Challenged Chronicles
by Vixin2
Summary: I can't just say what's going on in words. Please, if you're interested, wait for me to get each video out. I'm still shaken by what I saw the night of Daniel's death. Features Creepypasta such as BEN, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer and others, and disturbing moments. Rated T just in case. I own nothing but Erika Granger. (Edited final chapter)
1. Introduction

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 8, 2012_

Title_: Introduction_

* * *

Description: _I can't just say what's going on in words. Please, if you're interested, wait for me to get each video out. I'm still shaken by what I saw the night of Daniel's death._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black for two seconds before white Microsoft Uighur font text appears on screen*

Text: Introduction

Video: *The camera is pointed down showing a beige carpet, and the blue jeans and white runners of the person sitting down. After a second or two, they stand up and a slight squeaking sound is heard, suggesting the person was sitting on a bed. The camera is lifted up and the person looks around the room with cream walls, which is nearly empty except for a dark wooden wardrobe, the bed and a mirror. More text appears*

Text: Until a few nights ago, I lived in this house on my college campus. But because of recent events, I have decided to move back into the house of my late parents.

Video: *There is a brief glimpse of the camera holder in the mirror, but only enough to tell it is female and she has black or dark hair. The camera holder then leaves the room and goes down the stairs. At the bottom they look down the hall through a door frame leading into what is possibly the kitchen. A small sigh is heard before the person then leaves through the front door and walks to an old car with faded blue paint*.

Text: A few nights ago, one of my two roommates, Daniel, was murdered here. Our roommate, Alice, is staying though.

Video: *Cuts to black for a second before it cuts to the person standing in front of a wooden door and unlocking it. They walk inside, first showing a staircase before they turn left into a living room area with a cream couch facing a tv. There is also an cream arm chair with wooden legs, a white fireplace with a tiny coffee table by the side of the couch with a lamp and a red and yellow rug in front of the fireplace. A small round table with dinging chairs can be seen a little further into the room, showing it to be likely the dining area, with the kitchen area around the corner. There can also be an archway seen behind the door leading to another room with a glass door to the outside. The room is decorated with small, simple but nice decorations*

Text: I had moved onto the campus in September, and I found a box in my wardrobe. I had figured at first it may have belonged to the previous resident and they may have simply forgotten it. My curiosity got the better of me, and with the box already being opened I looked inside.

Video: *The camera person puts the camera on the coffee table, facing the front door. The camera person is confirmed to be a slim girl between late teens, early twenties with black hair wearing a dark cardigan and and jeans. She walks outside and starts bringing in boxes and suitcases*

Text: There were video games inside. Old ones. The thing was however, the first game that caught my attention had the name, 'Pokemon: Black', for gameboy. Being a fan of creepy pasta and video games, I know of the story, but I never thought it was real. I figured it couldn't hurt to play the game and for a laugh and then bring it and the box to the front office or something to see if I could return it.

Video: *Footage cuts to black*

Text: I don't know if not playing any of the games would have changed anything, but it doesn't matter now. Since September, I recorded each of the games as proof. I had originally planned to upload the footage of the games around Halloween or Christmas. Now however, I feel I must show the footage I recorded between September 9th, and October 3rd. I've tried to show this to police, but they say there is nothing, so I can only hope you can see it and see I'm not making this stuff up.

Video: *before ending, loud static is heard*

* * *

**How was it? I thought I would go for a different style of writing. I saw some fanfictions on Deivantart written in this kind of format and I had this idea in my head for a while so why not do it? Also I plan for the character to set up a Twitter and (maybe) Formspring account in the story so if you ask her a question in the review, I will feature it in a chapter.**


	2. September 9th

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 9, 2012_

Title_: September 9th_

* * *

Description: _Everything seemed normal enough my first day on campus. Even with that game._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black for two seconds before text*

Text: September 9th

Video: *Footage starts with camera pointing outside of front car window as it parks in front of a small house on college grounds with the radio faintly on in the background. The ignition is turned off along with the radio. The camera is picked up and faces the driver, who is the girl from previous video. You can faintly see she has blue eyes and her black hair is a little shorter then shoulder length and has a choppy cut*

Girl: *Murmurs to self* Well, here we go.

Video: *Girl gets out of car and grabs a backpack from the back of the car before locking it and walking to front door of house which has a sort of brownish-orange brick. The girl stands in front of door and rings the bell. Whistles a tune as she waits and soon footsteps are heard, getting a little louder as they come to the door. The door is then answered by a young man who is around the girl's age, with curly brown hair and a slightly crooked nose, wearing a olive shirt with a dark image of a howling dog on it*

Guy: Hey, I'm guessing you're staying here too?

Girl: Yeah. I'm Erika Granger. *Holds a hand out to shake the guy's*

Guy: I'm Daniel Wayne. Nice to meet you *Shakes hands* Do you want help with your bags and stuff?

Erika: If you don't mind...?

Daniel: sure, why not? *Moves to go outside*

Video: *Footage cuts for a few seconds and returns to inside of house, on the second floor. Erika is holding the camera facing the floor*

Erika: So which way is my room?

Daniel: *Off camera* I'm still waiting for our other roommate to show, but you can pick for yourself since your here.

Erika: You sure?

Daniel: Yeah. Anything to get these boxes out of my hands. *chuckles a little*

Erika: Okay, then uh... this one. *walks into a bedroom. It is the same one seen in the beginning of the previous video* Looks nice. When I get my stuff sorted, it'll look nicer though.

Video: *Camera faces Daniel who is placing boxes on bed*

Daniel: *Looks at Erika behind the camera* so what's with the camera? *gestures to camera*

Erika: Well, I wanted to remember this, so I thought, why not record it for shits and giggles.

Daniel: Ah.

Erika: Besides, might as well have an excuse to use this.

Daniel: Good point.

Video: *Footage cuts to living room. It has peach walls and some comfortable looking blue armchairs and a couch. camera is on glass coffee table and viewers see the bottom half of Erika and Daniel in an armchair each, their top halves cut off from the camera lens*

Erika: So, what exactly are you studying?

Daniel: Designing video games.

Erika: Really? Sounds fun. I like video games too but my knowledge on technology is limited to my camera, phone, laptop and internet. *Chuckles*

Daniel: *Chuckles* What can I say? I'm living a gamer's dream. What about you?

Erika: I'm studying English and History.

Daniel: *Makes a sound similar to steam* History? Never liked it that much. Always bored me to death.

Erika: Then you better not read my books. I don't want to be dealing with a zombie as a roommate.

Video: *Knocking is heard*

Daniel: That must be our other roommate.

Video: *Daniel and Erika both get up and Erika takes the camera and brings it with her into the hall just as Daniel opens the door, revealing a girl around their age, with brown hair in a ponytail and small glasses, wearing an off white long jumper with a black outlined panda on it, as well as dark leggings*

Girl: *Cheerfully* Hello! *Shakes Daniel's hand* I'm Alice Logan, nice to meet you!

Video: *Footage cuts to black for two seconds before cutting to kitchen. Camera is on the counter island where everyone is sitting at. Viewers can only see around the torso area, and can see everyone has a mug with either coffee or tea in it. Judging from the lighting, it is now nighttime*

Alice: -And that was it then.

Video: *Everyone chuckles. Daniel lifts his mug to take a drink as Erika shifts a little which suggests she is looking to her right*

Erika: It's getting pretty late. I might as well get some of my stuff unpacked now. *Stands up*

Alice: You want any help?

Erika: Nah, I'm good. But thanks. *Reaches for camera*

Video: *Footage cuts to black before cutting back to Erika's bedroom. Camera is on bed and shows Erika on floor, sorting through some boxes and taking out some books*

Erika: I'll just put these... here for now. *Puts books on desk and goes to another box to pull out clothes* And I'll just put these in the wardrobe.

Video: *Erika walks off camera and the opening of the wardrobe is heard*

Erika: *Off camera still* What the...? *Calls out* Hey, Daniel?

Video: *Footsteps are heard and Daniel appears at door off camera* You need something?

Erika: Is this box yours?

Daniel: No. Where'd you find it.

Erika: Right here. It's not mine, and Alice knows this is my room so I figured I'd ask you...

Daniel: Well it's not mine. Whoever was here last year probably forgot about it before they left.

Erika: I guess. I suppose I'll bring it into the office tomorrow or something and see if I can have it sent back to the person who owned it. I wonder what's in it though?

Daniel: Well, it's not tapped or anything. I'm sure it couldn't help to just look inside.

Erika: Yeah.

Video: *Erika is heard walking close to the camera and picks it up before going over to the wardrobe where a worn looking box with damaged looking flaps is on the floor*

Daniel: The camera?

Video: *Camera faces Daniel who has an eyebrow raised at Erika*

Erika: Why not? Maybe if there's a murder weapon in there we can show it to the cops.

Daniel: Lame joke is lame.

Erika: Now that breaks my heart. *Chuckles*

Video: *Camera faces box again and Erika kneels down and opened the flaps of the box and looks inside. Inside the box is a variety of old looking video games*

Erika: Games? Seems a bit thoughtless to forget these.

Daniel: *Off camera* Look pretty old too. What consoles are they for?

Video: *Daniels hand is seen picking a random game up*

Daniel: Gameboy?

Erika: *Shifts through box* And N64. One or two others, but they seem to be the main ones. What's the one your holding.

Daniel: ...'Pokemon Black'? That can't be right. Pokemon Black didn't come out in America until 2011, for DS. There's no way it can be on Gameboy.

Video: *Camera looks up at Daniel who has Gameboy cartridge in hand*

Erika: *Holds out hand* Give it here, let me look.

Daniel: Sure. *Hands cartridge over*

Video: *Erika holds cartridge in front of camera. It is a bluish black colour and the faded black, grey and white sticker on front with the words, 'Pokemon: Black'*

Erika: *Murmurs* I wonder...

Daniel: What?

Erika: Well, uh... *Starts examining the cartridge* ... It's just an urban legend on the internet, but this person said they got this hacked version of 'Pokemon: Red', and in the beginning you got this pokemon called 'Ghost', and it had this move that would kill other pokemon and trainers and sometimes leaving only a tombstone. Although I don't think it worked on ghost type pokemon.

Daniel: *Doubtingly* Okaaay. And why would anyone make it?

Erika: ...Morbid fascination?

Daniel: Riiight, so what are you going to do with the games?

Erika: Well, if this is THE famous disturbing game, I wanna play it before I give it back. As long as I don't save over anything I'm sure the original owner won't mind.

Daniel: I guess, but do you even have a Gameboy?

Erika: Indeed I do.

Daniel: Then knock yourself out. *Leaves the room*

Video: *Focuses on cartridge for a second before cutting to black and then cutting to the camera being possibly held in between knees in front of a Gameboy screen*

Erika: *Off Camera* Okay, so here we go.

Video: *Game Starts. The normal intro with Nidorino and Gengar is the same, but in the main menu, it says 'Black Version' under the logo. There is no continue button*

Erika: Okay, it looks to be what it says on the label so far. Kinda weird there's no continue. But if this is the game, that should be normal. Sort of.

Video: *Cuts to choosing a starter*

Erika: Okay, I'm going to pick... Squirtle. Because I like turtles. *Picks Squirtle* Okay, now to check my pokemon.

Video: *Menu comes up and alongside Squirtle is Ghost*

Erika: ... Oh... Well, this definitely something. But does it have 'Curse'?

Video: *A few quick clicks and the attacks come up. Curse is one of Ghost's attacks*

Erika: ...Well let's see if I'm gonna be a pokemon murderer then.

Video: *Footage cuts to Route 1. Erika's character encounters a Rattata and summons Ghost to the field*

Erika: Okay Rattata, prepare to possibly be my first victim.

Video: *Erika has Ghost use Curse. The Gameboy screen goes black, while a distorted Rattata cry at a lower pitch was heard. The screen returns to where Erika was before the battle*

Erika: ... *Dramatically* I'm a murderer! I guess this is my new calling in life. Screw being a pokemon master! I'm going to kill everyone in the Kanto region! *Chuckles* Red, you are now a disturbed eleven year old boy. This should be a new reason why children should not leave home at that age.

Video: *Cuts to Hall of Fame, which shows Ghost, a Wartortle, a Vulpix, a Spearow and a Pikachu*

Erika: Well, I've murdered Giovanni, the Elite Four, and my Rival. Now who's next? Hm?

Video: *Screen cuts to black and a box shows up with the words, 'Many years later...'*

Erika: What- OH, I remember, I read this part.

Video: *Cuts to Lavender Town where character is now an old man with the Lavender Town theme playing. Cuts to character entering house in Pallet Town and encountering Ghost who then fights character. Character struggles but does not do damage to Ghost and loses hit points until near the end when Ghost uses Curse. The screen then went black*

Erika: ... *Pushes some buttons* ... *pushes again* ...Huh, well the creepy pasta did say that the screen went black and wouldn't do anything afterwords. Well, guess all I can do is turn it off and-

Video: *A loud, 8-bit female scream is heard from the Gameboy, startling Erika enough to immediately stand up and drop the camera and Gameboy*

Erika: Shit! I'm sure there was nothing about that in the story. Hope my camera's okay.

Video: *Camera is picked up and facing Erika who is looking at it carefully while her back is facing her door*

Erika: *Mumbles* Seems okay.

Video: *As Erika looks at the camera still, a pale, white hand appears behind the door, and the footage's colour dim a little. The hand gives a waves and a peace sign before disappearing again*


	3. September 14th

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 9, 2012_

Title_: September 14th_

* * *

Description: _I should have known better when the box was never claimed, but I guess my curiosity of the games got the better of me._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black for two seconds before text*

Text: September 14th

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: The day after I played with 'Pokemon: Black', I brought the box of games to the college office so it could be returned to it's original owner. However, a few days later, the office called me and said that no one who lived here the previous year was missing any video games. They said since I found it in my room, I could keep the box of games if I wanted to. Naturally I said yes and took the box, thinking I had scored on some good hacked games and some sweet nostalgia.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika looking through the box. Camera is on bed*

Erika: Let's see... What shall I play today? Hm? *Pulls something out of box* 'Operator'...? Is this... *Shakes head lightly* No, it couldn't be. It's probably a coincidence. Still, might as well see what it has to show.

Video: *Erika stands up and walks to camera and picks it up. Camera facing Gameboy screen, once again the camera is held in between knees*

Erika: Okay, this is going to sound weird, but this game is called, 'Operator', and the first thing I can think of is, Slenderman. So, why not play it?

Video: *Game goes to title screen*

Erika: Wha... Er, I'm not sure if you can see this whomever will ever watch this, but here... *Erika points to bottom of screen* it has the date as 1990. I'm already doubting this could be Slenderman since creepy pasta in general wasn't around until a few years ago. But let's not let that keep us from playing. *Clicks start*

Video: *Game starts. The character is indeed Slenderman, and the graphics, while 8-bit, are pretty detailed since the sprites were large*

Erika: ... *Silence makes it clear she is very surprised* ... It's... It's... whoever thought of this was ahead of their time somewhat. *Chuckles nervously* Well, let's see what I have to do.

Video: *Slenderman sprites walks and walks until he comes close to a kid. 8-bit tentacles came out from his back and grabbed the boy and enveloping him, which then leads to a very realistic child's scream from the speakers, which is also blood chilling. After that, the tentacles retreat to Slenderman's back, but the child is gone*

Erika: Er, well... It's... Definitely ahead of it's time. That's all. *Not sounding as enthusiastic as before*

Video: *Footage skips ahead*

Erika: *Mumbles* Okay. So all this game is, is walk, catch and kill.

Video: *Another high pitch scream for Gameboy, and Erika groans. There is also a brief static but it quickly disappears before Erika talks again*

Erika: Man, this thing is giving me a freakin' headache. I've had enough of this for one day. *Turns off Gameboy and removes cartridge* It's getting boring anyway. *Throws into box*

Alice: *Off camera* Hey, Erika?

Erika: Yeah?

Alice: Are you busy? I was thinking we could go hang around town today.

Erika: Sure, just let me turn off the camera and we'll go.

Video: *Cuts to black. Text appears*

Text: A few hours later.

Video: *Camera is on, though the colour seems very dim and a faint shuffling is heard from the floor and the colour goes back to normal. The camera is on the bed side locker and is facing the 'Operator' game which is next to it. Judging by lighting, it it late. The sound of the door opening is heard but the person stops*

Erika: *Off camera* How...? *Walks to cabinet and picks cartridge up* I... thought I put this in the box? Daniel and Alice couldn't have done it. Alice has night classes and Daniel said something about hanging out with some other friends. ... I probably just put it here and forgot about it. Not sure about the camera though. I know I had it off. Maybe.

Video: *Cuts to black. Text appears*

Text: I looked over the camera footage shortly after. It didn't reveal who had put the cartridge there but it did confirm that I had not done it myself. I had asked my roommates shortly after, but they denied being in my room, and having no reason to doubt them, I believed them. The same night, I faintly remember having a nightmare involving the game, but I don't remember the details. I wasn't too worried about the headache since I've always had frequent headaches. I've also noticed the colour seemed to dim at one point. I have yet to find an explanation since the camera was new. I also have yet to come up with an explanation for the date of the game.

* * *

**I just want to say that I found this creepy pasta on the wiki, and it was called 'Slenderman the Game'.**


	4. September 18 9th

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 10, 2012_

Title_: September 18/9th_

* * *

Description: _Looking over this footage again, I think there was someone there.  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black for two seconds before white text appears on screen*

Text: September 18/9th

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: I played some of the other games in the box after the 'Operator' game. While they were mostly hacks that had gore a disturbing images, they didn't disturb me much. However, one night I was in my room sleeping, and my roommate Alice came in and woke me up. She said she had heard a noise downstairs. Daniel was staying at a cousin's place in town for the night so it was unlikely him. I decided to turn my camera and look out the door to see if I could catch anything on camera*

Video: *Cuts to night vision footage with the camera being pointed towards the floor and Erika's feet as she sits on the bed. She then stands up and the camera faces a nervous looking Alice who glances towards the direction of the door*

Alice: *Whispers* Are you sure about this?

Erika: *Whisper* We're not going out, we're just... Looking. If it looks like anyone is coming, we'll go back in and lock the door. Just. Stay. Calm.

Video: *Faint noise is heard. Alice's jaw tightens to keep herself quiet*

Erika: Remember, calm. *Starts walking slowly towards bedroom door and gingerly takes hold of door knob before pulling the door open, trying to be quiet but the door gives a small squeak, making Erika's hand tense. After a few more seconds she pulls the door open a little wider and takes a tiny step outside. It's hard to hear, but there are faint footsteps that seem to get quieter*

Alice: *Off camera* Well?

Erika: I'm not sure. I'm gonna go out a little more and see what's going on. Here, take the camera. I'm gonna borrow Daniel's bat.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika in front of the camera as she slowly goes down the stairs, holding a baseball bat and ready to strike. She takes quiet steps until she reaches the ground floor followed by Alice. She pears into the living room and looks back at the camera and makes motion for Alice to wait in the hall before going inside herself. Footage cuts to when Erika comes out. She shakes her head and walks carefully towards the kitchen area followed by Alice. The kitchen is empty and on the counter island there are plates, bowels and glasses set up for breakfast the next morning. There is no one in the kitchen and nothing seems touched. Erika lowers the bat. *

Erika: I... I think we're okay.

Alice: We definitely heard those noises though. Right?

Erika: Maybe, but if there was something it's gone.

Alice: So, what should we do now then?

Erika: *Pauses to think* ... Let's turn on the lights and see if anything is missing.

Video: *Footage cuts to black for two seconds before cutting to the camera holder walking upstairs, with the camera facing the stairs before looking up at Alice who is ahead. Camera no longer has night vision on*

Alice: *Looking back when she reaches the second floor* Well, nothing was missing. Should we even bother calling the cops?

Erika: *Stops walking while nearly to the top of the stairs* Umm... Well, let's think of it like this. We've checked the doors and their locked, and there is any damage or anything, so what good will calling the cops do? I don't think noises are going to be enough.

Alice: *Mumbles* I guess.

Erika: Look there's a perfectly clear explanation here. Daniel probably forgot something and was afraid to wake us so he tried to be quiet, and our minds just automatically assumed it was a burglar or something. It's the most logical possibility. Why else would the doors be locked if someone came in?

Alice: Good point.

Erika: Look, I'll ask Daniel myself tomorrow, okay? He should be back while you're at class and I should catch him before I go to mine.

Alice: Right. Well, goodnight. *Walks off camera*

Video: *Camera turns back down the stairs again before Erika starts walking up and towards her room. Footage cuts to black and text comes up*

Text: I asked Daniel when he came home if he had come back for something in the middle of the night. He said he hadn't. I decided not to tell Alice so I wouldn't worry her, and decided that the previous night's events were all in our minds*

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika adjusting the camera, which is once again on night vision*

Erika: *Speaking to camera* Erika Granger here. My roommates Alice and Daniel are out for the moment, so I'm gonna use this opportunity to look around the house. This is because there were some noises yesterday night around this time, and I wanna see if I can catch what's making the noise. I'm just gonna grab this bat just in case. *Holds up bat before standing up* And now we go investigate.

Video: *Footage cuts to down the downstairs hallway. The pacing is slow as Erika walks into the living room and walks in. She turns around in a circle twice before lowering her camera so it's facing the doorway Erika has her back too. At the last second you can see a shadow of movement outside the doorway. The camera is lifted up again and Erika turns around and walks into the hallway and walks into the kitchen. She turns around in the room and just as the camera is facing out the window, a figure can be seen outside but the movement is too fast to tell much about it. Erika turns around again and faces the window, but no one is there*

Erika: Okay, everything looks fine. I should go back to bed now before Daniel and Alice come home and asked questions.

Video: *Footage cuts to black and text shows up*

Text: There weren't any disturbances for the rest of that night, or the night after.


	5. September 21st

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 11, 2012_

Title_: September 21st_

* * *

Description: _It makes no sense at all.  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: September 21st

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: Two days after the 19th, I heard a tapping at my window at around nine. I got up and looked at my window, but no one was there, and my door had not been opened. I turned my camera on, facing the window to see if I could catch the person in the act, thinking it to be the same person who was making noise in the house on the 18th and 19th.

Video: *Footage cuts to night vision shot from the desk facing the window and next to it Erika's bed, where she is also sleeping. Everything seems normal at first, but then there green night vision colour dims as a person appears at the window. A face can't be seen, but they seem to be wearing a white hoodie with the hood covering the person's face. They start tapping on the window, softly first before getting louder with each tap, and more rapid. Eventually, it gets to a point where it starts to make Erika stir in bed. The person then seems to drop down from sight, and footage is no longer dim*

Erika: *Waking up* Wh-what? *Looks at window and quickly stands up and looks outside* *Mutters* Oh no you don't. *Rushes to camera and grabs it*

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika's hand tugging on the the door handle on the back door*

Erika: Okay, all doors are definitely locked. No way anyone could get in. *Coughs to clear throat*

Video: *Cuts to Erika, who wearing a white t-shit and grey capris, sitting in an armchair in the living room, with the night vision off and a nearby lamp on giving a low amount of light. The camera is resting on the far end of the coffee table so her face is visible, which shows a mix of nervousness and a little boredom. She looks at the camera with her eyes and the faint sound of a tv can be heard*

Erika: *Just loud enough to be caught on camera* Um, I was woken up by something, and I don't really feel like going back to bed for the moment. Soooo, I'm gonna watch some tv for a while.

Video: *Footage cuts to black and text appears*

Text: Approximately an hour and a half later.

Video: *Erika is asleep on the armchair, her arm loosely resting over arm of the chair. The tv can still be heard but after a short time, faint footsteps can be heard. A person wearing a white hoodie and jeans enters, with his back to the camera and hands in his pockets. He takes one hand out, revealing pure white skin, and takes the remote that's been resting on Erika's lap and turns the tv off. He takes another hand out and reveals a black marker. A faint, raspy chuckle can be heard before the the marker is heard to be uncapped and the person leans over Erika, obstructing what he is doing. After a short time, he stands back up and caps the marker before turning the lamp off. A rough sounding giggle is heard as the person steps back out of camera shot. The lack of light makes it impossible to see what he has done*

*Footage cuts to daytime. Erika has two lines drawn from either end of her lips up to her cheek bones, that appears to be a smile. There is also something on her forehead that roughly looks like 'SMILE'. Footsteps are heard and green pajamas are seen as Alice walks on camera and up to Erika*

Alice: *Shakes Erika's shoulder lightly* Erika?

Erika: *Waking up* Hm? A-Alice? *Yawns* What time is it?

Alice: Nearly nine. What are you doing down here? And what's that on your face?

Erika: *Confused* What?

Video: *Erika stands up and walks out of camera shot followed by Alice*

Erika: *Faintly, off camera* What, the...? How...?

Video: *Footage cuts to black and text appears*

Text: I looked over the footage later. The person who drew on my face was obviously not Daniel as his skin is not as light as that person's. How he got in while the all the doors were locked is beyond me. I also checked the ground outside my window for any signs of a ladder being there, but there were none.


	6. September 24th

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 12, 2012_

Title_: September 24th_

* * *

Description: _I didn't want to believe it was real. It seemed far fetched at the time.  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: September 24th

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: After the incident with the doodle and writing on my face, I decided to take my camera with me in my bag everywhere I went, just in case. It sounds crazy, but I wanted to be prepared in case the guy showed up again, and maybe not even at the house. Some nights I had the camera on when walking home from class and no one was with me.

Video: *Cuts to Erika holding camera towards her face. She briefly examines the camera before holding it further away. It appears to be evening and nearly dark. A ringtone with Hatsune Miku's version of 'Ievan Polkka' is faintly heard and Erika takes her phone out of her pocket, and briefly looks at the screen before answering it and holds it to her ear.*

Erika: Hello? *Starts walking* ... Hey, Alice. ... No, it's okay. I'm nearly home anyway. ... Um, I don't know. What's Daniel getting? ... Mm, just get me something that doesn't have sauce. If they have chicken or beef fried rice though, I'd love it if you got me that. ... Alright, thanks. ... Okay. See you later. *Hangs up*

Video: *Cuts to Erika nearing house. Just as Erika reaches the driveway she stops and zooms the camera lens on the doors, which is open ajar*

Erika: *Mutters* You've got to be kidding me. What the frack do I do?

Video: *Erika lowers the camera so it's facing the the direction she had just come from, with houses similar to the one she's standing in front of. Footage cuts to front door. Erika holds up a stone to the camera before she pushes the door open with her foot and creeps inside the hall. She takes a brief look into the living room where there is no one. She then moves slowly to the kitchen and takes another look around, but there is still no sign of anyone. Erika then walks back into the hall and makes her way to the stairs and slowly moves up them. The stairs just barely make a creak as she steps on them*

*Just as she makes it to the top, footsteps are heard down below and Erika turns around and looks down. At the bottom of the stairs is a man wearing a tan jacket and jeans, with dark hair and wearing a white mask with black lips, eyes and raised eyebrows. Erika's breathing becomes heavy for a couple of breaths before she chuckles nervously and the man tilts his head to the side*

Erika: Just a dream. Should have known. *Chuckles* Well, might as well enjoy this dream. Alright Masky, take off your jacket and do your thing!

Masky: ... *Titls head to other side*

Erika: ... Well, what are you waiting for? This is a dream, now a lucid dream, and I demand my strip tease!

Masky: ... *Straightens head and continues to stare*

Erika: Err, Wh-why are you... This isn't...

Masky: ... *Makes a sudden dash up the steps*

Erika: Oh, shit!

Video: *Erika throws the stone in her hand at Masky. It hits his head but it only makes him stumble down two steps. Regardless, Erika uses this opportunity to quickly run to her room and immediately drops the camera to lock the door. After doing so, Erika picks the camera up and points it towards the door just as something bangs against it, and Erika holds in a shriek*

Erika: *Quietly* Oh, shit. Oh, shit.

Video: *Banging on door continues as Erika's breathing gets heavy. She then moves swiftly to the wardrobe and steps inside, shutting herself inside and crouches down. Banging can still, though faintly, be heard outside. Footage cuts to black as words come on screen*

Text: I was in the wardrobe for approximately ten minutes until he stopped banging against my door. I stayed inside for a little longer though I can't remember how long. When I did come out finally, Alice came home followed by Daniel. The masked man was gone by then. They didn't mention him so I presumed they didn't see him. I tried to call police but the lines were down. When I tried to go to the police station the next day, it was closed due to fire.

The fact that the person who broke into the house looked like Masky from Marble Hornets was disturbing in a way, but I decided not to think too much on it, as anyone can buy a mask and paint it.


	7. September 26 7th

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 12, 2012_

Title_: September 26/7th_

* * *

Description: _There has to be an explanation for all of this.  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: September 26/7th

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: On the 26th, I had finally been able to show police footage of the man that broke into the house. I still have yet to hear back from them on the matter. After the incident, I decided to spend the night at a hotel, and told Alice and Daniel I was staying at another friend's place. While I was not woken up, I had kept my camera on and I found this the next morning.

Video: *Cuts to hotel room with night vision on. Erika is sleeping in bed and there is no sound. Then, there is a clawing sound from the walls. It isn't too loud to wake Erika, but it does increase in sound before stopping abruptly. Text appears over footage*

Text: I had considered questioning the front desk about this, but I didn't want questions raised about why I had a camera on in the first place.

Video: *Footage cuts to black and more text appears*

Text: Things got stranger when I came home though.

Video: *Cuts to Erika, in the upstairs hall of the house, holding the camera to her face. She looks to her left before back at the camera. She looks like she was freaked out but has calmed herself a little*

Erika: Erika Granger here. I just came back after spending a night at a cheap hotel, and I came back just a few minutes ago, and found this.

Video: *The camera is pointed into Erika's bedroom. It would almost seem like nothing was wrong if it wasn't for the fact that all the game cartridges or boxes were all stacked in separate groups all around the room. Some were just simply put on top of one another face down or upright. Others were stacked with two on each side with one on top of them. Erika steps inside hesitantly*

Erika: *Off camera* As you can see, this was here when I came back. Alice and Daniel have just left for class, but I know it wasn't them because of two things. One, they have no reason to, and two... *Erika holds a key up in front of camera* I had locked my bedroom door before I left. And this is the only key. *Puts key down* So, the only logical explanations I can come up with are either, I did this myself before I left and forgot about it today. I sleepwalked back here and did it, or my room is haunted. All of which, are bull crap.

Video: *Erika walks further into room and stops at dresser and sees an N64 game cartridge standing on it's own and looks at it It is the 'Operator' game*

Erika: ... *Tips over* Not in the mood for you.

Video: *Tapping at window is heard and Erika jumps and points the camera to the window*

Erika: ... *Mutters* This is really ticking me off now.

Video: *Erika moves camera away from window to look over room again*

Erika: ... Either way, I might as well clean this mess up. Might play a game or two for the hell of it.

Video: *Footage cuts to black and text comes up*

Text: I counted the games up and none were missing. I'm not sure what the point of all of this was except to maybe annoy me. I can't deny that the prick has been pretty successful doing that. With everything going on, I couldn't help but think of the possibility that at least SOME creepy pasta may be real. I shuck this thought as it was idiotic and as a way to prove it to myself, I played more of the games I found when I first moved into this house. Between the 27th and 28th, all the games I played seemed to be functioning fine.


	8. September 29th

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 13, 2012_

Title_: September 29th_

* * *

Description: _I don't know what to say about this.  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: September 29th

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: While the games I played did seem to be hacks of famous creepy pasta games, I never felt too freaked out. The fear was more of the fun kind, like with horror movies. With everything that had happened, I decided to prove to myself then none of the stories were real, and what I had were hacks. So, I played what is possibly the most famous creepy game, 'Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'. If these games were hacks based off of creepy pasta, then BEN Drowned should have been there.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika adjusting something in a N64 console, connected to a small tv resting on top of Erika's desk. The camera as usual, resting on her bed*

Erika: *Looking at the camera* Alright, so this game should be a hack with BEN Drowned on it. A friend lent me their N64 for today since mine is back home. I borrowed the tv from Alice. So lets hope ghosts don't haunt it. *Chuckles half-heartedly* *Stands up and starts pulling bedside locker closer to the tv* So, lets see what happens. I'm just gonna pull the bedside here, and put the camera on it so it can get the footage. *Looks at camera, the bedside locker and then the tv* ... Once I put some books on it.

Video: *Cuts to camera facing close to tv. It's carefully angled so that there isn't a glare seen on the screen. Menu screen is up*

Erika: *Off Camera* Alright, so according to the pasta, there was a saved file with the name BEN. Let's see if the person who hacked this followed the story.

Video: *Continue is pressed and it opens to saved files. The only one is named Ben*

Erika: Okay, so it seems they have followed the story. Now lets see the stats.

Video: *Erika clicks on the file and the stats are up. Nearly all masks are collected, three quarter remains of the bosses and at the Stone Tower Temple*

Erika: Er, well I don't know my creepy pastas by heart, but this sounds about right actually. It... almost seems a bit too coincidental... *Erika snorts* What am I saying? Of course it's coincidental! It's just a game for Pete's sake. Well, might as well start a new game.

Video: *Erika clicks new game, but character ends up around Clock Town*

Erika: *Confused* What the...? ... *Hesitantly* Must be a glitch or something. The cartridge did look pretty old.

Video: *Erika goes though Clock Town. There is no one around but there can be an ominous breeze heard from the game*

Erika: This is... I'll just... Walk around a little more. That can't hurt, can it? If nothing happens, I'll restart. *A little confident* Y-yeah.

Video: *The footage cuts to Erika near the Laundry Pool. She is only a few steps away from it when Link suddenly spontaneously combusts*

Erika: *Taken by surprise* Whoa! *Calms down a little* That was definitely nothing I expected now.

Video: *Link is still burning*

Erika: ... Um... Okay, game. Link can stop burning now.

Video: *Link still burns, then tv screen goes black*

Erika: Oh. I guess this game must have gotten damaged when it was being hack-

Video: *Image of Happy Mask Salesman suddenly. His laughter appears at the same time, though it seems a bit high pitched*

Erika: AH! *Can be heard stumbling back*

Video: *Game menu comes back up*

Erika: ... I... I should... Check the save file.

Video: *Save files come up. There are two. The first one is called, 'MORE FUN', and the second, 'THEN JAD'*

Erika: *Reads quietly but camera can just about pick it up* 'More Fun'... 'Then Jad'? Jad, as in Jadusable? But, I thought... Must have been a dedicated fan. Yes, that's it. He or she must have wanted to recreate the experience and feel they were living it. That's pretty logical. *Chuckles* It almost had me going there for a sec.

Footage: *Footage cuts to Erika back in Clock Town. It is just as it was before Erika neared the Laundry Pool. Then suddenly, the song of Unhealing can be heard, and the Elegy of Emptiness appears behind Erika*

Erika: *Chuckles* Looks like you found me BEN. Might as well start this game of tag.

Video: *Erika runs through town, and every now and then, Ben would appear just behind her. Eventually, Erika is cornered by a wall*

Game text: Tag. I win.

Erika: *Surprised* Huh?

Game text: You said so yourself. This is tag.

Erika: But... No, this is just silly.

Game text: You doubt this?

Erika: Okay this is getting freaky.

Video: *Song of Unhealing begins again and Link bursts into flames again*

Erika: What the hell?!

Game text: This pre-game warm up is fun. I can't wait for the real thing to start soon.

Erika: *A bit spooked* Wh-wha...?

Game text: Once the real game is over, we'll play forever and ever.

Erika: *Mutters* *Presses off button of console* Enough of this shit.

Video: *Game is still on*

Erika: *Annoyed* What? Did I not press down hard enough or-

Game text: You shouldn't have done that.

Video: *The tv goes black and returns to main menu. Hesitantly, Erika clicks on continue to look at save file and there is one file. 'ERIKA'*

Erika: *Starts breathing heavily* No... No... No, no, no...

Video: *Erika continues saying no until she stands up and unplugs tv and pulls the cartridge out and throws it somewhere behind camera. Footage cuts to black before text comes up*

Text: There is no way anyone could have hacked that game, and just put in the name Erika. My name.


	9. October 3rd

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 14, 2012_

Title_: October 3rd _

* * *

Description: _I don't know whether things would have been different if I had not moved to that dorm or played those games. But I still apologise.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: October 3rd

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: After the incident with the 'Majora's Mask', I immediately gathered all the games and drove the half hour home and put the games in my attic. I decided at the time I would try and put the games at the back of my mind until I came back home for the summer. The entire month of September has been nothing but a mess so I just wanted to get the games out of my sight for at least a few months. The thought of burning them still crosses my mind.

The days up until the 3rd of October were uneventful. Pleasant even. But on that night, I was coming home early from a night in town with Alice. Daniel was suppose to be home anyway since he didn't feel like going out.

Footage: *Video starts with Erika looking at the camera lens. It's dark but the night vision isn't on. Street lights are though. Erika then points the camera in front of her and starts walking. Footage cuts to outside of house. Lights seem to be off*

Erika: *Mumbles* Daniel must have gone to bed. *Walks up to front door and rummages pockets for keys* Better be careful not to wake him.

Video: *Erika takes keys out and sticks it in the keyhole and unlocks the door. But when she attempts to push it open, it won't budge*

Erika: *Mutters* Oh, come on.

Video: *Erika tries using a bit more force to open the door for a little bit but then gives up*

Erika: I don't get it. Is something wrong with my key? *Murmurs* Maybe if I... Which one is the fake rock again?

Video: *Camera is placed on a nearby windowsill and Erika bends down on the ground looking for something. As she looks, the colours dims for a few seconds but then goes away. Erika then stands up holding a plastic stone and slides a seal off the back of it and removes a spare key. Erika grabs the camera and attempts to open the door but it still doesn't budge*

Erika: *Groans* Damn it. How am I gonna get in? ... Maybe the back door? I'll check the windows first though.

Video: *Erika walks over to the windows in the living room and lightly pulls on frames until one opens up*

Erika: ... A part of me feels like I'm going to deeply regret this, but I have to at least find out why the front door won't budge. *Sighs deeply* Well, damn my curiosity anyway.

Video: *Camera is put down on windowsill again and Erika carefully gets on windowsill and steps inside. She then takes the camera and quietly walks to the doorway to the hallway and turns the light switch next to it and glances around the room. Everything seems to be fine*

Erika: *Mumbles* Looks okay so far.

Video: *Erika turns around and enters the hallway. The light from the living room gives little light for the hallway. Erika looks to the front door and looks carefully. The door bolt is shut*

Erika: Well that explains the door being locked. But we don't usually have bolt lock in until we're all home. *Moves bolt out and moves to face down the hallway* ... Maybe I should look around a bit more... Just in case.

Video: *Erika makes her way slowly through the hallway towards the kitchen. The lights are off until Erika turns them on*

Erika: *Looking around room* Alright, well nothing to-

Video: *Erika stops mid-sentence and walks over to drawers and finds one of them is open. In the open drawer are cutlery*

Erika: Daniel must have... must have simply forgot to shut it. *Closes drawer*

Video: *Erika turns around and heads back towards hallway but then stops and kneels down to look at red drops on the floor*

Erika: Is that... No. No.

Video: *Erika stands back up and slowly walks into hallway and goes to the stairs and looks at them as she makes her way up. She stops halfway when she sees some dark stains on the carpet covering the stairs. Erika then continues until she is on the second floor and makes her way towards one of the bedroom doors. It is open by just a bit. Colour dims a little*

Erika: *Whispers* Daniel...?

Video: *Erika pushes the door open and steps inside and stops the moment she sees the bed. Daniel is lying in it, with one arms hanging loosely to the ground. There is a visible cuts on his neck and his torn open shirt is covered in blood and there are incisions all over the abdomen. There is a second figure wearing a black hoodie kneeling by the bed, with a bloody hand clutching something over the body. The figure slowly turns his head to face Erika, as he stands up. He wears a dark blue mask with no nose or mouth, and there is a black substance coming from where the eyes should be but aren't. In his other hand he is holding a knife. Possibly from the kitchen drawers*

Erika: *Breath* Oh my God... Oh my fucking God...

Video: *Erika walks back words as she starts breathing heavily, but bumps into someone as she just exits the room and immediately turns around and gives a small, brief scream when she see another man. This one wearing a white hoodie, but has tangled black hair, wild looking eyes with no eyelids, pure white skin and a permanent smile cut into his face*

White hooded person: *Holds finger to nearly none existent lips* *In raspy voice* Shhhh. *Slowly raises knife* Don't you know it's time to sleep?

Erika: FUCK!

White Hooded Person: *Attempts to stab downwards on Erika*

Erika: *Ducks under arm and runs*

Video: *Erika runs down the stairs. The camera is pointed towards the ground as Erika runs, but it can pick up the sounds of her heavy breathing and the footsteps of the White Hooded Person, and possibly the Black Hooded Person. Erika makes it outside towards the front door and there is some upside down footage of the house as Erika runs from it, of the White Hooded Person running out of it*

*Footage cuts to black before text comes up*

Text: After I escaped the house, I ran to the nearest friend's house and we stayed there until the police came. I tried to show them the footage but they said there wasn't anything there and that I was hysterical. I decided to move back into my late parents home and just drive to my classes. A couple days ago, I managed to find out the exact damage done to Daniel. He had numerous stab wounds, and both his kidneys were missing. Only half of one had been recovered.

I can't deny that the men who murdered Daniel resembled Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack. But I doubt they are the very same.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Just finished uploading the seventh video of my situation for the last few weeks.

**Erika Granger: **Hopefully someone out there will be of help.

**Erika Granger: **If you can, let me know.

* * *

**You heard Erika. You got something to say to her, put it down in the reviews and she'll answer it here. Also, I've Erika's house on my Deviant account, under same username so check there to have a better idea of what the house is like if you want.**


	10. Runner

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 21, 2012_

Title_: Runner_

* * *

Description: _This can't be honestly real. It just can't be real.__  
_

_EDIT: I don't know where that laugh came from._

* * *

**Video:** *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Runner

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: Yesterday, I went to the docks to clear my head. The following footage shows what happened.

Video: *Footage cuts to camera resting on a wooden pier, with the waves moving slowly and softly. Erika's hand is resting on the ground in front of the camera. Footage skips ahead, and Erika grabs the camera and stands up. Footage cuts to Erika standing by a wall, overlooking a beach, which includes the old pier she was just on, with some sea stacks up ahead in the water. The clouds are grey, like it is going to rain, but not yet, and the wind can be heard*

Erika: I kinda feel like the Baudelaire orphans comin' here, what with the way they would go to Briny Beach when the weather was gloomy so they could have it to themselves. And hey, if you can nearly have the beach to yourself, it's worth coming. *Chuckles lightly*

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika walking down a pathway, a forest nearby and some houses that are widely spaced apart from one another. It seems peaceful more or less. Then, running footsteps can be heard faintly, getting gradually louder by the second until Erika is shoved to the ground*

Erika: OW! What the hell- HEY!

Video: *The camera is then taken by the runner and they begin running on the grass, in the direction of the woods. In upside down footage of behind, Erika can be seen getting up and running after the person*

Erika: *Faintly heard* Get back with my camera you ass! I'm gonna kick your ass and make you regret this deeply!

Video: *Footage cuts to the foliage on the ground as the thief still runs with the camera. Erika can be faintly heard shouting from behind. Then in a seemingly random act, the person drops the camera on the ground and continues to run. Erika then runs up from behind and picks up the camera and points it in the direction the person ran, catching a glimpse of the person. While the back is all that's seen, the clothes seem to resemble that of Hoodie's from Marble Hornet's*

Erika: *Takes a step foreword* *Shouts* Yeah, you run away! If you try this again, I'll punch your balls so hard, it'll affect your grandparents in the past, making them unable to have kids, removing you from existence!

Video: *Erika can be heard panting and starts turning around in a circle on the same spot, as if trying to see anything else. Everything seems normal. She repeats this process several times, though the first few times there seems to be a bit of static around a tree that has a thick branch splitting into a V shape. The biggest amount of stactic happens during the last time, and the footage flickers between sepia tone and normal. During the sepia tone, a tall man in a black funeral suit can be seen, but not his face although he appears bald. He's gone when the footage returns to normal*

Erika: ... No one else is here. Just me. *Looks around again* ... I'm getting out of here. *Starts moving the direction she came* *Mumbles* This place is giving me the creeps*

Video: *Footage cuts to black. Text appears*

Text: I looked over the footage several times. The person who stole my camera temporally may be dressing up as Hoodie from Marble Hornets. Though without having front view foot of the person, it is debatable at most. I did notice something disturbing in the footage though.

Video: *Replays footage of tall man while text overlays*

Text: I didn't see this person at the woods. But yet the camera footage has it clearly. I doubt there was any time for the hooded man to do anything to the tape.

Video: *Footage cuts to black. More text appears*

Text: I'm starting to think I may be dealing something a little more beyond human capabilities, but I don't want to jump to conclusions until I have everything thought out and theorized. Until then, everything is inconclusive.

Video: *Text goes, an it seems the video has ended. But then Skull Kid's laughter from Zelda can be heard before the video officially ends*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Blu** to** Erika Granger: **You're either dealing with some serious cosplayers/murderers, or you have the real deal on your hands. Both 'Jeff the Killer' and 'Eyeless Jack' saw you, and I think it's a fair guess to say you're now a target. Staying awake at night will get you killed by 'Jeff' and sleeping will get your organs stolen by 'Jack'..  
Be on the lookout for more possible Creepypastas, and if you see something that relates to a Creepypasta, don't mess with it. At all.  
I guess the only advice I have for you is to refresh your knowledge on Creepypastas and the like. Real or not, if these guys act anything like the originals you need to know what you're up against.  
Good luck.

**Erika Granger **to **Blu: **I'll keep that advice in mind. I guess having witnessed the murder, it would make sense I'm a target. Such a shame the police ain't gonna help.

**Envy** to** Erika Granger: **How have things been going for you and Alice since all this have happened? I can't imagine it's easy after learning what happened to Daniel. All I can say is keep an eye out for anything strange; who knows what other creatures like Jeff and Jack are out there.

**Erika Granger **to **Envy: **We're still friends if that's what you mean. We're still trying to get over the death of Daniel. I actually feel guilty for leaving her alone, but I think it's for the best.


	11. The Box of Games

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Oct 27, 2012_

Title_: The Box of Games_

* * *

Description: _The box is gone now. Probably for the best._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Box of Games

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: I decided to take a look through the games box, to see if I could find any sort of clue inside of it.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika holding the camera over a now empty box.

Erika: *Off camera* Erika here. So I decided to look through this box to see if I could find out anything about a previous owner or anything. Any clue would have been helpful. I removed all of the games, and looked, and eventually I looked under the bottom flaps and I found this. Just give me a sec...

Video: *Erika puts the camera down on the floor, which is wooden and dusty, which suggests she is in her attic. A few seconds later, the footage cuts to the camera being held over the box again, this time with Erika using one sock covered foot to hold one flap up and her free hand to hold the other. On the cardboard under the flaps, written in red is, 'THE FUN'S JUST STARTED!'.

Erika: If you can't read it, it says, 'the fun's just started'. Obviously this is a bit ominous and I really don't know, on the level of concern, how freaked out I should be.

Video: *The ringing of the doorbell can be heard faintly from downstairs*

Erika: Huh, wonder who that is? *Begins to turn to walk downstairs*

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika walking back upstairs*

Erika: 'Ding, dong, ditch'? So, clever. *Sarcasm*

Video: *Erika turns left at top of stairs and goes up another set of stairs. At the top is a door leading to the attic. Opening it up, the first thing to be seen is some square shaped windows over looking the front of the property. The attic also appears to be narrow. Turning right to got to the other end of the attic, Erika stops as the games that were previously in the box are now staked into a pyramid, with one game standing on top. Erika swiftly moves to the games and grabs the one on top. It is the Slenderman game*

Erika: What the hell? How did this even-

Video: *A banging sound like something hitting the window is then heard*

Erika: The heck?!

Video: *Erika turns around to look at the windows again. This time, there is something red staining a glass pane. Erika slowly walks towards it*

Erika: *Mutters something unintelligible*

Video: *Cuts to black before text appears*

Text: When I examined the red substance, my first assumption was that it was blood. Looking at the roof outside the window, I saw a dead bird. At least, that what it may have been. It was too damaged and torn to be certain. Feeling scared, I decided to burn the games on my fire pit that night.

Video: *Cuts to footage of the box on top a portable fire pit, lit up in flames during night time. Text plays over layered*

Text: I did it at night because it would look less suspicious. While the houses here are spaced apart greatly, I couldn't take the risk. However, I counted up the games before the fire. Majora's Mask is missing.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Welsh** to** Erika Granger: **They're more then real. They're after you, now.  
Stay out of forests. You can't go to sleep because then you'll have your organs stolen, and you can't stay up because then you'll be put to sleep. And we all know the source of that laughter, now don't we? You played the game. Now he's haunting you.  
If you see anything else related to a creepypasta, DO NOT GO NEAR IT. EVER. You'll just add to the danger. Daniel probably knew about everything and got too curious. That's why he's dead, I'll bet. Keep a gun on you at all times. He may not be supposed to exist and whatever, but Jeff probably wouldn't like it if he was shot in the head, right?  
As for Alice... Who's to say she hasn't seen these videos? She could end up getting targeted like you are, like Daniel was.  
Be careful.

**Erika Granger **to **Welsh:** I appreciate the advice, though I don't have a gun. I don't know how to shoot and realistically speaking I can't just pick one up and hope I can shoot well like in movies.

**DoubleMey** to** Erika Granger: **Do you regret burning any of the games?

**Erika Granger** to** DoubleMey: **If I could have, I would have kept the Pokemon: Black pasta game, but I still have the footage of me playing it to look over so I can at least have that, and playing it at least once is good enough for me. Maybe Majora's Mask too if it hadn't gone creepy on me.


	12. No Denial

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Nov 1, 2012_

Title_: No Denial_

* * *

Description: _All of this is real. Every. Last. Thing.  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: No Denial

Video: *Cuts to black, but instead of text coming up, it cuts to Erika sitting at a table, with her back facing the kitchen area. Judging by the light outside the window, it is dawn at time of filming. A bandage wrapped around Erika's right shoulder can be seen. She looks anxious, as if uncertain whether to proceed or not, but nods lightly to herself*

Erika: Um, you're probably wondering.. about, this... *Points to bandage* Right? Well, it happened last night and... *Sighs and rests left elbow on table before resting chin on her left palm* I... Here's the footage. *Waves other hand lazily and looks as if she is thinking of said footage*

*Cuts to black before it cuts to a bedroom, with the camera first pointed towards a door before Erika holds the camera to face herself*

Erika: *Quietly* Um, I heard some noise downstairs a short time ago. I doubt anything broke in since I have my house alarm set, but I have to go check this out so I can go to sleep peacefully. So, here goes nothing.

Video: *Hesitantly, Erika stands up and walks to the door and opens it. The stairs can be seen almost in front of the door as Erika steps out of her room. She slowly walks down the steps, small creaking can be heard with each step. The living room light is on as Erika steps off the stairs*

Erika: *Mutters quietly* Definitely didn't have the lights on.

Video: *Erika walks at a slow pace through the living room area, and past the kitchen area before entering the back room. She looks around, looking over the wicker chairs and couch, small indoor fountain, an electric piano and some plants. Then, scuttling is heard from behind*

Erika: *Turns around sharply* What was that?

Video: *Erika begins to take steps outside of the room and back towards the living room area, and looks around the fireplace. There is still nothing, until more more scuttling is heard from behind again*

Erika: *Turns around and turns the camera towards the kitchen area* ... *Grabs poker from the fireplace*

Video: *Hesitantly, Erika begins to walk to the kitchen area, and pauses right at the corner before jumping into the kitchen area. There is nothing there, but a drawer is open*

Erika: What the heck is-AGH, my shoulder! *Steps back two steps and drops the poker*

Video: *Erika doesn't move but her left hand eventually appears on screen, with blood on it*

Erika: Wh-what-?

?: Hehehehehe

Video: *Camera sharply moves up to a kitchen counter. Standing there, with a knife in hand is Tails Doll, grinning with sharp, deadly teeth. The footage tears for a moment*

Erika: *Shakily* What? N-n-no. No, no, no...

Tails Doll: *Giggling* Lovely night we have.

Erika: *Doesn't respond*

Tails Doll: Camera on? *Tutting* We can't have that. *Raises knife* Not at all.

Erika: Oh fu-!

Video: *Tails Doll jumps at Erika, and during the struggling the camera moves rapidly around the place as Erika's swings her arms. Eventually, the camera is dropped and is several feet away from Erika and Tails Doll. Erika is on the floor with the Tails Doll trying to stab her, but Erika is gripping his tiny wrist*

Tails Doll: C'mon, don't be boring. I just want to see your insides!

Erika: Ng-no! I won't put up with this bullshit!

Video: *Erika's grip seems to tighten and there is a brief struggle before Erika forces the doll to the ground, holds it down with one hand and pulls the knife out of his hand. Her right shoulder can be seen bleeding*

Tails Doll: LET THE HELL GO OF ME YOU-!

Erika: *Angry* Shut the fuck up! I won't put up with this. You're fucking doll, and this is not how I'm going out!

Tails Doll: You don't know what you're dealing with missy!

Erika: By the way, nice knife you got here *Holds up knife* Thanks for letting me borrow it. I'll just give it back!

Video: *Erika starts stabbing the knife down on the doll, over and over again. As she does so, the dolls screams and struggles, as it starts bleeding heavily onto the floor. After the tenth stab, a high pitched scream can be heard from nowhere, and it goes on and off repeatedly with only a half second break. It continues a few moments before Erika finally stops stabbing Tails Doll*

Erika: *Staring at doll and drops knife*

Video: *Erika gets up and picks the doll up, and then walks over to the camera and picks it up. Cuts to footage if doll in fireplace just as Erika throws two pieces of coal on top of it. She then lights a lighter. Footage cuts to the fireplace with roaring flames, with the doll unable to be seen in it*

Erika: *Off camera* ... Still think this is fake? *Said in a way that makes it unclear who exactly she is talking to. The viewers or herself*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Need to think. More importantly, I need to sleep.


	13. Headline News

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Nov 14, 2012_

Title_: Headline News_

* * *

Description: _It's obvious who the likely suspect is.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Headline News

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears.

Text: It was quiet for the last few days since the attack. Last night however, this came on the news.

Video: *Cuts to the camera being held as steady as possible in front of the tv. The news is on and is taken place outside of a building with police tape preventing the small crowd of people in front passing the sectioned off building and the outside of it. The building appears to be a bakery judging from the pastries and confectionery in the window display. There is also an ambulance and several police cars. A man on a stretcher is brought out but he looks almost lifeless and the makeshift bandage around his midsection looks bloody. The voice of the news reporter is heard as the footage plays. It says in the bottom left corner that this was live at the time of recording*

Voice: *Female* -And afterwords the police arrived within five minutes. However the owner of the bakery had already vanished. One of the two employees was found dead on scene, along with the victim that had been found by the employees according the the other who is in critical condition.

Video: *Video focuses on one of the ambulance men who is checking for a pulse with the man on the stretcher before he pulls the sheet over the man*

Voice: ... This is just in, the second employee who phoned for help has just died. We now talk with Police Chief Richardson on the matter.

Video: *The footage cuts to a police man in his late fourties with a thick mustache and black hair that is grey at the roots. He holds his hands in a calming motion to calm all the reporters and people in front of him*

Chief Richardson: People, please. Calm down. We can not reveal too much yet, but from what we have seen in the bakery, at least half of the goods may contain human organs and/or blood. So anyone who has bought anything here is advised to bring it to the *Beep covering the name of police station* Police Station, and it is suggested they get themselves examined at the nearest hospital in case of infection of any kind that may have been present in the goods.

One of Reporters: *Off camera* Would there be a anything specific to be weary of more then other products from this establishment?

Chief Richardson: We have nothing to confirm that yet, although we found a schedule that stated they were making 'cupcakes' today so that may be something to consider. But again we can not confirm it, and may just be a coincidence unless proven.

One of Reporters: *Barely seen* Is this indeed the work of the employer?

Chief Richardson: We can not confirm that just yet, but we would suggest that if she is spotted that she be approached with extreme caution. If she herself is seeing this, we ask that she comes to the station to answer some questions.

Video: *The audio of the footage is lowered as a male voice speaks over this time*

Voice: The suspect's full name is uncertain, but for her middle name Diane and her last name beginning with P. She is described as being an average female height, with her hair dyed a bright shade of pink.

Video: *Footage cuts to black and text appears*

Text: That town isn't too far from mine. A couple years ago, I actually went to that bakery to pick up some snacks for an aunt. I SAW the bakery owner then. I faintly remember feeling something was off, but I didn't think much of it at the time. I actually didn't remember any of this until a little after I saw the news report.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Welsh** to** Erika Granger:** ... Well, that just about settles it: They're all after you. Every last one...  
Be careful, or you might not manage to survive long enough to upload the next video. I repeat what I said before: Stay away from the forests, don't go near anything else if you can help it, and - You can't use a gun? Damn.  
I doubt that doll's gone. If you're unlucky, you'll be seeing more then just that particular doll next time. I doubt any of these things can permanently die, if at all.  
I say it again: Be careful.

**Erika Granger** to** Welsh: **Being careful is all I can try to do until I can figure something out.

**Erika Granger: **To summerize the video I recently uploaded if you're a brony, then that wish you made about Pinkie Pie being real came true! Just... not in the way you hoped.

**SupernaturalFanatic19** to** Erika Granger: **Erika, I believe everything you've been going through. Something weird is going on. If you need any help, please contact me.

**Erika Granger **to **SupernaturalFanatic19: **I'll keep that in mind.


	14. A Small Talk with Alice

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Nov 29, 2012_

Title_: A Small Talk with Alice_

* * *

Description: _I can't get rid of that image. I'm sorry.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: A Small Talk with Alice

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears.

Text: Alice called me two days ago to come talk with her, so I went.

Video: *Cuts to the camera in a the car seat next to Erika while she drives the car. There is a CD in the CD player playing 'The Riddle' from the musical version of 'The Scarlet Pimpernel'*

Erika: *Faintly singing* -All are caught in the middle, of one long treacherous riddle. Can I trust you? Should you trust me too?

Video: *Footage cuts to a minute or two later*

Erika: *Still singing along* -Can I run to you? Are you true to me? I'll do unto you as you do to me! And we slowly learn someone has to burn... *Trails off and stops singing* *Murmurs* Here we are.

Video: *Footage goes black before cutting to Erika holding the camera as she's knocking on the door of the house Erika had stayed in with Daniel and Alice. Alice opens the door and immediately notices the camera*

Alice: *Pointing at camera* Camera? Seriously?

Erika: Er, I was shooting something with this when you called me so I came straight here. I didn't feel comfortable just leaving this in the car.

Alice: *Looks uncertain* Right, well... Come in... *Steps aside*

Video: *Footage cuts to camera resting on counter isle as Erika and Alice sit at it. The camera lens cuts off everything from their shoulders up*

Erika: So how have things been for you?

Alice: Nothing much really. I've just been thinking.

Erika: Thinking? About what?

Alice: Well, I find it weird that... Whoever murdered Daniel didn't come back here. It's actually surprising that they didn't take anything.

Erika: I know, I mean didn't Daniel have some valuables in his room? I can't remember them but... Well, yeah...

Alice: They didn't take anything from our rooms either. And you said those games you had would be pretty valuable, wouldn't they?

Erika: Er... Well, technically they would be, I guess. It would just depend on the person who wanted to buy.

Alice: Do you still have that box?

Erika: Em... It's in my attic. I haven't had time for video games lately. Personal matters.

Alice: Oh. Well, whoever did murder Daniel must have had a personal grudge against him. But I can't think of what he would have done to deserve it.

Erika: *Mumbles* Tell me about it.

Alice: But now I can't help but think, 'what if they come back for us'? They no mater who was here. You-me, the three of us, me-Daniel-

Erika: *Interrupts* You and Daniel? You never said anything. You nor Daniel.

Alice: I guess... *Shrugs a little* It slipped my mind at the time. It wasn't a really big deal so we didn't think much of telling you.

Erika: ... What happened? When exactly?

Alice: Around September. You remember that date you had?

Erika: Wasn't really a date. I waited an hour at that bowling ally and the guy never showed.

Alice: Well, me and Daniel were watching a movie. I forget what it was, but the next thing we know we heard something hitting the sliding doors in the kitchen. We looked and there was this dead bird outside. We checked if it was alive and it wasn't so we assumed it simply hit the window by accident and the shock killed it.

Erika: So it wasn't bleeding?

Alice: Noooo...

Erika: Right, just checking. Er, look I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, but just in case make sure you have your locks locked. Lock your bedroom door from the inside too just in case.

Alice: A bit much, but thanks for the advice.

Erika: No prob. *Stands up* Look, I have to go now. I have class early in the morning.

Alice: *Stands up* Alright. Do you want to meet up for lunch on Thursday?

Erika: *Takes camera* Yeah, Thursday's good.

Video: *Footage goes black before text appears*

Text: I went home then. No sooner had I stepped through the front door did I notice something was wrong.

Video: *Cuts to Erika getting out of the car which she has parked in her garage. She grabs the camera before locking her car and then leaving the garage and shutting the garage door. She then walks to her front door and enters her house. walks past the couch but then stops. She turns around to look at the tv. It is on as is a N64 console with a cartridge in it. On the tv screen is the save menu of 'Majora's Mask'. There are two separate files named, 'PLAY' and 'NOW?'. Erika puts the camera on the couch so it's facing the tv screen and moves to remove the cartridge*

Erika: Not playing man. You can't make me.

Video: *Erika pulls the cartridge out and the tv screen goes black*

Erika: Hmp, good- What the...?

Video: *White text appears on the tv screen, though it's hard to read it on the camera footage*

Erika: *Reading out loud* 'You shouldn't have done that'? *Sarcastically* WOW! That was SO original. Why don't you sing a new tu-

Video: *A image suddenly appears on the tv screen. A high pitch scream mixed with Skull Kid's laughter can be heard as black and white picture of a smiling BEN, with perfectly black circle eyes, and an unknown black substance (possibly blood) dribbling from his mouth*

Erika: AGH! *Moves back too quickly in shock and falls on her ass* Wh-what the fuck?! How is- How the-

Video: *Footage goes black before text appears*

Text: The image stayed on the tv screen. While I was able to turn the screen off, the image would still be there whenever I would turn it back on. When it was still there after a couple hours, I brought it to a repair shop. The image then chose to be gone them, but I left the tv to be examined just in case. As for the cartridge, it disappeared again. I'm not sure if it just does it itself or if in fact someone physically does it. Either way is annoying.

Video: *Just before the video ends, the image of BEN from the tv screen appears, along with the mixture of different pitches of Skull Kid's Laughter*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Just got the tv back. There's nothing wrong it. At least now.

**Envy** to** Erika Granger: **I probably don't have to say this, but be careful if you come across this version of Pinkie Pie, she's...unstable and crazy.

**Erika Granger Envy: **A bit of an understatement if anything, but thanks anyway for the consideration.

* * *

Song used: The Riddle.

Link: watch?v=wVdABoJJ5Zw


	15. Salt

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Dec 4, 2012_

Title_: Salt_

* * *

Description: _I'm getting a locksmith as soon as possible.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Salt

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears*

Text: Three nights ago, the following footage took place after I was woken in the middle of the night.

Video: *Footage cuts to night vision footage of Erika's bedroom. The camera is being held by, who is holding it in a mirror before she turns to face her bedroom door*

Erika: *Mutters* Not making the same mistake twice.

Video: *Erika walks to her bedroom door and locks it*

Erika: There. I'll just wait up here until the sun comes up. *Turns around to walk back to bed* Nothing more to it.

Video: Footage cuts to the camera facing the bedroom door while resting on a bedside locker. You can see some of the bed around the foreground and see the part of Erika that is covered in bed sheets. The night vision is no longer on. There seems to be a slight noise at the door, like someone is trying to open the door. After failing a third time, they slam on the door. Erika stirs but isn't woken up. Moments later, there is a new sound of a key being put in the keyhole and turned, and the door opens, and as it does the colour dims a little. Stepping inside in a slow pace is a figure with a white hoodie, with his hood up. But as he paces his way to Erika's bed, he slowly brings down his hood, revealing his disfigured, white face and long black hair, undoubtedly showing him to be Jeff the Killer.

He stands at the foot of the bed, though the camera lens cuts off his neck and up. After a few seconds of staring at Erika, he slowly brings out a long, jagged, red stained knife*

Jeff: Time to go to sleep now~. *Kicks the foot of the bed loudly and taps sharply on it*

Erika: *Wakes up startled* Mm- muh- wh- wha...?

Jeff: *Holds hand up (Possibly holding finger to lips)* Shhh. It's sleepy time.

Erika: *Sees Jeff* Oh damn it!

Video: *Erika quickly gets out of bed as Jeff moves to jump on top of her and grabs the camera, stepping far from Jeff who gets off the bed*

Jeff: Can't runnn~.

Video: *Jeff charges at Erika, but she moves out of the way to let Jeff hit his head on the wall. He can be heard groaning as Erika quickly runs out of the room and swiftly moves down the stairs. She immediately slams into the front door and tries to open it but it's locked*

Erika: *Mutters desperately* Damn it, should have known...

Jeff: * Off camera from upstairs* You can't get away~.

Video: *Erika moves quickly through the living room area and past the dinning table into the back room and tries to open the door, but's also locked*

Erika: For God's sake, how the hell did he get in!?

Jeff: *giggles* It's magic!

Video: *Erika turns around to see Jeff in the living room, just standing there before he breaks into a charge and runs towards Erika, Erika moves to her left and goes through a door and locks it behind her. The room is a spare bedroom*

Jeff: *Banging on door* You think this will hold me? *Cackles* Don't be fucking stupid!

Erika: *Swallows* *Mumbles to self* I can't just break out. I won't have enough time to get my keys to get out before he finds me, and I can't avoid him all night.

Video: *The camera moves around the room before landing on a second door*

Erika: Hmm... I could get through the kitchen, but he'll probably figure it out sooner or later. But, I think I have an idea.

Video: *Erika quietly as possible, creeps towards the door while Jeff bangs on the one Erika went through. She opens it quietly as possible, revealing the kitchen area and goes to one of the cupboards and puts the camera down on the counter facing behind Erika as she can be faintly heard getting something out of the cupboard*

Erika: *Whispers* I hope to God this works.

Video: *Jeff is then seen walking in from the back room, and chuckling deeply as Erika turns around sharply*

Jeff: Nice try... *Walks towards Erika* But this game is finished now.

Erika: Not the way you think it to be. Right now you're gonna regret cutting your eyelids out you idiot!

Video: *Erika then throws some sort of white stuff at Jeff's face, mostly around the eye area. It causes him to take a few steps back and start screaming at the top of his lungs*

Jeff: BITCH! This is just fucking cruel! *Holding one hand to his eye*

Erika: *Grabs something from another cupboard* So is this.

Video: *Erika raises a frying pan and hits Jeff around the head with it. As soon as he is on the ground, Erika proceeds to raise the frying pan and hits him a few more times until shes stops. She pants lightly before looking at the camera*

Erika: Salt. Figured it would sting his eyes. Guess I was right. Or lucky. Could go either way. *Looks at body* He's still alive, just unconscious. I'm locking him in my bathroom 'til the police get here.

Video: Erika bends down and can be heard dragging Jeff's body towards the bathroom. Footage cuts to black before text appears

Text: I locked him in my bathroom and called the police afterwords. When they they came here ten minutes later though, he was gone. I had locked him in my downstairs bathroom which doesn't have any windows, so how he escaped without my knowing is beyond me. Also, I had kept the knife in the kitchen, but it has also disappeared. I'm only uploading this video now because I was looking around my house to make sure I didn't misplace it.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Ms. Creepypasta** to **Erika Granger: **Maybe you should try to play the game if it shows up again. It wouldn't hurt to see what this thing wants you to do. I mean, come on. What bad could come from doing so? It's not like the image can pop out of the screen...right?

**Erika Granger** to **Ms. Creepypasta: **I have considered doing that. I'm still looking around the house actually, as I feel it's still here no matter how many times I look and find nothing,

**Erika Granger: **Once again, looking for the game.

**Erika Granger: **Still haven't found it. It has to be somewhere.


	16. Fleeing 1 of 2

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Dec 15, 2012_

Title_: Fleeing 1/2_

* * *

Description: _I'll upload the second half soon.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Fleeing 1/2

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears*

Text: December 12, Noon. I found the Majora's Mask game on my couch after coming back from a store. Reluctantly I played it, seeing how it seemed necessary to progress.

Video: *Footage cuts to camera resting on couch facing the tv screen as Erika sits out of the camera shot. Erika is moving Link through Hyrule Field*

Erika: *Off camera* C'moooon... I'm waaaiting... You obviously wanted me here, didn't you? That's why the game was here, right?

Video: *Link suddenly stops*

Erika: ... I didn't do that. *Can be heard pressing control buttons* Why isn't this working?

Video: *Link just stands there as Erika tries to get him working again, only to suddenly turn around and take out the ocarina and played the Song of Healing and just as the last note is plated, spontaneously combusts as the song continues in a loop*

Erika: Hmp, you think that's scary? The whole, burning Link and creepy song thing got old ages ago. You ain't scaring me with that bull!

Video: *Tv screen goes black and text appears at the bottom of the screen*

Game text: It can get scarier.

Erika: What?

Game text: It's going to be dark eventually. Is your skin warm? I'm curious about that.

Erika: Okay this is just stupid, and dumb. They mean the same thing but still.

Game text: Maybe I'll find out tonight though...

Erika: *Stands up, slamming feet on ground* Wait, what?!

Video: *Tv turns itself off and Erika rushes to it and tries to turn it back on, muttering swear words under her breath out of frustration. Cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: When I got the tv back on, the game was on the start screen. Later that night however...

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika sitting against the wall with her eyes closed, the camera resting on a dresser facing her. Erika seems asleep but is possibly just closing her eyes. Suddenly, music is heard. Erika opens her eyes and listens before standing up and grabbing the camera. She leaves her room and turns right and goes to the door next to the stairs leading to the attic and enters a small room with a bookcase on the left, a bean bag chair and lamp in the right corner and a desk with a computer that is on. The jazzy sounding music playing is Richard Cheese's cover of Britney Spear's 'Crazy'*

Erika: What the... I didn't...

Video: *Erika walks to the computer and Cleverbot immediately comes up*

Cleverbot: Told you I'd be here ;)

Erika: The hell?! Get the... Get the hell out of my computer you ass!

Cleverbot: ...

Video: *A clip flashes up for five seconds. It seems to be underwater, and from someone who is drowning perspective*

Cleverbot: ... If you say so...

Erika: Damn straight I-

Video: *Computer screen has a dark grey static*

Erika: Oh come on this is just-

Video: *A pale arm shoots out from the screen and grabs Erika's hand. The hand and arm look damp. Erika shrieks and tries to pull her arm away but the hand seems to have a tight grip. Erika manages to pull herself free and stumbles back. The camera is pointed to the floor. Another five second clip of the drowning person appears*

Erika: The freaking hell... No... no, no, no...

Video: *Camera is held up to look at the computer briefly to show a boy from the waist up pulling himself out of the computer monitor. It's Ben, who looks damp. Erika yells and the door suddenly slams shut. She rushes to open it up, but can't. A soft thud on the floor is heard and Erika turns around to see Ben standing up from the floor slowly. He then looks up at Erika, showing blonde bangs that just barely keep his eyes visible. He slowly grins at Erika*

Ben: Just like you wished~

Erika: No, no, no, no, no...

Ben: Yes, yes, yes! Now... *Reaches out to Erika* Can I see how warm your skin is?

Erika: NO!

Video: *Erika turns around and tries to open the door again. She turns around briefly to see Ben slowly pacing towards her, except red tears are leaking down his eyes. Erika turns back to the door and manages to force it open before running out of the room and runs downstairs. At the bottom, Ben appears to her right but Erika shoves him away and unlocks front door before running out. Cuts to black before text appears*

Text: This is only the first half of what happened those few days ago.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7** to **Erika Granger: **You can't keep shaking these things off, Erika. You have to leave the area you're in & start reading up on Creepypastas to figure out how to stop this crap. I wish the best for you.

**Erika Granger** to **lustforkreation7: **Thank you. I had actually thought the same thing more or less a few days ago before the twelfth of December.

* * *

Song used: Richard Cheese's cover of Britney Spears 'Crazy'.

Link (Trust me, it's good. I only listen to good music): watch?v=3YthNsYiRpg


	17. Fleeing 2 of 2

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Dec 16, 2012_

Title_: Fleeing 2/2_

* * *

Description: _I'll upload the second half soon.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Fleeing 2/2

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears*

Text: After escaping my house and Ben in my car, I decided to try and leave. The following events happened.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera resting on the dashboard, facing the back of the car. Some of Erika can be seen as she drives. She can be heard mumbling to herself as she tries to put things into perspective. She also appears to be driving a bit faster then necessary*

Erika: *Mumbles* This is bull! This is all just bull! Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why me?! What do they want with me?! *Takes a few deep breaths* Keep calm Erika. You can figure this out. You've survived up to now, and there's nothing to stop you surviving past New Year's. *Begins to slow car just a bit* Okay, I'll just... I won't go back to my house for a while. I'll just live in my car for a while, and only come for my classes. In between, I'll figure something out. Who know's? Maybe someone watching these videos will have an idea what to do.

Video: *Erika goes on just before the car slows to a stop*

Erika: ... *Tries starting car again* Come on, come on! I don't have time for this bullshit! *Still can't car working* *Slams fist on steering wheel* Damn it all! Okay, let's think about this clearly and logically. *Shifts through pockets and pulls out phone* First, I'll try and call for help.

Video: *Erika dials a number and waits a bit before Erika tries again and a third time. After the third time, she grumbles incoherent things to herself as she puts her phone away*

Erika: Well, I can't get a signal. So, this leaves me with two options. I can either get out of this car and walk in hopes of finding a gas station or someone willing to give me some gas or some sort of help, and risk one of _them_ coming out to kill me. OR, I can wait inside here in hopes someone will come by and help me, and risk being killed by being a sitting duck. *Sighs* I'm screwed either way, though staying here feels safer.

Video: *Footage cuts to some time later. Erika still in the driver's seat, though her position and stillness suggests that she is asleep. The footage tears a little and Slenderman appears from behind the car, visible from the rear view window. More tearing and he vanishes again. The footage cuts to black before it comes back again. This time, instead of the road, Erika's car is in the middle of the woods. Erika begins to mumble, softly first but then gets louder and nearly jumps as she wakes up*

Erika: *Pants* Tha... That dream, I... *Leans over a little to look at camera* I dreamt that... That there was this girl tied to a wooden pole, with wood under her, like it was a witch trial... And these people in black... And that fire... *Trails off as she realises where she is* ... How did I _get_ here even? Frick. Well... I really can't just stay here.

Video: *Erika grabs the camera and steps outside. The trees are narrow and the branches twist and seem to reach out to claw at the sky*

Erika: *Sarcastically* Isn't this pleasant? Gotta find a way out. Maybe this way... *Coughs a little* Hm? Wait... Oh no... Oh fuckin' no!

Video: *Erika begins to run through the woods, coughing now and then. She turns around briefly and yells before running again, too quickly for the viewers to see what is behind her. She continues to run through the woods. The footage cuts to some time later. Erika has stopped running and is panting*

Erika: Cant *Pant* Keep running *Pant* Forever! *Coughs* This is just-

Video: *Rustling is heard. Erika points the camera at a nearby bush which seems to move a bit*

Erika: God no... Oh, God n-

Video: *Before Erika can finish, she is knocked to the ground and camera falls onto the grass and leaves. After a few seconds, there is tearing and the footage cuts to black. Text appears*

Text: I woke up yesterday. This was all I found in my camera. I woke up in my car, in my garage. This is a sign that I can't escape I think. I don't know where I was between the 12th and yesterday.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **Still trying to figure out the timing. Was I kidnapped by them? Seems likely.


	18. Fleeing Explanations

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Dec 18, 2012_

Title_: Fleeing Explanations_

* * *

Description:_ Just figured I'd put this out while most of it was still fresh in my mind.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Fleeing Explanations

Video: *Text fades to black before footage cuts to Erika sitting at the same kitchen table she sat at in the 'No Denial' video. Erika looks to be thinking what to say before speaking*

Erika: Um, hey guys. So a lot of you have been asking questions about what happened in the last two videos I posted, so I've decided to just say it here. I'll admit some things might be a bit hazy, but I'll say everything I can remember.

So after I drove from my house, my car stopped in the middle of the road as you saw and while sitting in my car I fell asleep and I had this dream. I mentioned it in the last video, but I remember a bit more of it. I was in a clearing in the middle of the woods I think. Even though there was any snow, I think it was winter because all the trees were bare. Either that or it was really late in Autumn. Anyway, there was this wooden pole with a girl tied to it, and a bunch of wood under her feet. Like some sort of recreation of the witch trials. And there were a group of people around her, dressed in black. A cult I think. One of them started chanting in a foreign language. I have a feeling it was Greek. The others were chanting a hymn, though everyone was a low and it occasionally one person would shriek. Then, they lit the wood and the girl screamed. They through something onto the fire that turned it green. If what I remember from high school science is correct, I think it was a chemical used in fireworks copper (II) chloride. *Coughs*

Ahem. Anyway, I woke up in the woods obviously as you then saw. The first thing I saw that made me run was Slenderman. While a part of me knew it was pointless, I figured I had to at least say I tried to escape. That rustling in those bushes near the end of the footage was the Rake I think. Definitely not Slenderman. He's more silent. That, and it turn up on tape but there was this faint growling. As for what knocked me out... *Sighs and shrugs shoulders* To be honest I'm not sure who did it. But I think what they hit me with was a shovel. But that's just a guess.

Soooo, that about covers everything I think. I'm pretty much screwed and I have to figure something out. Somehow. But if anything else happens, and I hope not, I'll update. Sooo, bye. *Reaches towards camera and footage cuts to black*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Welsh** to** Erika Granger****: **I guess you there's no escaping these assholes. Alright, Erika, the only advice I can really give you is to keep fighting & read up on more Creepypastas. Don't give up.

**Erika Granger** to **Welsh: **That's all I can do until I figure out what exactly to do. So far, now luck.

******lustforkreation7 **to **Erika Granger:** Erika, just a tip: Do not scream at entities in your computer to get out of your computer, they will most likely materialize in your room and attack you. Chances are, you're now utterly doomed: Slender Man is after you, and no one's ever escaped from him. Sorry, but that's the truth... Be careful. Oh, and - What was it that tackled you at the end of the video? I think I already know, but it's worth a question.

**Erika Granger **to **lustforkreation7: **In my defense, how the hell was I suppose to know that he would pull of that some shit from The Ring? I just wanted him to get off, not come out and be creepy! Though in hindsight, I really should have thought more carefully.


	19. We're Still Here

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Dec 21, 2012_

Title_: We're Still Here_

* * *

Description:_ So much for the end of the world... and then there's the problem.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: We're Still Here

Video: *Text fades to black before footage cuts to Erika sitting on her couch. She surprisingly looks relaxed as the fire is lit. You can tell by the lighting it's night time*

Erika: *Gives a small wave to the camera and smiles a little* Hello, Erika here. I know, it's surprising to see me with this smile on, but I just feel relaxed today. Lots of people, possibly some of you, thought we were going to die today. Well, assuming you're watching this and it is not December 21st 2012, then it's pretty obvious we're all still alive.

I hope your holidays of whatever religion you have, if any, are going well. Everything has been calm since I woke up in my garage actually. I don't think it's actually stopped, but I'm enjoying this rest while I can.

Video: *Erika reaches for something off camera and shows a small box*

Erika: Got this today. From Alice actually. I was just picking up a present for another friend when she came up. She said she had to go somewhere for the holidays so she gave it to me. Said I could open it early if I wanted to so I did and inside was a box with dark chocolate. *Frowns a little* Unfortunately, I actually don't like dark chocolate. I like milk or white chocolate. They taste nicer to me. *Smiles* But, it's the thought that actually counts, right? I'll just leave them in my fridge until I can find someone to give them to that'll like them. *Yawns*

So, uh... Not too sure what else to say here really. Thought I had more in my mind to say actually. But hey, what more can you-

Video: *Footage cuts to the woods seen in 'Fleeing 2/2'. Camera is on the ground, facing Erika as she is unconscious and being dragged by something not seen on camera. Footage cuts back to Erika on her couch*

Erika: -expect? I don't have much else going on except for Christmas break, so yay the holidays. *Waves arms in the air a little* So with no more to say, I say bye for-

Video: *Doorbell rings*

Erika: Oh, hold on. *Stands up*

Video: *Erika walks off camera and the front door can be heard being opened. Footage cuts to Erika sitting on her couch again, not looking as cheerful*

Erika: Um... I opened my door and there was this box outside my door so I opened it up. Inside, were hearts. Chicken hearts I think. I remember cause I saw one on the road when I was younger. My mom noted it because she came from a farm that had chickens. Clearly, this is just disgusting. I've called some guys to take the box away, because what the fuck can I do with chicken hearts?

Video: *As Erika says this last line, a red font that looks like it was scratched on the footage appears briefly*

Text: Eat them?

Erika: It's obvious who sent them. _Them. _*Clicks tongue* This is just a messed night now. *Looks at camera* Happy holidays for you at least. I have to go hope my Christmas will be uneventful. As well as my New Years. So, bye.

Video: *Footage cuts to black*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Welsh** to** Erika Granger****: **The Rake doesn't use weaponry or whatever... So it couldn't have been it. Maybe it was BEN? Masky? Another slenderproxy? Anyway... Does Alice have a youtube account? If she sees these videos, you could accidentally draw her into this.

**Erika Granger **to** Welsh: **I think you misunderstood me. I said that what was in those rustling bushes was possibly the Rake. The thing that knocked me out was definitely not him... or her... or it, more likely. Chances are it was probably a proxy of the Slenderman, but we'll have to wait until something can confirm that, won't we? As for Alice, I don't know if she has a YouTube account, but if she does you have to admit the chances of her stumbling across my account is low in reality. Besides, she only really uses her laptop for study and music and chatting with friends on Facebook I think. I think for now I don't have to worry. But if worse comes for worse, I'll come clean to her.

**JJlovi **to** Erika Granger: **How close are/were you to Alice/Dean?

**Erika Granger** to **JJlovi: **We were pretty good as friends. As much friends as college roommates can be at least. I won't lie, I felt Daniel was a closer friend then Alice. Possibly because we both love video games.


	20. Questions

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Dec 27, 2012_

Title_: Questions_

* * *

Description:_ The headache took a while to go away.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Questions

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears*

Text: I decided to wait until after Christmas to do this. One of you suggested I try to find out what 'they' want with me. I decided to do so, the only way I knew how.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera being held in front of Erika's computer monitor. Cleverbot is open*

Erika: *Off camera* Okay, so it took a lot of courage for me to convince myself to come in here after what happened a couple weeks ago. But this is the closest thing I have to finding out what it is these guys want with me. It's kinda risky, but I'm willing to do it if it means answers. *Sighs* Well, here goes. *Erika types with one hand as she holds the camera with the other* Ben?

Video: *As soon as Erika's post the word, there is an instant response*

Text: You wish to know your fate?

Erika: ... *Types* No, I want to know what you all want with me.

Text: What is the difference, if any?

Erika: *Types* The difference is that I'm not going to have this, 'faith' you think I'll have.

Text: You don't even know what it is and you resist?

Erika: *Types* Yes, because coming from you it's bound to be bad.

Text: Bad is similar to evil. We all have the potential of evil. Is there a difference between us and you?

Erika: *Types* *Mutters* I don't murder people.

Text: Yet.

Erika: ... Cheeky little... *Types* Why did Daniel die?

Text: Many things. Jack's hunger. Jeff's blood lust. Other reasons too, but we'll let you try to figure it out. Assuming you have the intelligence to do so.

Erika: *Types* You think I'm stupid? I'm still here, aren't I?

Text: Till you succumb.

Erika: *Types* What do you mean, 'till I succumb'?

Text: You will succumb.

Erika: *Types furiously* Again, what does that even mean!?

Text: You will join.

Erika: ... *Briefly stunned into silence* Types* What the hell is that suppose to mean?

Text: The story takes place as we speak. It began months ago. You're the lead actress of this crazy night.

Erika: The hell...? No, no... This is just bull! *Types* You can't scare me with this bull!

Text: Eventually the curtains will fall. You will meet a terrible fate.

Erika: Why me?! *Types* Why me, why not some other schmuck?!

Text: Death is drawn for you. You will eventually gain a second birthday.

Erika: *Types* No. Nope. Not at all. Not gonna happen. Screw you.

Video: *Cleverbot closes down and an unnamed media player comes up*

Erika: Where did this come from? I never-

Video: *Music begins playing. The beginning of the beta version of the Lavender Town theme begins to play, however the audio is shortly removed. The footage cuts to about a minute and a half foreword and Erika seems to move back, swaying slightly judging by the movement of the camera. Text appears at the bottom of the screen*

Text: I had to remove the audio around this point. I wasn't sure if it was just affecting me, but I couldn't take the risk.

Video: *The camera is dropped on the wooden floor facing the sides of Erika's runners as she stumbles back. She shortly stumbles foreword and then backwards again before dropping to her knees and coughing blood onto the floor. She ends up sliding onto her stomach with her face towards the camera. There is a thin line of blood from the corner of her mouth and nose, and her eyes slowly blink as she appears to go unconscious. Cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I woke up a few hours later with a massive headache. This problem is more complicated then I first thought. It's going to take planning and thought to come out alive.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Still trying to figure out how to approach this. I know it's been suggested to read the original creepypasta stories, but they never said anything about how to kill them. Only what they did and maybe some background information.

**Erika Granger:** Maybe though I can try and use that background information to find a lead though.

**Erika Granger: **I'm considering doing a livestream at some point. If you want one I'll find a free period in my life to give it to you.

* * *

**Well, you heard Erika. If you think I should do a livestream chapter, let her know in the comments. Also, if you have questions you want answered during the livestream chapter, just type in 'livestream' before the question You can ask more then one if you like. It can be simple like about Erika's favourite music or related to her situation. The simple questions would be welcolmed since it would give you a chance to learn some stuff about Erika that she wouldn't really have a reason to reveal during the actual series.**

**I plan to do the chapter either this week or the week after. That should be plenty of time for a few questions from you guys. If you enter any questions marked for the livestream after the livestream chapter is made, they won't be responded to unless I decide to do another livestream, or if you ask the question without it being marked for livestream.**

* * *

Tune used: Pokemon Green Beta, Lavender Town

Link: watch?v=LNKEcCna-ws


	21. Livestream

Site: _Livestream_

Date_: Jan 7, 2013_

* * *

******Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

******Erika Granger:** Since the interest in a livestream has been good by a majority, I'll be doing one tonight, Eastern Daylight Time at 9:00 pm. I'll put the link on my channel.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Erika is seen sitting in front of her computer/webcam in her small study room. She smiles sheepishly and gives a small wave. She can bee seen wearing a grey-black t-shirt with rock written in capitals on the front in grey*

Erika: Hey there guys. Just gonna... *Leans in and looks at something in the corner of her screen* ... Wait for a few more people to show. There's a good few now actually but no harm in giving a few others a chance, right?

Video: *Erika looks at the view counter on her screen as she lightly taps the top of her monitor. She looks back to the viewers and taps twice on the top of the monitor a bit louder this time*

Erika: Bought a webcam just for this. Good quality one too in case I do anymore of these. Definitely worth the cost. *Gives a low whistle as she looks at the counter again* Okay, well the number's definitely growing so might as well get on with the show soooo, here. *Claps hands together and then holds them out* Welcolme to my livestream guys. Are you ready? Cause I'm ready. Here, look.

Video: *Erika leans over to her side and something being slammed shut can be heard faintly before Erika sits back up and holds a bottle of pepsi*

Erika: Got my mini-fridge here. *Opens bottle* Got some pepsi and some candy because I have a sweet tooth. *Takes a sip from her bottle* But that probably doesn't interest you, does it? *Chuckles* Anyway, I'm still on my break until school's back in session in a couple days, so why not talk with you guys? Not sure how long this will last though. An hour at most I would think. Now, what do you guy's want to talk about?

Video: *Erika looks at the screen, assumingly scrolling through the questions*

Erika: Where do I live? New Hampshire. Don't bother asking which town because I'm not telling.

Video: *Erika lightly chuckled before she takes another sip from her pepsi and looks through the questions*

Erika: Hmm... How's school been for me? Why are those creeps after me? Well, school's been fine sort of. To be honest it's hard to get a good nights sleep these days so sometimes in class I sort of find my head sort of lowering like I'm gonna fall asleep. But I manage to stay awake. As for the creeps... *Clicks her tongue* I can't say for certain. When I questioned Ben all he was talking about was, 'succumbing', or talking like this was some sort of play when he said I was the, *finger quotes* 'lead actress'. I do have one idea of what he's talking about, but I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet.

Video: *Erika looks at the questions again*

Erika: *Mumbles* No, I'm not interested in dating you... What kind of music do I like?

Video: *Erika leans back in her chair and begins counting up on her fingers*

Erika: Let's see... Rock, a bit of classical though mainly piano, game soundtracks, some swing from the nineteen fourties, some Vocaloid songs, cabaret... Maybe some jazz and indie. Can't really say which singer or bands are my favourite. As long as they have actual talent, I more or less like a majority of singers out there.

Video: *Erika looks at the questions again and raises an eyebrow*

Erika: Am I scared of dying? You must be the life of the party, huh? But in all seriousness, I'm not really scared of dying itself, just how it could happen and if it'll hurt. That and what happens after that. I mean, I guess if there is no afterlife it wouldn't be too bad because we wouldn't be there to see it. We would just be gone so it's not like we would know, right? *Clears throat* Lets... look at another question.

... No, I'm not going to drag Alice into this. As far as I know nothing's happened to her after Daniel was murdered so I don't see the point of doing that to her. Besides, I can't think of how she could help with this.

Video: *Erika rubs her face a bit as she looks at the questions, and then takes another drink from her pepsi*

Erika: ... Which Zelda game do I consider to be the greatest? ... I know this'll probably cause a lot of you to squabble because you have your own favourites, but I think the best game is Twilight Princess. While I don't normally care for graphics s'long as I can tell what something or someone is, and isn't a gaudy colour, I thought that the graphics were good, and the plot was awesome. I also liked Zelda's appearance in this game the best, the second being her adult appearance in Ocarina of Time which is my second favourite. I could go on, but I this isn't about debating about games. So what else you have for me?

... Blind or Deaf? Hmm, tough choice. I suppose blind I guess. I could always learn braille and I know they have special things for computer for the blind so I can always use that to write, and I can still listen to music. *Chuckles as she looks at next question*

... If I could live anywhere, it would either be somewhere in Europe that was nice and warm. Like Italy, or Spain.

... I don't really know Daniel's parents so I can't just go to their house and ask to look around their dead son's room. Besides, he's probably dead because of me, so what use would that do?

Video: *Erika scrolls through questions, mumbling something incoherent under her breath*

Erika: Have I considered asking any of the guys from Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve etc. for help? Gee, that is SO going to work! It's not like they have separate channels that show that their slendervlogs are just ARGs! *Sarcastic as she rolls her eyes*

... That keyboad in the back room downstairs? No, I don't play piano. My dad did before he died when I was a kid. He thought me Mary Had a Little Lamb on it, but that's as far as it goes.

... Er, Ben isn't that short. Maybe one to two inches shorter then me. Maybe a little more. I can't really definite since I was too busy running for my life when he pulled some creepy computer version of The Ring that night. As for Jadusable, I did send him a message. I didn't want to seem like some obsessed fan and for all I knew he might not have been aware of how real Ben was so I just asked some subtle questions. But I have yet to get a response and I sent the message back in December so either it's simply he has other messages to answer, he just doesn't answer them on YouTube or... Ben may have done something to him. I know there's some 'out of game' videos on his channel but still, it's something to consider.

... Yeah, I'm not interested in sport so you're wasting your time asking me about that.

... My favourite books? Uh, lets see... The Spooks Apprentice, The Final Act of Mr. Shakespeare, Harry Potter, News From the Dead, To Kill a Mockingbird and Macbeth.

Video: *Erika is scrolling through some of questions. During this, the door behind Erika opens slowly and silently to a crack. A hand holds a Tails Doll in and throws it at the back of Erika's head before vanishing*

Erika: Ah! What the-!? *Turns around and yells* Oh, HELL no you motherfucker!

Video: *Erika gets out of her chair and quickly goes to the ground and sounds of her punching and shrieking in frustration can be heard as she beats the doll, soon followed by a tearing. Slowly, Erika stands back up and slowly walks to the door and shuts it. A small clicking noise can be heard. She then walks back to her chair and sits down. She looks shaken and swallows before she talks*

Erika: I... It was just a normal doll. Nothing else. Not THAT doll. *Chuckles weakly* Those fuckers are just mocking me now. I may not be sure what they want exactly, but they're probably having fun, aren't they? *Louder* Aren't you?! *Leans back in chair and stretches arms* Well, I'm not sure which one of them was the one to throw the toy in, but I'll watch this tomorrow and hope something comes up. Don't worry, 'kay? I have a plan on what to do, and how to do it.

Video: *As Erika talks, Ben slowly stands up from behind Erika at the back of the room. He is grinning as he slowly walks behind Erika and slowly takes something out of his pocket*

Erika: First, woods are pretty much out of the question unless necessary. I'm not an idiot. I might try to look into some history. Newspaper articles will be a good source. While there is a chance of bias, I'm bound to find something that will-

Video: *Ben wraps an arm around Erika's neck and presses a damp looking cloth over her mouth and nose. Erika frantically struggles but slowly lessens her resistance and appears to fall asleep*

Ben: *To Erika* Shush now. Your resistance is futile. You will see that someday. *Removes arm from Erika's neck but wraps fingers around her neck and slowly rubs it* So warm. So... alive. I hope you'll keep it after your second birthday. *Removes fingers and smiles at screen* Scared? You should be. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. But don't get attached to her. *Chuckles* As for the Zelda question, I think Majora's Mask is the best.

Video: *Ben reaches for the computer mouse*

Ben: Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bad Jeff stab.

Video: *Ben ends the livestream*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger:** Just woke up a little while ago and watched my livestream. Fuck you Ben.

**Erika Granger:** Not much I can do about it now though. Just have to think.


	22. A Hidden Ending

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Jan 17, 2013_

Title_: A Hidden Ending_

* * *

Description:_ There has to be a lead.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: A Hidden Ending

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: I came back from classes a few hours ago, and while checking my mail I found an envelope addressed to me with no return address.

Video: *Cuts to a picture of Erika's hand (with her nails painted black) holding up a brown envelope with an address written in black, but too far from the camera to make out. Text appears underneath*

Text: Judging from the writing on front, I'm inclined to believe that the person who sent this is female, but I won't stick to that being the only option.

Video: *Another picture is shown. This one of Erika holding out a sheet or two of paper that look to have been torn from something. The writing that can be made out from the picture doesn't seem hand written. More text appears*

Text: Inside was something torn from a script for a movie or play. The following is what I found on it.

Video: *The following are the extracts from the script piece, copied from the paper*

Script Text: *(Name torn off)-looks fearfully into the dark, crazed eyes. He panics as the little light in the room shines off the cold blade that is raised into the air. Out of instinct to survive, the terrified boy uses his one free hand to punch his brother in his nose. It shocks the killer, just enough for the brother to shove him off and then tackle him to the ground, and pin his wrists down*

Liu: What's the matter with you?! What was that screaming I heard?! What happened to your face?!

Jeff: *His cut smile widens as he grins* I did it silly. How else am I suppose to smile and look at my face forever?

Liu: *He does his best to hide his disturbance* A-and mom?

Jeff: Mommy lied so she died! *Giggles*

Liu: What are- Wait, mom's... mom's... dead? *He slowly looks horrified, as the mental image of the deed fills his mind*

Jeff: *Giggles* Then daddy tried to pull mr. knife away from me after taking out mommy's organs. But then I took my little knife and took out daddy's intestines! *Cackles* It was beautiful! Just like my face! Right bro?

Liu: *He is too stunned to speak. He is too stunned to mourn and cry for his deceased parents*

Jeff: Well? Aren't I?

Liu: *Out of fear for his life, despite holding Jeff down, he nods* Y-yeah. A real beauty.

Jeff: I'm the prettiest girl alive! *Giggles* Maybe I should go for a Buffalo Bill sort of thing? Y'know, that guy from that Hannibal movie? That way, I can sing that song, put the fucking lotion in the basket!

Liu: No! You can't do this! You already killed our parents, but we can still get out of this mess! We'll tell the cops that someone broke in, killed mom and dad and that they hurt you when you tried to save our parents. O-or we can just run away and try and get over this? We'll start a new life and-

Jeff: NO!

Script text: *He sharply head butts Liu, causing them both pain but with Liu's grip loose Jeff wastes no time and quickly flips them over so he is back in full control*

Jeff: No can do bro. Hehehe. *He reaches for his knife and holds it up*

Liu: ... Jeff, why? You wanted to keep me safe, didn't you? Killing me will only contradict that.

Script text: *Had Jeff's lips not been damaged, the frown would have been noticeable, but instead there is only a smile*

Jeff: ... Are we still brothers?

Liu: *He smiles weakly, hoping to have reached Jeff* Of course we are. I'll always be your brother until the end.

Jeff: ... I'll have to leave then. I'll be sure to visit. But... *He raises his knife before he speaks in a sing song voice* I want to leave a little, forget me not~

Script text: *Jeff plunges the knife into Liu's left eye. Liu's screams of agony and shock can be heard echoing throughout the house. Jeff looks not one bit disgusted with himself and as quickly as he brought the knife in, he pulls it out*

Jeff: I'll visit once I get the chance bro. *He leans down and kisses Liu's forehead as he still screams in pain* See ya soon. I love you.

Script: *Jeff gets on his feet and leaves the room as if it was a pleasant stroll along a boardwalk with the sun shining. He gives no second glances to his brother or the room where his now dead parents are. As he unlocks and leaves through the front door, he can just barely whistle (due to lack of full lips) 'I Can't Decide' by the Scissor Sisters.

*Walking down a silent road, except for the dogs that barked, Jeff soon saw a person with a black hoodie and blue mask that cried black tears, and cheerfully waves to him*

Text: That is the end of the script. I will this script on a document online for you to see. I'm not sure what to say about this, but I think this script is saying that Liu, Jeff the Killer's brother, is in fact alive! I can not be a hundred percent trusting of this script, but I have to at least look into it.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Still looking into the script. The paper is faintly yellow, so it has to be a few year old.

**Erika Granger: **According to the creepypasta, Randy looked about twelve, a year younger then Jeff.

**Erika Granger:** Assuming Jeff is nineteen, I should look into murders about six years ago.


	23. First Lead

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7** to **Erika Granger:** But Creepypastas are fake, there's no way that the script is based upon fact. They're just screwing with you.

**Erika: Granger** to **lustforkreation7: **What would they gain from sending me a fake script? Sides, I've gotten my lead and that's all that matters.

**Erika Granger: **Back from Illinois. Upload video soon.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Feb 1, 2013_

Title_: First Lead_

* * *

Description:_ It went better then expected. I think.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: First Lead

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: I've been looking into articles from the past six year, and one article caught my eyes. It was from Illinois, though the city/town it happened in were not said, and neither were the names of the people involved. In the article in question, it mentioned the murder of a married couple, with their son being sent to hospital due to having his eye stabbed. The other son was missing from the crime scene, but reported as the murderer by police based on evidence from a hospital he had recently been signed out of.

I seeing this as a possible lead, I called the editor of the newspaper and asked for the number of the journalist who wrote the article. It was a bit difficult, but I convinced him. I called the journalist and drove to Illinois to talk to him. The following is the audio I recorded, as he did not want his face seen.

Video: *Audio starts*

Journalist: *A little unsure sounding*-and you won't say my name?

Erika: I promise. It'll be between you and me.

Journalist: *A bit relaxed* Alright then. So, what exactly is your interest in this article?

Erika: It's for a college project.

Journalist: A college project? A bit grim isn't it?

Erika: Maybe, but it'll stand out. And let's face it. People love gruesome stories.

Journalist: Ain't that the truth. So what exactly do you wish to know?

Erika: Well, I was wondering if maybe you could tell me the surname of the victims, and murderer?

Journalist: Er, I'm not a hundred percent sure. We weren't legally allowed to reveal the surname since the survivor was a minor so I kinda forgot. But, I think it was *Beep*.

Erika: *Beep*?

Journalist: Yeah.

Erika: Right, and can you tell me anything that wasn't in the article?

Journalist: Well, I still remember the name of the town it happened in.

Erika: Really now? Interesting. Can you tell me? Or write it down.

Journalist: Well, sure.

Audio: *Sound of pen being used can be faintly heard*

Journalist: The town should be correct but you should probably ask around just in case.

Erika: Thanks.

Audio: *Pen stops and paper is torn*

Journalist: No problem.

Erika: So, do you know anything about the survivor?

Journalist: I know the poor kid had his eye stabbed out. I heard he was mumbling something when he was loaded onto the ambulance but I wasn't there to hear it.

Erika: Okay. Do you know what the name of the hospital?

Journalist: The hospital? I... I think it was called... St. Lucy's?

Erika: St. Lucy's? A bit of an odd name for a hospital.

Journalist: Yeah, but what can you do?

Erika: That's true.

Journalist: Hm, but I'm not sure if it's worthwhile. The place shut down a few years ago.

Erika: Shutting down a hospital? I don't understand, why would they...?

Journalist: Let's see... Ah, I remember. One of the doctors was caught having been bringing the children in the hospital to the woods at night. We never did find out why. He kept screaming from what I heard when they found him and he had a gun with him from what I heard and raised it. The police shot him in self defense and when he wasn't seriously injured, but he shot himself as the police came up to him.

Erika: ... Do you know what he was screaming about?

Journalist: No clue. But the patients had to be evacuated to other hospitals while the staff were being questioned. Some time after it was shut down.

Erika: Right, well... Thanks.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **So much freakin' school work to catch up on. Hopefully my luck will change.


	24. St Lucy's

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger:** I've managed to find the address of where the hospital should be. Be heading there soon

**lustforkreation7** to **Erika Granger:** So do you plan on finding the supposedly real Liu?

**Erika Granger** to **lustforkreation7:** I can say yes, but anything set in stone can be eroded. For now I'll look into what I can and see if I can get any leads. If at some point it looks like I won't find him, I'll have to give up until a new lead comes.

**The Blue Moon's Shadow** to **Erika Granger:** Not much of a lead, but it's better than nothing. Try and memorize the information you got, just in case you wake up an find the audio missing and/or this chapter deleted (you never know).

**Erika Granger** to **The Blue Moon's Shadow: **I write down all findings on my laptop, with back ups and handwritten copies. I think I'll be fine.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded:_ Feb 14, 2013_

Title: _St. Lucy's_

* * *

Description: I'm still thinking over what happened.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: St. Lucy's

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: I decided to go to the St. Lucy's hospital in Illinois. The story of the doctor there peeked my curiosity and while I acknowledge it as a risk, I feel I had to at least look around the area, maybe ask some staff at the hospital about the doctor.

Today however while briefly stopping in the town the hospital was just outside of to ask for directions, I learned that the hospital had burned some weeks ago. Cause unknown. However, I decided to use this as an opportunity to explore the place for any possible clues.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika, with her black hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a red cap, looking at the camera to check it's on before facing the camera towards an old three story building made with red and grey bricks with windows lacking glass and no front door. Nature also seems to be trying to reclaim the land the building is on with as the ivy and moss on the wall. In the middle of the damaged stone pathway is a small fountain with a statue of a woman with her hands over her eyes, and dressed simply*

Erika: *Off camera* Alright it's about eight am here, February fourteenth. I've been driving all day yesterday to get here and here's the hospital. The entrance gate is way back behind me and I'll say it's pretty rusty and some of the letters are missing. Anyway if Liu really is alive and I'm not just following a wrong path, then this is the hospital he went to after Jeff stabbed his eye. No one knows what started the fire, but I don't think it was by normal means like some human accident or an electrical fault. *Clicks tongue* Well... Might as well see what this place has to offer.

Video: *Erika begins moving towards the hospital and footage briefly cuts to black before cutting to what looked like the remains of a waiting room. There are only two standing chairs remaining and even then they don't look in peak condition. There is a small coffee table that's been broken in half and with both pieces flipped over. Erika is walking around, and so far there is nothing of interest.

*Footage cuts to black before cutting to footage of a random hospital room with one, rusty looking hospital trolley. Footage cuts to black again before cutting to footage Erika looking out of a window frame on one of the higher floors while the camera is resting somewhere close by*

Erika: Still nothing. I'm starting to second guess coming here. *Sighs and scratches back of head* I'll look around a bit more. If there's still nothing, I'll call it a day and head home.

Video: *Erika turns around with her back to the frame and resting her hands behind her. Footage cuts to black before cutting to Erika holding the camera as she walks down some stairs in the entrance hall. The statue of the woman can be seen from the entry*

Erika: *Off camera* okay, so I'm not sure where else to-

Video: *A child's giggling can be heard. Erika turns and the camera is looking back up the stairs*

Erika: *Quietly* Is someone there?

Video: *Giggling is heard again*

Erika: *Quietly* There is! What should I do? ... It sounds like a kid. *Starts walking* I should go look for them. This is no place for a kid.

Video: *Erika walks up the stairs and she turns right to walk down the hall. She pauses and more giggling is heard*

Erika: *Starts walking again* *Quietly* Better not call out. Might scare the kid.

Video: *Erika walks foreword before lifting left wrist up to look a silver watch, showing it to be nearly half ten*

Erika: *Says something to herself but it can't be heard*

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika walking down a hall to a door and her hand appears from behind the camera and knocks on the door lightly*

Erika: Anyone in there? I'm coming in.

Video: *Erika opens the door and steps inside. The room looks except for small broken furniture and toys on the floor. The ancient wall paper looks like it was bright and colourful at one point. All of this suggests that this was some sort of playroom for younger patients*

Erika: I... could have sworn I heard the giggle here? Hm?

Video: *There is something taped to the wall across from Erika. Erika walks over to the wall to see an old, yellow-ish envelope and takes it off the wall. Erika holds it up and reads the address*

Erika: To, 'Dr. George Maison, Chief of Medicine of St. Lucy's Hospital, *BEEP*, Illinois'. Huh. Doesn't look too old. I guess this trip was actually-

Video: *Door slamming shut can be heard*

Erika: *Turns around* Who's- What the...?

Video: *When Erika turns around, the walls and floor are covered in children's drawings. The door Erika came in from is shut. Erika slowly moves foreword, moving the camera around to look around the room*

Erika: This is just... ridiculous!

Video: *Erika bends down and picks up a drawing of a bunch of stick figure kids, standing near some woods*

Erika: *Chuckles bitterly* You think this is funny? You think, this is gonna freak me out? Well, yeah. *Stands up and drops picture to ground* Yeah, I'm a little spooked. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let that stop me from showing you all what for!

Video: *Another sound is heard from behind camera and Erika turns around to look at the wall the letter was on. There is a sheet of paper taped to the wall, with words drawn in in red pencil, and what looks like a puddle drawn at the bottom*

Erika: *Takes paper* 'Roses are red, violets are blue. While you search for a clue, we'll follow you~'. Follow me? *Realization* Oh, shit!

Video: *Erika turns around and runs to the door and tries to open it up. It's a bit difficult but Erika manages to force it open and walks out of the room. But instead of the hall, she ends up in what appears to be an old surgery room, with a surgery table standing in the middle of the room and a bit of debris around the room. Erika turns around to look at the door, but it isn't there*

Erika: Where did the door go?! Nuts to this! Gotta get out of here!

Video: *Erika moves around the table and forces her way through the swinging doors. This time, Erika ends up in a small lunch room*

Erika: Oh, come on! Is it even the same time?

Video: *Erika lifts her wrist up to look at the watch, to see it's nearly ten to three*

Erika: This part isn't surprising to be honest. But I'm getting out of here! Just gotta find a window I can get through.

Video: Erika turns to run to the doors the lead outside the lunch room and finds herself in a hall, and that this time it's evening*

Erika: Okay, which floor?

Video: Erika goes to the nearest window and looking outside it proves that Erika is definitely not on the ground floor*

Erika: Okay, so third floor. And it's nearly dark. Definitely gotta get out of here. *Looks out of window* ...it wouldn't be that far of a drop. I'd hardly die from this height, right?

Video: *Erika opens the window and leans out a little, though the camera is mainly focusing on the ground*

Erika: Hmm, okay I think I know what to do. I just... gotta get a hold of this ivy... fence thing. What are they called? Doesn't matter now. First, make sure the camera will be safe.

Video: *Footage cuts to a small cut being heard, suggesting Erika now has the camera on a strap. She leans out of the window and grips onto the ivy and wood and slowly gets out. The camera swings slightly*

Erika: *Quietly* It's fine. It's fine.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika, now on the ground, walking to her car*

Erika: Okay, well I got that envelope safe in my pocket so this trip wasn't for nothing. But I should get to my hotel now.

Video: *Erika enters her car and puts the camera on the dashboard. Erika can be heard buckling her seat belt before the engine is heard being turned on. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I posted this as soon as I arrived in my hotel, and will soon read the letter.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Gonna try and sleep now after what happened today.

**Erika Granger: **Just woke up. Could have sworn I saw Slenderman out of the corner of my eyes.

**Erika Granger: **Gonna look at the letter now.


	25. The Letter

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger:** Been reading the letter. Will post findings soon.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Feb 16, 2013_

Title: _The Letter_

* * *

Description: I'm not sure if I have new possible leads or not.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Letter

Video: *Cuts to black before it cuts to Erika sitting at the kitchen isle in her kitchen area. She looks tired and her black hair is a tangled mess. She also has the letter and envelope in her hands. Erika weakly smiles and gives a small wave*

Erika: Hey, Erika here. Still here as you can see. Not gonna lie, what happened at the hospital on Valentines Day was er... Something, but I got this envelope and that's all that matters. It's from er... *Checks letter* 2007, written in April. It was for the chief of medicine of St. Lucy's, Dr. George Maison, and this is what it says.

*Reading from letter* Dear Dr. Maison, it has come to my attention that under the care of yourself and your staff is a young Liu *Erika hms over surname*, who was injured greatly by his younger brother Jeffrey *Erika hms over surname again* who had already at that stage murdered their parents Peter and Margaret *Erika hms over surname again*. We understand that such trauma can be damaging for a young mind, especially considering the wound he received that night.

I would like to request permission to talk with Liu about his brother in hopes of figuring out this young sociopath's mind and tracking him down. I suppose you could say I'm a bit of a criminal profiler of sorts. I know one can automatically assume Jeffrey suffers from some sort of sociopathy mingled with the trauma of being burned alive and possibly the hospital drugs he had to take (though I doubt drugs had much of an impact), but I want to delve further.

If possible I would also ask if it would be possible to know the hospital where Jeffrey went to after his incident at that neighboring child's birthday party, as I doubt you would have his medical files in your hospital's possession. Though if by some chance you did, I would like access to them very much.

I understand if you doubt the sincerity of my interests and question whether I have ulterior motive behind all of this. There is more I wish to speak of but I do not feel comfortable writing it here. I will be arriving at your hospital as soon as possible in order to at least make arrangements to talk to one another face to face.

Yours sincerely...

Video: *Erika stops reading and looks up*

Erika: The name's crossed out at the end. And on the back of this envelope... *Erika holds up the envelope and turns it around so the back of it is facing the camera. There is something written on the back but it's a bit hard for the camera to see it* I'm not sure if you can see, but it has the initials, 'C. M. S'. *Puts envelope down* I obviously don't know what it stands for, but if I see an opportunity I'll look into it.

Video: *The footage begins to tear a little as Erika coughs. Outside the window Slenderman can be seen. When Erika stops coughing, Slenderman vanishes*

Erika: *Clears throat* So, that's it really. Will update once something happens.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I've already seen who appears in the window while I'm coughing in the latest entry, so don't try to point it out.


	26. VEhFIFNFVCBTVEFHRQ

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Feb 16, 2013_

Title: _VEhFIFNFVCBTVEFHRQ==_

* * *

Description: Nothing will disrupt the show.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. It's black for a few seconds then music starts to play which sounds like, 'Five Minutes Before Court'. After about sixteen seconds, a light turns on, shinning over a cardboard stage with a boarder that seems to have a gothic design, with the cutout cardboard purple curtains looking old and faded. The background has a dark, cloudy sky with trees.

*A cardboard cutout of a chibi Erika appears on the center stage, with two blue dots for eyes and a tiny frown. As the music plays the cutout moves around on stage, and then several cutouts of graves flip up. The Erika cutout turns around in a circle, but now has tiny tear drops in her eyes. The graves flip down just as the Erika cutout turns around again to so her tears are gone, just as several tree cutouts flip up.

*A small glow can be seen behind one of the trees. The Erika cutout turns around, her mouth now open in a circle shape to show surprise and curiosity. The music then ends. As Erika nears the tree, cutout flames then flip up and red and orange streamers hang down. The Erika cutout is hidden by one of the flames, but a female scream can be heard. The streamers are pulled up just as everything flips down. The cardboard curtains close, and at the last second something can be seen flipping up behind the tiny gap of the curtains before they shut fully

*Scratchy, white text appears*

Text: Everything is set. Everything is written. Everything will fall in place.

* * *

Song used: Five Minutes Before Court by MOTHY

Link: watch?v=4iDVqVfFlX0


	27. Beach Confessions

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I think it's obvious I didn't post the last video. A few people in the comments, as well as myself, used Base64 to decode the last video's title and it translates to, 'THE SET STAGE'.

**Liz** to **Erika Granger:** From everything I've seen so far, it seems like someone wants revenge on you. Someone with a grudge, you sure you don't have a record? Maybe ever been apart of a fire? Someone wants you to BURN Erica. I'll contact you again soon. PS. Pack a suitcase and be ready to run at a moment's notice. God help you if SCP catch you like they did me.

**Erika Granger** to **Liz: **I have never done anything against the law! I'll admit going to St. Lucy's may have been trespassing but it was harmless enough when you forget about the supernatural stuff. As for the grudge thing, while I'm not perfect I've never done anything to anyone so serious they would want me to burn! The closest thing I have to a record is my ex-step-dad in jail, and I hope the sicko rots there!

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Feb 28, 2013_

Title: _Beach Confessions_

* * *

Description: It went surprisingly well.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Beach Confessions

Video: *Fades to black before more text appears*

Text: Alice called me to meet her at the beach today.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika holding the camera to overlook the sea as she stands near the pier that was seen in 'Runner'. It is silent for a moment before Erika's name being called can be faintly heard*

Erika: *Off camera* Hm?

Video: *Erika turns around and Alice can be seen moving swiftly towards Erika, looking ticked off as she closes in*

Erika: Er, Alice hey-

Alice: *Shoves Erika back a bit* Care to explain the videos?

Erika: *Stunned* Wh-what? You saw... But how did you even find the channel?!

Alice: *Glares* That's not important. But I want to damn well know what the hell is going on!

Erika: But, didn't you say you watched-

Alice: I wasn't sure which were important or which could be skipped so I only watched about five or six. But this isn't about what I watched, it's about what you hid!

Erika: *Holds one hand up defensively as her other holds the camera* Hey, hey, calm down a sec. Just calm the hell down!

Alice: *Huffs a little and folds her arms* Okay, fine. I'm calm.

Erika: Okay. Now, which videos did you watch exactly?

Alice: What does this have to do with anything?

Erika: Just answer.

Alice: I... watched that recent one. But I looked at the comments so I have an idea of what's going on sort of.

Erika: Right, well... It's complicated. I don't exactly understand a hundred percent myself.

Alice: Well have you considered that maybe this would end if you put that stupid camera away?

Video: *Alice reaches out for the camera but Erika slaps her hands away*

Erika: No! The camera does not make any difference whatsoever! The only reason I keep recording and posting is because... *Erika stops*

Alice: Because...?

Erika: ... If I die, I want people to know what really happened. Maybe avenge my death? I couldn't really ask for that, but it would be a nice thought. Sort of.

Alice: ...

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika and Alice near the wall of the beach*

Alice: So, you'll keep me updated?

Erika: ... No.

Alice: *Looking annoyed* What? Why-

Erika: *Interrupts* Because the less you know, the better! Daniel's dead, and I don't want to start a body count!

Alice: ... Okay then. I won't watch the videos then, but will you at least let me know some detail?

Erika: I'll... let you know some stuff.

Alice: Good. *Nods* So, what are you going to do?

Erika: Well, I'm planning on finding the brother of one of the nutters after me. He's called Liu. I'm not absolutely certain if he is alive but I don't have much to loose. I'm just trying to find where he and Jeff lived as kids before Jeff murdered their parents.

Alice: Well, is there anything about this Liu that could make him stand out from others?

Erika: Well, his name is spelt with an 'i' instead of an 'o' like it normally is. It was spelled like that in this letter I found in this abandoned hospital so I think it could be him. Besides, in the original creepypasta, they never did say Liu died.

Alice: ... I see. *Looks to the ocean* Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Erika: *Chuckles weakly* Sure? I'm just doing what I can in hopes I'll find a way out.

Alice: Hm. So, that letter. Who was it from?

Erika: Beats me. There were some initials on the back of the envelope. Er, 'C. M. S'.

Alice: *Looks to Erika* C. M. S?

Erika: Yeah. Do you have any idea what it could mean?

Alice: No, no. Not a clue.

Erika: So, do you want to get some lunch or something?

Alice: *Shakes head* I can't. I have to be somewhere in a little while.

Erika: *Teasingly* Ooohh, is it a date?

Alice: *Smiles a little* No, it isn't a date. Just meeting up with some other friends.

Erika: Right. Well I hope you have a good time. Later.

Alice: *Goes over wall and walks to her car* *Waves to Erika without looking back* Later.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Well, that talk with Alice went better then expected.

**Erika Granger: **I have a couple ideas what to do, now I just have to decide which to do.


	28. Student Interviews

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Liz** to **Erika Granger:** If George Maison is alive, it might be worth contacting him. I suspect that you already thought of this idea. If not, at least outline the ideas you had with us. Sleep tight, I'm rooting for ya. PS. If you do contact the doctor, you better come up with a convincing lie. News Reporter or Government official are your best bets.

**Erika Granger** to** Liz: **To be honest I doubted the chances of finding him so that slipped my mind, but I suppose I could ask at the town hall or some sort of government building. P.S. I'd pass for a reporter then any Government official.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _March 12, 2013_

Title: _Student Interviews_

* * *

Description: I should enjoy this... sort of peace while it lasts.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Student Interviews

Video: *Fades to black before more text appears*

Text: I looked through schools in the town the journalist gave me the name of. I called the most likely schools and asked about Liu, leaving Jeff out as a precaution. I was able to get a confirmation on one school Liu attended. I then if there was a copy of a yearbook of Liu and Jeff's class year of their graduation, as a way to access the names of the people that would have likely known them both and find them online.

Luckily, I was able to get access on grounds that I would not remove it from the school library. I did however write names out and began searching for them online. I created a Facebook account (Only now because this is possible the only use I'll ever have for it) and I found a good few of them. I was able to arrange interviews with three of them.

Fred

Video: *Camera is resting on a table facing a young man sitting in a rocking chair on a porch. His face is cut off from the camera lens. He wears jeans, a grey t-shirt and a over-sized short sleeved jacket*

Fred: So whatcha wanna know?

Erika: *Off camera* You knew Liu *Beep*, yes?

Fred: Yeah.

Erika: Did you know his brother, Jeff?

Fred: *His hands can be seen tensing* *Slowly* Yeah. Yeah I remember that guy. Turned into a nutjob, didn't he?

Erika: No arguing there. Did you know either of them personally?

Fred: *Gives a low whistle* It's a bit difficult to answer. They were both in my Geography class the first day they came in. They looked kinda nervous but they were new kids so I first thought it was nothing.

Erika: What changed?

Fred: Their nervous look seemed kinda... I didn't know, but Jeff looked like he was afraid of being caught by someone. Two days after I heard Liu was sent to juvie. *He starts to crack a small laugh*

Erika: Something funny about that?

Fred: I'm sorry it's just- it's just... *Calms down* I saw Liu that first day and he didn't look the type to pick a fight. He wasn't a girly boy, but he was one of those boys girls would find cute.

Erika: What about Jeff?

Fred: Definitely not girly. He wasn't bad lookin' but most girls thought Liu was the better looking of the two. The guy didn't look that strong, but when I heard what happened at that birthday party... *He trails off, thinking of the past*

Erika: Fred?

Fred: I feel kinda guilty. I knew Randy was a little shit, but his dad was known to have guns lying around his house. Enough for the punk to find a couple for him and his Crabbe and Goyle wannabe rip offs.

Erika: His dad just had guns around the house?!

Fred: He was in the Vietnam war during the late sixties to the end I think. I guess the guns were his pride and joy or something.

Erika: Yeah, and he leaves 'em for his kid to take. Were there any other reasons you feel guilty?

Fred: Thinking back now, I wished I talked to Jeff more then just when necessary during class. He clearly needed a friend. *Holds a hand up to his face* Someone to talk to. Then there's Liu. When he got out he kinda got picked on by some of Randy's other friends who were still on his side. That and the night his parents were killed and he was... wounded, I was sleeping over with some friends. I can't help but think that if I had tried making friends with at least one of them, that tragedy would never have happened.

Erika: ... From what I've seen, Jeff was possibly suffering from some sort of psychopathy. Even if Randy hadn't been a bully, he possibly would have snapped sooner or later. Though Liu may have been a sort of security for him.

Fred: Hmp.

Erika: ... I think this is enough, but I have just one more question.

Video:

before *Cuts to black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Emma

Video: *Camera is resting on a table outside some sort of café. It is facing a woman wearing a pale yellow tank top and denim jacket, and curly sandy-blonde hair can be seen around her shoulders. Like Fred her face is not seen, and she has her hands clasped together*

Erika: *Off camera* Thanks for meeting with me. So Emma, you knew Jeff and Liu *Beep*, yes?

Emma: *Sighs* Yeah, I remember them both. I visited Liu in the hospital he went to after his parents were murdered actually.

Erika: Really now?

Emma: Yeah. At least once a week. My mom worked at the hospital so as long as I didn't mess anything up I could stay with Liu until mom said she had to go home. Mom did have alternating shifts but she kept her Saturday one for me.

Erika: So, you and Liu were friends?

Emma: We didn't really speak to each other until he came home from juvie. I was horrified to hear what happened to Jeff exactly. He was such a good looking boy for his age.

Erika: What did he look like exactly?

Emma: He had light brown hair a little longer then shoulder length, and bright blue eye. They suited him very much. I tried talking to him when Liu went to juvie but he just ignored me most of the time. Sometimes he would say something, but other then that, nothing.

Erika: Have you ever worried that Jeff may come for you now that he has a bit of a blood lust?

Emma: I always have locked doors and windows so that never really worries me.

Erika: *Mutters* Sometimes it's not enough.

Emma: Huh?

Erika: S-sorry, just... Do you know anything about where Liu is, or maybe his phone number?

Emma: Sorry, but I only have Liu's number and he was specific about me not giving it to just anyone.

Erika: Right. I understand. Er, you mentioned your mom worked at the hospital so did know some of the doctors?

Emma: Er, I can't really remember to many of them.

Erika: Well, did you know the doctor who was bringing children out into the woods at night?

Emma: Err... I, think I might have seen him once or twice. I can't remember his name but he kinda looked a bit like... Have you ever watched that show, 'Friends'?

Erika: Yeah.

Emma: Well he kinda looked like one of Phobe's ex-boyfriends, David but with dark grey hair. I never actually talked to him but I remember one time he dropped some paper as he was leaving a closet. I picked it up and it was just a drawing so I figured I'd just put it back in the closet by pushing it under the door.

Erika: You didn't go in?

Emma: It was locked.

Erika: And what was the drawing of?

Emma: I can... sort of remember. It was a sort of stick figure with a suit that didn't have a face. I'm not sure why I remember it.

Erika: ... And have you ever seen any people around the hospital that was taller then average, wearing a suit?

Emma: Not that I remember but why-

Erika: Did you know the Chief of Medicine, Dr. George Maison?

Emma: Er, sort of. He was my mom's boss.

Erika: And do you know where he works now?

Emma: I think he's retired. He still lives here though.

Erika: Really? Can you give me an address or something?

Emma: I can't. I just know he still lives in this town.

Erika: Right, well... Do you know what hospital he worked in after St. Lucy's was closed?

Emma: Sure. It's-

Video: *Cuts to black before white text appears on screen*

Text: I asked Fred if he knew the boy who lived across from Liu and Jeff, Billy. He did and I was able to get in contact with him, though he did not want the camera on. I was able to convince him to let me record audio though.

Video: *Audio starts*

Erika: So Billy, is there anything you can tell me about the house Jeff and Liu lived in? Did anything happen to it?

Billy: The h-house? I think there was a house for sale sign put up after Liu got his stuff from the house, but it was taken down some time later. No one actually lives in the house as far as I know, but a realtor went there and when he came out I heard he was pale and shaking and was holding a note with blood on it.

Erika: What did it say?

Billy: Beats me.

Erika: So, the house is empty? No one lives there.

Billy: I don't think so.

Erika: Can you give me the house address?

Billy: ... Sure.

Video: *Audio stops and text appears*

Text: I was able to get the address and I plan to go to that house soon. Hopefully after that I'll find Dr. Maison and Liu somehow. Then I'll leave Illinois.


	29. The Doctor

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Liz** to **Erika Granger:** If you're going to that house, go in broad daylight and just head straight for the bedrooms and haul your ass out of the house when you're done. Fuck looking suspicious, you're leaving the state anyways.

**Erika Granger** to** Liz: **It'll depend on how crowded the neighborhood is and the time of day. If the house has an alarm I'll have to risk going during night since if I were to activate the alarm, I would have an easier time to hide in the darkness then during the day.

**Envy** to **Erika Granger: **Are you sure it's a good idea to go to Jeff and Liu's old house, especially after what happened there? The fact that no one has lived there and what happened to that realtor is a bad sign.

**Erika Granger** to **Envy: **What have I to loose?

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _March 23, 2013_

Title: _The Doctor_

* * *

Description: I should enjoy this... sort of peace while it lasts.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Doctor

Video: *Fades to black before more text appears*

Text: I found the hospital Dr. Maison had worked at until he retired. I told them I was an old patient of his and that I needed to get information strictly from him. I went to the house and saw a for sale sign. When I knocked on his door, I told him I was an orphan and through documents I was sure I was Liu and Jeff's third cousin twice removed and that I was looking for them since I never really knew my family. He believed the lie and let me inside.

Video: *Cuts to camera being held by Erika towards a slightly heavy man with grey-ish, balding hair and a thick beard sitting on a beige coloured couch*

Erika: Thanks for talking with me sir. I'm sorry if I'm intruding.

Dr. Maison: Don't worry about it, I'm happy enough to help. But I should say that I don't know where your relatives are currently.

Erika: *Slightly disappointed* Oh... Well, that's okay. I sort of know someone who knows Liu so I can ask them to message Liu for me or something. But if you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you're selling this house?

Dr. Maison: I just feel like having a change of scenery to be honest. That and I miss Vermont.

Erika: Vermont?

Dr. Maison: Yes. Are you from there?

Erika: No, I'm from New Hampshire. But I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Liu?

Dr. Maison: Ah, Liu. Such a sweet boy. A terrible thing that happened to him. He was in hospital for treatment for some months, including therapy.

Erika: And, how was he with therapy?

Dr. Maison: he was alright I believe. A bit reluctant with talking about things if I remember correctly.

Erika: And what happened to him exactly after he was fully well? Was he adopted or moved in with relatives?

Dr. Maison: I don't think any of his relatives could take him in, either because they were afraid his brother would follow or they already had a full house or not enough money. He was adopted by a couple who couldn't have kids. I didn't hear anything from him after that.

Erika: Alright, erm... I found this envelope addressed to you, and it had 'C. M. S' on the back of it. I was wondering if they had any relevance to Liu?

Dr. Maison: *Pauses to think* ... I can't really remember the name of the man who came, or what exactly he did in his work. We did meet and talk but I told him that we were taking good care of Liu, and that he was improving.

Erika: Hm. Well, uh... That's all I have to ask really. Can I give you my number in case you remember anything?

Dr. Maison: Of course. *Stands up* I'll just get you a pen.

Video: *Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I managed to get his number. I plan to go look at the neighborhood Jeff and Liu lived in and see if it's possible to sneak in without being caught after I post this. If not, I'll have to wait until night. I have to go home tomorrow, so it can't wait.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Jhrove** to** Erika Granger: **Are you insane!

**Erika Granger** to **Jhrove: **I will be if I don't try something to end all of this.

**Erika Granger****: **In the neighborhood now. There are a lot of kids playing in the street and a couple adults out. Don't think I can sneak in during the day. Besides, if there is (God forbid) someone in the house and I have to run out, questions are gonna be asked.


	30. The Childhood Home

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _March 24, 2013_

Title: _The Childhood Home_

* * *

Description: I wish I went during the day, but I had no other choice.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Childhood Home

Video: *Cuts to black before footage appears. Erika is walking down a sidewalk at night in a neighborhood, with the only source of light being the streetlights. The only noise heard is Erika's footsteps and some natural night time noises like crickets. A few houses have a light or two on on second floors, but it seems that everyone is in bed or going to bed.

*Footage cuts to Erika walking around a corner and walking about half way down the sidewalk before stopping and looking towards a house that looks similar to the other houses here except with overgrown grass, and off white wood*

Erika: *Off camera* *Murmurs* Well, I'm sure this is the place.

Video: *Erika stays where she is for a moment before she looks either side and behind*

Erika: Okay, this is it. Hopefully there will be something here. *Takes a deep breath* Okay Erika, you can do this. *Starts walking to the oak door* It's just a empty house. No biggie. You've been through worse.

Video: *Erika puts a hand on the door knob and turns it hesitantly and pushes it foreword. She is able to open the door and tentatively walks inside. The hallway is slightly bigger then average and there is no furniture around. Erika turns to her right and walks towards a light switch and moves to switch it but stops at the last second*

Erika: No. Someone might notice. Good thing I brought this.

Video: *Shuffling through pockets can be heard and Erika then brings out a flashlight and turns it on*

Erika: Well, let's start looking.

Video: *Erika turns around and walks through an archway into what was the living room. Under the light of the flashlight there seems to be some dust on the mantle of the fireplace, and some can be seen on the floor. There is a squeaking noise and Erika turns around quickly and shines her light on a mouse running away. Erika can be heard panting a little from surprise.

*Erika then moves to another archway which leads to a completely empty room, which is in a similar state to the living room.*

Erika: Hm, maybe this was the dinning room?

Video: *Erika walks through another archway, clearly the kitchen with the counters, cupboards, stove, sink, dishwasher and fridge. Everything has dust on it. Erika walks through the kitchen and looks through all the cupboards and the fridge and dishwasher and finds nothing. Erika looks towards a door and walks towards it and opens it and shines the flashlight in, showing it is the garage of the house*

Erika: ... I'm not going in.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika walking up the stairs, with a creaking heard with each step. At the top of the stairs, Erika looks left and right and moves left. There is one door at the end of this side of the upstairs hall, and another door on the right hand side. Erika opens that door first and looks inside, revealing a bathroom with a bath that has some rust on it and has several webs home to spiders in it. Erika closes the door and goes to the other one. The room is spacious and as Erika walks in she shines a light on the floor as if looking for something*

Erika: Okay, er... I'm pretty sure this is the master bedroom where Liu and Jeff's parents slept. I'm guessing because the bathroom is close to this room, so logically it would be realistic for Margaret to have heard Jeff mutilating himself in the bathroom, and for Jeff to have heard his mother tell his father to get a gun. I'm just looking around the floor to try and see if I can see any blood stains, because Jeff is clearly not the guy to be graceful when murdering so there might be dry blood still on the floor. But I am no scientist so I can't confirm that. Though I did get pretty good grades in science and then chemistry. *Lightly chuckles* *Shines the light around more* Well, I can't see anything, so might as well look at the other rooms.

Video: *Erika turns around and goes back into the hall and goes to the other end, which has a door at the end and and a door on either side*

Erika: Alright, well two of these will be Liu and Jeff's, the other a guest bedroom I'll assume.

Video: *Erika opens the door on the right and shines the flashlight around. It's pretty much the same as the first bedroom. Looking in the door on the left, it is also the same as the first two*

Erika: Well, let's see what's behind door number three then.

Video: *Erika walks to the last door and tries to open it, though it is stiff at first*

Erika: ... I'm already here. *Pushes against door* I won't leave till I know what's in here!

Video: *Erika keeps pressing against the door, banging against it about three times before she stumbles in and shines her light around. The room seems empty at first as Erika walks further in which then shows that the room looks a bit burnt like someone tried to burn it down.

*Then she turns around and finds drawings pinned to the wall. Erika walks towards the and looks at one, which looks like a kid drawing of Jeff and Liu before Jeff became a murderer, holding hands. Then there is a hand made birthday card which says, 'Happy Birthday Liu' in red crayon, and a shakey drawing of a bottle being popped open and some suds overflowing out with '18' drawn on the bottle. There is then a drawing of a bonfire with a stick figure wearing a dress lying in it, and another drawing has three headless stick figures, with Jeff holding three heads and a knife. There is dried blood smeared around the necks of the headless figures and the bottom of the three heads and Jeff's knife*

Young man: I see you found Jeff's drawings.

Video: *Erika sharply turns to the door and shines her light on a young man with brown hair, wearing a beige trenchcoat and a long, wine coloured scarf. He holds his hands over his face because of the light*

Young man: Hey! Point that away! I only have one eye, I can't loose the use of it!

Erika: *Slowly points light away from the man's face* Wait, what?

Video: *The young man moves his hands away from his face, revealing only one visible eye. The left eye has a black patch over it*

Young man: They offered to give me a fake eye, but I feel more comfortable with an eye patch to be honest. People tend to stare less anyway.

Erika: Are... Are you, Liu?

Liu: *Gives a weak smile* Yep, the one and only. Not dead like some people on the internet believe.

Erika: Wow, this is... Almost too lucky for me. Wh-what are you doing here?

Liu: Interesting story actually. *Walks towards Erika at a slow pace* You see, my friend Emma called and told me that a girl was asking questions about me and my brother. I wasn't sure if the name you gave her was real or not so I called my old school, asking if anyone had called recently, asking about students or yearbooks and fortunately you gave your real name and after Googling, I found your Twitter and eventually your YouTube account. I watched your more recent videos a little while ago and when I saw you were going to come here, I figured I might as well come.

Erika: Oh...

Liu: Hm, I'm not going to lie *Stops in front of Erika*, you really are a determined person.

Erika: Thanks.

Liu: *Sighs and looks to the drawings* I'm sorry about Jeff nearly hurting you, and killing your roommate. I always try to get him to stop when we meet up here.

Erika: *Surprised* You keep in contact with him?

Liu: Sort of. Either we meet here on our birthday's or our parents... *Hesitates* ... Our parents,' anniversary', or he finds me. He usually has a more stable mind when we're together, but sometimes there are, um... accidents.

Erika: Accidents?

Liu: ... H-he doesn't mean to. It's that feeling he gets! And that accident with that bastard Randy... I-I'm not defending Jeff, I'm just saying not all the blame can be entirely his!

Erika: So you knew of this, 'feeling'?

Liu: Yeah, Jeff told me. I sometimes think I should have told mom and dad, but considering how they decided to listen to that doctor who said Jeff was only hopped up on meds, I don't think they would have listened. *Rubs his face* I... I remember seeing that all thing. Slenderman, when we were younger.

Erika: You- you did?!

Liu: Yeah. *Faraway look* I swear I... I could hear... words from it. But it was so... staticy and hissy like a snake, but I could hear one word. 'Script'.

Erika: Script?

Liu: *Nods* Yeah. I think that script page you found with me and Jeff might have something to do with it. I'm not sure.

Video: *Liu looks past Erika to the window before looking at Erika*

Liu: You're thinking of looking into C. M. S, right?

Erika: Yeah.

Liu: I don't know who they are, but I'm getting a bad vibe from them.

Erika: Why? Because they wanted to talk to you about your brother and wanted his medical records?

Liu: It all seems fishy to me. *Sighs and rubs face again* Look, I'm sorry I can't be more help to you. I do, I really do want to help but I don't know how, and I'm sorry if this is selfish, but I can't just drop my college course. I already paid so much!

Erika: I understand, don't worry about it. 'Sides, I'm still alive now, right?

Liu: Yeah... Now. *Looks around* Look, I think there might be something else you need to know. I think it's really important and it concerns-

Male voice: Liu!

Video: *Erika swears as Liu turns around and steps back a bit, revealing Jeff to be standing in the doorway, holding a knife*

Jeff: Oh Liu, you brought Erika! You really shouldn't have gone to this much trouble! *Giggles*

Video: *Liu steps in front of Erika and slightly raises his arms, prepared to raise them higher*

Liu: Jeff, stop! You will NOT hurt her!

Jeff: *Whines* But Liu, I'm not gonna hurt her TOO badly. Just give her a lot of scars and a nice smile like mine.

Liu: NO, Jeff. Stop!

Jeff: *More aggressive and somewhat singsong* Little brother, I think you should step out of the way.

Liu: *Looks back at Erika* When you get the chance, run.

Jeff: *Runs towards Liu* GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!

Video: *Liu grabs Jeff's wrist that is holding the knife and uses his free arm to wrap it tightly around Liu and does his best to keep a struggling Jeff put*

Jeff: Let go, let go!

Liu: Jeff, just calm the heck down. Please!

Video: *Erika runs around the two brothers and runs down the stairs. Just as Erika reaches the bottom, a loud thump can be heard upstairs*

Jeff: *Calling from upstairs* Erika~. Come back up her and play~.

Erika: *mumbles* Fuck you!

Video: *Erika runs out of the house and down the way she came from. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I managed to escape. I'm not sure what happened to Liu. I would like to assume he is alive. Liu, if your watching this, please let me know.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Feel so tired. Need sleep.


	31. April 1st

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**DAyz L8r **to **Erika Granger:** Go to sleep precious one for tomorrow brings anew

**Erika** **Granger** to** DAyz L8r: **I know you mean well, but unless your my mom back from the grave or someone I know really well, the words, 'go to sleep', aren't too much of a comfort for me these days.

**Liz** to **Erika Granger:** I think it'd be best if you don't say where you're going to go hide now, but if you do, don't stick around one place too long. Motel hoping might be a solid option if you can afford it.

**Erika Granger** to **Liz: **Hiding and motel hoping are not options for me. If I leave my house and drop out of college, then that's a victory for them and I can't allow that.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _April 02, 2013_

Title: _April 1st_

* * *

Description: I never liked that holiday.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: April 1st

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears*

Text: Last night, the following happened in my house.

Video: *Footage cuts to camera resting on end table next to Erika's bed at night time with the bedroom light on. Erika is laying on the bed on her stomach as she is writing, likely doing some homework. There is no sound except for the light sounds of Erika's pen on paper. Then there is a knocking sound and Erika freezes, her eyes looking around before she slowly looks back. The knocking continues and Erika gets off the bed and grabs the camera. Erika begins to walk to the door leading to the upstairs hall, but the then the 'Song of Unhealing' can be faintly heard and Erika looks towards her bathroom door, which is where the music is coming from*

Erika: *Off camera* Damn it, just... damn it! *Takes a deep breath* Better take 'em on now then be surprised.

Video: *Erika moves to the door slowly and grabs the door handle, just as the music gets louder. After taking a deep breath, Erika swing the door open and the music stops. There is no one inside but the bathtub and sink taps are all running, and 'HAPPY' is written on the mirror in soap*

Erika: 'Happy'? Definitely not what I'm feeling.

Video: *Erika turns all the taps off and is about to wipe the mirror before a faint tap is heard on her window. Erika turns around and walk back into her room and goes to the window closest to her bed. Outside, the is a figure outside with their hood up and staring right across from them. The person then looks up, revealing it to be Masky. He tilts his head to the side*.

Erika: Oh, you little...

Video: *Erika moves away from the window and walks outside her room to the upstairs hall and then moves down the stairs and moves to the fireplace and grabs a coal shovel just as a knocking is heard at the door. It steadily gets louder as Erika begins to approach the door, and when she gets to the door it is now clawing sounds. Erika breath's heavily as she pulls a key from her pocket and unlocks the door. After a few seconds, she swings the door open and something drops down in front of Erika*

Erika: AH!

Video: *It's a small teddy bear with a red string tied around it's neck with the other end nailed to the roof over the porch. It has a card stapled to hands making it look like it is holding it. The card reads, 'APRIL'*

Erika: April? A bit random much? Nevermind, I'll take you down later. I've a proxy to have a word with. *Taps shovel against door before closing and locking it*

Video: *Erika turns around and walks into the back room and goes to the glass doors. Masky is still outside, but he now has his back to the house. Erika unlocked the door and slowly pulls it open and goes outside before closing it again. She moves quietly off the small back porch, down the steps on the side and moves silently as possible to Masky, who has yet to turn around. Soon, Erika is within arms length of him. She raises the shovel and quickly moves towards Masky and hits the side of his head with the shovel, literally knocking it off to the ground as the body falls down*

Erika: *Shocked* O-oh shit! I didn't mean that to happen! I-... Wait a second. There's no...

Video: *Erika kneels down and pulls the body into a sitting position. Straw can be seen sticking up from the neck area. She then drops the body and grabs the head, dropping it's wig in the process and pulling of it's mask to show a mannequin head. On it's forehead written in black marker is, 'FOOLS'*

Erika: *Stands up* Son of a BITCH! *Throws head down on the ground in frustration*

Video: *Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I got rid of the dummy and teddy bear earlier today. They're just trying to piss me off now.

Video: *Before the video ends, scratchy red font appears along with high pitched laughter*

Text: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! HAHAHA

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Gonna be kinda busy for a day or two. Alice needs me to do an interview for her.


	32. The Tape

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**DAyz L8r **to **Erika Granger:** Sorry about earlier, didn't mean to frighten you

**Erika** **Granger** to** DAyz L8r: **Don't worry about it.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _April 12, 2013_

Title: _The Tape_

* * *

Description: I've been thinking over the poem, and the first letter of each line is either a coincidence or something to be concerned about.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Tape

Video: *Text fades to black before cutting to Erika sitting on her couch looking at the camera*

Erika: *Smiles slight* Hey, Erika here. Don't worry, there's isn't anything scary in this video. It's just that something really weird and very concerning happened the other day and I wanted to tell it here.

So a few days ago Alice was sick and as part of her media course, she was suppose to interview this guy in charge of a bunch of cartoon shows. Obviously she couldn't, being sick and all, so she asked me to interview the guy for her. It wasn't against the rules or anything and all I had to do was ask the questions she put down, and ask any relevant ones I could think of if I could, write it down and she would copy it out and study it. But I digress.

So I went to the animation studio and met with the boss. It was all pretty good. He was friendly, I met some interesting workers and I got to watch some good cartoons... Okay, some of them aren't as good as the 90's cartoons but still.

Anyway, I had just finished the interview and me and the boss were just talking about college and that sort of stuff. He then mentioned one of the animators sent up a cartoon to him to watch and offered to let me watch it with him so I accepted.

The name of the cartoon doesn't matter. But the main character was this cartoon girl with brown, braided pigtails. She was kinda dressed like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz movie. Y'know, the 1939 movie.

It seemed like it was aimed at young girls. It was kinda girly but better girly then being a slut, right?

The girl was prancing through a field of green, with red poppies. A part of me was wondering if this was meant to be a cartoon version of the Wizard of Oz actually. Not sure why. But then I noticed the sky. It was full of dark grey clouds. It seemed a bit odd to have that in a kid's show when the main character is looking so happy. Unless of course she's incredibly unobservant or something like that.

But then the background went white, and the girl was staring straight foreword. Not so much at us but as if she was staring into the camera. Her dress was also replaced with a grey hospital gown.

Video: *There is a brief flash of an image of the girl, just like Erika just described, before going back to Erika*

Erika: I suppose your expecting me to say that her eyes were, 'hyper-realistic', or that her teeth were 'razor sharp, or there was gallons of blood basically. *Snorts* There wasn't. Nope, not at all. Her eyes were a bright shade of a blue-green colour. She tilted her head to the side for a few seconds and as she was straightening it up, her left eyes I think started leaking this clear substance. It wasn't tears though, and I noticed the eye was sort of shrinking as it happened. It was then I, and the boss too I think, realised the fluid was the jelly like substance that is normally in eyes.

Video: *The image of the girl appears again, and everything Erik said happened happens as the image shakes before returning to Erika*

Erika: She then tilted her head to the other side and as she straightened it up, her right eye was... melting. It looked like a mixture of white, greenish-blue and black coloured waxes in liquid form was running down her cheek.

Video: *The image of the girl appears again and again, everything Erik said happened happens as the image shakes. This time it is accompanied by a scratchy noise and cats howling before returning to Erika.*

Then she said in a voice that sounded like an actual kid was saying it,

Video: *As Erika speaks, it sounds like other voices are peaking in unison with her*

Erika: 'Eve went to play.

'Robert stayed inside all day.

'Irine went to pray.

'Kevin resisted to his dying day.

'All now lay dead'.

Video: *Erika pauses and seems to be thinking something over*

Erika: ... At the end, it all went black and there was a message. 'C. M.S. All hail to our Lord Zalgo'. *Coughs* So er... After all that the boss removed the tape and demanded to see one of the workers and said I could leave since there wasn't anything else for me to do there. I didn't tell Alice because I didn't want to freak her out or anything. Whatever this 'C. M. S' is, it is something I'm gonna have to be careful of if I ever get in contact with them if I ever find out who or what they are. *Rubs face* That's all I have, so bye.

* * *

I've a picture of Erika on my Deviant art account (Under the same username). I meant to say earlier but I kept forgetting.


	33. Alice

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**RTharts **to **Erika Granger:** Zalgo?! This is really bad, Erika. I don't know if there's any escaping now.

**Erika** **Granger** to** RTharts: **I'm not sure if there was ever an escape, but it doesn't mean I can't try.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _April 29, 2013_

Title: _Alice_

* * *

Description:I'm really getting sick of all this.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Alice

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears.

Text: Alice called me to come over last night.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera resting in the passenger seat facing Erika as she drives. There is a Vocaloid song playing in the CD player, 'Gruesome Food Eater Conchita', and Erika sings along in English as the song plays in Japanese*

Erika: *Faintly singing* Eat until there's nothing but bones. If that's not enough then just get seconds. Hey, that little servant over there. What do you taste like? *Stops singing and appears to park the car* And here we are. *Turns CD player off and grabs camera*

Video: *It is night time as Erika gets out of the car. She walks to the familiar front door of the student house and knocks on the door. The lights outside are on*

Erika: Yo, Alice it's me. Care to open up?

Video: *Erika waits outside another few minutes and knocks on the door again*

Erika: Alice?

Video: *There is still no answer and Erika begins tapping on the door lightly with one finger*

Erika: Geez, the lights out here are on. She has to be up. ... Wait... What if...? Oh. Hell. No.

Video: *Erika grabs the doorknob and turns it. Surprisingly, she is able to open the door*

Erika: *Groans* Why do I find myself in these situations? I know I don't necessarily have to go in, but damn this is going to drive my mind insane if I don't look. Better get my flashlight.

Video: *Cuts to Erika holding a flashlight as she enters the house. She looks in the living room and shines the light around, and seeing nothing appeared touched, she moved onto to looking into the kitchen which also appears untouched though a full mug of coffee is left on the counter*

Erika: *Touches the mug* Not warm, but there's a tiny bit of heat. Must have been here for about an hour.

Video: *Erika turns and walks back into the hall and walks up the stairs. She looks first into what was originally her room until she left. It looks bare except for the bed, desk and wardrobe. Seeing that there is nothing there she walks up to what was Daniel's room. Erika grabs the door handle but hesitates to open it. She does however and the room is more or less similar to Erika's*

Erika: Well... Only one place to look left.

Video: *Erika goes to the last door and slowly opens it. She shines the flashlight around the room and seeing it's safe, she enters the room. There are a few drawings of existing cartoon characters and Alice's own creations, and a few books on the desk. It would almost seem normal if it wasn't for the window being open*

Erika: Okay, it's okay Erika. This means... Well, it means that Alice is not likely to be dead! I just... I'm sure she'll call me when she gets the chance.

Video: *The footage dims a little and Erika's breath hitches*

Erika: ...I, need to check my camera. I think something's acting up.

Video: *Erika holds the camera so it's facing her and she seems to adjust something on the side of the camera, likely the side screen of the camera and is using this to act like a mirror to look behind her. Behind Erika standing in the doorway is Eyeless Jack. Erika gulps and she looks around and Jack silently walks up behind her, trying to find a possible weapon to use. Seeing none, Erika turns around swiftly just as Jack is behind her and appears to knock him down somehow*

Erika: Take that bitch!

Video: *Erika begins to try and run out but falls down, dropping the flashlight. The camera is facing the wall in the hallway as Erika can be heard yelling*

Erika: HEY! Let go you ass! Hey, I said let go!

Video: *Someone standing up can be heard and the camera is grabbed by Erika just as Jack begins to drag her out of the room as Erika yells. Erika then grabs the flashlight with one hand and throws it behind her. It appears to hit Jack as Erika quickly gets up, and turns around to push Jack. The footage goes black for a second but when it comes back on, Erika is running down the stairs and Jack is lying on his back at the bottom, having fallen down them when Erika pushed him. Erika moves over Jack and runs outside before footage cuts to black. Text appears*

Text: Alice is missing now, though I'm not sure if Jack was involved like he was with Daniel's murder, or if he was waiting for me. I can't get in contact with Alice and all I can do is think out what to do next.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Envy **to **Erika Granger:** Have you heard from Liu since the encounter with him and Jeff? It's been some time since then.

**Erika** **Granger** to** Envy: **No, and with Alice now missing it's really bugging me. But I'm hoping that Jeff won't kill him since he is his brother.

**Erika Granger: **I'm planning on checking the house again soon during the daytime. Can't get any worse then at night.

* * *

Song used: Gruesome/Evil Food Eater Conchita by MOTHY

Link: watch?v=cqVca_2WkkI


	34. Room Search

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**LizTheBoneQueen **to **Erika Granger:** Some... information about you has come to light recently. Your parents are deceased and your step-father is imprisoned, anything you can tell us about them? Their cause of death? Also I've begun looking into this C.M.S. guy, nothing I can link back to you so far.

**Erika** **Granger** to** LizTheBoneQueen: **My dad died when I was eight and my mom died two years ago. That's all you need to know, and I'll thank you not to ask about my EX-step-father.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _April 30, 2013_

Title: _Room Search  
_

* * *

Description: I'm still thinking over the right time to call.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Room Search

Video: *Text fades to black before more text appears.

Text: I went to look back at the house today during the day. There was no one in the house this time, so I was able to properly look around in Alice's room.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera being held by Erika as she walks up the stairs, stopping only to pick up her flashlight that she had left behind the night before and goes straight to Alice's room. The room looks more or less the same as it did the night, and the window is still open. Erika walks over to it and shuts it before looking around the room. Erika begins her search by looking under the bed sheets and pillows and after finding nothing there she looks underneath the bed. There is a camera there that appears to have been dropped sometime last night since the light was on, showing it was still recording. Erika picks it up and turns it off before putting it on the bed.

*Erika then gets back up and walks to the wardrobe but a sound of a phone ringing and vibrating is heard, and Erika turns and looks to the floor near the desk and spots a cellphone. Erika walks to it and picks it up and looks at the caller ID which says, 'Adam (C. M. S)'. Erika hesitates but accepts the call and puts in on speaker*

Erika: *Speaking in a low voice* He-hello?

Adam: Uh, is Alice there?

Erika: No I'm her friend, Rachel. I, uh... Found this phone in Alice's room when I came to her place to check on her, and it was ringing so I thought maybe it was Alice checking if someone found the phone.

Adam: Oh, well then I guess she forgot.

Erika: Were you talking with Alice last night?

Adam: No, but a friend of ours was. He told me Alice just dropped the phone or something mid-sentence and didn't respond to anything else.

Erika: Do you know where Alice might have gone?

Adam: Couldn't say.

Erika: Well, thanks anyway.

Adam: Hey, maybe I could come pick you up and we could look for Alice?

Erika: Uh, sorry I can't.

Adam: How about we meet up somewhere?

Erika: S-sure. We can meet at- *Erika ends the call* Not happening.

Video: *Erika clicks up past calls and dials another number. A faint dialing is heard and as soon as the call is accepted, Erika puts the call on speaker*

Voice on phone: Hello?

Erika: *Speaking in a higher voice* Hey, my name's Claire and I'm a friend of Alice's.

Voice on phone: Really now?

Erika: Yeah, and she told me to dial this number if something happened to her. I found her phone in her room but she's not in her house so I was wondering if maybe you've seen her? Your the last number on her phone.

Voice on phone: No. She was suppose to meet with a friend but she never showed.

Erika: Okay. So, it says on the caller ID your name's Christopher? Is that correct?

Christopher: Yeah.

Erika: Well I was wondering something. You have 'C. M. S' next to your name here and I was wondering if it's your initials or if you and Alice are in some sort of club?

Christopher: *Coughs* It's, uh... Not a club as such but I can't really say anything.

Erika: I understand. Thanks anyway. *Ends call* *Sighs as she taps phone with her thumb in thought* ... I think I have an idea. I'll just write a random number down, and call it later.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika putting Alice's phone on the desk*

Erika: Just in case they try to trace the call to here.

Video: *Erika shifts through some of the other things on the desk like books and papers before going through the drawers. In the bottom drawer, Erika pulls out a box with a lock on it. She holds it up a little more and shakes it, giving a light sound from the box*

Erika: *It doesn't sound like jewellery. I think it'll be safe to take.

Video: *Erika turns around to throw the box on the bed next to the camera and walks to the wardrobe and opens it it and looks through the clothes but finds nothing. She then walks back to the bed*

Erika: *Grabs camera and box* *Mutters* I think this is as good as I'll get. *Begins to walk out of the room* Gotta get out of here.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I'm deciding whether to break the box I found in Alice's room open, or go see a locksmith.

**Erika Granger: **I decided to go to a locksmith and tell him that the box is mine and that I lost the key. Who's going to argue with that?


	35. The Box Contents

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Gonna open the box soon.

**TloneWolf **to **Erika Granger:** Have you used that number you picked from Alice's phone?

**Erika** **Granger** to** TloneWolf: **I did but the number was unavailable. Typical I pick that number. Unless of course they wised up to me somehow.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 05, 2013_

Title: _The Box Contents  
_

* * *

Description: I need to look at the footage on that camera in Alice's room

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Box Contents

Video: *Footage cuts to the box found in Alice's room on top of Erika's kitchen counter, with he camera itself across from it*

Erika: *Off camera* Okay, so I finally got the key from the locksmith to open this box up. Here it is. *Holds a small key in front of the camera* He had offered to just open the box itself for me but I don't know what's in it and I told him it was mine so I didn't want to risk anything. Now lets see what's inside.

Video: *Erika puts the key into the keyhole and opens it, with a small click heard. Erika opens the lid*

Erika: Uh...

Video: *Erika pulls out a yellowish cloth with bloodstains on it and puts it down on the counter before taking out a sheet of paper that is slightly crumpled with a printed line drawing with words printed over it like a contract of some sort with a brownish-red signature at the bottom. At the top, there are the Initials 'C. M. S', with slightly smaller writing at the bottom. The drawing itself looks like the average picture normally seen on the star tarot card with the naked woman pouring water from jugs into a pool of water and onto the land, while stars shine above. The only difference is that there are bandages wrapped around her eyes, and there is a red stain coloured around where her eyes should be*

Erika: Er, I'll just read this. *Clears throat*

'I knowingly pledge everything from my flesh to my bones to my soul, to this most holy order so that when the end comes in the last song I may be spared from the torment, pain and sheer torture that will be the end as the earth dries and shrivles, and the falling stars burn up the oceans into nothing. The candles of shadowed light will be my only source of comfort and prayer and all other Gods will have no hold on me.

'I succumb my soul and will bleed to prove my faith and when they time comes, I shall cast my blood to the fires of the great one in hopes He shall see my worth to allow me safety in the end, or at most painless death. I do not see my worthy and can only hope I will be in His eyes. I will assist in showing His corruption in all that I can, and will listen to my superiors every order and whim of mental and physical labour.

'To betray means I forfeit any chance of redemption and will deserve any punishment possible. If I must burn, I will burn. If I must hang, I will hang. If I must drown, I will drown. If I must be buried, I will be buried. No punishment will be easy, and no punishment will ever be too great.

'I succumb. I bow down. I willingly give myself in all forms, and sign in my blood.

' Signed... *Erika pauses briefly* ... Signed, Alice *Beep*'.

What have you done, Alice? What the hell is this?! *Erika is silent for a moment before she continues* Well at least we know C. M. S is. Some, sort of cult. At least it says what the initials stand for here. *Breaks up words to pronounce properly* 'Con-cen-tus Mor-tuum Stel-la-ta'. Concentus Mortuum Stellata. Hm, it sounds like Latin. I did French in high school and while I don't remember much I know it stems from Latin. Let's see... From the sound of it alone, 'mortuum' is basically to do with death. Uh, not sure about 'stellata', but it sounds like star. I'm gonna have to look up concentus though.

Video: *Erika puts the sheet down and reaches in the box for something else. She pulls out a smaller sheet of paper with a hand drawn sketch map on it of some sort of forest*

Erika: Okay, I don't recognise this place too well. It could be in another state for all I know. *Puts the paper down* Well, I think it's clear that this is some sort of cult Alice is with. And while I don't want to jump to conclusions, if this is the same group involved with that messed up tape I saw, they are possibly worshiping Zalgo. So, I'm dealing with murderers, proxies, demons, monsters and now possibly a cult. Just great. I say possibly because I don't know how dangerous this cult is exactly. I know they're all dangerous but there are certain levels depending on the sanity of the leader and how gullible the followers are. Either way, I need to think all of this over so I'll update once I get something.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I considered going back to the house to steal Alice's phone, but it's too risky now.

**Erika Granger:** I went to my history professor since he knows some Latin. Apparently the name possibly means, 'Symphony of the Dead Star'.


	36. Alice's Camera Footage

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**DAyz L8r** to **Erika Granger:** that doesn't sound good

**Erika** **Granger** to**DAyz L8r**: Nope, not at all.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 08, 2013_

Title: _Alice's Camera Footage  
_

* * *

Description: I really don't know what Alice has going through her mind.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Alice's Camera Footage

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: This was all the footage I found on Alice's camera.

Video: *Footage cuts to Alice's room during night time. The camera is resting on Alice's desk and Alice is sitting in the chair, holding her phone to her ear*

Alice: ... Yeah, I know ... I know what the Komponist- ... I didn't know she didn't like dark chocolate! Lots of people like chocolate so I assumed ... *Pinches bridge of nose as she closes her eyes* I already know that and the longer you keep me here, the longer it'll take to call Erika and get her here ... Daniel's death was- *Stops and pauses to think over her words* I- ... I'm not talking back I'm just- ... Look! I'm gonna call Erika, get her here and once she's here I'll call you. Okay? ... Yes, I'll let you know when she's coming. Bye.

Video: *Alice turns off her phone and lightly slams it on the desk before leaning back a bit in her chair and blows some air. After a moment she reaches out for the phone and quickly presses a few numbers on it before holding it to her ear*

Alice: ... ... Hey, Erika. It's Alice. I was wondering if maybe you could come over tonight? I know it's short notice but there's something I need to tell you. It's kinda important ... No, it can't wait until tomorrow. I know you don't want to come out at night, but like I said. It's important. ... Great. See you soon.

Video: *Alice ends the call and puts the phone down before she raises her arms to stretch them before sighing*

Alice: ... I hope this will be worth it.

Video: *Footage cuts to Alice holding the camera as she walks around the room. She can be heard talking on her phone*

Alice: So how is this going to work? And is the Komponist sure that they want her? That she is to be one of them? ... I'm not doubting, it's just we don't want to make a mistake, right? ... Well she should be here in about twenty minutes ... Well, I don't know. How about you get off your ass and-

Video: *A small noise is heard and Alice stops talking just before the lights goes out*

Alice: Oh you have got to be-

Video: *Alice turns around and standing in the doorway is Eyeless Jack. Alice shrieks and stumbles back and falls, dropping the camera under the bed and presumably the phone near the desk. She pushes herself back*

Alice: W-wait there! Stay there! It's Erika you guys want, yeah? She'll be here soon! You can take her! An offering on behalf of the Concentus to Lord Zalgo!

Video: *Alice can be heard giving panicked breaths as Jack's feet come into view of the camera. Alice then rushes up and moves away quickly, and the window can be heard opening as Jack just stands there. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I have no words to describe Alice right now. But obviously if I ever see her again, I must be weary.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**LizTheBoneQueen** to** Erika Granger: **What do you have in terms of weapons? Also I believe I've figured out how you're involved in this. Tell me, can you sing?

**Erika Granger** to **LizTheBoneQueen: **A shovel, a coal shovel, a fire poker, a frying pan, some stuff in a toolbox in my attic and a kick to the groin. As for singng, meh. I guess I'm not bad, but I doubt singing is involved in this anyhow. This isn't some musical.


	37. Night Disturbances

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Envy** to **Erika Granger:** Alice knew that these things were after you and didn't even warn you? That doesn't make any sense; makes you wonder what else she was hiding from you.

**Erika** **Granger** to**Envy**: The possibilities are terrifying as they are endless.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 21, 2013_

Title: _Night Disturbances  
_

* * *

Description: I need to sleep. Need sleep.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Night Disturbances

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: The following happened about half an hour ago.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera resting on Erika's bedside locker with the night vision on, while Erika sleeps in bed. It is quiet until faint music can be heard. Erika stirs a little in her sleep from being woken and slowly wakes up*

Erika: Wh-what? *Sits up and hears music* Oh, God damn it!

Video: *Erika grabs the camera and turns the night vision off before quickly turning on her lamp and getting out of bed. Erika grumbles something incoherent as she leaves her room and walks right across to the study room where the computer is on. The media player is on, and the music playing is 'The Industrial Revolution (and how it ruined my life)', by Voltaire*

Erika: Fucking Ben. *Clicks music off*

Video: *Erika turns around to leave but music comes back on. It's another Voltaire song, this time it's 'Stakes and Torches'*

Erika: No. Off. I have class in the morning!

Video: *Erika clicks the music off again, and when she does Cleverbot pops up from her internet browser*

Cleverbot: There's always another day for learning. Why not lay back and listen to music? Though one or two of your stuff kinda sucks.

Erika: Excuse me if I like some classic swing and not some crap about how awesome being rich and having sex is!

Cleverbot: The only thing I can guarantee is the later if I'm involved.

Erika: *Momentarily taken back* Wh-what? No! No, get the heck off my computer! And not out here!

Cleverbot: Okay.

Video: *Cleverbot closes down and Erika sighs in relief*

Erika: Great. peace now. Now to turn this off.

Video: *Erika turns the computer off and unplugs it. She turns around but the sound of the computer turning on is heard. Erika turns around and the computer is on again. Even with the plug out*

Erika: What... But, how...?

Video: *Cleverbot pops up again and Erika goes back to the computer*

Cleverbot: Got you! XD

Erika: ... You know what? Nuts to this. Play some damn music if you want! I'm going to bed!

Video: *Erika leaves the room and goes to her own. She only shuts the door when she hears a low whistle and turns around to see Ben giving a dark, crooked smirk at her. Almost smug like*

Ben: You really shouldn't have done that~.

Video: *In a panic, Erika runs out of the room and down the stairs. She runs through her living room area and through the kitchen area into the guest bedroom. There, Erika locks both doors shut*

Erika: *Panting* S-safe.

Video: *Happy Mask Salesman laughter can be heard and Erika looks around before looking at the bed, where her laptop is open, with a black screen*

Erika: M-my laptop? That wasn't here, I-

Video: *A message pops up on the screen*

Message: Isn't this a fun game like I promised it would be in the beginning? Ah, you were so naive then. I wonder what your reaction would have been if you were not so God damn stubborn?

Erika: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! WHAT. DO. YOU WANT?! I'M SICK OF THIS AND I WANT IT TO END! *Shaky breathing*

Message: Isn't it clear? Y-O-U. You'll be with us after your second birthday.

Erika: Wh-what?

Message: Like myself, Jack, Jeff... ALL.

Erika: N-no. This... I can't...

Message: We'll be friends and play forever and ever! But not yet. This is all the buildup to the fireworks finale!

Erika: NO! IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, JUST DO IT ALREADY! I'M SICK OF BEING PLAYED WITH!

Message: Hehe. But if we did, it won't be nearly as entertaining! Seeing you breaking down, wanting this to all end, maybe even wanting to die... This is how it's meant to go for you. It will never change.

Erika: LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST, *sniff* Just leave me alone!

Message: ... NO! XD

Video: *Happy Mask Salesman music begins again as Erika starts to breakdown crying and drops the camera to the ground, and can be heard dropping to her knees soon after. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: It stops about ten minutes ago. I'm still shaken.

Video: *Before video ends, there is scratchy red text on the screen*

Text: You shall feel the pains of fire.


	38. A Call

**PLEASE READ: **I edited the previous chapter, 'Night Disturbances' because I realised I made BEN too playful.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7** to **Erika Granger: **When did BEN become so playful, he used to just be cryptic. Also, sorry about all of the stuff that's happening to you.

**Erika** **Granger** to**lustforkreation7**: I have no idea. I think all those stories and comics where he does drugs may have some truth.

**Ms. Creepypasta** to **Erika Granger: **Well. Things have certainly taken a disturbing twist involving you and BEN.

**Erika** **Granger** to**Ms. Creepypasta**: You have no idea how bad it can be off camera. I swear I hear that laughter sometimes, but I can't if it's the actual laughter or just my imagination.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 31, 2013_

Title: _A Call  
_

* * *

Description: I need to sleep. Need sleep.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: A Call

Video: *Cuts to the camera resting on coffee table facing the couch as Erika sat on it, with only her legs, and arms visible as she was writing her homework. Her phone was then heard ringing and Erika just absentmindedly took it out and put it on speaker before she put it on the coffee table and continued with her work*

Erika: Erika here.

Alice: Erika, it's Alice.

Video: *Erika stopped writing and froze briefly before making a mad grab for her phone*

Erika: A-Alice?!

Alice: You know that abandoned train station? Meet me there now. We need to talk. And bring my stuff.

Erika: How do I know this isn't some set up?

Video: *Alice doesn't respond and she can be heard ending the call. Erika stands up and reaches for the camera*

Erika: *Grumbles* Son of a bitch!

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika holding the camera and pacing back and forth on the platform of the small station. The wood of the small ticket office looks old and worn, and from the looks of the tracks, they are rusted and there are weeds growing between the rails. The area appears wooded. Another pair of footsteps are heard and Erika turns around to see Alice. She has a calm face on*

Erika: Well, well Alice. Didn't think you were gonna turn up here alone. Or are your buddies hiding and waiting to take me?

Alice: *Walking towards Erika* I just want to talk. I know you have some questions, so I figured I might as well answer some.

Erika: Some? Wow, isn't that great!

Alice: Erika...

Erika: Cut the crap. I got your stupid box and shit.

Video: *Erika holds up Alice's box and throws it to Alice who just manages to catch it*

Erika: Now tell me this. What the hell is this cult your in?

Video: *Alice can be seen pursing her lips when Erika refers to the Concentus as a cult*

Alice: It's not a cult.

Erika: Not a cult? Dude, I saw that contract. I can tell that is real blood damn it! You're bleeding yourself and you signed, LITERALLY, in blood! If that isn't a sign of some sort of cult or at least a sign of something bad, I don't know what is.

Alice: It's not a suicidal thing or anything! I... You wouldn't understand!

Erika: Well then why the hell are you doing?! You knew about these bastards that are tormenting from the fucking start! Why didn't you tell me?! Am I nothing to you?!

Alice: No, it's just... I... I only... *Holds her head in her hands* You just don't get it!

Erika: Well apparently I'm suppose to join them or something judging from what Ben said. *Pauses* Oh, I get it now. Your cult wants some sort of favors with these wack jobs so your planning on handing me over to them in anyway possible, aren't you?!

Alice: *Looks shocked and stammers*

Erika: ... I freakin' knew it. I FREAKIN' KNEW IT!

Alice: *Startled by Erika's yell but as Erika can be heard calming down, Alice's original calm face returns*

Erika: ... You're a bitch right now, you know that? But where does Daniel fall into this?

Alice: What do you mean?

Erika: Don't play around we both know how he was murdered. The only question is, why?

Alice: ... Wrong place, wrong time?

Erika: Really? Because I'm starting to think differently about that. I'm thinking maybe you were involved in Daniel's death and those murderers showing up was the perfect cover up!

Alice: What?! How can you think that?!

Erika: Well it turns out one of the few people I can trust is more or less against me by the looks of it, so I don't freaking know what to think!

Video: *Both women are quiet for a moment before Erika breaks the silence. A faint growling can be heard*

Erika: What, is the main goal of this cult?

Alice: ... Can't say.

Erika: Well is there anything you can say, because if it is you're wasting my lifespan.

Alice: *Looks away briefly* We're just... preparing for the end.

Erika: What do you mean, 'the end'? Like, the end of the world or something? Is that what I have to add to my list? A freaking apocalypse?!

Alice: *Looks over Erika's shoulder* Erika?

Video: *Colour fades to greyscale before sharply turning back to colour*

Erika: I'm tired of all this! What am I, Harry fucking Potter?!

Alice: Erika!

Video: *Same video effect as before happens*

Erika: I'm tired of having all these damn problems! Why-

Alice: *Shouts as she points behind Erika and starts backing away* ERIKA!

Erika: What?

Video: *Erika turns around and as she does, the colour immediately becomes grey scale. Behind Erika, the Rake can be seen on the train tracks, and looks ready to pounce on the two females*

Erika: Shit! Run!

Video: *Footage becomes shaky as they both begin to run, and the Rake can be heard not far behind them. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: While running, Alice disappeared at some point, though I don't think the Rake caught her.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**ShadowCat98 **to **Erika Granger: **...Stuff is getting serious...your gonna die, Erika.

**Erika** **Granger** to**ShadowCat98**: I can already see that possibility, but you didn't need to mention it.


	39. A Small Reunion

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Envy **to **Erika Granger: **The Rake is involved with these guys too? This isn't good; it's possibly the most dangerous out of the ones you meet. Stating the obvious but you need to be really careful around it.

**Erika** **Granger** to**Envy**: It depends how you look at it really. Physically he is possibly the most dangerous and it's sense of smell is likely stronger which give it an advantage over me. Mentally it's nearly impossible since the brain is the most powerful computer in existence, and adding supernatural abilities to it would likely strengthen it depending on what the actual ability is (and we have to consider the methods of mental torture as well).

**DAyz L8r** to **Erika Granger:** O•O woah woah woah this is some deep shit that you're involved in. * rolls eyes * some friend Alice is.

**Erika** **Granger** to** DAyz L8r: **Ain't that the truth.

**Amber Icefire** to **Erika Granger:** Well. The Rake certainly picked the perfect time to cut in. I'm starting to wonder if Alice was ever really your friend in the first place...

**Erika** **Granger** to** Amber Icefire: **So do I. A part of me that lives in fantasy wants to believe she was (and maybe still) a friend. But being realistic, I really doubt it all.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: June 03_, 2013_

Title: _A Small Reunion  
_

* * *

Description: A good way to start off June.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: A Small Reunion

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera facing the tv, where off screen Erika is playing, 'Spyro: Year of the Dragon'. Erika's character Spyro is currently in Bamboo Terrace, chasing after an egg thief*

Erika: *Off screen* C'mere you giggly thief. I'm gonna ram my dragon horns so far up your ass!

Video: *Phone rings and Erika yelps out of surprise but she pauses her game and answers it on loudspeaker*

Erika: Hello?

Liu: Erika? That you?

Erika: ... L-Liu, that you?!

Liu: Yeah, I'm okay. I managed to calm Jeff down and we were able to... be brothers again for a few minutes until he left again.

Erika: B-but you're okay, right?

Liu: Of course. Not gonna lie, my back kinda hurt when Jeff threw me down but since you're alive I guess it was worth it.

Erika: No, you didn't have to... It doesn't matter now I suppose. You bought me more life so I guess I owe you one, huh?

Liu: *Chuckles* Nah, don't bother. So, that thing I was gonna tell you. It was about Alice, but... I guess you figured that out yourself.

Erika: Yeah...

Liu: I... I am very sorry.

Erika: ... Don't worry about it. If I make it out of this alive and these things stop chasing me, I'll make new ones maybe. So, uh... Not to sound rude, but how DID you get my number?

Liu: I told Dr. Maison I wanted to contact my, 'third cousin, twice removed'. You did give him your number. *Chuckles*

Erika: Hehe...

Liu: That was the best lie you could think of?

Erika: Worked, didn't it?

Liu: True. So, what are you going to do now?

Erika: Not sure to be honest. I considered maybe trying to track Alice down but I wouldn't know how. She's smarter then I gave her credit for so I'm not sure if I can rely in slip-ups.

Liu: Do you think she might be heading to the cult's compouned?

Erika: That did cross my mind, yeah. But I don't even know where cult is. They could be on some sort of ship in the ocean for all I know.

Liu: What about that map you found in Alice's box.

Erika: I don't recognise the area and it's nearly impossible to tell what's what exactly.

Liu: *Sighs*

Erika: You okay? You sound tired?

Liu: No, I'm fine. Just had a hard test in class today.

Erika: Hm, know that feeling. So what should we do now? Because I'm not too sure if too much contact between the both of us would be a good idea.

Liu: I agree. How about I call you in a couple days?

Erika: Sounds good to me.

Liu: Right, well I have to go now, so bye?

Erika: Bye. *Ends call*

Video: *Erika puts her phone on the coffee table and chuckles a little to herself in happiness that Liu is still alive*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7 **to **Erika Granger: **How would you feel if things like Herobrine, Smile Dog, & Mr. Well Done were added to the roster of things stalking you. Just asking, because it seems like things are heading there.

**Erika** **Granger** to** lustforkreation7: **I don't play Minecraft so as far as I'm concerned I don't have to worry about Herobrine. Smile Dog, I'm not sure about. Mr. Well Done, consider that the sight of sex appears to be his phobia, I might find a porno to download on my phone so if he ever shows up I can at least try to use it to ward him off.


	40. SGFwcHkgRnV0dXJlIEJpcnRoZGF5

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Envy **to **Erika Granger: **It's good Liu's alive and ok; you have someone you can trust, or at least not trying to kill you. Liu can be trusted, right?

**Erika** **Granger** to**Envy**: I'm sure Liu can be trusted. While he does care for his brother, I'm sure he's someone I can trust. Albeit I'll have some guard up just in case.

**ShadowCat98** to **Erika Granger:** Sorry :P But, Yay! Liu's alive! The only other thing I can say really is be careful like everyone else...

**Erika** **Granger** to**ShadowCat98**: I try to be, but I feel a bit like Harry Potter in that I'm a magnet for trouble nowadays.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: June 08_, 2013_

Title: SGFwcHkgRnV0dXJlIEJpcnRoZGF5_  
_

* * *

Description: WW91ciBzZWNvbmQgYmlydGhkYXkgd2lsbCBiZSBiZXR0ZXIh

* * *

Video: *It's black for a few seconds before a light turns on, shinning over the same cardboard stage seen in the, 'VEhFIFNFVCBTVEFHRQ==', video with the same background of trees and a dark, cloudy sky. The familiar cardboard cutout of a chibi Erika flips up holding card with the word, 'JUNE 8TH', written on it in a black marker. The cutout then throws the card up in the air and is not seen again when it goes past the stage boarders.

*The tune of, 'Teddy Bears Picnic' is then heard, but it is incredible distorted and every so often one of the notes comes out too high pitched. The chibi Erika walks back and forth around the stage in a sort of marching motion. After reaching the left hand side of the stage for the third time, five black chibi cutouts come out and follow her around the stage, mimicking her march as they follow her. Every so often the Erika cutout would stop to do a random action and the cutouts behind her would stop and stand still until Erika moved again. Either leaning down to do an action akin to tying shoelaces, or looking left or right. She never seemed to notice that she was being followed.

*After more marching, cardboard cutouts of trees flipped up and Erika stopped in the middle of the stage. She didn't move at first, but then turned around to look at the cutouts following her. They then jumped at Erika, tackling her behind a tree hiding all six of them. High pitched screaming is heard though it's never clear what is happening behind the tree.

*Eventually, one of the black chibi's comes out from behind the tree raising a card similar to the 'JUNE 8TH' one, but instead reads, 'JULY 8th'. The old purple coloured cardboard curtains then shut*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika** **Granger****: **Again, it's obvious the last video isn't mine.

**Erika Granger: **(BEN) Why not ask me a question? It gets dull here and I want to see if you can ask anything worthwhile or if your just simpleminded? I'm sure Erika won't mind sharing this site.

**Erika Granger: **DAMN IT BEN! GET OFF!

**Erika Granger: **(BEN) Nope.


	41. Near Birthday Update

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7 **to **Erika Granger: **Hey Ben, how did you drown?

**Erika** **Granger** to** lustforkreation7: **(BEN) Hey lust, how do you want to die?

**Amber Icefire** to **Erika Granger:** Ben, why do you keep bugging Erika? Knock it off. You're creeping us out. Erika, my advice to you at this point would be to try and carry a weapon on you at all times, and to be aware of your surroundings. You have a slim chance not to die, so let's not mess it up. Keep your mind stable, no matter what.

**Erika** **Granger** to**Amber Icefire**: (BEN) Why not?

**Erika** **Granger** to**Amber Icefire**: Kinda easier said then done.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _June 30, 2013_

Title: _Near Birthday Update  
_

* * *

Description: I had to update. There was nothing else happening.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Near Birthday Update

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika sitting at the counter island in her kitchen area, trying to look calm*

Erika: *Clears throat* So, uh... It's been quiet around here. Nothing's happened in relation to the creepypastas, the cult, Liu or Alice. I've been wondering if this is a bad thing and thinking of that last video that was uploaded onto this channel without my knowledge or permission, I think it MAY be something to be at least a little concerned about because the date in that video near the end, July 8th, is actually my birthday. Turning twenty. Just a year away from drinking alcohol.

To say I have no idea what is going to happen on my birthday is a bit predictable to say the least. I don't believe I'm gonna die that day because... I just have this feeling I won't die. Something might happen, but I'll still be alive. As for what exactly I will be doing on my birthday, I won't say because I'm still thinking things through but considering that they are capable of finding me even when I run, running is not really too high on my list of options.

Video: *Erika taps the table with a finger as she tries to think of what else to say*

Erika: Time has... Really gone by fast, huh? Feels like yesterday I started posting, in denial of all this supernatural stuff. But here I am. Soon before you know it, it's gonna be the anniversary of the very first video, then of Daniel's death. It just... *Sighs and rubs face*

I still have no clue where Alice may have run off to exactly. More then likely she went to be with her damn cult. I'm actually wondering how exactly to find out about the cult some more because Liu probably only knows so much and I have a feeling that I won't be getting in contact with Alice soon, and if I do I don't think she'll tell me anything.

So, that's about all I have to say really. At least, I can't think of anything else to add now. So I'll just go now. *Gives a tiny wave*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika** **Granger****: **Not much planned for the week, but I'll be babysitting in a couple days.


	42. Child Minding

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**DAyz L8r **to **Erika Granger: **I have a bad feeling about when your babysitting, hopefully nothing goes wrong at all

**Erika** **Granger** to** DAyz L8r: **You know how in horror movies babysitters either deal with shit or die? Well, it wasn't that bad but... You'll see in the next entry.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _July 03, 2013_

Title: _Child Minding  
_

* * *

Description: Is there ever peace?

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Child Minding.

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: Yesterday night, I was babysitting for a couple who live some distance from my college. I brought my camera with me but I only had it on once they left the house as I did not want to look suspicious to them.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera resting on a white-ish couch, pointed near Erika and a boy and girl who look around five and six, who are playing a board game*

Erika: It's your turn to roll the dice Kevin.

Kevin: Okay!

Video: *Dice can be heard falling on the board and Kevin moves his piece*

Erika: *Lightly counting* One-two-three-four. Okay so Kevin is is still ahead of us, but Holly isn't far behind.

Holly: *Laughs* And you're last!

Erika: *Chuckles* Yes, yes I am. But it can always change. So, Holly. Your go.

Holly: *Rolls the dice and after it lands, moves piece* One-two-three-four-five, I'm ahead now! *Laughs*

Kevin: *Pouts*

Erika: C'mon, no pouting Kevin. There are worser things then losing a board game.

Holly: Can I have a drink?

Erika: *Looks up at something, presumably a clock* It's nearly time for you two to go to bed, but you can have warm milk.

Holly: Thank you.

Erika: *Stands up* No prob kiddo.

Video: *Erika leaves the two kids to get Holly some warm milk. While she is gone, Holly looks through the glass doors behind them and stands up. The footage cuts ahead to the two children talking to each other, except Holly now has a black feather in her hand. Erika is heard coming back and her legs come into the camera's view*

Erika: I got you both some warm milk so you can sleep- *Freezes when she sees Holly* ... Holly. Where did you get that feather?

Holly: The birdy man gave it to me.

Erika: B-Birdy man?

Holly: He was outside and I thought he was lonely, so I went out to ask if he wanted to join. He said no, but he gave me one of his feathers as a thank you.

Erika: Y-you shouldn't have gone out! The door was locked for a reason! How did you even unlock it?!

Holly: Mommy leaves the key on the mantle. I used a chair to get up.

Erika: *Groans to herself* Okay, um... Let's not mention this, 'birdy man', to your parents. Okay? They wouldn't want you talking to people they don't know so you might get in trouble. And the birdy man.

Holly: *Frowns* Okay, I'm sorry.

Erika: Just... just drink your milk, and get ready for bed then. I'll read you two a bedtime story.

Video: *Both children grin and accept the milk from Erika*

Erika: So, Holly. What did this, 'birdy man' look like?

Holly: Ugh, he had... black feathers.

Erika: Did he have a mask?

Holly: Ya-huh.

Erika: *Doesn't say anything but steps closer to the glass, presumably looking outside*

Video: *Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I decided to have the kids sleep on the couch where I could keep a better eye on them.

Video: * Footage cuts to the camera being held by Erika, looking down on the two sleeping kids on the couch. It looks up to the glass doors, now covered by the blinds. A light tapping can be heard at the glass of the door*

Erika: *Takes a deep breath* I don't care who you think you are, Seed Eater. Just, go the hell away. Now!

Video: *Tapping continues, a little louder now. Erika groans in frustration and sits on the other end of the couch from the kids. Her hands takes the tv remote and turns the tv on, with the volume low. The tapping on the door*

Erika: *Grumbles* This is gonna be a long night.

Video: *Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: The couple eventually came back and I turned my camera off. I didn't feel right leaving the house without giving some sort of warning to them so I told that before I closed the blinds, I thought I saw a man wearing a lot of black outside but that I didn't feel it necessary to call the police since the man wasn't really doing anything. Hopefully Seed Eater won't bother them.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**UniCrown** to** Erika** **Granger****: **What exactly is the, 'Seed Eater'. I'm not too familiar with that creepypasta..

**Erika** **Granger **to**UniCrown:** Basically he's a bird-man that eats kids, but sometimes moves onto bigger meals, i.e adults.

**Erika Granger:** (BEN) FIVE days, Erika.

**Erika Granger: **I'm quite capable of counting and I don't need a reminder. I can remember my own birthday.

**Erika Granger: **(BEN) What sort of present do you want? Freedom from all this? I bet that's it. But the thing is, there is no escape. There never will be one for you.

**Erika Granger: **I'm not joining so there won't be a need to escape.

**Erika Granger:** (BEN) There is never a choice. NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!

**Erika Granger: **Like you I'm guessing?

**Erika Granger: **(BEN) How can a young victim have a choice in murder? How can water be so painful when people touch it everyday? Why is water a source of life when it kills, again and again? You are lucky your statement amuses me more then angers.

**Erika Granger:** 'Amuses'?

**Erika Granger:** (BEN) Your attempt of sounding more intelligent to get the upper hand, and your feisty nature. The kind of a disobedient dog.

**Erika Granger: **Funny. I prefer cats.

**Erika Granger: **(BEN) A feisty kitten that won't get the cream.


	43. BIRTHDAY!

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**DAyz L8r **to **Erika Granger: **D: the Seed Eater, omfg good thing he didn't take one of the kids and you're still safe phew

**Erika** **Granger** to** DAyz L8r: **It would have been terrible. Plus it would have been difficult to explain to the parents.

**Envy** to** Erika Granger: **I hope you're not planning on taking any risks on your birthday; who knows what these freaks are planning.

**Erika Granger** to** Envy: **Of course not.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _July 08, 2013_

Title: _BIRTHDAY!_

* * *

Description: aGFwcHkgYmlydGhkYXk=

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Child Minding.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika sitting with one leg over the other in the armchair next to the tv diagonally so it face the fireplace behind the camera. The lights are on, so it' likely to be nighttime*

Erika: Erika here. Happy birthday to me. Happy twentieth birthday, today on the eight of July, 2013. Born in, 1993. My horoscope is Cancer. I believe it's element is water, which makes sense since Cancer is a crab. I also think that the ruling planet is the moon. What else is there? *Takes out her phone and looks at something* It says on this site that my lucky numbers are, three and seven. That my keyword is, 'I feel'. *Erika pauses before chuckling* It also says my lucky day, is Monday. Today is Monday. Let's see how long that lasts?

*Coughs a little* I'm sorry if this is boring to you. Nothing much happened today. Treated myself to a good day. I bought some books I've been wanting to get, bought some cake to eat, bought one or two games and cooked myself some penne with bolognese. A good day more or less.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika sitting at her counter, with the footage in a sort of film noir style, with occasional static and shot at an diagonal angle. She looks freaked out and her arms are stiff. Her lower lip is trembling as the song, 'Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend)' by Voltaire plays. Footage cuts back to Erika in the armchair*

Erika: *Looking at phone* ... It says here my Chinese zodiac is the Rooster. Water Rooster if you include the element thing. It actual has some of my characteristics here. 'Motivated', definitely. I'm not sure about 'brave' though. Maybe 'resentful'. I wonder if it says anything about ruling planet? ... No, but it does say something about being a Cancer and Rooster. 'Tender and sweet, but rough around the edges'. Not sure if that can really fit me. What do you guys think?

Video: *Footage cuts again to noir footage Erika, this time there is a gun in front of her and Erika looks absolutely petrified and a dark figure can be seen standing some distance away from Erika, with their arms folded. Footage cuts back to Erika in armchair, who is looking at her phone again*

Erika: ... I guess they don't have ruling planets in the Chinese zodiac, though I aparently have Yin, i.e positive energy.

Video: *Erika puts her phone away and appears to be thinking. Footage cuts back to film noir Erika who's arm raises, stiffly and a little shaky. Clearly against Erika's will. Erika appears to be trying not to cry and mouths something unrecognisable. Footage cuts back to Erika in her armchair*

Erika: ... I don't know what else to say. It's nearly eleven at the time of filming this, and nothing has happened.

Video: *Footage cuts briefly to noir Erika before cutting back*

Erika: I think maybe it was all a bluff. To freak me out. Well, they sort of did. But not right now.

Video: *Footage cuts back to noir Erika, still crying as she holds the gun to her head. Ben can be seen with his arms draped over shoulders, and a huge grin on his face. He can be seen kissing her cheek before whispering something in her ear. Footage cuts back to Erika*

Erika: ... Maybe I should just go to bed now. I'm tired.

Video: *Footage cuts back to noir Erika. Ben is gone. The gun is on the table and Erika is crying into her hands. Cuts back to Erika*

Erika: ... Yeah, I'll go to bed and-

Video: *Doorbell rings and Erika nearly jumps*

Erika: Shit! *Stands up* Who the hell is that?

Video: *Footage cuts to black briefly before returning to Erika walking to her front door. A part of someone (Possibly Slenderman) can bee seen through the part of the window not cut off from the camera lens, though Erika does not see him as she opens the door. Footage cuts to black*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika** **Granger****: **What the hell happened last night? I didn't upload the video and I don't remember that black and white footage. But I'm wearing the same clothes so it must have happened when I opened the door.

**Erika** **Granger****: **I've been thinking hard, and I remember details lightly. I know I didn't willingly put that gun to my head. I remember my finger pulling the trigger, but there was no bullet. I remember Ben giggling, wishing me a happy birthday before leaving.

**Erika Granger: **I think the figure standing behind me in the earlier noir shots was Slenderman.

**Erika Granger: **I've checked so before you ask, the gun is no longer here.


	44. Alive for Now

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7 **to **Erika Granger: **What was the big whoop about your birthday being the last one, when they didn't even do anything crazy?

**Erika** **Granger** to** lustforkreation7: **There was never anything to suggest it would be the last, just that something would happen. What I do remember from that night will be in the next video.

**Erika** **Granger** to****** lustforkreation7**: (BEN) Silly kid. The second birthday isn't until the end.

**DAyz L8r** to** Erika Granger: **That's just... really fucked up o.0

**Erika Granger** to**DAyz L8r**: What can I say? Only I could have a messed up birthday like that.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _July 10, 2013_

Title: _Alive for Now_

* * *

Description: Now all I have to do is worry about the box.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Alive for Now

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika pacing around her room, the camera resting on the arm of the couch. A small dialing sound can be heard so it can be assumed Erika is calling someone*

Erika: C'mon, c'mon. ... Liu, it's Erika.

Liu: *From phone* Erika?! Wh-what happened, I saw that video! What happened?

Erika: Calm down, calm down! Okay, I'll start off and say that I do remember the footage that isn't black and white, perfectly.

Liu: And the stuff that is black and white?

Erika: Well, it's kinda hard to remember exactly. I remember opening my door but I don't remember who was behind it. I remember sitting at my counter, and I-I wanted to run but I couldn't move and it kinda hurt to breath as well!

Liu: And the gun?

Erika: I don't know how it got there! But I... I heard his voice. Ben, he... God, what did he say? ... A... one player version of... Russian Roulette I think.

Liu: And you were the player.

Erika: Yeah. I obviously didn't want to but I couldn't control my arm or hand, they just took the gun and held it to my head! I can actually remember hearing the click sound, when there was no bullet. It... When it came to the fifth and final round of the gun I felt like, 'this is it, I'm gonna die. I'm going to die by unwillingly killing myelf'. But, there was just a click. Ben laughed and took the gun from me before saying... 'happy B-Day' I think.

Liu: Then what?

Erika: ... I can't remember really. I guess I broke down and cried from the looks of the footage. I woke up a few hours ago in my bed though I don't exactly remember going there.

Liu: So, you didn't post the video?

Erika: No.

Liu: Do you think Slenderman was there?

Erika: It makes sense when you think about it.

Liu: And the gun definitely isn't there?

Erika: Nope. I checked once I saw the video posted.

Liu: Did you find anything else?

Erika: I... did find this wrapped box. It's small, about the size of those boxes for rings. I've shuck it but I don't hear anything in it.

Liu: Are you going to open it? Because I'm not sure if that would be a good idea.

Erika: I'm thinking it over, but I think I will. Might as well see what they left. It can't be worse then a chicken heart, right?

Liu: What about a human heart?

Erika: Well, yeah but like I said, I didn't hear anything in it and it didn't have much weight either and I don't think the box is big enough for a human heart.

Liu: That doesn't mean it can't be dangerous.

Erika: Then I'll deal with it like I always do.

Liu: ... Fine, but if it looks dangerous. Destroy it immediately!

Erika: Can do. So, do you want to meet up in person to talk in a few weeks?

Liu: Maybe. I'm working a summer job so I can't really just come over, but I should be able to next month. If that's okay with you?

Erika: Yeah, that's perfect. Call me and I'll hopefully be just as free.

Liu: Okay. Well, bye then. Oh, one more thing.

Erika: Yeah?

Liu: I'm not sure if this is a good thing to say considering the circumstances last night, but happy birthday.

Erika: Thanks.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika** **Granger****: **Well, the box is still where I left it. That's good considering that gun isn't here anymore, and Majora's Mask.

**Erika Granger: **I'm looking back over the footage from my birthday. I'm pretty sure I can see Slenderman standing outside my window. I guess he really was there.


	45. The Present

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Envy **to **Erika Granger: **There can't be anything too bad in the box, right? Or am I being too optimistic?

**Erika** **Granger** to** Envy: **We'll just have to see.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _July 19, 2013_

Title: _The Present_

* * *

Description: In hindsight, it was a poorly thought decision.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Present

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: After about a week, I decided it was time to open the box.

Video: Footage cuts to Erika sitting on the floor in the living room, holding a small box wrapped in gaudy birthday present paper (red with balloons), the camera resting on the coffee table*

Erika: Okay, so this is the present I mentioned to Liu that I found. I found it in my study room, on my desk. *Throws box up and catches it* Obviously it's for me seeing how I'm the only person living here. So, I'm going to open this now and see what's inside.

Video: *Erika begins to tear the wrapping off until a small cardboard box was seen in her hand. Erika hesitantly puts a hand on the lid*

Erika: Okay. Here I go.

Video: *Erika takes the lid off swiftly and looks inside. She furrows her eyebrows and takes a folded photograph out*

Erika: What's this now?

Video: *Erika opens the photograph up and her eyes widen in fear*

Erika: OH FUCK!

Video: *Erika immediately shuts eyes as she closes the photograph again. A howling sound can be heard*

Erika: I didn't see it! I didn't see it! I didn't see it! I didn't see it! I didn't see it! I didn't see it!

Video: *Erika stands up as she begins tearing the photograph. She walks off camera and soon comes back, no longer having the photo in her hands*

Erika: *Looks shaken* You're... probably wondering what it was, right? Well, I saw a photo of... That dog, Smile Dog. B-but I closed my eyes! A-and burned it! I'm safe. *Quieter* I should be safe. Erm, I'm sorry this entry is short, but... What else is there? I opened it, told you what I saw and I threw the photograph remains in the fire. That's it. What else could be said? So, bye until next time.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **First sleep since I saw the picture. So far nothing.

**Erika Granger: **Had a bit of a headache this morning, but I'm fine.


	46. Dreams

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7** to** Erika Granger: **You'd think that the present would be of significance.

**Erika Granger** to** lustforkreation7: **I think it is since my sleeps been bad.

**Erika** **Granger****: **It shouldn't be a surprise that I see that dog in my dreams every couple of nights now.

**The Blue Moon's Shadow** to** Erika Granger: **Erika, I'm sorry, but you're not safe, and you know that. Did you not hear the howl? Burning the photo actually wasn't the smartest idea, it would've been easier to 'spread the word' if you had it with you. I'll have to read the Creepypasta again and then get back to you, but it's not going to be easy to get out of this. Try seeing if Liu knows anything that can help you. He may have picked up something from Jeff (however unlikely that may be).

**Erika Granger** to **The Blue Moon's Shadow: **I didn't hear that howl until I watched the video again on YouTube. That is a good idea though. I'll call Liu as soon as I can.

**Erika Granger: **I've called Liu, but he hasn't responded back yet.

**Erika Granger:** Dear God! I only slept for about two and a half hours last night!

**Erika Granger: **Bad news, something really messed up happened. Good news, Liu called back. Will update soon.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Aug 11, 2013_

Title: _Dreams_

* * *

Description: I'm hoping Liu will get something.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Dreams

Video: Footage cuts to Erika sitting at the counter isle. She looks incredibly pale and there are dark shadows under her eyes. Her black hair is also in a mess and she has one arm resting on the counter, and the other below the counter top*

Erika: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that nothing physical was happening on camera, and I didn't think you'd find me shifting around in my bed would be very interesting. As you probably already guessed, my dreams are haunted by Smile Dog. My sleep has been bad and this might be worser then other cases of this.

Video: *Erika lifts her hidden arm up to reveal a part of it is bandaged up*

Erika: A couple days ago, I dreamed that the dog was chasing me, and eventually it bit my arm. *Points to her bandaged wound* Right, here. When I woke up, the same arm was bloody and sore. I washed it to make sure it wasn't infected or anything. I was a bit hesitant to, given the situation, but I went to a doctor to get it checked out and get a tetanus shot. Y'know, just in case. It's a supernatural dog, but still a dog. I just have to treat this arm daily and it'll be like nothing happened to it at all.

I told Liu when he called back, and he says that he MIGHT be able to help me. From what he's heard from his brother, this is indeed all one scare tactic. I was suppose to, 'spread the word', with the photo but I kinda freaked and destroyed it. But Liu says that a replacement photo can still be used so he's gonna try and convince Jeff to get him one, since Smile Dog apparently likes him the most. I know that spreading the word is pretty much a win to them, but I'm willing to let go of my pride for the moment.

Until he's actually got something, Liu's suggested that I try to learn to have lucid dreams, i.e the ability to know I'm dreaming and control it for those who don't know. He thinks it might help or at least lessen how bad these dreams get. I think it's a pretty decent idea and it's not like I have anything to loose by trying it so why not? But I'm hoping that Liu will be able to get a photo or something. Can't really guess how long it'll take though. But hopefully soon.

Bye for now.


	47. Meeting Call

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Envy** to** Erika Granger: **Lucid dreaming might actually help with your dreams but since this is the supernatural you should be careful on how you control them; we don't know how much control they have over your dreams.

**Erika Granger** to** Envy: **I'll keep that in mind. I highly doubt I can destroy the dog (or any of them really) in my dreams, but I can at least put up some sort of barrier.

**Erika** **Granger****: **It shouldn't be a surprise that I see that dog in my dreams every couple of nights now.

**Amber Icefire** to** Erika Granger: **That's a good thing that Liu can try to help, at least you're not alone in this.

**Erika Granger** to **Amber Icefire: **As long as I have some human contact, even just talking to you guys, I don't feel as lonely. I still feel it, but it's not as strong as it could be.

**Layl** to **Erika Granger: **Hello Erika, the lused dream thin is not easy to control (believe me i'v tried) but it will most bafinetly help. O one more thin, since u'v encountered The Slender Man it's best that u have a mirror with u ( the size of ur face at least) it's hard to explain Y but he'll be off ur back ( my friend nasr survived because of that Shockinglly) but still be determend and live. Luck dose not defined the right word that u need, but still extram good luck to ya!

**Erika Grange**r to** Layl: **Uh, thanks for the suggestion, but even if a mirror could have an effect on him, I doubt I would have enough time to pull it out and use it considering the speed of teleportation, and there was that time around the beginning where I did not see him until I looked at the camera footage so who's to say he's not looking at any of us right now?

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Sept 09, 2013_

Title: _Meeting Call_

* * *

Description: Today one year ago, I found a box of games which I thought were just hacks. That led to me discovering that some of the truest forms of horrors we know of actually exist. Now, this call will definitely add something to all of it.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Meeting Call

Video: *Footage starts off the camera facing the trees behind Erika's house. Liu and Erika are heard talking off camera on the deck*

Erika: One year. *Chuckles lightly* To think? So much has happened in one year.

Liu: It is more then you would expect.

Erika: So, have you found anything...?

Liu: Actually, your in luck. *Can be lightly heard taking something out* Here, you go.

Erika: Is... is it inside the envelope?

Liu: Yep. I convinced Jeff to get me one to give to you.

Erika: Seriously?

Liu: Well, I told him that you 'spreading the word', would be a win for them so he was more then happy to.

Erika: *Snorts* Gee, I wonder why. But seriously though, thanks.

Liu: No problem, how did that lucid thing go?

Erika: Well, the key to it is finding something recurring. It's harder then it sounds.

Liu: I bet. But, you said you were seeing the others, right?

Erika: Yeah, sometimes. Ben mostly, sometimes Shadowlurker... It's a real torture session, and I really don't get it. They've pretty much made it clear that I'm apparently going to join, whether I like it or not so why don't they do anything to make it happen already? O-or just leave me be and wait for it to happen?

Liu: Well, what are the steps of brainwashing?

Erika: Er... breaking you down, offering help and building you up?

Liu: Good. Now, what are the techniques?

Erika: I don't know, um... Isolation would help I guess.

Liu: Threats, verbal abuse, isolation, removing privacy, lack of sleep...

Erika: Wait, are you saying they're trying to brainwash me?!

Liu: Not 'brainwashing' as such, just simply trying to break your will to resist I think.

Erika: Okay, but why is all of this happening to me? Did your brother go through shit like this?

Liu: Um, I think he would have 'some' nightmares when we were younger. But they were hardly there by the time of the... incident. I guess if everyone has a story, this is meant to be yours.

Erika: Well I don't like it.

Liu: Other then trying to fight back, we can't exactly change it.

Erika: Right now, I'm just trying to figure out how to win.

Liu: Well, I have no idea there. If I did, I would make a time machine and stop Jeff from becoming a murderer.

Erika: No offense, but I doubt that would work. From the sound of the story, your brother was likely to end up a murderer. A trigger for it was inevitable.

Liu: Thanks for cheering me up.

Erika: I'm being realistic!

Liu: *Sighs* Maybe your right. But it's a nice thought. Nothing wrong with that, is there?

Erika: ... Of course not.

Video: *Erika's phone can be heard ringing and the camera moves*

Erika: Hold the camera for a sec, will ya? Gotta take this call.

Liu: Sure

Video: *The camera is now held by Liu, and is facing Erika who's answering her mobile. Her hair looks messy and she has shadows under her eyes*

Erika: Hello?

Alice: *On phone* Erika, it's me.

Video: *Erika looks over the camera at Liu quickly before looking back at her phone*

Erika: A-Alice? What do you want?

Alice: The Komponist wishes to speak with you in person to discuss your situation.

Erika: *Narrows her eyes towards the phone* Why should I? Judging from what I found on your camera, your cult seems pretty okay with handing me over to them.

Alice: Just a talk, nothing else.

Erika: ...

Video: *Erika appears to be thinking this over before speaking to Alice again*

Erika: Alright, but on a number of conditions.

Alice: ... What are they?

Erika: One, it's in a public place. Not at night. Two, it should only be your 'Komponist'. Three, I'm allowed to bring my camera and four, just a talk. Nothing else.

Alice: ... ... The Komponist agrees to your terms, as long as you promise not to bring a weapon.

Erika: Tch, fine.

Alice: I'll text you the date, time and place soon.

Video: *Alice is heard handing up and Erika angrily shoves her phone back in her pocket*

Liu: Why the hell did you agree?!

Erika: I need to know how worried I should be about this cult. The fact that their leader actually wants to talk to me is an opportunity I can't pass off. Besides, something useful could come out of it.

Liu: *Sighs* Well, I can't just let you go alone.

Erika: *Smiles weakly* Good, 'cause I was going to ask you to come to keep an eye out for me anyway.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Annibee **to** Erika Granger: **Why the hell would you agree to this meeting?!

**Erika Granger** to** Annibee: **Like I said to Liu, it's an opportunity I can't let go of.

**Erika Granger:** Okay, so I decided to 'spread the word' alright. I created a Facebook account and sent the image to someone on the site. I have no interest in Facebook, so since I'm never gonna use it again I don't have to worry about it being resent to myself. I feel a bit guilty, but what other choice do I have?

**Erika Granger:** Well, it's been a couple days now, and Smile Dog hasn't shown up in my dreams. Ben still is but I think I'm mostly able to ignore him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this was late. I had a problem with my internet in that it was being blocked for some reason. But it's fixed now. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	48. Talk with Concentus Leader

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Keyblitz Yoshi** to** Erika Granger: **Well, whoever this 'Komponist' figure is, you should probably stay cautious in case he/she tries anything funny, and remember that you have Liu with you.

**Erika Granger** to**Keyblitz Yoshi**: All I can do is try to be on guard. To not bring Liu with me would be stupid.

**Amber Icefire** to** Erika Granger: **This meeting is going to be a bad idea, Erika. The only advice I can really give you is to keep your guard up. The issues with Smile Dog SHOULD be over...if it is, at least something is working out for you.

**Erika Granger****: **Okay, me and Liu are now outside the place this 'Komponist' guy wanted to meet at. Liu'll will stay in the car to keep an eye out.

**Erika Granger: **The Komponist is pretty much what you expect from a cult leader. I'll upload shortly.

**Erika Granger: **Okay, YouTube was being a bitch. It's up now. Finally.

**Envy** to** Erika Granger: **You really shouldn't go to this meeting but it looks like you made up you're mind. I wouldn't be surprised if this 'Komponist' has something up their sleeve for this meeting.

**Erika Granger** to** Envy: **It's a public place we're going to, so I'm not sure what he could pull.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Sept 11, 2013_

Title: _Talk with Concentus Leader_

* * *

Description: Now all I have to do is wait and see what happens next.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Talk with Concentus Leader

Video: *Footage starts off with Erika, in her car, holding the camera towards Liu who is sitting in the passenger seat. A few cars can be seen passing by the car window*

Liu: You sure you wanted to do this?

Erika: *Off camera* Of course. I don't know exactly what I'm gonna get, but I might as well when the opportunity presents itself.

Liu: *Sighs* Just... Just be careful. Okay?

Erika: What's the worst that can happen? It's a café.

Video: *Erika moves out of the car and slams her door shut before turning around to walk to the door which had a coffee cup printed on the glass of it. As Erika opens the door, a bell tinkling can be heard. Inside it appears to be a slow business day, with few customers and the people behind the counter have some idle chat. A man from one of the booths looks over at Erika and waves at her. Erika makes her way to the man. He has black hair with a thick beard, and looks very relaxed. He holds out a hand to Erika*

Man: Ms. Erika Granger I presume?

Erika: ... *Reluctantly shakes hand quickly before sitting down across from him and setting the camera down* Yeah. I'm guessing you're the Komponist?

Man: Indeed, I am the Komponist of the holy order that is the Concentus. But, let's not be so formal now. You may call me, Charles Derlin.

Erika: Let's just get to the point already. What is it that you want to talk about?

Charles: *Chuckles* Wouldn't you want to eat first? This place has some nice things on the menu. Alice mentioned you had a big sweet tooth.

Erika: Considering Alice and I are no longer friends, I doubt anything she says about me can be considered completely true.

Charles: What would lying about your diet gain?

Erika: Look, you want to talk about this situation I'm in, and you're involved whether I like it or not, so talk!

Charles: Very well then. What do you desire to know?

Erika: Okay, so since I'm assuming you watch my channel, what connection do you have to that twisted cartoon in 'The Tape' video from April?

Charles: *Bored tone* One of our younger members made it. It was actually lucky everything went to schedule.

Erika: Hmp. And you guys worship Zalgo. Correct?

Charles: Indeed, Lord Zalgo is our lord.

Erika: What do you gain by worshiping him?

Charles: *Chuckles* What will we not gain? The end times will be coming soon, Erika. The seventh song shall be sung and the world will meet it's inevitable fate. The Concentus and I however, having shown our loyalty to him, our bound to be spared the apocalypse and will create a utopia in the new world.

Erika: *Chuckles*

Charles: *Looks briefly annoyed but returns to a calm face* Something amuses you?

Erika: Yeah actually. You actually think that? What the hell makes you think Zalgo will do any of that for you?

Charles: Because we will give him what he needs to end the world.

Erika: *Stunned silence* ... P-pardon?

Charles: Oh yes. In fact, my followers and I already have the ancient instructions and everything we need. We now wait for the right time.

Erika: Y-you can't be serious.

Charles: I am indeed.

Erika: Well... W-well what exactly are you going to do then?

Charles: Why would I tell you that?

Erika: Hmp, well then what's the point of asking me here today?

Charles: *Chuckles, looking amused* Well, it's an interesting question you ask. You know very well that you are to joining those like Jeff-

Erika: Okay, first of all that isn't happening. And what, do you want me to go to your Zalgo and put in a good word? 'Hey Zalgo, man. These guys here are totally cool, you should owe them a favour or something'.

Charles: Actually, it's more complicated then that. I understand that you are frightened by everything that is happening, which is why I want to give you an offer. Whatever your unavoidable fate is, there is a chance pain will be involved. Waiting however, is the worst pain of all. The mind makes us imagine the feeling of losing our last breath.

Erika: What are you saying?

Charles: Let us offer you up to our Lord. Surely giving in now will ease what suffering will possibly happen in prolonging it.

Erika: Excuse me?!

Charles: I don't see the necessity to repeat myself.

Erika: I can't believe I'm hearing this. Where did you even get this idea?!

Charles: *Bored tone as twiddles with a small sugar packet in his hand* Young Jeffrey dragged some young female to us a couple years ago. He said it would be best to do away with her and that it would make Zalgo happy. He even gave us bleach to use on her on the pyre. He seemed awfully keen for it to happen. Funny thing is that she seemed to just sort of... vanish as she was burning.

Erika: What the... What the hell is wrong with you people?! You actually listened to that psycho! He stabbed his brother in the eye and murdered his parents, why would you listen to him?!

Charles: I knew Ben's mother. She was a sort of friend of mine.

Erika: Ben? Like, 'BEN DROWNED'?

Charles: Sad what happened.

Erika: How exactly did Ben drown?

Charles: *Stares at Erika, like he's dissecting her with his eyes before speaking* Why do you want to know? There's nothing in his past that will help.

Erika: ... Anything can be of possible value.

Charles: Hmp. Well, I'm assuming you won't except my offer?

Erika: No thank you, but I'm not in fit condition to be sacrificed. *Stands up and grabs camera* I think I'll leave now.

Charles: * Gestures hand* You may go.

Erika: *Mutters* I wasn't asking.

Video: *Erika moves out of the booth to leave before footage cuts to black, and text appears*

Text: Me and Liu and left for home, eventually going our separate ways as he had to return to Illinois.

I thought over what Charles said about that girl Jeff brought. I thought back and looked at, 'Fleeing 2/2', the one where I had that dream of a girl being burned. I wonder how likely it is that the girl Charles mentioned and that girl in that dream are one and the same?


	49. A Second Round

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Amber Icefire** to** Erika Granger: **Geez that guy was weird. Giving up isn't an option Erika, as I'm sure you realize, and if it is, it's not a good one. Don't turn yourself in to them, it's obviously a ploy for them to get on Zalgo's good side...and if they do to you what they did to the girl... Well, I think we can imagine. Nevertheless, stay strong. Keep fighting. BEN: Any information you would care to share with the world? You've been awfully quiet..

**Erika Granger****: **(BEN)Erika looks so vulnerable when she's asleep. It's almost adorable.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Sept 20, 2013_

Title: _A Second Round__  
_

* * *

Description: Well, it's not too surprising this happened.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: A Second Round

Video: *Footage Cuts to black before more text*

Text: The following events happened last night.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera resting on the desk in the study. Erika's hand can be seen on the computer mouse and her other elbow resting on the table*

Erika: *Off camera* Okay, so I've been looking up some stuff. I've looked over all my entries from the introduction to the talk with Charles, just trying to see if I could find anything to suggest what to do now. I'm considering looking into the stories of the other creepypastas. The reason behind this is that while I couldn't exactly find anything to use against Jeff, I did meet Liu and he has been of help to me.

Considering we all know the basics of Ben's death - drowning - I don't think it would be too unlikely to find anything new about him. What would be difficult is finding a case that would relate to his death, since as sad as it is there are loads of cases of child abuse and sometimes they aren't even reported so if I was to find something on a kid drowning, what would the same person would be Ben? Not high, I'm sure.

I'm also thinking about this girl Charles mentioned. The one Jeff brought to them. I've been thinking over this and while it's a wild shot I think I have an idea on who it was. First, I still think she was the girl I saw being burned in that dream I had when I tried to flee, as for who she is, I think she might be Jane. As in, 'Jane the Killer'. I know a lot of you probably didn't like her when reading her story, since back when all of these were just stories she was somewhat controversial due to being somewhat sue-like. Personally I thought it was a story with potential, just badly done.

However, I think I thought of a theory. Stay with me on this, but what if Jeff had written that story to discredit her? You know, make it biased and propaganda and all that stuff. Make her seem like some Jeff-wanna-be so that if she were to ask for help, she wouldn't get it? Makes sense, doesn't it? Of course this is all assuming that Jane is real.

I'm going to try and make an intelligent guess that maybe Jeff had killed her parents, she tracked him down, he got the upper hand and gave her to the Concentus to burn her. Like he was burned. I think that it is a possibility, but we can't be certain can we? If she is real, I would probably consider finding her since if she's against Jeff, she more likely to be on my side.

Video: *Erika coughs a bit before continuing*

Erika: Er, I'm not too sure thought where I would search for her. Everything is can be so spread out, and realistically the world is a big place so it seems a bit unlikely that they would all be here in America, 'less of course they came here specifically for me. Though knowing my luck... yeah.

So that should about cover-

Video: *Music can be heard faintly. Erika's hands stiffen before she reluctantly stands up and grabs camera*

Erika: *Mutters* You have got to be...

Video: *Erika walks out and walks down the stairs where her tv is on, but has static. A games console is also on*

Erika: I didn't leave them on.

Video: *Erika walks over to them and is about to turn them off but pauses*

Erika: ... 'Can You Feel the Sunshine'? ... *Realization* Oh hell no!

Video: *Erika quickly turns the console and tv off and unplugs them both for extra measure. She then turns around to look behind*

Erika: *Trying to keep breathing calm* He's not here. He wouldn't come back. Not after I burned him!

Voice: Wouldn't I~?

Video: *Camera turns sharply (the footage tearing for a moment) towards the stairs and at the foot is Tails Doll, grinning wickedly as he has a knife in hand*

Tails Doll: Did you think you could honestly take me down, sweetie? *Sniggers* Well, nope! I'm here to stay!

Erika: Well you can just fuck off!

Tails Doll: Nah. I think I'll just payback what you did to me!

Video: *Erika turns to run towards her back doors, but the camera falls to the ground and faces Erika who is know trying to push the doll off of her. The struggle results in her having to roll off camera while still clutching the doll. Struggling can be heard, with an occasional shriek from either party. The dolls can then be heard yelling in pain before the camera is grabbed by Erika. The camera points briefly to her right hand that has a small slash on top before looking at the doll, that is trying to pull it's knife out of its stomach. Some blood leaks from the wound*

Tails Doll: *Snarls* You're an evil bitch, you know that.

Erika: I'm evil?! You guys are the ones who murder for the heck of it!

Tails Doll: *Chuckles darkly* But you'll join in eventually.

Erika: Never gonna happen. And what's the point of attacking me if I'm supposed to join?

Tail's Doll: Why not give a scar or two?

Erika: That's it!

Video: *Erika puts the camera down on the kitchen counter so it's facing the window over the sink. Shortly after, she walks to the window with the struggling doll clutched in her hands*

Tails Doll: LET GO! LET GO YOU FREAKING WHORE!

Erika: *Mocking* What whore? The only ones here are you and me.

Video: *Erika opens the window up and sticks the doll's head out before repeatedly slamming the window down on his neck repeatedly until it breaks off, the body becoming limp. Erika lets go and the body drops into the sink before Erika steps back a little, looking at the damage*

Erika: ... If I burn the body now and clean up the blood, I can keep the blood from staining the window and wall.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**AlexsTrump** to** Erika Granger: **Do you think you'll ever do another livestream?

**Erika Granger **to ******AlexsTrump****: **I doubt it, but maybe.

**Erika Granger: **(BEN) You don't seriously think that will keep him down, do you?

**Erika Granger: **What do you want?

**Erika Granger:** (BEN) I want to be your friend!

**Erika Granger: **No, seriously. What do you want?

**Erika: Granger: **(BEN) Can we truly know what we desire?


	50. Remembrance

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **It's been quiet for the last two or three weeks. The silence is almost unbearable.

**Erika Granger: **I'll post a video today since it's the anniversary of Daniel's death.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Oct 03, 2013_

Title: _Remembrance  
_

* * *

Description: R. I. P Daniel

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Remembrance

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera being held by Erika who is walking around a cemetery during the evening*

Erika: Hey guys, this vid's gonna be short. I figured I'd post this today since it's been a year since Daniel was murdered. I'd show his grave, but I feel that it might be an invasion of privacy on Daniel, and his family so I've already since his grave. Nothing much has changed since I last saw it except they have the gravestone up now, and there aren't as many flowers as there were then. Likely they just simply died.

If your wondering what happened after the last video, well...

Video: *Erika holds her right hand up in front of the camera, which is wrapped around the palm*

Erika: It's okay, just a little cut. Thought I'd wrap it up though. Figured less people would ask questions about a wrapped hand then a hand with a cut like that. A part of me is kinda doubting that, but meh.

Uh, there's still no luck on seeing if Jane the Killer is real, but I'm still holding onto that hope. Liu's okay if your wondering about him. He's just busy with his own schoolwork. I haven't seen Smile Dog in my dreams in ages so that's sort of something, but some of the others kinda show up, y'know like Ben, Shadowlurker ex-cetera. But, I'm kinda get a grip with the lucid dream thing. It might be working but I can't really say. It's kinda difficult to tell.

There's also another reason for this update. Last night I got this message from a guy named Ethan. He says his grandfather, an old Russian guy, had some information that he felt he had to give to me. I was a bit hesitant but he mentioned someone, I won't say who exactly just in case THEY are watching, and this particular one decides to follow me. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm agreeing to meet with them but I guess my curiousity has been activated and wants to know. It's better then just sitting around waiting for something to happen.

Video: *Erika is approaching the cemetery gates*

Erika: Anyway, I have to go home now before it gets too dark, so I'll update again in the next couple days shortly I hope.

Well, it's getting dark now so I should head home.


	51. The Grandson and the Grandfather

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **I've just come back from the Russian man's house. Will post video shortly.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Oct 16, 2013_

Title: _The Grandson and the Grandfather  
_

* * *

Description: Well, my head basically hurts from all this.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Grandson and the Grandfather

Video: *Cuts to black before more text*

Text: I went to the address Ethan sent me as to where he and his grandfather Alexei Rackov live.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera being held by Erika as she walks up to a faded white door of a house with pealing paint and knocks on it. After a few minutes the door is a answered by a man in his early twenties with thick black hair*

Man: *Slight Russian accent* Erika?

Erika: *Off camera* Yeah, that's me. You're Ethan?

Ethan: Yes, yes. Come in.

Video: *Erika steps inside to a small hall before Ethan shuts the door*

Ethan: I'll take you to my grandfather. Please, follow. *Walks up stairs* Dedushka! Ona zdes'!

Video: *Erika follows Ethan upstairs and is led to one of the wooden doors. Ethan knocks on it before entering*

Ethan: Dedushka?

Alexei: Da, da. Prinesite yeye vnutr'.

Video: *Ethan looks at Erika over the camera*

Ethan: He only speaks Russian so I'll write everything down for you in English.

Erika: Okay, no problem with that.

Ethan: Alright then.

Video: *They both step into a cramped study room where a frail looking old man, Alexei, stands up from his chair with a walking stick in hand. He reaches his hand out and Erika shakes his hand before he sits down. He and Ethan say something in Russian to each other before Alexei looks at Erika. As he speaks, subtitles are played below*

Alexei: Moya istoriya v Rossii, raspolozhennyy v soroka devyatnadtsat'. YA byl uchenym.

Text: My story is in Russia, set in 1940. I was a scientist.

Alexei: My vse znayem, monstry sushchestvuyut. Ubiyts, demonov. YA, odnako , pomogli sozdaniyu monstrov.

Text: We all know monsters exist. Murderers, demons. I however, helped creating monsters.

Alexei: Vy ikh znayete , chtoby byt' chast'yu 'Russkoy Eksperiment sna ' .

Text: You know them to be part of, 'The Russian Sleep Experiment'.

Alexei: YA uveren, vy znayete etu istoriyu . Chto my sdelali, chtobypredmety. YA ne byl uveren snachala , kak istoriya byla vypushchena kak eto bylo, kogda vse dokumenty byli unichtozheny .

Text: I'm sure you know the story. What we did to the subjects. I was not sure at first how the story was released as it was, when all documents were destroyed.

Alexei: YA dolzhen byl byt' odin iz issledovateley dolzhny byt' zapechatany v s ostal'nymi sub"yektami . YA ne znayu, ili ne byt' blagodarnym , khotya ya zhil .

Text: I was to be one of the researchers to be sealed in with the remaining subjects. I do not know whether or not to be thankful I lived though.

Alexei: Odna iz tem byla nebol'shoy sem'i. Zhena , doch', syn . Oni , yavivshis' yemu, no eto stoilo im ochen'.

Text: One of the subjects had a small family. Wife, daughter, son. They stood by him, but it cost them greatly.

Alexei: YA slyshal, kak odin iz soldat vsegda byla veshch' dlyadocheri. Shantazhiroval yeye vyyti zamuzh za nego, zayaviv, chto budet ustanovlen do kontsa svoyey sem'ye besplatno. Yeye otets ne byl vypushchen , yeye mat' zastrelili, i yeye brat byl vzyat za drugoy eksperiment .

Text: I heard one of the soldiers had always had a thing for the daughter. Blackmailed her into marrying him, saying it would set the rest of her family free. Her father was not released, her mother was shot, and her brother was taken for a different experiment.

Alexei: Cherez nekotoroye vremya posle vykhoda iz stroya sna eksperiment , my uslyshali syn vyrvalsya iz yego ogranicheniy. YA byl pervym issledovatelem, chtoby nayti yego. YA ne znayu, chto eksperimentbednyy mal'chik byl, no yego kozha byla temno-seryy i yego glaza ... *Pauses as he thinks back and shakes his head*

Text: Sometime after the failure of the sleep experiment, we heard the son had broken free of his restraints. I was the first researcher to find him. I don't know what experiment the poor boy was in, but his skin was dark grey and his eyes...

Alexei: Bozhe moy ne bylo glaz. Prosto chernotu. Noveshchestva prosochilas' iz nikh. Bylo tak temno, ya ne mog skazat' , bylo li eto krov' ili neizvestnoy chernoy zhidkost'yu.

Text: My God there were no eyes. Just blackness. But a substance leaked from them. It was so dark I could not tell if it was blood or some unknown black fluid.

Alexei: Kogda ya nashel yego, on byl nad telom mertvogo soldata . On vytashchil iz organov , i yelpochki ya veryu.

Text: When I found him, he was over the body of a dead soldier. He had pulled organs out, and was eating a kidney I believe.

Alexei: Tak ili inache , nesmotrya na otsutstviye glaza, on znal, chto ya byl tam. On vstal i zakrichal: ' gde moya mat'! Moya sestra ! Moy otets ! Ty ubil moyu sem'yu! '

Text: Somehow, despite lacking eyes he knew I was there. He stood up and screamed, 'where is my mother! My sister! My father! You murdered my family!'

Alexei: Yego golos byl takim loshadi. U menya ne bylo nichego obshchego s yego eksperiment , kakim by ono bylo . No ya predpolagayu, chto on chuvstvoval, chto ya byl vinoven tak zhe, kak nikto drugoy byl na tom meste . YA znayu, ya chuvstvuyu vinu.

Text: His voice was so horse. I had nothing to do with his experiment, whatever it was. But I suppose he felt I was guilty just as anyone else was in that place. I know I do feel guilt.

Alexei: On podbezhal ko mne , smes' krovi i kapayet slyuna izo rta . YA bezhal tak bystro , kak tol'ko mog , i u pervoy dveri ya sdelal vse vozmozhnoye , chtoby zablokirovat' yego. YA krichala vyshe, chem lyubogo d'yavola, kak on barabanil v dver' . YA vse yeshche mog slyshat' yego, dazhe kogda ya ostavil eto uzhasnoye mesto .

Text: He ran towards me, a mixture of blood and saliva dripping from his mouth. I ran as fast as I could, and at the first door I did my best to lock him out. I screamed higher then any devil as he banged on the door. I could still hear it even when I left that terrible place.

Alexei: Radi moyey zhizni i zdravomysliya , kak tol'ko voyna zakonchilas' ya prokralsya mimo granitsu i dobralsya do Ameriki. YA vstretil samuyu krasivuyu zhenshchinu v mire, i, k moyemu schast'yu ona govorili na angliyskom i russkom yazykakh. My pozhenilis' i byli krasivyye deti . YA dumal, chto moya zhizn' byla v sostoyanii pokoya.

Text: For the sake of my life and sanity, once the war was over I sneaked past the border and made my way to America. I met the most beautiful woman in the world, and much to my luck she spoke English and Russian. We married and had beautiful children. I thought my life was at rest.

Alexei: Tem ne meneye, chto mir stal razrusheny. Neskol'ko let nazad, cherez nekotoroye vremya posle moyey zheny umerla ot raka , odin iz moikh detskikh synovey, dvoyurodnogo brata Itana , byl ubit. YA slyshal ot svoyego druga, kotoryy perezhil napadeniye . Kogda ya uznal osiney maskoy , ya byl nastroyen skepticheski , chto eto on . Zhidkost'yu iz glaza khot' zastavilo menya iskat' v Internete vse zhe.

Text: However, that peace became shattered. A few years ago, sometime after my wife died of cancer, one of my children's sons, Ethan's cousin, was murdered. I heard from his friend who had survived the attack. When I heard of the blue mask, I was sceptical it was him. The fluid leaking from his eyes though made me search online though.

Alexei: Vot kogda ya obnaruzhil, chto istoriya , 'Bezglazuyu Dzhek' . Vot yego fotografiya , on kak-to zastavil menya dumat' ob etom mal'chiku. Myshleniye na eto seychas, ya dumayu, chto yego imya , vozmozhno, byl Dzhekom. On idet za mnoy , ya znayu, chto on yest'. YA mogu byt' obvinen , poetomu ya ne mogu skazat', ya etogo ne zasluzhivayu . Tem ne meneye, ya ne khochu umirat'.

Text: That's when I found that story, 'Eyeless Jack'. That picture of him, it somehow made me think of that boy. Thinking on it now, I think his name might have been Jack. He's coming after me, I know he is. I can be blamed though, so I can't say I don't deserve it. However, I do not want to die.

Alexei: YA ne mogu ob"yasnit', pochemu on vse yeshche kazhetsya takim molodym , khotya. Vozmozhno, eto bylo to, chto eksperiment , ilisverkh"yestestvennogo vy imeyete delo s .

Text: I can't explain why he still seems so young though. Perhaps it was that experiment, or the supernatural you are dealing with.

Alexei: YA khotel rasskazat' vam ob etom, potomu chto on sobirayetsya nayti menya. Ubey menya . YA takzhe khotel skazat' , mne ochen' zhal'. YA proshu proshcheniya za neskol'ko sposobstvuyushchikh k vashey sobstvennoy probleme . Pust' Bog pomiluyet tebya .

Text: I wanted to tell you this, because he is going to find me. Kill me. I also wanted to say, I'm sorry. I apologize for contributing somewhat to your own problem. May God have mercy on you.

Alexei: Eto vse, chto ya dolzhen skazat' . YA ne uveren, chto eto pomozhet vam. YA dumayu, chto yego sestra po imeni Anna , khotya. *Looks away towards the window*

Text: This is all I have to say. I'm not sure if this will help you. I think his sister was named Anna though.

Alexei: Pozhaluysta. Ukhodi seychas zhe .

Text: Please. Leave now.

Video: *Ethan finishes writing and hands a couple sheets of paper to Erika who takes them*

Ethan: I'm sorry, but he wants you to leave now.

Erika: Erm, right. Thanks. I think.

Video: *Erika and Ethan walk out of the room and Ethan opens the door for Erika*

Ethan: I'm not sure why grandfather said all that stuff exactly, but I wish you the best. Maybe we'll talk again sometime?

Erika: Maybe. Depends on what's happening with me at the time. But thanks.

Ethan: *Nods head* Until we meet again then.

Video: *Ethan shuts the door and Erika turns around to walk to her car parked across the street*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **I don't know how anything Alexei Rackov said will help me. True we now know the true origin of Eyeless Jack, it doesn't exactly help. Unless saying Anna will have some sort of effect on him that will benefit me. But in reality I doubt that will happen.

* * *

**I just want to say I'm sorry if the Russian is wrong. I used Google translate so there is a chance it's not a hundred percent accurate. Hence the second reason for the subtitles besides translating Alexei Rackov.**


	52. The Witch

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Envy** to** Erika Granger****: **I heard about The Russian Sleep Experiment but I didn't know they created Eyeless Jack too. Wonder what they did to him.

**Erika Granger** to **Envy: **Considering that whoever did what they did to Eyeless Jack is likely dead by now or still in Russia, I doubt we'll ever know. The fact that Alexei Rackov saw him alone and is still alive is a bit of luck as well as somewhat amazing considering he must be in his 90's!

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Oct 23, 2013_

Title: _The Witch  
_

* * *

Description: This was pretty unexpected.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Witch

Video: *Footage cuts to the woods, with the ground covered in old leaves of various autumn colours. The main sound is the crunching of leaves and maybe a distant animal sound*

Erika: *Off camera* Okay, so I know going into these woods behind my house is a pretty much a bad idea, but I figure I'm possibly going to end up coming here sooner or later for whatever reason, so why not get it over with anyway?

Video: *Camera is pointed up to the grey cloudy sky*

Erika: It's daytime anyway.

Video: *Camera is put back into original position*

Erika: So that's something to consider. Once it gets darker, I'll go back home.

Video: *Footage seems to skip ahead in time, and Erika is still walking*

Erika: ... *Stops walking and sighs* Okay, I'm starting to think this whole thing was a dumb idea. I'll just g-

Video: *Slight rustling is heard and Erika swings around, moving camera around frantically*

Erika: Who's there?! I heard you?!

Video: *It is silent until more rustling is heard. Erika turns around again*

Erika: *Mutters* Why do I keep doing this to myself? This was a shit idea! *Tries to take calming breaths* Just leave, Erika. Just leave right now. It's not night time so the worst is hopefully not out ye-

Video: *The camera is dropped to the ground as can be heard being tackled off camera to the ground. She is heard yelling and struggling*

Erika: LET GO! LET THE HELL GO OF ME!

Video: *Struggling continues until someone being pushed to the ground can be heard. The camera is picked up and pointed towards the person who attacked Erika. The person is wearing an over-sized black hoodie with the hood up. Looking up, a black bandanna with a white outlined leaf pattern is seen covering the face from the nose down. The person tugs it down and pulls their hood back sharply to revealing a glaring woman around Erika's age with chin length red hair with a choppy cut*

Woman: Cool it lady. I just wanted to give you something.

Erika: *incredulous* Give me something? You attacked me!

Woman: *Casually stands up* Sorry, but I figured you wouldn't give me a second to say anything if I just walked up to you. *looks behind briefly* Let's just make this quick. I might get in trouble with boss-man for taking too long.

Erika: 'Boss-man'?

Woman: You know. Slenderman.

Erika: *Steps back* Well, what do you want? And if you have a name, what is it?

Woman: *Takes out a cigarette and lights it* You can just call me, 'The Witch'. *Takes a drag from her cigarette before blowing smoke* As for why I'm here, I decided to give you something.

Erika: Well, what then?

Witch: This. *Takes a brown paper package from her hoodie and throws it to Erika* Just a mask. An early present for your second birthday.

Erika: Which won't happen.

Witch: *Chuckles* Funny. I said I wasn't gonna join either. *Holds arms out* Yet here I am. The sexiest proxy of them all.

Erika: Of course you are.

Witch: With my looks, how can I not be? But in all seriousness, there's no escape. You're just playing your part in the script anyway.

Erika: No, I am not. Everything is my free will.

Witch: Yeah. Sure. *Takes another breath of smoke* Y'know, I actually feel sorry for you.

Erika: Tch, yeah. Sure you do.

Witch: No, I'm serious. I know what it's like to have next to no help at all. Sure you sort of have Liu, but he live in Illinois, right?

Erika: ... *Snatches package off the ground* Look, I already made a big mistake coming here, but I guess it saves you from breaking into my house. So I'll be going now.

Video: *Erika turns around to leave*

Witch: Don't you want to know where Jane is?

Video: *Erika stops and turns around to Witch*

Erika: Excuse me?

Witch: Jane? Jane the Killer? You were thinking of looking for her right?

Erika: ... Maybe. Why?

Witch: *Chuckles* Well, I already wrote down where she usually goes outside the Underrealm inside that package paper. Can't hurt to look, right?

Erika: ... Why are you helping me? There's no such thing as no strings attached.

Witch: *Waves hand* Nah, me and Jane are friends, and you were going to find her anyway. I'm sure I can't get punished for just letting you know where she usually goes.

Erika: Erm... Thank, you?

Witch: No prob. *Stretches arms* Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go. Ciao.

Video: *Witch turns around and jogs away. Erika stays where she is for a minute before turning around and beginning her own walk home*

Erika: Well that was weird.

Video: *Footage cuts to inside Erika's house. Erika is holding up a skull mask with no jaw, that has black fabric in the eyeholes*

Erika: Well, this is the mask they gave me. Not sure if it means anything in particular besides death. But I'm leaving this in my attic for the moment. If it starts causing problems, it's going in the fire.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **(BEN) Sleep well, for you will be with us soon, and cry for 'more, more, more' as you spill blood.

* * *

**Just in case anyone is interested, I have a small one shot invoving Erika and BEN up. It's not a mushy thing, just a little fluff and BEN being creepy.**


	53. The Pink Lovett

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7** to** Erika Granger****: **Have you ever seen the TribeTwelve video, 'My Grandfather Karl?' If so, I would like to point out that the video where you interviewed Alexei seemed really similar to that video. I hope that the Observer doesn't come for you. Seeing as how Masky & Hoody have appeared, it wouldn't be much of a stretch. Anyways, stay strong & don't give up.

**Erika Granger** to **lustforkreation7****: **Huh. I only noticed now that you mention it. Looked over that video to make sure. What were the odds? I suppose given the likely possibility of the multiverse theory and how beings like the Observer and Slenderman would have the capability of traveling through space and time and basically defy a lot of science laws, it would be likely for him to be just as real as the others.

**Kagome's Blossom **to **Erika Granger****:** Erika, I know you've probably heard this a lot. But you need to protect yourself. The best weapon you have is your mind. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and you think quickly. I know it's hard, but just don't let them get to you. And BEN- I secretly love you. XD you're so full of sass! Still, going after Erika is bad.

**Erika Granger** to **Kagome's Blossom:** Thanks for the compliment, though in all fairness I do make stupid mistakes on occasion.

**Erika Granger** to **Kagome's Blossom: **(BEN) Is someone jealous Erika has my attention?

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Nov 02, 2013_

Title: _The Pink Lovett  
_

* * *

Description: I wonder if she would have brought them here if I hadn't bumped into her.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Pink Lovett

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika sitting on her couch facing the camera. Her black hair is a bit messy and she looks a little tired*

Erika: Hey there. Sorry if I look like shit, but it ain't new. Been like this for a while now, just wasn't on the camera to show you. Anyway this was originally going to just be an update, but some stuff came up a little while ago when I was coming back from the library.

I got this message from Ethan, the grandson of that Russian guy Alexei Rackov a few days ago. Well, Alexei is dead. Murdered to be more precise. I actually had to be interviewed by police because I had talked to Mr. Rackov some time before he died. I'm not in any trouble though since I had night classes the time of his death. I wasn't told how he was murdered, but I got a few text messages on my phone a night or two ago with some images. The first read, uh... *Pauses for a moment and takes out phone* Hold on, let me check. ... Ah, it said, 'thought your mind might be curious'. The images attached are of Alexei's body. It is just... *Closes eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again* Just a complete, disaster to put it lightly.

I'm pretty sure that Eyeless Jack murdered him. It seems like the most logical conclusion. I can't say though if he had sent the text and images himself, or if he even took them. And while we're at it, we can question how they got my number but frankly, I don't really care right now.

However like I said at the beginning of this, something happened when I was coming home from the library so here's the footage of it.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika walking down street. There aren't too many people or cars outside because it's snowing a bit heavily. There is only the sound of the wind until a voice suddenly pipes up*

Voice: Hi!

Erika: *Off camera* AH!

Video: *Erika turns around to face a young woman with a big grin on her face, wearing a pale-pink winter coat and all of her hair hidden under a brown cowboy hat. She's also holding a box with a bright pink ribbon tied around it*

Erika: *Unsure sounding* Um, hi? Can I help you?

Woman: *Enthusiastic* Actually, I wanted to help you and at the same time help me!

Erika: Pardon?

Woman: *Speaking rapidly* Well it's like this you see I made these baked goods for a party at my friends house and a few customers but my friend already has enough food and no one's come out because of all this snow and since you're the first person I've seen out here *Takes a short gasp of breath* I would like you to have this! *Holds box out*

Erika: *Surprised* Oh, um... Thank you, but I didn't bring any money with me-

Woman: Don't worry it's free. Think of it as an early Christmas present from your friendly neighborhood stranger!

Erika: Well, if you insist I guess it's okay. I always did have a sweet tooth.

Woman: Great! *Shoves box into Erika*

Erika: *Manages to hold box since she has the camera on a strap* Thanks, but do I know you? Something about you seems... familiar.

Woman: *Giggles* You problem just saw me somewhere else at some point. Or maybe I've a face everyone knows? OH! Maybe we've been at the same party at one point!

Erika: *Sheepishly* I'm not much of a party person except for some exceptions. ... Did you go to *BEEP* Highschool?

Woman: Nope.

Erika: Oh. I guess I was confusing you with this one art student then. Sorry.

Woman: No problemio, but I have to go now so maybe we'll talk again. Bye-bye.

Video: *Woman walks in opposite direction Erika came from. Before the camera turns away, a bit of pink can be seen sticking out from the woman's hat. Erika doesn't seem to notice as she walks away herself*

Erika: *Mumbles* A bit odd, but she seemed nice enough.

Video: *Footage cuts to the box resting on Erika's counter, now with the ribbon cut off*

Erika: Well, let's see what's in here.

Video: *Erika lifts the lid up to reveal at least twelve cupcakes with various frosting coulors*

Erika: Cupcakes? *Takes one with pink frosting and lifts it up at of camera shot* Mm. *Can be heard swallowing* These are good! Wish I got that girl's name. Oh, there's a card.

Video: Erika puts the camera down on the counter and sits at it. The camera lens captures her arms and torso and some of her hair. She still has the cupcake in her hand as she takes the card from the box and holds it briefly to the camera. It has childish stickers on it*

Erika: She seems to like stickers a lot. *Takes card away from camera and reads it after taking another bite of the cupcake* 'I hope you like these cupcakes. We thought you might wanna know what Mr. Rackov tasted like *Slows down*, Erika. Love, Pin... kie'.

Video: *Erika seems frozen solid as the cupcake drops from her hand*

Erika: Oh my God... OH MY GOD! *Rushes out seat out of camera shot. The next sounds heard are the kitchen tap and retching*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **(BEN) How were the cupcakes?

**Erika Granger:** SICK! DISGUSTING! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO NON-CHALANT ABOUT THIS?!

**Erika Granger:** (BEN) Your reaction was priceless! I can still see it in my mind. Too bad the camera didn't catch it.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I'm not doing Pinkie right. I don't watch 'My Little Pony' except for a few clips so I'm kinda going by the original 'Cupcakes' pasta and the clips I've seen.**


	54. Ouija Board

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Envy **to** Erika Granger****: **Looks like you've met Pinkie Pie. It's creepy how she acts so happy and peppy after what she does.

**Erika Granger** to **Envy****: **Tell me about it.

**Kagome's Blossom** to** Erika Granger****: **Just a bit of a tip for you next time: please don't take random food from strangers... If I can provide any assistance let me know. I've had to deal with creepy bastards wanting to kill me before.  
Ad BEN- ... Maybe... I won't say.

**Erika Granger** to **Kagome's Blossom****: **I think it's safe to say something happens to people I get in close contact with these days, either dying or being in a cult. The fact Liu is still here is amazing yet at the same time I feel as if I'm putting his life at risk.

**lustforkreation7 **to** Erika Granger****: **This is just awful, they made you into a cannibal. Alright, you should be very wary of any strangers that approach you from now on.

**Erika Granger** to **lustforkreation7****: **So, basically act like I normally do most days, but tenfold. I can do that. I can't remember the last time I had a night out.

**Erika Granger** to **Kagome's Blossom****: **(BEN) As interesting as it is to imagine it happening to you, I'd prefer to see Erika with a blindfold and tied down.

**Erika Granger:** GET OUT OF HERE BEN!

**Erika Granger:** (BEN) why?

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Nov 15, 2013_

Title: _Ouija Board_

* * *

Description: I'm starting to doubt there is anything to stop them.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Ouiji Board

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika on the floor by her fireplace, the camera resting on a chair. It is night time and the fire is lit. The usual furniture near the fireplace is pushed away and there are candles lit in front of the fire as well as a Ouija board in front of Erika*

Erika: *Small, brief wave* Hey there. So, basically it's like this. I've been thinking a lot about Daniel's death recently, and I just got to know if Alice was involved or not. It's killing me inside not knowing, so I went o my library about two weeks ago more or less and I looked through some books on the supernatural to find out if there's any way to contact him. I found some stuff, and believe it or not... *Gestures to Ouija board* ... I'm gonna have to do this horror movie cliché since I didn't really understand some of the other stuff. Either that or the ingredients were a bit out there.

Video: *Erika picks up the triangle piece of the Ouija board with her left hand as she prepares to take notes with her right hands into a notebook*

Erika: Well. Here goes...

Video: *Erika puts the triangle piece on the board and her eyes look up*

Erika: Um... any spirits up there? Uh, my name's Erika and I kinda want to talk to someone. His name's Daniel, and I'm gonna guess you know which Daniel I'm talking about. So, y'know, if you could get him here to talk to me, or at least pass a message onto him for me and vice versa, that would be cool too.

Video: *Nothing appears to happen and Erika begins to look disappointed*

Erika: Yes? No? Maybe?

Video: *Still nothing*

Erika: *Groans and takes her hand away* I should have know this wouldn't work. This was a stupid idea from the beginning! *Begins to stand up* I'd have better luck-

Video: *Slight shifting is heard from the board and the triangle piece begins to shift. Erika looks shocked and looks between the camera and board*

Erika: It's working?...Oh shit it's working!

Video: *Erika sits down and quickly takes down notes*

Erika: ... Daniel? That you?

Video: *Triangle shifts*

Erika: Yes! Okay, Daniel, I'm going to go straight to the point. Was Alice involved with your death?

Video: *Triangle shifts*

Erika: *Looks a little surprised* No? Well, if you say so. But do you know why you were murdered?

Video: *Triangle shifts and begins spelling out something while Erika writes it out in her notebook*

Erika: 'Because... it was... for fun'?

Video: *Triangle shifts some more and Erika writes again*

Erika: 'We were... friends... So they figured... it would be a good way... to begin breaking you down'. Those... those sick sons of...

Video: *Triangle shifts again*

Erika: 'Hello there... clucky'? *Erika stares at the message and her jaw slowly opens, and she seems to be trying to hold some emotion back* Clucky? D-dad? Is that you?

Video: *Triangle shifts*

Erika: Y-yes? *Laughs shakily and her eyes begin to look a little wet, but she seems happy* D-daddy I missed you! I missed you so much daddy! Are you and mom alright?

Video: *Triangle pieces shifts to spell something*

Erika: 'I... can... help you'. *Shocked* R-really?! How?!

Video: *The message begins to spell out something*

Erika: 'You... Need to... kiss... Ben...' *Trails off and begins to frown as a cold realization comes over her* *Quirtly* You fuckers. *Screams* YOU FUCKERS! YOU FUCKING FUCKS! IS THIS- IS THIS SERIOUSLY YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?! IS MY PAIN SERIOUSLY THAT FUNNY TO YOU?!

Video: *Scratchy red font appears over the scream briefly followed by Happy Mask Salesman laugh*

Text: Maybe~

Video: *Erika takes deep, trembling breaths before she begins to sniffle. She then starts to break down crying and covers her head with her arms as she leans down*


	55. Drowned

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX **to** Erika Granger****: **A question for BEN... Do I see someone having a crush on Erika? I can't tell if the trick you just played on her is genius or completely insane and evil... However I have always preferred villains so expect a bias opinion.

**Erika Granger** to **XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX****: **(BEN) I wouldn't say that little prank was 'completely insane' or genius'. That would be overstretching it a bit. I think cruel would be the more appropriate word. As for this, 'crush'. That it is not the right word. It makes it sound stupid.

**Kagome's Blossom** to** Erika Granger****: **Oh God. That's going way too far... BEN, I don't like you anymore. You don't deserve Erika. *growls* Erika, keep your chin up. As long as you have faith in yourself, they can't touch you. It's clichè, I know. But it helps a lot.

**Erika Granger** to **Kagome's Blossom****: **To be honest I have little fate in myself.

**Erika Granger** to **Kagome's Blossom****: **(BEN) Oh no! Please don't not like me! How will I ever survive with all the fangirls who have false beliefs that I'l be all lovey-shitty-dovey with them? And I don't care if you think I deserve Erika or not. There is no choice.

**lustforkreation7 **to** Erika Granger****: **Don't ever get your hopes up, because they'll just rip them down.

**Erika Granger** to **lustforkreation7****: **The rule's of life really.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Nov 21, 2013_

Title: _Drowned_

* * *

Description: I swear if he reveals it...

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Drowned

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera resting on the desk in Erika's study and her hands can be seen on the mouse and keyboard. Erika mumbled to herself incoherent things, but it sounds like she is tired*

Erika: *Mumbles* Where... Here maybe? No.

Video: *Erika leans back and stretches her arms while yawning*

Erika: Okay, let's think about this logically. If I could figure out his age then I could just... Wait a minute. Aw, why didn't I think of that sooner!

Video: *Erika rapidly types something up and clicks search*

Erika: I can't believe I didn't bother to check that wiki page. ... Okay, here it is. Okay, says here he died in 2002, April twenty-third. Hmm, I'm not sure if that date can be trusted a hundred percent, but I can at least look up the year. *Begins typing up something* I mean, how many Ben's between ten and twelve could have drowned that year? Can't be too many. One of them has to stick out at least.

Video: *Erika continues typing and clicking until footage skips ahead in time. Erika stops typing and groans in frustration*

Erika: Alright, so I've been trying to find out anything on why Ben drowned, and so far no luck. It's kinda hard to imagine but then again I suppose not everything ends up in the papers. Either that or I'm just unlucky. But I suppose if I were to look into- What the...? ...Cleverbot just came up.

Video: *Erika is still for a moment before she grabs a camera and holds it up to her monitor. Cleverbot is up and a message comes up*

Cleverbot: You really shouldn't be doing this.

Erika: Give me one damn good reason.

Cleverbot: Why should I have to say anything? You're just being nosy and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Do you really think finding out about personal stuff will help in anyway? It's actually kinda stupid.

Erika: Stupid? Here's something stupid, blondie! Killing and torturing and tormenting people for no good reason whatsoever but for the sheer sake of it! THAT, is stupid!

Cleverbot: Ah, I love that feistiness. Holding that stupid camera up like you're actually achieving something. You know what you are achieving? Nothing. Nothing at all. And slowly the curtain will eventually close as you succumb.

Erika: Do you know anything about the Concentus? Charles said he knew your mom.

Cleverbot: I never liked Charles. I'd like to see him drown.

Erika: Did he drown you?

Cleverbot: No.

Erika: Who did?

Cleverbot: Quid quo pro. What do you hate and fear more then us?

Erika: Why should I tell you? And I'm not scared of you!

Cleverbot: Like I said. 'Quid quo pro' Like 'Silence of the Lambs' except I'm better looking and not a cannibal.

Erika: Hmp. You just make yourself sound like an arrogant prick. All you want is to see me suffer so why should I fuel your fire?

Cleverbot: Suffer? You don't know what suffering is. Do you know what seeing your mother die is like? And not dying on a hospital bed, I mean dying on a wooden floor while the man that's suppose to love her beats her again, and again and again, blood pooling around her head so much you can smell it while your hiding under the stairs. And why? Because father wanted to join the cult. He wanted salvation after the world ended. For all of us. Originally.

Mother? She didn't want to. She knew Charles as a friend, but she knew he wasn't as much a friend as he had been in the past. So he tell father that, 'the lack of fate will tarnish us all'. So, he decides we must either join or die. Mother doesn't get a choice though and just dies. Me? Oh he acted all sweet once he unlocked the cupboard, but I knew better and ran out. Ran as fast as my legs could carry me through the woods, towards the lake. But that was my mistake.

He followed me, grabbed my arms so tightly I was sure one was going to pop out of place. He then shoved me to the ground and dragged me towards the lake, keeping my head down as he went into the filthy water. All of it seeping through my nose and mouth and into my lungs as I flailed, trying to escape. But father held me in place. Until I stopped.

Erika: *Stunned and shocked*... Oh... Oh my...

Cleverbot: Hehehehe. But I didn't let him go unpunished~ It was fun playing with him. Every. Single. Day. And. Night. It was surprising how long he lasted with everything I did to him. It was hardcore shit compared to what I do in your dreams. He went to this asylum eventually. You should have seen him, he was frothing in the mouth like he had rabies! It was so hilarious!

As for the game, I loved it. Who didn't want to be a hero when they were a kid? Fighting the bad guy, saving the day. Not like real life, is it? I'm not entirely sure why I went there, but I don't really care.

Erika: *Shaken* Wh-why did you tell me this? I thought you want me to answer your question?

Clverbot: Yeeah, but you obviously weren't going to give in after I asked the first time. Your annoyingly clever like that. So I decided to just look through police and hospital records.

Erika: Wh-what?!

Cleverbot: You'd be surprise how well I can multi-task in cyberspace. It seems we both know what it's like to be betrayed by a parental figure.

Erika: Y-y-you did what?! How dare you! I swear if you release that information I'll make you wish you could just move on!

Cleverbot: I'm hurt by how little you trust me. But it doesn't matter. It'll be revealed, but not by me.

Erika: Who?!

Cleverbot: I have to go now. Nice talking with you. See ya later.

Erika: Get back here! *Stands up* You asshole! Stop toying with me like this!


	56. Someone Pleasant

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Nov 30, 2013_

Title: _Someone Pleasant_

* * *

Description: For once someone who isn't an ass except for Liu.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Someone Pleasant

Video: *Cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: Finally finding the time, I looked over that list of places Witch gave me that Jane the Killer is normally found. I decided to start with the closest area to my location. It's a small warehouse outside of a neighboring town. Better still, I was able to actually go there during the day.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika walking past some shrubs towards an old looking building, likely the warehouse. There is a fence around the perimeter. There is thick snow as Erika walks, the sound of snow being crushed is easily heard on the camera*

Erika: Okay, so I'm sure this is the place. I googled it, and this came up. It kinda looks like it did on the picture. Now I just have to look around it and hope I find the girl I'm looking for. I would have just drove here, but the snow looked thicker on the road leading here and I didn't want to risk getting stuck here. Even if it is daytime.

Video: *Erika is in front of the fence now, and holds onto it with one gloved hand*

Erika: ... Better find the gate.

Video: *Footage skips ahead to Erika actually inside the warehouse. It would be empty if not for shelves, several hundred boxes and some old mattresses. There is a small echo is Erika walks*

Erika: *Turns to look all around as she walks on* *Calling* Hello? Anyone here? Anyone at all?

Video: *There is no response. Footage skips ahead sometime later where Erika is looking around some more*

Erika: *Grumbles* For crying out loud. You'd think I'd've heard her by now.

Video: *A small sound is heard and Erika turns around sharply to see nothing. It seems quiet for a moment and Erika moves in the direction she heard the sound until it is heard again in the direction Erika had just been facing. Turning to look there, there is still nothing*

Erika: Tch, I hate when that happens.

Voice: Annoying, ain't it?

Video: *Erika turns around sharply and sees a woman with long black hair standing there. She's wearing a knee length white dress with long sleeves that would show off her shoulders if she wasn't wearing the short sleeved black jacket. She has tights, runners and brown gloves on, as well as a white feminine mask. It is noticeable that none of her skin is seen, and is covered in bandages instead*

Erika: A-are you... Jane?

Woman: *Chuckles* Yep, that's me sweetie. Heard you were looking for me.

Erika: Oh. So, I guess you saw the YouTube channel then, huh?

Jane: Well, yeah... *Shrugs a little and walks closer. A visible ear can be briefly seen, but is red like it was burned* But Claire told me as well.

Erika: Claire?

Jane: Y'know, Witch.

Erika: Ah, right. I'm guessing you know each other then?

Jane: Yeah, pretty much. When you get past her vanity, she can actually be pretty cool.

Erika: Well no offense, but as much as I love listening about trivial things I was wondering if there was anyway you could help me?

Jane: Follow me. There's a couch down here.

Video: *Jane begins to walk down one of the aisles of shelves and Erika follows*

Erika: So, uh... Why do you hang out here, exactly?

Jane: It's abandoned, along a road not many people go down. Sure, some teenagers like to come here to fuck, but I hang out at other places as well so it's seldom for me to find any people here.

Erika: I see.

Jane: That and sometimes I just like to have a break from the Underrealm, and try to pretend things are okay. *Slows to a stop as she begins to sound distant* But they never are. Never will be. *Begins walking again* If I had known that this was going to happen to me... Well, aparently we never do have a choice. It's always 'inevitable'.

Erika: I'm guessing you're talking about the cult?

Jane: *Chuckles* I'd be shocked if you didn't guess that. But yeah. Here we are.

Video: *Jane walks over to sit on a old looking couch with worn material. Erika soon joins her*

Jane: You're lucky you know. I can give you some information on the cult. Not a lot, but it might help.

Erika: Anything would be great to be honest.

Jane: Good to know. *Nods* Now. Where to start... Well, it's already been said that they plan to end the world by raising Zalgo.

Erika: Yeah, that Charles guy said something like that I think.

Jane: Including that I was a, 'sacrifice'?

Erika: Well... Yeah...

Jane: Hmp. Well, I don't know how they plan to do it, but I do know someone who knows.

Erika: Really?

Jane: Indeed I do sweetheart. *Stretches arms* I've been looking around, snooping, a few favours here and there. I found this guy who worked with them.

Erika: Seriously?

Jane: Yeah huh, and I had a... *Takes a knife out, seemingly from nowhere* ... 'little talk', with him about everything.

Erika: Would I be correct to guess you tortured him?

Jane: Very perceptive.

Erika: Thanks. But, are you sure about... I mean, surely you could have just stole some stuff from his house.

Jane: Nope. Trust me me when I say he deserved it. As for for he had... They kinda have this equivalent of the Anti-Christ that they call, the 'Seventh Child'.

Erika: Seventh Child?

Jane: Like Damien from the Omen, except he's not the literal spawn of Satan or anything.

Erika: *Unsure sounding* I'm a bit confused.

Jane: Well, you know how in the original story of Zalgo, it's supposedly his seventh mouth that will sing the end of the world?

Erika: Yeah...?

Jane: Basically, Zalgo is going to possess the Seventh Child, and sing through him to end the world.

Erika: Holy... I knew they wanted to end the world but...

Jane: *Sighs* I know, but cults are dangerous for a reason. Some more then others. Definitely the Concentus.

Erika: Well, how do we stop it? If any? Kill the Seventh Child?

Jane: Yeah actually. However, wherever that person is I couldn't find out. I was able to get a date as to when it's suppose to take place. 2014, January twentieth.

Erika: Wh-what?! But that's not that faraway! There's no way that-

Jane: Hey, hey, hey! Listen. Obviously the guy is going to arrive at their compound sometime before that. When that happens, swoop in and take care of him.

Erika: *Hesitant* Are... I'm not sure if... *Sighs* Aw, screw it. It's gonna happen anyway so might as well do what I can.

Jane: I know it's not easy on you, but I'll try to help as much as I can without interfering.

Erika: Er, what are you talking about?

Jane: The script. How you're suppose to join. I don't know how it ends because I'm not that trusted. I think it's because of all the times I tried to kill Jeff. *Chuckles*

Erika: *Weakly chuckles* Hehe... Well, don't worry about it. People tend to join cults or die when they have either prolonged contact with me or suffer from at least one of the bastards on my tail. I don't blame you for wanting to sit out.

Jane: It's not that I want to it's just... *Sighs* ... It all hurt a lot you know. Seeing my family murdered by that asshole, the feeling of failing when I couldn't get the upper hand first time round... Then the burning. Oh, God the fire... *Groans* Hurt so much. Damaged my skin a lot. Can't remember the last time I took my bandages off except for a shower and rest.

Erika: ... I'd say I'm sorry but I feel like you're not the kind of person who like's pity.

Jane: *Murmurs* I could say the same about yourself. Hey, you know that map you found in Alice's box?

Erika: Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I actually made a copy of it.

Jane: Perfect. If you email it to me, I can search for it's real life location for you.

Erika: I couldn't ask you to-

Jane: I want to! There's only so much I can do for you without causing you to possibly suffer more, so I want to help you find the cult compound.

Erika: ... Thanks.

Jane: *Looks behind herself* Look, we should probably go now. You have to long drive home before it gets dark.


	57. The Script

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

******Kagome's Blossom** to** Erika Granger****: **It would seem you found yourself another ally, though I can only hope she won't turn on you. From the way she loathed Jeff, I think you'll be alright.

**Erika Granger** to **Kagome's Blossom****: **Me too. I'd be more descriptive on my thoughts and feelings about this, but I don't want to risk jinxing everything.

**Erika Granger: **I still can't escape from all of this in my dreams in case anyone is wondering. Either Ben is dragging me to my watery grave, or Shadowlurker is burying me alive in a grave. There's more but I won't bore you with the detail.

**Erika Granger:** Just got a call from Liu. He said he was working on something and will get to me once he got it. Whatever 'it' is. Jane doesn't have anything yet, but she thinks she's close.

**Erika Granger: **This has got to be the longest amount of time I've gone without them doing something. I want to believe they've given up now, but that's like asking for my parents to have never died.

**Erika Granger: **Liu just called. He's coming straight over. He sounded really panicky. I hope he's alright.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Dec 24, 2013_

Title: _The Script  
_

* * *

Description: My luck strikes again.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Script

Video: *Cuts to Erika sitting on her bed, with only her bedside lamp on. Her hair is in a pony tail though there are several loose strands. She has a sad, solemn face on*

Erika: ... If you've seen my last Tweet, you probably know that Liu was coming over. He did come yesterday and... *Closes eyes and purses lips together for a moment before continuing to speak* He did come here and... He kinda... *Holds a hand to her face and seems to be waving an invisible thing off* Oh, just watch the footage.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera resting on the coffee table facing the tv, while some sort of movie is on. It is presumed Erika is sitting on the couch behind the camera. There is then a frantic knocking at the door and the camera is picked up by Erika. She walks to the door as the knocking gets more furious, followed by one or two doorbell rings. Erika unlocks and opens the door to reveal Liu who pushes through inside*

Erika: What wrong? *Shuts and locks door before looking to Liu who is near the small dining table near the kitchen* Something has to be wrong so don't lie to me.

Liu: *Looks terrified* I... I did something that now that I think about it, was completely reckless.

Erika: *Walks closer to Liu* What did you do, Liu? What did you ?

Liu: *Swallows and takes a calming breath or two* I... I sometimes go with Jeff to the Underrealm. I convinced him to let me go with him there for a small visit.

Video: *Text briefly appears over the footage in scratchy red font*

Text: You shouldn't have done that.

Liu: While there I managed to convince him to let me wonder around myself, and I really don't want to talk about what I did and how so long story short, I found the script and stole it. *Pulls out a script from his jacket*

Video: *Text briefly appears over the footage in scratchy red font*

Text: You really shouldn't have done that.

Erika: Y-you what? You found what?

Liu: The script. Your script.

Erika: Y-you actually found the physical, tangible copy of my script?

Liu: *Snaps* YES! I found the Goddamn scipt! *Calms down and swallows nervously* I-I'm sorry it's just that, I'm surprised that I managed to get out with this thing. But they know. They fucking know! On my way here, I sensed him on my tail!

Erika: Who, Jeff?!

Liu: I'm pretty sure it was Slenderman. *Sounds slightly scared*

Erika: AND YOU LED HIM HERE!?

Liu: I'm sorry, but I had to get this to you. I figured that if I did, maybe we could find something in this to help us.

Video: *Text briefly appears over the footage in scratchy red font*

Text: You. Really. Shouldn't. Have. Done. That!

Erika: ... Well, give it here then.

Liu: *Nods and hands over* Sure, and once again, I'm sorry.

Video: *There is a small video tear*

Erika: *Mumbles as she takes script, puts it on the kitchen counter and opens to the first page* Don't worry about it. *Flicks through several pages, skimming through lines*

Liu: Well, what do you think? I didn't read it myself because I wanted to get here as fast as possible.

Erika: ... Well, I would have to look over the first couple videos, but the dialogue in these first few pages do kinda sound familiar.

Video: *There is some static*

Liu: Good, good. *Sighs* But seriously as much as I want to help you, I'm still worried about how Jeff will react to this. It's likely not going to be a good reaction.

Erika: To see him with a nice, happy, good reaction would be just as horrifying to be honest. *Coughs*

Video: *Video tears a little while there is static*

Liu: *Rubs face* Hey, do you've any aspirin? I've a major headache.

Erika: Yeah, I've got-

Liu: *Glances to his right briefly but then looks fully and yells out in a panic and steps back a few steps*

Erika: *Goes to Liu* Hey what is-?

Video: *Erika looks in the direction Liu was looking in and yells as at the other end of the room is Slenderman. The camera footage has heavy static and tearing while focused on him*

Erika: *Swiftly grabs script* *Mutters* Of course this had to happen! Quick, back door!

Video: *Erika and Liu run to the glass back door and Erika works on trying to open it up but can't seem to do so*

Liu: Open it!

Erika: What do you think I'm trying to do?!

Video: *Erika and Liu look back to see Slenderman is much closer, followed the static and tearing*

Erika: Quick, the bedroom! we'll escape through the window!

Video: *As the static gets heavier, Liu and Erika run to the closeby guest bedroom and run in when Erika opens the door. The footage goes completely white for a minute until it clears up. Erika and Liu appear in what looks like an abandoned carnival of some sorts at night, with thick snow on the ground*

Liu: *Looks around while looking stunned* ... Th-this is bad.

Erika: Yeah, you can say that again. *Takes out phone and looks at it. The signal bar is empty* Can you get a phone signal? 'Cause I can't.

Liu: *Quickly takes out his own phone and looks at it before shoving it back in his pocket* Me neither.

Erika: Well... *Looks around at all the creepy looking stalls, and occasional disturbing clown symbol or head* We're in a pretty obvious horror movie cliché, so while we would have to go through the woods, I think they would be safer in comparison. I doubt staying here all night would be a good idea.

Liu: Fair point. Let's go.

Video: *They both begin to walk, trying to find a way out. Music can be faintly heard that sounds like 'Dark Woods Circus'. Either Liu and Erika can't hear it or are ignoring it*

Erika: Okay, so I'm pretty sure the way can't be too far away. We just gotta be careful not to...

Video: *Erika trails off as she stops to look at a prize booth where all the teddy bears are hanging by their necks on nooses*

Liu: Erika...

Erika: So do you think anything will change since you stole the script? *Holds script up*

Liu: Uh, I'm not sure but I doubt it. As far as I know, it just says what will happen. Everything in that is likely going to happen no matter , I wouldn't be surprised if all of this is in there.

Erika: ... Hold the camera for a sec, will ya.

Liu: Sure.

Video: *Liu takes the camera and holds it in Erika's direction. She is flicking through the script until she is about halfway through the pages*

Erika: We'll split the script in half and carry one half each. Hopefully that way if they somehow get one half they'll think they have the whole script.

Liu: You actually think that will work?

Erika: Look at it like this. *Tears the second half of the script away from the first half* Even if they don't buy that, they should think that I have the future half of the script since it is mine, and go after me for it. They probably won't have a use for the other half since it's already happened.

Liu: I suppose when you put it like that...

Erika: Good. Then you take the future half, and give me the camera back then.

Video: *Liu hands the camera back to Erika who hands him the future half of the script*

Erika: Now lets get out of here. Wherever 'here' is. ... Is this the underrealm?

Liu: No, no I don't think so. But I think those hung teddy bears can give us an idea of who's here.

Erika: Yeah.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika and Liu walking past another stall*

Liu: I swear we've past that stall already.

Erika: We'll find a way out. I'm sure of it. *Doesn't sound to optimistic*

Video: *Loud cackling is then heard and Liu and Erika turn around to see nothing behind them*

Liu: Shit! He's on our tail, I know it!

Erika: Calm down, I... I... I have an idea what to do. *Points to a small building that appear to be the bathrooms* You hide in there while I try to lure him after me.

Liu: No, I-

Erika: Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Liu: *Tightens lips* ... Fine. But you better know what you're doing.

Erika: I do.

Liu: ... *Reluctantly nods head and runs to the bathrooms*

Erika: ... Alright Laughing Jack. I think I know what you want. *Begins running* And you ain't getting it!

Video: *Erika continues to run, occasionally turning around briefly to look back. She keeps running until she runs into some sort of storage building filled with cardboard, wooden crates and some ropes and tools*

Erika: Hmm... Maybe I can make something. To defend myself.

Video: *Erika puts the script on a worktable and puts the camera next to it*

Erika: I doubt I can kill this one, but I gotta let 'em know I ain't taking shit.

Video: *Erika begins shifting through the boxes and takes out some rope and looks thoughtful*

Erika: ... There was a circular saw piece on that worktable. I think I could tie this rope on to it and make a sort of saw flail.

Video: *Erika walks back over to the table and puts the rope down and can be heard shifting through the other things on the table. Erika rests her left hand on the table in front of the camera*

Erika: Fuck, it's freezing out here. Oh, there-

Video: *Erika's left hand tries to move but it doesn't budge, although Erika makes a tiny sound that suggests that she felt a light sting*

Erika: The hell...?

Video: *Erika flexes her fingers, which are able to move yet she can't move the hand off the table*

Erika: Can't move my hand. *Starts breathing heavily* Oh God, I can't move my hand!

Video: *Erika tries to frantically get her hand off the table, even getting on her knees, but can't as she makes small sounds of pain. Erika is so absorbed trying to free her hand she doesn't notice being pulled away immediately, until she hears loud laughter, and looks to her side*

Erika: Ah-!

Video: *Before she can say anything though, the rope is swiftly tied around her neck, the black and white striped sleeves of the person doing it can be seen as he does it, and his laughter is heard once again. The rope us then tugged and pulled, choking Erika and the rope appears to be tied to something as it doesn't fall to the ground. The crazed laughter goes on, slowly fading away, suggesting he went away.

*Erika makes choking noises, and gasps for breath as she tries to tug the rope off of her, but fails. Looking at the table, Erika reaches out with her free hand and grabs a hammer and puts the claw of it under her other hands, and begins to try and pry it free. A few of Erika's gasps sound painful as Erika tries to free her hand, but eventually her hand is free. Immediately Erika brings brings her hands to the rope and manages to untie the knot. She coughs a little before holding her left hand up. There is a small red dot of blood in the center of the hand on the back and front, even though there was no nail. At least, not a visible and tangible one*

Erika: F-fuck. *Takes calming breaths and looks at the script on the table* I don't get it. Why didn't Laughing Jack take the script? Unless... *Lower lip begins to tremble* Unless he knows this is only the first half, in which case... Oh crap!

Video: *Erika immediately stands up, grabs the camera and script and runs back outside, once or twice stumbling because of something hidden underneath the snow. Footage cuts to Erika running to the bathrooms and flinging the door open, revealing broken stalls of the unisex bathroom, with grime building up on the visible toilets*

Erika: Liu! Damn it, he isn't here! *Runs back outside* He must be somewhere here.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika running towards another building, with a sign next to the door that says, 'Staff Only'. Erika flings the door open and rushes inside*

Erika: Liu! Are you here?

Video: * A small sound is heard coming from a different room, and Erika rushes to the door as static and tearing on the footage builds up, to see Jeff with a panicking Liu in a headlock while covering his mouth. Slenderman stands behind them with his head tilted and tentacle appendages spread*

Erika: LIU!

Jeff: *Chuckles* You fucked up~.

Video: *The door slams shut before Erika can do anything. Erika proceeds to bang on the door repeatedly*

Erika: LIU! LIU! LEAVE HIM ALONE! IT'S ME YOU WANT!

Video: *Erika then tries opening the door, pushing and pulling on the knob until finally the door opens, but no one is inside except for shredded pieces of paper on the floor*

Erika: *Whimpers* N-no. Liu... I...

Video: *Erika shakily walks inside and kneels down, and grabs one of the pieces of paper*

Erika: ... Some of Liu's half of the script is here. But why? Is this some sort of taunt? *Grabs the rest of the papers* They might be useful. Better take them all.

Video: *Erika takes the rest of the paper remains and stands up*

Erika: ... Better figure out how to get home now.

Video: *Erika steps outside of the room, but as she turns to leave, Laughing Jack is seen standing at the exit, laughing his head off and holding one of the teddy bears from earlier with a noose around it's neck, that now has it's stomach cut open letting some stuffing out*

Erika: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no...

Video: *The disturbing clown continues to laugh as he slowly walks towards Erika. In a panic, Erika runs down a hall way until she reaches a door at the end. Looking back briefly, Laughing Jack is not very far away from Erika who looks back towards the door*

Erika: ... Okay, I have an idea. Hopefully this will work. Er, *Mumbles* take me home. Take me home. Take me home.

Video: *Erika mumbles the same phrase two or three time, meanwhile Laughing Jack's laughter gets louder. Eventually, Erika swing the door open and steps through and immediately turns around to shut the door before turning around. Erika is in her bedroom. She turns back to the door and hesitantly opens it, but instead of the hallway at that carnival, there is only her ensuite bathroom*

Erika: *Surprised* It actually worked? Hehe. Thank God. But... Liu... *Sniffs* He... He...

Video: *The camera is dropped to the ground followed by the surviving script and remains. A soft thud is then heard, assumingly Erika drops to her knees. She is then heard crying loudly*

Erika: Liu *Sobs* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! *Continues to cry*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **If anyone is going to try and say it's not my fault, save your breath. Whatever's happening to Liu now is completely my fault.

* * *

**Song used:** Dark Woods Circus (Vocaloid Song)

**Link:** watch?v=OsjTBdiPq8o


	58. Planning

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I've been thinking over the last entry. In hindsight, my decision in splitting the script in half was a terrible idea. I just figured since some of my other plans worked this one would too. That and I suppose with the predicament going on then I wasn't exactly thinking straight.

**Erika Granger:** As for splitting up with Liu, considering my intention was to lure Laughing Jack away from Liu, I don't think it was a bad idea. Things just went... Very, very badly to put it extremely softly.

**Erika Granger:** The only good thing is that I was able to get some scraps of the future half of the script. The only thing is though that the half I had covered the first twenty nine entries, so I'm anxious as to what was in the future half.

**Erika Granger:** Also, Liu. If you're reading this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

**lustforkreation7 **to** Erika Granger****: **There's a chance that Liu's still alive, they probably just have him captured.

**Erika Granger** to **lustforkreation7****: **It's possible but considering Jeff's a sociopath and has stabbed Liu in his eye when he first lost his sanity, my hope for that is very low.

**Erika Granger:** Okay looking over some of the scraps one of the pieces says, "Erika approached the cabin, noticing above the door a bronze star".

**Erika Granger:** Another mentions me creating a distraction at the Concentus cult compound. I'm assuming this and the former scrap are from around the same time.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Dec 31, 2013_

Title: _Planning  
_

* * *

Description: I'm considering giving up maybe.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Planning

Video: *Cuts to Erika sitting the floor in her living room, looking at a sheet of paper with a map on it and appears to be studying it. Her phone then rings and she answers it, not looking away from her map*

Erika: Hello?

Jane: Erika, it's Jane. Did you get the map I emailed?

Erika: Yeah, I did. Thanks a lot.

Jane: No problem. Look, there's another reason I called. I was driving past your house a couple times, and there are these guys outside. I'm not sure if they're out there still though.

Erika: ... What?

Jane: They're not doing anything at the moment, but you should be weary. I think they might be with the cult.

Erika: ... Damn it.

Jane: Look, just stay calm and don't give them a reason to attack. If you do, you'll only make the problem worse.

Erika: *Nods a little* Y-yeah. You're right.

Jane: Look, while I have you, is there anything I can do for you? I know I can't go with you to the cult compound but I want to know if there is at least something I could do for you?

Erika: *Looks thoughtful* Do you have any idea where Liu might be? If you do, and if he's still alive. I'd like it if you could rescue him. It isn't fair that he got pulled into my mess.

Jane: Well, I'll try. I hope he won't freak out though. Last time I saw him I was using him as bait to lure out Jeff.

Erika: *Slightly amused* Really? How did that go?

Jane: Can't remember too well. But when I woke up the side of my head was bleeding like hell.

Erika: Did you fall on a rock or something?

Jane: Either that or the shit head hit me in the head with one. Either one is plausible.

Erika: I can see why.

Jane: Are you sure you don't need anything else?

Erika: ... Yeah. I'm sure. I... I have a plan. Sort of. *Bites lower lip*

Jane: ... If you're sure...

Erika: I am. Look, I have to go now. So...

Jane: I understand. Happy New Years by the way.

Erika: Yeah. You too Jane.

Video: *Just as Erika hangs up there is a knock at Erika's door. She freezes and looks to her side before grabbing the camera and standing up and walking to her front door. There is a sheet of paper sticking out from under the door. Erika grabs it and while she doesn't show it to the camera, she reads it aloud*

Erika: 'Ms. Granger. We will give you this warning once, and only once. If you try to stop us from raising the Lord Zalgo to end this waste of earth, we will not hesitate to take you against your will and offer you as a sacrifice. Do not try to test our wrath. Komponist Charles'. ... I need to think. *Begins walking away from the door* I need rest.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **I've been thinking over the script remains. Every one of the creepypastas say I'm going to die. One piece of script mentions me falling in fire. I think if I go to the cult compound, I'll likely die and become one of them. But if I don't try to stop them raising Zalgo, the world is going to end. Fuck. My. Life.


	59. January 20th

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I know it's been ages since I've said anything, but I've been thinking over my choices. It's hard to decide. But maybe I'm wrong.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Jan 20, 2014_

Title: _January 20th  
_

* * *

Description: By the time you watch this, it will already be too late.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: January 20th

Video: *Cuts to Erika sitting in her car, the camera on the dashboard facing her. She's wearing a black beret with all her hair tucked under it and wearing a black jacket. She has a sad look on her face*

Erika: This... will possibly be my last video. I've thought about everything carefully, and I decided that I have got to stop this cult. I know the last couple Tweets may have suggested I have given up, but that is only half true. It's not so much that I'm giving up, but I'm accepting that what I'm about to do is likely to get me killed. Killed and turned to creepypasta.

I sent those Tweets in hopes that the Concentus would think that I've given up. That I'm not doing anything. No. This is going to be a surprise attack.

I used that map Jane sent me, and from the scraps of the scrip I managed to keep, it did say which building the Seventh Child would be in. It also mentions another building set on fire, so what I'm going to do is try and find this other building to set it on fire so this cult will be distracted by it. While that happens, I'll find the Seventh Child, kill 'em and see what happens from here.

I know killing is extreme, but frankly I can't take the risk of allowing them to live. The price is too high. *Sighs in frustration* I'm going to hate myself for it, but it has to be done.

Video: *Erika is quiet for a moment as she looks out the window*

Erika: I'm already here in Vermont. I'm recording this outside the woods. That way, if they are watching this channel, it'll be too late for them to keep their guard up. I know I'm cutting it close coming here on the night the ritual is suppose to take place, but this seems like the less likely night I would come. So why not?

... I had a dream last night. I was walking through a grey hall with nothing in it. But, at the end there was this full length mirror. I looked in it and saw my reflection. Seemed simple enough. But then, my reflection went on fire. I saw my own skin burn and sizzle, turning raw red. I could actually hear my own cries of pain. When it was over the reflection crumbled to ash.

But then someone rose from the ashes. The person was female and wearing these clothes I'm wearing right now, except this hat. *Taps hat* I couldn't see her skin because it was all bandaged. Only one eye and the lips were uncovered. There were only strands of hair sticking out from the bandages on top of the head. She grinned demonically, and held two knives up and rasped, 'down goes Erika, and up comes Dead Flesh!'

She the cackled and stabbed me in my heart and brain. I think that's what I'm going to become. Some crazed murderer. Hmp. Isn't that great? I'm possibly going to be a creepypasta and I become an unoriginal murderer. Real great.

But if I don't, am I going to go to Heaven? If there is one? I would like to be with my parents again. *Faraway look in her eyes* My mom died a couple years ago. She was driving home and she ended up in a river. She was knocked her unconscious in the incident and drowned. My dad? He died when I was right. He got caught in a snow storm and froze to death. My ex-step-dad...

Video: *Erika shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath*

Erika: *Mumbles to self* You can do this. Okay, I'm only saying this to you, because if I do die I figured you might as well know about my step-dad so you don't make up your own ideas about him. He deserves to be despised.

He married my mom when I was thirteen. He seemed like an okay guy at the time, he made my mom happy so I didn't have much of a problem with him. But, one day he... He... *Erika takes a couple more deep breaths* While my mom was out, he asked me to come to... To come to his and mom's room to help with something. *Gives a small sneer* Help? As if. Oh no, he... He made me... Made me do thing for him. He never went for me, 'down there', but he made me do things for him!

Video: *Erika looks pale as she takes a couple more deep breaths*

Erika: *Mumbles* Too scared to tell mom at the time. Luckily I finally got the courage after a few months and told her. I was lucky they were able to send him to the big house. *Chuckles bitterly* I hope someone's become his 'sweetheart'.

Video: *Erika looks out the window briefly*

Erika: ... I don't want pity, but I remember a person asking, so might as well say what happened in case someone tries to taint the truth. *Takes another deep breath* ... Jane was able to get me these clothes. Apparently this is the uniform of the guards of this compound, so it might make it easier sneaking in.

... If I do die, and I fail. I'm sorry. But I doubt that will be enough.

... Goodbye. If if I do become a murderer, I'll try not to kill you.

Video: *Erika gives one last look at the camera, tears leaking from her eyes as she moves to turn the camera off*


	60. Redemption

**Amber Icefire** to** Erika Granger: **Good luck Erika. As this might be the last you hear from us, know that we were and always will be on your side. You've come a long way, and that in itself is pretty impressive. Most people wouldn't have been able to make it through the first DAY let alone a year! I sincerely hope you come out of this as yourself, however unlikely that may be. Again, good luck. My hopes are with you.

**LizTheBoneQueen** to** Erika Granger: **Me thinks Ms. Granger is going to be silenced for the time being. Anyways, I've been reviewing everything she's ever posted so far, with the way they've stopped her at every turn it makes me wonder what they don't want her to find. In War, there is no such thing as victory, only small wins.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Jan 21, 2014_

Title: _Redemption  
_

* * *

Description: 60

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Redemption

Video: *Cuts to Erika standing some distance away from the camera near the woods, just enough to tell the black coat she's wearing is a long trench coat. She looks back at the camera, and looks to be considering something before walking to the camera and picking it up before going through the woods*

Erika: *Whispers* Okay, so I didn't bring a flashlight with me because It'll just give me away. I did bring a knife, and a lighter though. I have the map more or less memorized so I just have to keep going straight for now I think.

Video: *Text in a scratchy red font appears, along with giggling*

Text: I'm looking foreword to this. Put on a good final performance!

Video: *Footage cut ahead to Erika still walking through trees and shrubs. Eventually though, there is a faint orange light seen in the distance. Erika crouches down and crawls through some bushes before looking through. There are a bunch of people dressed in black cloaks around a bonfire in a clearing. One of the people walk up to the fire and start throwing in some sort of powdered chemical that turns the flames green*

Erika: *Whispers* Okay, so if I remember the map correctly, if I go left from here I should come upon a cabin and if I'm correct, I plan to set fire to it to create a distraction. So, I'm gonna have to be careful.

Video: *Erika begins creeping away, going unnoticed by everyone. Footage cuts to Erika approaching a two story cabin made of a dark wood. There doesn't appear to be anyone home. Erika walks around the building, pausing in front of every window to look inside. It appears to be a small library and study of sorts. Erika walks to the door of the cabin that has a small glass pane, and tries to open it, but it seems to be locked. Erika puts the camera down for a minute or two and picks the camera up again before holding up her left fist, now wrapped in tissue, and punches through the glass pain and unlocks the door from the inside.

*After pulling her hand out Erika walks inside, closing the door behind her. She takes out her lighter and lights it to have a bit more light in the room*

Erika: Hm, there might be something important to them here. And since it's a library a fire should start no problem. I have the kindling here pretty much so that should do. But I should check if there's oil or something flammable.

Video: *Erika begins to look around the shelves, occasionally throwing a book to the floor. Seeing nothing of use in this room, Erika looks into the study and puts the camera on the desk to look through the draws before she lightly chuckled*

Erika: Found some oil they use in those lantern lamps. Should be enough to spill around.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika splashing the last bottle of lantern oil over the books before she drops the bottle and opens a window and exits the cabin through it*

Erika: *Sighs* As much as the sight of books being burned that aren't Twilight saddens me, this is for a good cause. I just have to light a tissue, throw it onto the oil and the whole cabin will be in flames in minutes thanks to me thinking of spilling some upstairs. Now...

Video: *Erika puts the camera down on the ground a few seconds later, her lighter can be heard being turned on before being snapped shut. A second later, Erika grabs the camera and begins running into the dense woods*

Erika: That plan, DEFINITELY, worked!

Video: *Text in a scratchy red font appears*

Text: Such a shame Charles wasn't in there.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika hiding behind trees near the bonfire*

Erika: Okay, I'll pretend to be one of the guards and say that a fire has started and-

Video: *A couple guards wearing the same black trench coat and beret as Erika run up to the small crowd*

Guard 1: The library's on fire! It's on fire!

Guard 2: We need help to put it out, and to check no one is inside!

Video: *The people seem to be panicked about this, but run with the guards to the cabin, as Erika crouches down to stay hidden. She remains undetected as the last person runs by*

Erika: *Slowly gets up* ... I'm not going to question my luck right now. *Begins to walk through the clearing* I'm just gonna-

Voice: *Hisses* Erika!

Video: *Erika turns around and sees Alice, wearing a black cloak like the other cult members*

Alice: What the hell are you doing?!

Erika: *Snaps* The right thing Alice! That's what I'm doing!

Alice: Right thing?! I know you started that fire Erika, it's really obvious to me!

Erika: Well sorry, but I need a distraction! Maybe you can do some good for once and not rat me out!

Alice: Good? What 'good' do you think you're doing? We all know the world is shit, so why should it go on?

Erika: *Aggressive* Because... *Calmer*Because, even though the world is crap, there are still people out there who can maybe do some good for this hell. Innocent, young people who haven't done anything wrong yet.

Alice: But you're gonna die tonight, aren't you?

Erika: Maybe.

Alice: Th-then why?! Why come here when you're gonna die here?!

Erika: I have enough moral from common sense to tell me that if I have to die I can do at least one good thing before dying and possibly becoming a murdering psycho! Something you wouldn't know about! I mean, what good have you actually done since joining this fucking cult?! Nothing! This cult has hurt people, maybe even killing them for all I know! But I'll tell you this. Eventually, this cult will go down, and you'll just bee seen as one of the many mislead people in this outdoor nuthouse!

Alice: *Looks stunned from Erika's words*

Erika: Now, I'm going to end this madness tonight whether you like it or not, so if you can at least one good thing it'll be to stay out of my way!

Alice: ... *Looks down* Just... Just go.

Erika: *Mutters as she walks away* That's what I thought.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika approaching another two story cabin. As she approaches the door she looks up to see a bronze star over the door and moves to open the door. Failing to open it, Erika walks around until she finds a open window and pushes it up further and lets herself in. Erika looks inside all of the doors, which have no one in them. Erika then walks up the stairs, a small creak heard with each step until Erika is on the second floor. There is only one door on this floor.

*After taking a deep breath, Erika opens the door and steps inside. In the single bed sleeping is a young boy no more then twelve*

Erika: ... Th-this can't be right.

Video: *Text in a scratchy red font appears*

Text: Oh, but it is!

Erika: He can't be... Wait, what's that on his hand?

Video: *Erika walks to the bed and lifts the boys hand up. A mouth is drawn on the palm. Erika grabs the other hand which also has a mouth drawn on it. Carefully lifting the sheets off and lifting the boy's shirt up, Erika reveals five more mouths drawn on his chest. Erika puts everything back in place carefully*

Erika: F-fuck... I can't... He's a kid... But if I don't, the whole world is fucked. ...

Video: *Erika puts the camera down on a chest of drawers, facing away from the bed*

Erika: You're not seeing this.

Video: *Erika walks off camera. A few moments later, muffled yells are heard. Possibly from a person being smothered*

Erika: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. *Shakily* I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Video: *The muffled yells slowly begin to cease. Erika can be heard sniffing, trying to hold in her emotions. Suddenly, a banging noise is heard downstairs*

Erika: Huh?

Voice: Someone thought they saw someone come in here!

Erika: Fuck!

Video: *Erika grabs the camera and runs to the window and opens it up, and looks outside*

Erika: Not gonna kill me, that's for certain!

Video: *Erika carefully takes a hold of the window sill, and lets herself outside as thumping footsteps coming up the stairs. She then lets go and drops down*

Erika: Ah! *Tumbles to side* Okay, I'm not too hurt. Just a sting. *Stumbles back up* But I still have to try and get out of here!

Video: *Erika begins running. Footage cuts to Erika nearing the clearing when a slightly distant click is heard. Erika turns around to reveal Charles, holding a gun towards her while holding a walkie talkie in the other*

Charles: *False calmness* Walk. Towards. The fire.

Erika: Why should-

Charles: *Roars* GET UP TO THE FIRE!

Video: *Erika slowly walks until she is so close to the fire that if she were pushed she would fall in for sure and burn. Text in a scratchy red font appears*

Text: It's the finale!

Video: *Erika faces Charles, her back to the fire. There are a couple other cult members behind Charles*

Charles: Did you think you could get away with it? Killing Jacob to prevent the inevitable end? This world, NEEDS, to die! WE'RE, in the right!

Erika: You mean you're in the right. You're no different from any other cult leader. You may have enough charisma to lure those idiots to you, but in the end, when you go to prison or die, you will have no love and will only end up being despised!

Charles: *Laughs* And you honestly think you're better then me? Then us? You've murdered a young boy, and committed arson!

Erika: ... He was going to die anyway. I might not know how this ritual would have worked, but I bet you that kid would have felt nothing but pain!

Charles: And that's not the worst of it! My research! All the time and effort and sweat and blood and tears, that I have shed for this! To find how to perform the ritual! And now, it's lost forever! You destroyed it!

Erika: Seriously? In that cabin-

Charles: YES! YES, THAT CABIN! ... We have failed our Lord Zalgo.

Erika: *Sarcasm* Why not join the other cool cults in what they do when they know they're fucked?

Charles: NOT! FUNNY!

Erika: Who said I was trying?

Charles: *Chuckles* This could have gone well for everyone. Maybe if you hadn't come, this wouldn't have happened. You could have been with your family again.

Erika: You don't know that. You worship an abomination of the world. I don't have to listen to you.

Charles: *Continues* But, perhaps Zalgo will appreciate our offer of apology for failing him. Surely offering you, The Destroyer, will be an appeasement.

Erika: *Trying to sound confident even while her voice shakes* If you only had the balls.

Charles: *Preparing to pull trigger* Farewell. Granger.

Video: *Text in a scratchy red font appears*

Text: It's the finale!

Video: *Charles gives another chuckle. But then, Erika is shoved to the side just as a bang is heard. Text in a scratchy red font appears*

Text: What?

Video: *Erika quickly looks to whoever pushed her to the side and sees Alice. She looks stunned as she holds a hand over a bleeding wound somewhere between her heart and lung*

Erika: *Shaken* A-Alice...?

Alice: ... I... sorrrr...

Video: *Before Erika can react Alice begins to fall backwards, towards the bonfire. Footage cuts to black just before the horror of seeing Alice burn can be seen. Footage cuts to Erika running through the woods, back to her car. Text in a scratchy red font appears, along with screams of outrage, and even what looks like red claw marks*

Text: NO! NO, NO, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO, NO, NO! THIS ISN'T ALLOWED! THIS ISN'T IN THE SCRIPT!

Video: *Erika is still running. More text appears*

Text: THIS CAN'T BE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Video: *Erika continues running until footage cuts to her running towards the car and quickly getting in, and starting the car. She begins to drive away quickly as possible (without breaking the speed limit), as more of the red text appears*

Text: AGGGHHHHH!

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika sitting on her couch. She looks pale, and there are shadows under her eyes*

Erika: ... I think it's safe to say, none of us we're expecting that. I mean Alice... She... *Closes eyes and holds head down for a second or two before lifting it up again* I don't know what to say. I was mad at her, but I didn't want her too... To get herself... *Swallows* This isn't over though. I know it. I have a feeling that this is going to piss them off. You know who your talking about.

Video: *Erika holds up the skull mask from 'The Witch', entry*

Erika: Thinking on it now, that dream I had of, 'Dead Flesh'. I kinda remember seeing this mask at my feet. Doesn't matter now though. *Looks at mask with an emotionless look* Parents tell their children that monsters are scared of the light. That the light will always protect you. *Sneers* It's all a lie. Monsters aren't scared of anything! Nothing at all. *Puts mask down and picks up first half of script and second half scraps* Maybe they prefer to work at night, but monsters aren't scared of the light. They're gonna come after me.

*Erika looks at camera and holds the script towards the camera slightly* This. This is what I think, of this script, and the mask.

Video: *Erika turns the camera around so it is facing the fireplace now, which is lit. The script is thrown into it, followed by the mask*

Erika: *Off camera* ... I'm gonna win. I'll make sure of that.

Video: *Footage cuts to black but before the video ends, the red scratchy text appears once more*

Text: YOU. SHOULDN'T. HAVE. DONE. THAT!

* * *

I want to say thanks to everyone who's read this story. I'm glad to see that lot's of people liked it, and that some of you were even a little sad because of the cliffhanger from the last chapter XD I'm cruel in a way, aren't I? But don't worry. Erika will still be in just as many problems as she was in before until the end does come. Which won't be for a while yet.

Also, since, LizTheBoneQueen, asked about how I came up with the title for this series I decided to answer. I was going to save it for what was going to be a sort of writers commentary when this finished, but that's still just an idea that may or may not be done so I'll just say it here.

When coming up for a title, I was a bit unsure what to name it. Since the format of the story was meant to be what it would be like as a YouTube video, I wanted to give it a good title. Like 'Marble Hornets', or 'TribeTwelve'. So, I listened to some music, maybe looking through a blog name generator to find something suitable when I looked at one of the songs I was listening to. I forget which it was, but it was from a series of Vocaloid songs known as 'Evillious Chronicles', which tell the stories of each epitome of the seven deadly sins (Such as Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (pride) who committed genocide on a neighboring country because the prince she loved, loved another woman there, and Banica Conchita (gluttony) who ate her servants and then (somehow) herself! But I digress). I decided to use the word 'Chronicles', since it seemed right, and 'Challenged' came to me shortly after as the events in this series are a challenge for Erika to overcome. And that's about it really.


	61. Tm8gRXNjYXBl

******Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**lustforkreation7 **to** Erika Granger: **It's nice to see BEN pissed off.

**Erika Granger** to **lustforkreation7: **Yes. Yes it is.

**Envy** to** Erika Granger: **Thank God you're ok, after you're last video I wasn't sure what happened to you. It looks like you've really made someone mad by the looks of the red words.

**Erika Granger** to **Envy: **I think it's likely Ben who's behind those words. But I don't think it's just him I've pissed off. Every single one of them is probably already planning some horrid way to kill me.

**Erika Granger: **Okay, so I know I said I probably wasn't going to do another livestream, but I kinda made a bet with myself that if I survived January 20th I would do one. I'll figure out a date to do it. Maybe February or early March.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Jan 21, 2014_

Title: Tm8gRXNjYXBl_  
_

* * *

Description: WW91J3JlIHRoZSBvbmUgbWFraW5nIGl0IGRpZmZpY3VsdCB5b3 Uga25vdy4gSWYgeW91IGp1c3Qg c3RheWVkIGluIHRoZSB3b29kcyBldmVyeXRoaW5nIHdvdWxkIG hhdmUgYmVlbiBva2F5LiBCdXQg bm93LCB5b3VyIGFyZSBqdXN0IGZ1Y2tlZC4=

* * *

Video: *It's black for a few seconds before the song, 'Twilight Night', begins with it's clock ticking. While the song is in Japanese, someone made their own version of English subtitles at the bottom of the screen, in time with the singing*

_A clock that will not stop,_

_Ticking it's dreadful tock._

_Until the curtain falls,_

_The production shall go on._

Video: *As the sort of jazzy music plays, the lights of the familiar cardboard stage turn on as a chibi cut out of Erika (wearing the same clothes from the 'Redemption' video) flips up and does a sort of jazz dance routine while a row of puppet skeletons drop down behind her and act as a sort of back up for her. When the singing begins, the puppets are pulled back up and cardboard trees flip up, moving foreword and back slightly while the background is a darkforest*

_Going through the woods,_

_Is the leading actress._

_Wandering through the woods,_

_With the expectations of dying._

Video: *Two chibi cutouts of a shadows go onto the stage from the left hand side*

_Your time's nearly up, _

_So get use to us._

Video: *Three more shadow cutouts come out from the other side*

_You will soon be calling us your 'friends'._

_We'll win, and you'll loose and, join us!_

Video: As the shadows wonder around the stage, Erika tries to run away but keeps running into them*

_The forest of the cult, with the Seventh Child._

_It is the place where your second birthday shall start for you._

_With your disguise on..._

_And the script written out for you..._

Video: *Two shadow cutouts grab Erika and spin her into the center of the stage, with a big light shinning down on her*

_So get out there and play your end on the stage!_

_Everything must go according to what is written down in your life._

Video: *Even more shadow cutouts join the stage*

_So let yourself get drowned in the rivers of the storyline._

_You tried to resist, you tried to fight off, you tried to act like you will win!_

Video: *All the cutouts run to Erika, trying to grab onto her and Erika just barely manages to avoid them. She gets tackled by one, who pulls her up while another walks up behind her*

_But in reality this is where your old life ends!_

Video: *The shadow cutout behind Erika appears to grab her shadow and pulls it up while the other shoves Erika to the side. The shadow cutout take the form of someone completely covered in bandages, wearing the same black trench coat as Erika, with only strands of hair sticking out from the bandages, the right dark eye and lips are the only things not covered and she grins as she holds up two knives as the other cutouts except Erika leave the stage*

_And then you will be the one calling out for more, more, more!_

_When it is the time you become Dead Flesh!_

Video: *A cutout bonfire flips up between Erika and Dead Flesh. A cutout of Charles walks onto the stage and points a gun to Erika. A cutout of Alice appears however and pushes Erika out of the way, getting shot herself and falls into the fire, and Dead Flesh goes up in flames. The stage goes completely dark then before the singing resumes*

_Because of that foolish girl's choice,_

_The script has fallen apart._

Video: *A stage light appears right, then goes to the left, then center before going black again*

_Where has she gone? Our leading actress where has she gone?!_

_What is that sound there?_

_Is that a thumping sound?_

_A sound of our actress trying to run,_

_But won't!_

Video: *Light briefly appears over Erika, back to the audience and facing a door before going black. Light appears on the stage again and Erika is gone as the other cutouts return to stage. The background is completely dark grey now*

_Give up! Succumb! Give up! Join us!_

_But it isn't not truly a fault_

_It's just a drawback..._

_It just means that we are going to have to improvise!_

Video: *The curtain looks like it is closing but one cutout grabs onto a rope and pulls the curtain open again*

_Keep the curtain up._

_To end it now would be a joke._

_We are going to have to come up with a punishment!_

_It is only right after you tried to escape your fate,_

_If you thought you were released, you are very wrong!_

_We're not letting you go, we're not letting you go, we're not letting you get away!_

_All your pawns are going to be taken away from you!_

_And they will be buried in the ground, all because you wouldn't give up!_

_And there will be no one to blame except yourself!_

Video: *Tree branches appear over the stage, with a page on the highest branch, and the cutout of Erika begins walking on them*

_Now, what is your plan? _

_(If you can even think of one)_

_Do you think you can hide?_

_(Is there even such a thing as freedom?)_

_Since you're still alive,_

Video: *Erika hops to another branch, getting closer to the highest branch*

_(Death is all around)_

_Do you have a clue,_

Video: *Erika nearly falls but grabs onto the branch before continuing*

_(I think I know)_

_How to free yourself?_

Video: *Erika is on the high branch is is walking to the page*

_(Maybe I do indeed)_

_You're a liar._

_Go t__ry to escape._

_(Fine I will!)_

_You will never escape us._

_(We'll see about that then!)_

_Do you even..._

_(Here's my answer?)_

_... Know what to call what we have now?_

_A blank page._

Video: *All the branches give way, falling to the stage floor, including the one Erika is standing on. She stops falling halfway, sort of hovering over the stage, but the way her clothes and hair appear to be blowing up suggest that she is still falling. The background has things such as pocket watches, splatters of blood, knives, cards and etc. scrolling up to create the falling illusion*

_Did you really think, that this is something,_

_That you have any control over?_

_Well you're wrong, _

_Because you were never in control to begin with._

_And you will stay and remain here,_

_In what we call a twisted Wonderland._

_So it's best just to accept,_

_That your fate is doomed._

Video: *Dead Flesh then floats up from nowhere, stopping in front of Erika. She still has her knives in hand and appears to mouth the words of the next couple of lyrics*

_Did you really, Did you really,_

_Think you could escape from me?_

_We are of the same flesh, blood, bone,_

_Mind and all._

Video: *Dead Flesh goes up as if she too is falling in reverse as Erika watches her before suddenly plummeting to the ground. The shadow cutouts then pile on top of her*

_Your ending, will come eventually,_

_And will be done by any means._

_We will do all that we can._

Video: *The stage lights flicker as various cutout objects for killing and torture and just completely random fall from the top, such as nooses, knives, iron maidens, bronze bulls and flower pots*

_Stab, burn, drown and hang._

_Rip, tear, draw and quarter._

Video: Lights shines only on the pile of shadow cutouts*

_For now, until you succumb you will be punished!_

Video: *Dead Flesh pops up from behind the pile, wielding her knives*

_Oh so much~_

Video: *Curtains snap shut*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I'm guessing you're all still pissed at me about the whole, 'escaping becoming creepypasta' thing?

**Erika Granger: **(BEN) Well I haven't checked with the others, but I know that I am beyond pissed! :D

**Erika Granger: **Of course. Look, logically speaking I've survived up to now. Other people would be dead by now. What's the point of chasing after me when it's pretty much established that I am just not going down easily.

******Erika Granger:** If you think, for even a moment that we are just going to stop, after more then a year. You are so very, dreadfully mistaken.

* * *

Song used: Twilight Night, Vocaloid

Link: watch?annotation_id=annotation_509985&feature=iv&src_vid=sRh0R1ynq3g&v=wXOecGUTrJg

Also, send in your questions for the livestream chapter. A week should do it. Unless I procrastinate then it might be longer XD


	62. A February Update

******Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Layal Nassr **to** Erika Granger: **Hello as u can see my name is Nassr and I've heard about ur story yesterday. What I'm about to say might sound insane so long stoy short; do u know? (The Silent Guardian) if not [The SlenderMan looks like him but differ in may ways (TSG) has a gray tie and has much stronger and more abilities while (TSM)...well let's just say the complete opposite] just like (TSM) he lives in the forest; nevertheless, (the insane part) go to it, BUT not far only 10 yard or find the nearest Quercus rubra (red oak tree) find the nearest one. Believe me when I tell U he WILL and CAN HELLP U, if u ask that is. Since he destroyed (Der Ritter) then he can defiantly kick all the creepypastas' a$$...hell he'll eliminate them for ya. So please ask. O and if u want more info about (TSG) I can and will provide u with some :) Oh and Ben ur really really pathetic u know that -_-, and u can't break a humans soul with these commiserable technics :) U should've known that 11

**Erika Granger** to ******Layal Nassr**: While I want to believe you mean well, I still have to say it's not nice to give false hope.

**Erika Granger** to ******Layal Nassr**: (BEN) At least I'm not scared of writing, 'ass'. Oh, and if you ever call me pathetic again, keep this in mind. I can easily come into your bedroom and show you how 'pathetic' I am.

**Anna **to** Erika Granger: **So any luck on resting? U look Offal hon :(

**Erika Granger** to **Anna: **While I can sleep, I can never fully enjoy it.

**mewterra13** to** Erika Granger: **Well I'm just wondering about 2 things now, what's gonna happen now that you destroyed the cults plan and didn't become a creepypasta and what ever happen to liu? Will we see him again?

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **The cult will be covered in the next video. As for Liu, he's either dead or being held captive.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Feb 01, 2014_

Title: A February Update_  
_

* * *

Description:

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: A February Update

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera facing the beach seen in previous entries. The sky is grey as the waves move with a light speed*

Erika: *Off camera* Okay, so I survived January 20th. So, I guess there are congratulations needed for that. *Lightly chuckles* However as much as I would like to feel relief, I think it's obvious from that last video posted here that this isn't over. I feel like there's a hidden message in that video. Maybe it the lyrics of that song? Either way, I am more or less stuck at square one for now.

Now you're probably wondering about the cult, right? Uh, well that fire that I started to create a distraction actually attracted the attention of authorities, and the fire combined with the two people that died there kinda made them think there was some sort of mass murder suicide thing going on so most of the leading members were arrested. Charles however somehow evaded capture so he could be anywhere which is pretty frightening. Uh, one of the members actually named me and the cops talked with me but I just told them that I was there to try and get a friend out of that cult and that I had nothing to do with either murders or fire. They believed me which is pretty good.

As for my sleep. *Groans* It's... It hasn't been the best. It just hasn't. I've been taking any kind of sleep medication I can get my hands on that isn't illegal and I can't tell if they're making my sleep worse or not because those bastards keep showing up in my dreams and torture me and... *Sighs* It's just difficult you know. It doesn't happen every single night but it's still horrific when it does, and I swear I sometimes see Dead Flesh in the corner of my eye when I do dream.

Jane is still around, I've been talking with her yesterday. She hasn't found Liu yet so I don't know what to think about Liu's status right now. I want to think he's just being held against his will but considering Jeff had stabbed his eye out when they were thirteen, I kinda doubt that.

Well, this is about all I can think of to update about. Until I can figure out which route to go, I'm kinda stuck so if you have any suggestions it would help. Until then, Erika out.


	63. Jane

******Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Layal Nassr **to** Erika Granger: **To ben: Bitch I'm witing for ya because I'm not hiding inside of a box :( And Erika sorry if I said something wrong :( but still u can call him from ur house or even a puplic place :) but good luck any way :) forgiveness please

**Erika Granger** to ******Layal Nassr**: Don't taunt Ben! Are you trying to add yourself to the list of people who've died because of me?!

******Erika Granger** to ******Layal Nassr**: (BEN) Just turn around then, and breathe your last breath. Enjoy it. Relish it. It is your last. Unless you apologise now.

**LizTheBoneQueen **to** Erika Granger: **Well it's good to see you survived. As for what you should do, I've got a couple of options for you. Run a background check on Charles Derlin, see if you can find any living relatives, he might be hiding out with one of them or they might be able to tell you more about him. Better to know your enemy then second guess him. Also, avoid climbing at all possible, the whole 'Down goes Erica, up comes Dead flesh makes me think either someones gonna throw you out a bloody window or you might fall

**Erika Granger** to **LizTheBoneQueen****: **Huh, that thing on Charles may actually be worthwhile. I'll see what I can find.

**XAnimeXFreakX** to** Erika Granger: **Erika, whatever else happens, happens, Just know that we are on your side no-matter what. Just a little heads up, whatever happen, there will be more to come. Its pretty obvious but then again, you should expect the unexpected. Another heads up, beware of a little girl named Sally. Don't be fooled. And BEN, no matter how many times you and those other CreepyPasta brings Erika down, we will be there to bring her up.

**Erika Granger** to **XAnimeXFreakX****: **Thanks. I feel slightly less alone then normal reading that. That name Sally sounds familiar. Wasn't she the little girl from the story, 'Play With Me'?

**Erika Granger** to **XAnimeXFreakX****: **(BEN) And we'll bring her down. Further Down then you can reach.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _Feb 09, 2014_

Title: Jane_  
_

* * *

Description: If this is the beginning, I'm anxious about what is to happen next.

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Jane

Video: *Footage cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: I found a flash drive on my coffee table this morning along with a note that read, 'This is only the beginning'. There was video footage on that flashdrive. The following is that very footage.

Video: *Footage cuts to Witch pacing back and forth calmly, her bandanna lowered and and holding cigarette in hand. 'Welcome to the Jungle', by Guns N' Roses', can be faintly heard in the backround. By the looks of the place, it appears she is in some sort of abandoned house with some furniture. The only light comes from lit candles put in safe places where no one will knock them over. Witch inhales her cigarette and exhales just as walking can be heard, and Witch turns around*

Jane: *Walks into shot* Hey, Claire. How's it going?

Witch: *Shrugs* Nothing much. Want anything to drink?

Jane: Nah, I'm good. *Looks around* So, is there a reason you called me to Connecticut?

Witch: Just... Wanted to talk.

Jane: Hmm. *Folds arms* So, do you and the guys come here often?

Witch: When we're not staying with boss-man we usually come here to hang out.

Jane: Why here? I mean, it's abandoned so the privacy I can understand, but is there another reason?

Witch: *Holds a cigarette to her lips to inhale* We use to come here when we were kids to get away from the damn orphanage. Guess you could say it's a nostalgia thing. *Puts cigarette out in a empty nearby glass*

Jane: *Looks around* So where are Masky and Hoodie anyway? Out doing work?

Witch: They went out for something.

Jane: Right.

Witch: Anyway, you remember Erika, right?

Jane: Yeah. Yeah, I do. Pretty decent person. Has more bad luck then good though.

Witch: *Chuckles* Tell me about it. From what I've heard from boss-man, Zalgo really pissed that that even when that ritual thing failed, Erika had a bit of a deus ex machina moment with that chick Alice.

Jane: How mad exactly?

Witch: I heard a rumor from Red that he actually broke a few mirrors.

Jane: Which one? Glitchy or Strangled?

Witch: Glitchy. Strangled Red prefers to be called Steven.

Jane: Ah, yeah. It's been a while since I've been in the Underrealm that I forgot.

Video: *Jane walks around Witch to look at something off camera*

Jane: How did Slenderman feel?

Witch: *Shrugs* I don't know. If he was angry he probably took it out on something else while we weren't around.

Jane: ... How did he react when he found out you purposely gave Erika that list of places I usually hang out at? From what I've heard, I should have met Erika at that beach.

Witch: *Looks away* He was... upset to put it lightly.

Jane: *Turns her head sharply towards Witch* How upset?

Witch: *Groans and holds her head in her hands* That burning pain... in my head. Like a freaking fire...

Jane: *Turns around to face Claire fully* You do know you can just stay with me.

Witch: *Chuckles bitterly* That won't change anything. Distance means about as much to him as space and time. Besides, I can't leave the guys. We've been through so much together.

Jane: *Looks behind herself briefly* ... Are you sure?

Witch: Erika's in trouble for not following the script.

Jane: *Tilts head briefly out of confusion of the change of topic* I suppose so but you can't deny that Alice was the on who-

Witch: And after nearly a year and a half, they aren't just going to let her off the hook easily.

Video: *There is a slight tear in the footage*

Erika: No, the hook is in her mouth like a fish and it's going to be twisted this way and that, letting blood fall to the ground until the hook is painfully ripped out.

Jane: Witch? What are you trying to say?

Witch: *Sighs and looks down* I'm sorry Jane. I do see you as a friend, but at the end of the day I'm just proxy. A sexy one proxy but a proxy none the less. At most, you'll still be alive.

Video: *Static appears*

Jane: Claire?

Witch: Like I said. I'm sorry.

Video: *Footage cuts to black briefly and when it returns Jane turns to her side to see Slenderman and steps back as tentacle appendages emerge from his back. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I tried everything I could to contact Jane after watching this, but I think that she may have been taken captive like Liu (Assuming he is still alive). Thinking back to that video they posted here, I'm starting to think they might go after people I came in contact with through all of this.


	64. Livestream 2

******Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I'll be doing the livestream shortly, like I promised. I'll answer recent Twitter questions and stuff while I'm live.

**Erika Granger: **I'll be starting the livestream in half an hour.

* * *

Site:_ Livestream_

Date:_ Feb 14, 2013_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Erika, wearing a dark tracksuit, stretches her arms back a bit as she looks downwards, possibly looking at the time on her computer. Erika looks tired and pale, and judging by the state of her hair possibly missed a day of using the shower*

Erika: Okay, so how's it going everyone? Sorry if I look a mess, I kinda overslept and didn't really have time to dress up. Anyway, I decided to this thing today because it's Valentine's Day and frankly I'm not in the mood to see happy couples showing off their love and lust. I'm not saying I'm one of the grumpy people who think Valentine's Day is some corporate holiday... Well, it is technically but still. So tonight, I'll be your Valentine if you'll be mine. *Gives a tiny smile* Now, since there are a good few people with us, let's start with the show. *Puts hand on mouse and begins scrolling through comments and questions*

Okay, this is a good one. First is if I feel triumphant when I escape or temporarily kill a creepypasta and second, why I think the creepypasta they want to turn me into is unoriginal. *Looks thoughtly as she brushes some of her hair back behind her ear* Well, it depends on what the situation was exactly. But on average, it goes in stages. First, my fear lowers. Second, I sort of feel a bit of paranoia that they or something else might come back up and then I do feel a sort of triumph. As for why I think Dead Head is unoriginal... *Raises eyebrow* Burned alive? Possibly does stabbing considering she's been depicted with two knives in that video posted a little after January 20th. Kinda reminds me of Jeff. *Pauses before chuckling* Except I would have had more dignity in my way of burning instead of being burned by some dimwitted bullies.

... Nope. Don't believe in love at first sight. I can't see how people can just fall in love with each other when they just meet eachother. *Shakes her head* It's mad.

... I had a dog I named Alex when I was younger, but he died of old age I think. He was around before I was born.

... Okay, AlexanderThe 3rd is asking if I made sure if any of the stuff that's already happened doesn't happen again. *Chuckles lightly* I didn't mention this before since it was kinda trivial compared to all the other stuff going on, but I had the locks on my house changed twice, by two different guys. Seeing as how despite that my house keeps getting broken into with no sign of forced entry I've decided that locks are useless. I've put a small weapon for defense in one or two rooms though. Not all since I don't want to end up being on the receiving end of them. I... *Frowns and glances away briefly* I haven't heard from Liu and Jane. I think they're alive though, there's just nothing I can really do since I don't know where they could be. My only hope is that Jane will figure something out. I say Jane because she would be stronger then Liu.

... I don't really have any materials to make any sort of trap. Even then I don't want to risk ending up caught in them. 'Sides, the trap would have to be hidden to work on them, and I wouldn't have the expertise to make a well placed and well hidden trap. At most, all I can do is try to outsmart them when I encounter them.

... My views on Gay marriage? *Chuckles lightly* Frankly, I say people should just legalize it world wide and stop complaining. I don't see why there are people against it. They say that it'll ruin the sanctity of marriage or something. So apparently *Holds one hand up*, whores and sluts like the Kardashians who have no talent what soever and are only known because their dad or someone related to them defended OJ Simpson, can just waste money on a wedding for a marriage that only lasts a couple of months, is not damaging the sanctity of marriage. *Holds other hand up* Yeeeet, if two people in love who happen to be of the same gender want to get married, that is damaging the sanctity of marriage? *Makes weighing motions with hands* Yeah, it's ignorant people like that that make me glad I live in New Hampshire seeing gay marriage is legal here. Besides, s'long as no one is hurt, there's no logical reason for there not to legalize gay marriage.

... Meh. The whole, '3D' thing is... alright I guess. I don't see what's wrong with just simple watching and enjoying a movie though, but I guess if it's used with the right movie it's an okay gimmick. Don't see why it had to be used for 'Titanic' though.

*While looking over next question, Erika's eyebrows furrow in confusion* Erm, I'm sorry... *Looks at username* lustforkreation7. I'm sorry, I can't exactly understand your question. I'll just read it out. 'If the HYBRIDs really are experiencing the stuff that happens in their ARG, do you think that they're the same people as their actors?' Er, but I'm gonna guess that you're asking if maybe the guys from EverymanHybrid may be real, and separate from the actors. It's a pretty interesting question I'll admit. I believe in the multiverse theory, so there could be a strong possibility that they are real, but are likely to exist only in another universe. I would prefer that since I doubt I could take on Habit.

... Stay at a friends house? *Sighs* To be honest, I don't have too many friends living closeby. The ones I had in High School went to colleges in different states, and I only have acquaintances left in college since Daniel and Alice are dead. That then brings me to the next point in which people I get close to have a tendency to either get kidnapped or die. Not the kinda qualities you'd want in a roommate. *Pauses to think* Unless... Your roommate is death and he needs you to help him collect souls and kill people for him or her.

Video: *As Erika looks through the questions she then frowns as she notices something*

Erika: Ben posted a Tweet? *Clicks onto her Twitter* Better see what the ass wants.

Video: *Erika does a couple more clicks and reads the Tweet*

Erika: 'Look on your doorstep'. ... Oh, goodie. *Looks behind briefly* Erm, might as well do it. I'll be right back guys.

Video: *Erika stands up and walks out through the door, her footsteps faintly heard. Meanwhile, a arm appears (seemingly from under the desk) that looks like Ben's. In his hand is a folded sheet of paper with something written on it in fresh blood. He puts it lying down on the desk and the hand goes away just shortly before Erika can be heard yelling.

*Seconds later, Erika comes running upstairs and into the room and swiftly moves to the desk. She looks pale and shaken, and at first doesn't notice the makeshift card*

Erika: *Taking deep breaths* I... Box... Open... He-heart inside it! A real human heart! ... What? You think Ben was here?! *looks down* What? *Picks up card by the edges and reads from it* 'I hope you enjoy your tormentor's heart, sweetie.' *Puts card down* My... tormentor's... Oh, my God... *Holds her hand to her mouth* Oh, flipping shit! He... *Erika looks back at camera* Um... I wasn't going to say this because it was kinda personal stuff, but uh... Remember what I told you about my... ex-step-dad? And the... *Looks a little uncomfotable* 'stuff' he made me do to him? Well, I got a call this morning from the prison guards at his prison, and he was found murdered. It's a longshot, but I think Ben murdered him!

*Swallows* I... I don't know what to say. I'm happy he's dead, but I didn't want his fucking heart! *Holds her hands to her face* Fuck, just, fuck. Looks back up* I'm sorry, I... I'm gonna have to go now. I'm happy the fucker's dead, but the fact Ben did it and sent me the guy's heart is kinda making this moment less delicious then I would have hoped. So, bye for now, I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**XAnimeXFreakX** to** Erika Granger: **I know I said this before but best keep your head up. But then again, I am thinking, all this tension of "something big" is going to happen. Might just mind fuck you. Like, something seems like it gonna happen but then it won't until you least expect it. Am I making sense? I am unsure. And about the Sally thing, yes. She is from "Play With Me" so be careful of that. And Erika, we will always have your back, even in the deepest trouble. Ignore whatever BEN says that trys to make you feel like there is nothing left.

**Erika Granger** to **XAnimeXFreakX:** Sometimes I really question why you all bother sticking up for me, but thanks anyway.

**ShadowCat98** to**Erika Granger: **...Well fuck, they just won't stop will they? I agree with XAnimeXFreakX though, we'll always be here to bring you back up Erika. Despite what BEN says, there is no place too low or too dark that help cannot come to you. I'm not s very religious person, but I pray you make it through and beat them. God bless.

******Erika Granger **to **ShadowCat98: **I'm not exactly a religious person either despite being baptised Catholic. Any word of God at this stage has a chance of having been corrupted and morphed by man for their own avarice and desire. Whoever is up there, help would be nice. And not a slow process of subtle stuff, because I'd be dead before it came to actual use.

**The silense** to**Erika Granger:** So... How did u kill the Greek dude (layl nassr) one? 0_0 I don't hear form him any more \()/ don't kill me...please?

******Erika Granger** to **The silense:** (BEN) Why should I tell? Not knowing is one of the greatest tortures man can have, with your little mind making up scenario after scenario. Either over and under exaggerating. No. No one will not know of his ultimate fate.

**mewterra13 **to ******Erika Granger:** If this is only the beginning, how much worse can it get? The police can handle cult leader guy and there shouldn't be that much of a reason for them to be after you. BEN, the script is ruin and so was the show, why stick around? And do you have a thing for Erika or not-keep seeing mix signals- Also, lastly, Erika you should watch yourself for one certain character, because if tails doll and BEN is out, who to say that the other video game creepypasta aren't out. You should know you can't run or hide from him. I wish you luck and hope your little virus*cough*BEN*cough* will be gone soon.

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **Heh, I doubt that virus will go away considering he sent me a human heart as a Valentine's present. As for Charles, we can't say the police will definitely find him. Two traits of a cult leader is charisma and intelligence, which makes sense since he would have to manipulate people. He could possibly get by police no problem or get help.

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **(BEN) Do you really think that after nearly a year and a half, of stalking, murdering, mentally breaking Erika down, that we would just leave her? No. She prevented the end of the world, and didn't succumb like she was suppose to because of that bitch Alice! AFTER THAT FUCK UP, DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD JUST LET ERIKA THINK SHE CAN GO ON HER MERRY WAY, LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?! In a orchestra when someone makes a mistake, what do they do? They keep going so that it appears the mistake was on purpose. This is just like that. We'll just have to go on, and make up as we go along. First starting with Erika's punishment. It only began with Jane. The rest will have no mercy. As for Erika and I, it's quite simple. She is mine. Mine, and only mine! Her stubbornness is amusing as is playing with her emotions and seeing her reactions. She's perfect mentally, and physically in that she doesn't try to dress herself up like a dolly. So I'm definitely not letting my sweetie go~.


	65. Gift

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Maore **to** Erika Granger: **Personally, I think that the government should butt out of marriage period. If a church wants to marry only homosexuals/heterosexuals/both, then let them. Anyway, if BEN wants your attention, then I doubt killing you/making you go insane will get him anywhere. It would be more like Rosy the Rascal and Scourge, haha. Unless he'd like it if you tried to kill him all the time. :I

**Erika Granger** to **Maore: **I'm not completely sure if even attempting to kill him would work since technically he's a poltergeist.

**Hopefullygoodgrammar **to** Erika Granger: **BEN: I think ya like her 8D

**Erika Granger** to **Hopefullygoodgrammar****: **(BEN) If I was alive and we went to the same school, I would annoy her constantly for her attention.

**XAnimeXFreakX **to **Erika Granger:** The reason why people do stick up is because there ARE people that do care. Just hang in there.

**mewterra13 **to** Erika Granger: **Erika I'm sorry your having to deal like that, he really needs to learn when to quit while he still has his pride. Also sorry I forgot to mention the character, you heard of , it was him I was referring to and as I was reading this and saying that Liu and Jane was caught, there might be a few more who might join your side. You should know of the tales of the slender family, Splendor Man is actually the older stronger brother of Slender Man and he cares for the humans and wish to be their friends-he also gives them flowers time to time w- why not find him and get him to help, the only bad part is his other self, when he is mad he is like 3-5 times worse than Slender. And we wish you luck against them, we'll always support you every step of the way. And lastly, BEN, why not join Erika's side and against the other CP's? She's gonna stop every plan you guys throw at her, she would have more respect for you as well. And if you care for her as much as you say then help her!

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13****: **Thanks for the advice.

******Erika Granger** to **mewterra13****:** (BEN) Nope! After nearly a year and a half, do you think we'll just simply let her go? Hell no!

**1lyndon **to **Erika Granger: **Erika do you think could be a part of this? and ben what is the point of this?

**Erika Granger** to **1lyndon****: **Probably just a twisted Valentine's gift. I'm happy the bastard is dead, but I don't want his heart!

**Erika Granger** to **1lyndon****: **(BEN) Girls like hearts, so why not give her proof her ex-step-dad was dead?

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: Feb 28, 2014_

Title_: Gift_

* * *

Description: _This is going down a bad road._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Gift

Video: *Footage cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: A couple days ago I received a call from Dr. Maison, the doctor from St. Lucy's. He said that he need me to come to his home in Vermont immediately, though he hung up before I could ask why. Despite my reluctance I immediately went, following the directions he left me.

Video: *Footage cuts to night time in Erika's car, with the camera resting on the dashboard facing outside the front window. Erika is just stopping in front of an American-Victorian style house, with several trees that can be seen behind the house. As Erika gets out of the car and takes the camera out, the area can be seen as a pretty rural area. Erika walks up to the house and uses the knocker and gives a small bang on it*

Erika: *Off camera* Hello?

Video: *It is silent and there seems to be no signs of anyone home. Erika uses the knocker again, but louder*

Erika: Hey, is anyone here?

Video: *There is still nothing and Erika then takes a hold of the door handel, intending to test it but surprisingly is able to open it*

Erika: ... *Mumbles* Oh no...

Video: *Erika hesitantly steps inside. It is dark and Erika is about to turn on the lightswitch but stops herself*

Erika: *Whispers* can't give myself away.

Video: *Erika looks in through one archway, looking into a dinning room with a linen dining cloth and small things, and a glass vase with wild flowers in the center of the table. Erika is about to step full inside but stops when faint music can be heard, and Erika looks up the wide, wooden stairs. Tentatively, Erika moves to the stairs and begins to ascend them. Halfway up, she steps on a creaky step and freezes. After a few moments, she begins to move again until she's on the second floor.

*Erika looks right and left a couple times, trying to determine where the music is from before deciding to turn left after noticing a thin beam of light coming from a barely open door. As she nears it, the music gets louder. It is 'Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep'. At the door, Erika pushes it open gently.

*Dr. Maison is sitting at a desk with his back to Erika, and his head lying down. Erika walks up to him*

Erika: Um, Dr. Maison?

Video: *Erika walks to his side, but backs away when she sees an emotionless face, a clear sign of death. There is a half full teacup just within his fingers reach*

Erika: *Barely heard* Fuck...

Video: *Eventually, Erika turns around to face a small portable CD player on a shelf and clicks on it, turning it off. She then ejects the CD from it, and picks up the CD which has 'GIFT' written on it in black marker*

Erika: 'Gift'? Seems like more then one meaning here.

Video: *Small, faint footsteps are heard and Erika freezes before looking around and deciding to step in a small, walk in wardrobe that has several boxes in it and closing the door. Erika hides there, her breathing faintly heard until footsteps come into the room outside*

Voice: *Child-like* Are you here~? I just want to play~. ... Maybe she's outside...

Video: *Footsteps walk away and eventually fade. Erika waits a couple minutes before she steps outside, quietly. The door to the office is open wider. Erika hesitantly walks towards the door, looking outside briefly before stepping out. Erika tries to be careful walking on the wooden floor, but just as she's a few feet from the stairs, she steps on a creaky floor board and tenses. Erika turns around and sees no one, so turns back. But then, childish giggling can be heard and Erika turns around to see a little girl with bushy brown hair in a pink night gown with a torn hem. Her feet are covered in dirt and her legs have scrapes on them. She is clutching a teddy bear. She smiles innocently as Erika tries to control her breathing*

Erika: *Whispers* Sally...

Sally: *Tilts head to the side* Play with me?

Erika: AH!

Video: *Erika turns around and runs towards the stairs. She turns around briefly to see Sally is closer, except now there is blood on her face coming from a head wound, and also on the scrapes on her knees. She grins as she holds a hand out*

Sally: Play with me!

Video: *Erika runs down the stairs, nearly tripping as she does so. She runs towards the door, turning around briefly to see Sally halfway down the stairs having either walked or teleported, before running outside to her car. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I alerted the police as soon as I could. I told them that I was visiting the house as I had to talk about personal medical details with him. There is little chance I can be questioned about the death as the murder happened a little after he called me, and I had an alibi. I was still wondering why the CD had 'gift' written on it, so I looked it up. In German, the word gift means poison. I think there might have been something added to the doctor's tea. Whether Sally did it is something I question, though I won't rule it out. Albeit it, someone else could have done it as well.

I don't think it's a coincidence that the doctor is dead or that Jane and Liu are missing. I think their punishment involves killing or harming people who have either had contact with me, or have helped me.

* * *

Song used: Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep by MOTHY

Link: watch?v=Ey6sSjLOy8Y


	66. Bloody Forest

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Layal Nassr **to** Erika Granger: **Hello Im the real owner of this account my stupid friend hacked it and posted the last stopid post i'v changed my password because of him, a big appolicy to the viewed and you too Erica. And good luck I feel bad for every thin that's happening to u :(  
Im a female just so u know :)

**Erika Granger** to **Layal Nassr: **Huh. I'm not sure why but your username made me think you were male. Ah well, we all make mistakes. I hope Ben didn't come for you or your friend.

**XAnimeXFreakX **to **Erika Granger:** I knew it. I fucking knew it. Told ya', Sally would show up. First I actually had my own doubts but then wow. You should be extra careful, Erika. You just should. Who knows what Sally could do.

**Erika Granger **to **XAnimeXFreakX: **Can't be any worse then what everyone else is trying to do.

**mewterra13 **to** Erika Granger: **Hey Ben out of curiosity, was the Xorax a real disease and did it really happen-my friend told me to look it up and I just flipped at the end-

******Erika Granger** to **mewterra13****:** (BEN) That's what Zalgo called the Black Death from what I heard. I don't think he was involved though. That part with Link at the end isn't real, just to let you know.

**LizTheBoneQueen** to **Erika Granger: **Looked up the the English lyrics of Gift From the Princess Who Brought Sleep. I'd try lucid dreaming while that disc playing through the night while you sleep.

**Erika Granger** to **LizTheBoneQueen****: **Not a bad idea. Not sure how it will help but it can't hurt. Maybe it will help, I'm still having trouble with lucid dreaming. I only realise it's a dream at the last second before I wake up.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: March 15, 2014_

Title_: Bloody Forest_

* * *

Description: _I don't understand. Why them?_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Bloody Forest

Video: *Footage cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: A couple days ago, I heard that the two children, Kevin and Holly, whom I looked after shortly before my twentieth birthday had gone missing. I decided to go with the search party and search the woods near the children's house. I was able to bring my camera without anyone noticing and turn it on once we all split up. I did this due to recent circumstances.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera being turned on, and facing and dirt and grass covered ground before being moved up to face the trees which have some leaf buds, a few even opened. Erika begins walks foreword. Footage goes black before text appears at the bottom of the screen*

Text: We didn't find anything during the day, and didn't find anything. However, a small fraction of us stayed to look on after dark.

Video: *Footage returns to woods, except it is now night time, and the night vision is on. The only sound is Erika's footsteps and the rustling of bushes she makes, and some crickets chirping. Erika turns on a flashlight and shines around. Seeing nothing, she turns in back off. She can be heard sighing a little as she continues walking*

Erika: *Grumbles* I'm starting to regret going on my own. Should have gone with one of the others.

Video: *A small rustling can be heard. Erika turns around sharply and shines the flashlight*

Erika: Hello?

Video: *There is nothing and Erika turns off the flashlight before turning the light off and turning back to continue her search. Footage cuts to black briefly, before cutting back to the woods cut to further ahead in time. Erika turns her flashlight back on and looks around but stops at a tree. Something can be seen hanging from a tree*

Erika: What's that?

Video: *Footage tears a little as Erika puts the flashlight down and turns the night vision off before grabbing the flashlight again and moves towards the tree slowly. A small static sound can be heard faintly. Erika shines the flashlight on the object in the tree, and as she gets closer it turns out to be a black garbage bag. There is a fluid leaking out, and some drips out on to the ground. Erika shines the light down seeing a small, scarlet puddle. Erika takes some panicked breaths and steps back. The footage tears a little and builds up along with static until Erika starts coughing a little, and then turns around sharply to see Slenderman, with tentacle appendages out.

*Erika gives a small, panicked cry before turning running right. Footage cuts to black briefly before returning to Erika running again in between trees. She slows to a stop by one tree and give small pants. It is almost silent until a scream of a little girl can be heard*

Erika: H-Holly? *Sharply* Holly!

Video: *Erika begins running again in the direction she believes she heard the scream from. Footage cuts to black briefly before returning to see Erika running towards a lake edge*

Erika: Holly!? Holly!?

Video: *Erika shines the light around rapidly until it lands on something near the water. Erika walks towards it and shines a light down on a ripped t-shirt with cartoon kittens on it. There are also bloodstains on it*

Erika: O-oh God.

Video: *A low growl can be heard and Erika turns around. The footage blurs to a point where the source of the growl looks nothing more then a black smudge with a bit of white. Something appears to drop from the white smudge and Erika cries out before before she starts running again, only this time it appears that the thing behind her can be heard chasing. She goes through the woods and continues running until she trips over something and falls down, the camera facing away from Erika. She isn't heard to be moving, suggesting she is unconscious. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: It felt like ages when I woke up, but it was only a few minutes. I turned the camera off before I went looking for the other searches. They had already found the black bag. There were human remains in there, along with a pyjama shirt for a little boy. That thing in the woods was Seedeater. The thing that dropped from it's mouth was a human hand. Possibly Holly's.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**EastLowM** to **Erika Granger: **Has anyone been looking in you in relation to these murders?

**Erika Granger** to** EastLowM: **As far as I know, that hasn't happened yet. Though it has been a worrying thought in my mind. To be honest, I kinda signed in with a fake name for the search party list just in case. The parents weren't there so I think I got away with it.


	67. Orpheus

Twitter:** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Layal Nassr** to** Erika Granger: **Thanx for asking I'm fine and misster moron is not so mentally fine -_- other than that he's just scare of what Ben did to him so ya. Once again I apologies for he did, and truly good luck to you and your friends :)

**Erika Granger** to**Layal Nassr:** No worries about it. I must admit I feel partly responsible since I have been the one uploading these videos. However in all fairness I did warn him not to talk back to Ben. I'm tempted to ask what Ben did, though I feel it's something I won't like.

**Hopefullygoodgrammar **to** Erika Granger: **You might wanna try catching one of these things, if you did i'd consider going after either BOB of the Rake, who knows, maybe they'll be of some use to you?

**Erika Granger** to **Hopefullygoodgrammar****: **Yes, because I'm Fred fucking Jones. I want as little contact with any of them as possible (with the exception of Jane and if he counts, Liu) and even if I did capture any of them, where would I hold them where they wouldn't likely get out? If you'll recall in the 'Salt' video, I had knocked Jeff out and locked him in my bathroom, but when the police came he was gone. I doubt catching anyone would work, and even if it did it would likely end badly.

**XAnimeXFreakX **to **Erika Granger:** Things seem.. Off. I don't know how to explain it but they just do seem off..

**Erika Granger **to **XAnimeXFreakX: **Could you explain how if possible? It's just that to me, it seems that they're so pissed at me for avoiding my 'fate' at the cult compound in January that they're taking it out on some people I've had contact with during this entire series of events, just to toy with my emotions and conscious.

**mewterra13 **to** Erika Granger: **Ben, are you worried that they'll 'take Erika away from you' I mean imagine if Jeff, rake, eyeless jack or seedeater gets their hands/claws on her? And Erika, do you know of the supposed 'third proxy' of slender? He is next to being unknown and only a handful knows him. He's ticci-toby, there really isn't much info on him if you don't know him-will tell you if u want-

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **(BEN) If you're talking in a romantic way, I highly doubt that would happen since it would technically be beastiality in the case of the Rake and Seedeater. I think Erika would have better taste then Jeff, and not just because of his face but because of his mind, and Eyeless Jack isn't exactly the romance guy from what I can tell. But if you mean kill her, as long as they don't overdue it to a point where she can't join us I don't think there's anything to worry about.

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **Sure, go ahead.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: March 29, 2014_

Title_: Orpheus_

* * *

Description: _He's an ass. Simple as that._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Orpheus

Video: *Footage cuts to black before footage cuts to Erika sitting in her bedroom on her bed. The song, 'Devil Went Down to Georgia', can be heard in the background*

Erika: *Solermn* Okay, so this is meant to be a small update guys. Um, so I've recently heard some news that the remains in that black bag I saw in the forest, along with other remains found were con- *Stops briefly* ... Confirmed to have been... Holly and Kevin. *Looks away for a few seconds* I... I'm not sure what to say really, I... *Looks up towards the ceiling for a moment before looking at camera* Have any of you ever thought of religion, and what lies after death?

I was baptised Catholic, so naturally I should trust that there's a heaven after this. But, I've been more of a non-practicing kind. I had my doubts, but I tried to believe. Honestly. But when I grew older, I noticed stuff like inequalities were because people insisted on listening to listen to rules made thousands of years ago, and that this also led to intolerance. There's so much shit in the world. I mean, sometimes if there's rape the victim is blamed. In some countries women are treated as objects, and children are made to fight in wars. Rich people are too fucking greedy to just pay higher taxes, people won't let go of their pride to see common sense or at least tolerate others.

*Pauses for a minute* Lucifer is the demon of pride. He was an angel once, but thought he could be better then God. Pride is the ultimate sin. It is the world's sin. *Rubs eyes briefly*

I tried. I always tried to be a good person. To do the right thing. But, everything that's be-been happening... *Tears starting to leak from eyes* It's just... What-what sort of God, allows this to happen? Why did he let Holly and Kevin die when they needed him most? Why did he let me kill Jacob? *Chokes back small sobs* And -... And sometimes, I dream of that night I murdered him. He's just, struggling. And grabbing my wrists in a futile attempt to get me off. But it doesn't work. It never does. What sort of God is allowing all of this stuff to happen?!

I mean sure, I had my doubts but I believed there was at least some sort of higher power, so I tried my best to be good. But this is just bullshit! *Headbangs a little* Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! *Calms down a little* ... I'm hoping Ethan, the grandson of the Russian guy, is okay. I can't just call because if he does die the police might trace the call to me and then they'll find out about the other murders and my connections and they'll think I did it all, and then I'll be in a-an-and those bastards will get me there!

Video: *Erika's body stiffens, as if she hears something*

Erika: ... *Sighs and closes eyes* Oh, come on. Now? Seriously? Well. Might as well see what's out to get me this time.

Video: *Erika grabs the camera and hesitantly walks to her door, she is just about to touch the door knob when she begins to groan and steps back a bit and coughs*

Erika: Wh-*Coughs* What's goin'...

Video: *Erika coughs some more and bends over with the camera facing the ground. Eventually, she stops coughing*

Erika: ... M-my eyes... I-I can't see! Oh God, I'm blind! *Takes deep breaths* I just... I just have to stay here and-...W-was that my bathroom door? Fuck this!

Video: *In a panic, Erika opens her door and rushes outside, but stops at the stairs and clumsily tries to find the railing, not grabbing the first couple times out of panic. Eventually she get's a hold of it and tries to walk down stairs. But suddenly, some unknown force makes Erika stumble and fall down the stairs with heavy bumping sounds. Eventually, the camera lands away from the stairs, facing Erika who's legs are resting on the stairs while the rest of her is flat out on the ground. Her head rolls to the side, facing the camera with non-blinking eyes. Appearing dead. The footage then becomes incredibly distorted. More then usual. With everything breaking up in jagged ways.

*Then the footage changes to a camera being held over Erika lying in a grassy clearing surrounded by woods. She is wearing a royal blue, sleeveless, knee length dress with black, small heeled shoes and her black hair down. The sound of a lyre can be heard in the distance. Erika opens her eyes and looks around. She doesn't seem to see the camera or the person behind it. She hesitantly gets up with a tentative look as the camera person steps back a bit*

Erika: ... Where am I?

Voice: A line where death, life and nothing meet.

Video: *Erika turns to look in a direction and the camera follows. Just as it lands on the figure there is a horrific static noise and the person briefly appears as a black silhouette, that then has seven glowing red mouth. The silhouette then returns to the normal figure as the static disappears suddenly. A man in a black suit with grey hair and a small smirk on his face. He appears very calm*

Erika: Are... you death?

Man: *Casually walks over to Erika until he is a meter away from her* No, but you are on the right track. Think on it, but keep in mind I am hardly religious.

Erika: *Looks thoughtful, and swallows nervously* Are you... Zalgo?

Zalgo: *Grins* Yes! *Claps hands* I was not sure if you would figure out it was me with this appearance on.

Erika: I didn't realise you could change form.

Zalgo: *Chuckles* Erika. I am practically the Devil's brother. Is it really surprising?

Erika: ... I... Suppose not.

Video: *Cameraman begins circling the two during the conversation. Erika folds her arms and looks around. The cameraman still isn't acknowledged*

Erika: Sooo, what exactly is going on here?

Zalgo: Well to put it very simply for you, you have become so afraid and paranoid of us despite trying to hide it, that you hear things that do not exist. You are scared of your own shadow!

Erika: I'm not scared of you.

Zalgo: *Slight sneer* Yes, of course. Because you are the girl who-just-won't-die. At least up to now.

Erika: *Unfolds arms quickly* What are you talking about? I just fell down the stairs and-

Zalgo: *Calmly* And broke your neck on the second step.

Erika: So, I'm dead. *Raises eyebrows and folds arms again* Isn't that what you wanted? Me dead so I'd join?

Zalgo: There are... 'complications' with the rules. It is bit hard to explain all of them in a short amount of time. But there are some deaths, that unless the being is suppose to die that way, that only lead to the afterlife and nothing more.

Erika: So, does that mean I technically won? *Tilts head a bit*

Zalgo: *Chuckles darkly as he shakes his head* Won? Oh no. It is because of us you grew afraid of your own shadow and caused your own death. If anything, you're just another victim now.

Erika: *Annoyed* What?! That's bull-

Zalgo: It is more annoying for us actually. A year and a half this has been going on, and you ruin your own fate by having the dumbest luck a mortal could possibly have. *Shakes head* After all, what sane woman lets themselves die for someone who claimed they had done no good?

Erika: *Coldly* I never asked her to do it.

Zalgo: But she did, and others are either dead or missing because of you. All. Because. Of. You.

Erika: *Swallows* N-no. It's all your faults. You're the ones stalking and hurting me!

Zalgo: You do not seem confident in those words.

Erika: Shut up! Just-

Zalgo: *Waves hand lazily* Enough idle chat. This is not what I am here for. I am her to offer a, 'solution', to this problem we have now. If you are willing to accept that is.

Erika: *Narrows eyes and sneers* Why should I trust you?

Zalgo: Just pay attention. You know deep down that you do not want to die now. Not when you are not even twenty-one. So my offer is, your neck will be repaired, and you can live on.

Erika: ... What's the catch? Why the hell are you of everyone offering this to me? I pretty much prevented your apocalypse from ever happen.

Zalgo: While there is no denying that your actions make me want to rip your ribs apart one by one, I think it would be disappointing for all of this to end, just because you fell down a few steps. And would it not be nicer to have a more dignified death then that? And besides, if this cat and mouse game is going to last a tad longer then previously assumed, why not make it amusing until you rightfully die.

Erika: *Frowns, looking hesitant* I'm tempted, but I still don't trust you.

Zalgo: Well, there was never a stage I could earn your trust so that is clearly out of the question. However, I do believe a small deal is in order.

Erika: *Glares* A deal?

Zalgo: Yes. *Steps foreword a little* If you believe that Dead Flesh is just gone, you are terribly wrong. She is you, and she is your future. Right now she resides in the caverns of your mind, waiting to strike you in your dreams. If you can get rid of her, then there will be no reason to fear becoming her.

Erika: S-seriously?!

Zalgo: Yes. I am indeed.

Erika: *Looks at her feet briefly and then looks back up* I get rid of Dead Flesh, and I'll never become her?

Zalgo: That is what I said.

Erika: And, you're going to let me live if I agree?

Zalgo: As I have already stated.

Video: *Cameraman stops facing both Erika and Zalgo's sides. Erika looks away, thinking over the deal*

Zalgo: Of course, you can just accept you lost and be with your family again. Their names were James and Emma, yes? I'm sure they miss you dearly.

Erika: *Looks a little hurt but tries to hide it* I... do miss my family. *Looks up, putting on a determined look* But I refuse to die now, and because of you fuckers! So yeah, I agree. I'll kill Dead Flesh, and be free!

Zalgo: *Chuckles* Well, good to hear your enthusiasm for it. Now, wake up.

Erika: Huh?

Zalgo: Wake up. *Begins walking away backwords* Wake up. Wake up. Wake up...

Video: *The distortion from before with everything breaking up in jagged ways occurs again.

*Footage returns to Erika in her previous position by the stairs, except she immediately pushes herself up and little and coughs horribly*

Erika: Sh... sh... sh...

Video: *Erika looks to her side towards the camera, looking a little dazed*

Erika: I... I think I died for a moment.

Video: *Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I looked over the footage shortly after.

Video: *Footage of Erika in the clearing on silent plays while text plays over it*

Text: This footage was exactly where it is in the footage just shown. I can't tell if it was on a different camera and got onto mine somehow, or if someone had taken my camera and filmed the conversation while I was unaware of it somehow. It doesn't truly matter I suppose, compared to everything else.

Video: *Footage cuts to black and more text plays*

Text: I will continue this until the very end. I plan to win.

* * *

Song used: Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlies Daniels

Link: watch?v=K6RUg-NkjY4


	68. New Routes

Twitter:****** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**BeyondTheBlack** to** Erika Granger: **I believe that God allows these things to happen as a test of fate, like with Abraham, he's tested him to see if he would keep his faith. He does the same with the world as well, as you can tell by all the stuff happening it's basically God and Lucifer both trying to get as many follows as possible, especially since the Rapture will come sooner or later.

**Erika Granger** to**BeyondTheBlack**: If I can prevent an apocalypse, I don't see what can stop me from preventing the rapture. They both end with the world ending so there isn't that much of a difference between them when you think of it like that.

**Maore** to **Erika Granger: **Well, with the tax thing, the "rich" already pay more than normal. A lot of them anyway. The corrupt can die in a fire or something. With the God thing, I think He only takes care of our souls. Anything that happens while we're alive is the result of man and natural causes. Unnatural when it comes to you, apparently. Hopefully you can find that "inner demon" and kick it to the curb. I wish you luck.

**Erika Granger** to **Maore: **It depends on what form of religion that believes in God you believe in. I'm not sure how, but I am gonna give Dead Flesh what she deserves.

**XAnimeXFreakX **to ******Erika Granger:** Almost gave us a scare there.. Heh.. But like I said, there seems to be a puzzle missing. Not sure if I make sense.. But just keep your senses aware.. Not like you already are because you are... You get my point... And BEN, I've been meaning to ask you, what is your relation with Sally? Opinions? This is just out of pure curiosity.

**Erika Granger** to **XAnimeXFreakX: **Hehe, sorry 'bout that. I'm a trouble magnet. Can't help it.

**Erika Granger **to**XAnimeXFreakX:** (BEN) I didn't realise we were getting so indepth into my personal life. But all I'll say is that I don't have any negative feelings towards the little girl.

**mewterra13 **to** Erika Granger: **1. good song, i use to listen to that as a kid. 2. ben, i meant kill and that was just low about not overdoing the kill thing. 3. YOU MET ZALGO AND LIVED?!that right there was luck. 4. ticci-tobi, third-and possibly youngest- proxy of slender man, he has no memory of his past except for a quick flash of fire and heat-i saw somewhere on DA from picture that it was a house on fire-he is very loyal to slender man because he trusts him a lot for some reason-my guess, he rescued him from death-he is 2 maybe 3x as loyal as masky-and extremely annoying to the other monsters/proxys-and he also has a weapon, a hachet-like jeff and his knives- the best way to know it is him, he wears bright orange goggles and unable to see his real eyes and a metal mask covering his mouth-and hopefully you know to stay away from abandon orphanges no matter what info could be there (circle you circle you/kagome kagome)

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **1. That song I was playing in the last video? I agree, I felt like putting music on to help calm me. In hindsight, the choice of song was a little ironic. 3. It's funny how it never truly dawned on me until after I posted the video. After that I felt shakened and a little sick. 4. Interesting to know. I'll have to keep an eye out for him. I'm guessing he doesn't hang out with Masky, Hoody or Witch, at least not often anyway. And this is me we're talking about. We can't say it won't happen.

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **(BEN) , you're just saying that because she broke her neck and temporally died.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: April 09, 2014_

Title_: New Routes_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: New Routes

Video: *Footage cuts to black before footage cuts to Erika sitting in her car, the camera on the dashboard. It's night time and the orange glow of a streetlight can be seen through the side window, and the faint sound of traffic can be heard*

Erika: Okay, so I figured I'd let you guys know what was going on now. I've kinda gotten some leads involving Charles and Ben. I'm recording this now because I am tired and plan to upload this once I get to my hotel. Just don't feel like sleeping my house tonight, before you jump to conclusions.

Anyway, I searched online to find anything on Charles and I found that he worked in this museum in Maine, which automatically gave a good idea how he came across this Zalgo business. So I went to the museum and told them I was an illegitimate, estranged child of his that wanted to know him. They wouldn't let me in his office but they did give me an address of where he was living, and told me he had taken all his belongings ages ago. They offered to call him for me since according to them, he was moving away but I told them I wanted to surprise them. *Looks outside window briefly*

I've also been looking into cases of drownings that happened a little longer then a decade ago, and I think I found Ben's old house in New Jersey. I'm not sure if anyone lives there, but by the looks of it no. But that works perfectly for me.

So in short, I plan to explore Ben's house, and when I get my chance, break into Charles house when he's out. Maybe find something useful there. Hopeful not much will be packed away. *Looks outside again* This is more or less all I have. Still have no idea where Liu or Jane could be, but I'm gonna trust they're still alive.

But, I kinda need you to help me decide which place I should look at first. I can look at Ben's old house any day but Charles might have some stuff in his house that could lead to where he's going or something just as important. That, and if you think maybe there's any place I should look into or anything else then just let me know. It really helps, trust me. And I'm not talking about just 'them' I mean places too if possible, but I'm not really picky with this sort of thing right now. *Yawns a little*

So that's all really. I'll be going to my hotel now and upload this because I have a big headache, around here. *Points to her left side of her face* So, until next time, bye.

* * *

Twitter:** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Layal Nassr** to** Erika Granger: **LOL don't even care about that moron :) he's stubborn and strong as much as he's stupid and foolish :P he's all right thou don't worry about him ;) Hardships make us strong. Problems give birth to wisdom. Sorrows cultivate compassion. Those who have suffered the most will become the strongest and the happiest. Good luck my dear :) O and Ben, please don't confuse me with him. I live in adifftent city and an apartment while he live in his university in different county -_- thanx

**Erika Granger** to**Layal Nassr:** No worries about it. I must admit I feel partly responsible since I have been the one uploading these videos. However in all fairness I did warn him not to talk back to Ben. I'm tempted to ask what Ben did, though I feel it's something I won't like.


	69. Charles's House

Twitter:****** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Kagome's Blossom** to** Erika Granger: **Check out Charles' place first. You may find something there that would connect the pieces together... Or just some really cool weapons at least. But you don't know when he'll just pick up and leave, so I'd make that first priority.

**Hopefullygoodgrammar** to **Erika Granger: **Go to BEN's house first.

**lustforkreation7 **to ******Erika Granger:** Definitely go to Charles' place first. Who knows what could prevent you from going there later.

**mewterra13 **to** Erika Granger: **-_-' Ben you really love annoying us, don't you but after hearing gonna find out more about your background and all, that got me interested and Erika, warning, there's one thing you kinda keep forgetting to do, take a weapon with you. Especially since your entering Charles home where god-knows-what is in there and even though I bet no one has lived in bens house for a long time, there might be someone/something in there waiting for you.

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **(BEN) But of course!

**LizTheBoneQueen** to** Erika Granger: **1. Did you take a look around the museum? Find Anything of interest? 2. I'd say go to Charles first, might as well get in get out, haul ass to NJ afterwards

**Erika Granger** to** LizTheBoneQueen: **1. There was a display on loan from a museum in Dublin, Ireland. It was a skeleton of a Irish elk, that was the biggest deer in existance till it went extinct. And there were some old Italian paintings too I think.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: April 11, 2014_

Title_: Charles's House_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Charles's House

Video: *Footage cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: I decided to go to Charles's house.

Video: *Footage cuts to a small, Greek-revival style house. Erika is filming it as she hides in some bushes*

Erika: *Off camera* Whispering* Okay, so a lot of you guys suggested coming here first. I was planning that anyway, but I wanted your input on the matter anyway. I came here yesterday pretty early to spy right in these bushes. He left kinda early for something yesterday but I wanted to have an idea of his schedule so I stayed here all day. Nothing happened, but he came back around six-ish. I' hopping for something similar today so I can find a way in and find something. I think you'll be happy to know I actually brought a pocket knife with me for once. I was a bit hesitant to get one but-

Video: *Front door can be seen opening*

Erika: I think he's coming out!

Video: *Charles's steps outside, his hair a bit disheveled. He looks right and left before closing his door and walking towards his car. He looks around again before getting inside, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street pass the bushes Erika is in. Erika waits for a moment or two before moving out slowly, looking back in the direction Charles's drove down before standing up in a crouch position and moving quickly towards the front door. She tries to open it but it's locked*

Erika: *Mutters* Why did I think it would be open? Gotta find another way in.

Video: *Erika begins to walk around the house, looking through all of the windows. Around the back of the house, Erika stops outside one windows that seems to have a broken latch and doesn't close properly. Erika pulls the window open before putting the camera on the ledge facing her. She walks off camera and shortly returns with a box and outs it down. Erika then takes the camera and stands on the box to get inside, entering the house.

*Inside, there are lots of boxes, obviously containing packed belongings. There is no furniture, either sold or already taken away*

Erika: Can't open anything. Don't want the cult wacko to know I was here.

Video: *Erika begins to walk out of the room, only to stop to look at a painting laid down on a box. There is a black demon in it, clutching the earth with it's nails so deeply that it's bleeding. There is also images fire and severed fingers painted on it*

Erika: Simply the work of Vincent van Gogh.

Video: *Erika walks out into a kitchen. There are some smaller boxes in here. Erika opens all of the cupboards and the fridge and dishwasher doors, but there is nothing. Walking out of the kitchen and into the hall, a small settee with a surface attached to one side is found near the front door, with a disconnected phone on it. There is also a small pile of books. Erika picks up the first one. There is no title on the cover but as she turns it on it's side, on the spine of the book, in gold letters is, 'The Fiends Thought Myth'.

*Erika puts it back and turns around to go up the stairs. Erika goes into the first room she seems, which is some sort of office. The desk is still there, along with more boxes and some books. There is a notice board with some notes pinned on it. Next to the notice board is a hook with a key on it. Erika goes to the notice board and reads a note stuck to it*

Erika: *Quietly* 'Dear Mr. Derlin, the we have sent the replacement key for your cabin. We have also included the end of the key handle to be shaped as you have requested'.

Video: *Erika looks to the key on the hook. The handle of it looks like a star with an 'X' through it*

Erika: Hmp. Not very original. *Takes the key off the hook* Not sure why he would ask for something like that. But hey, might as well take advantage of what I have.

Video: *Erika puts the camera on the desk and takes a small sheet of paper and a pencil and appears to be tracing the key. When she is done, she puts the key back and and the pen before shoving the paper into her pocket and grabbing the camera*

Erika: Might come in handy once I find out where this cabin is-

Video: *Front door is heard opening, and someone can be heard coming in the house. Obviously Charles*

Erika: *Hisses* Shit!

Video: *Erika is frozen and listens as footsteps can be heard downstairs. They don't appear to be coming upstairs though*

Erika: Damn it he's back earlier then I thought he'd be! I knew I should have gone in yesterday! Fuck, what do I do? What do I do?!

Video: *Erika takes a couple deep breaths before walking to the window and opening it up. Erika puts the camera on the desk and leans out the window to look out. She seems satisfied with something as she leans back in and grabs a stapler from the desk and leans back out the window, and throws it down. Glass smashing can be heard and Erika quickly grabs the camera and steps outside the room as heavy footsteps can be heard going out in the back garden, along with Charles's voice.

Charles: What the hell was that?!

*Erika quickly moves downstairs and rushes to the front door. Her first few times trying to open it fail until she notices the door is bolted shut. She quickly opens the bolt and is able to open the door. She runs outside, and quickly runs through the street. Footage cuts to black before text appears*

Text: I managed to get out unharmed. I don't think anyone saw me. I plan to go to a blacksmith to try and get a key based off the sketch I made of the one I found.

* * *

Twitter:** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Went to my nearest blacksmith when I came home. He should have it ready in a week or so.


	70. Sleep Walk

Twitter:****** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Hopefullygoodgrammar** to **Erika Granger: **I've had a good time following you, but I think HE is after me, I can't be too sure, but I've been seeing the symbols and

**Erika Granger** to** Hopefullygoodgrammar: **H-hello? Did you just end with and accidently? Damn it you bastards! Leave my viewers out of this!

**mewterra13 **to** Erika Granger: **are you sure the blacksmith can make you a copy of the same key just by a drawing, they usually need and imprint of it so they know the shape of the key in order to make it for the right door, thta's kinda why every key can't work for the same door and etc, and don't think no one saw you, i have a pretty good feeling charles saw you-has those feelings again-. by the way ben, are you just gonna let erika go into your old house and all and not do anything (erika you better read what ben say on this one)

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **Well in all fairness I didn't have anything to use as a mold, so the next best thing was a trace of the key. Especially the teeth of it. And it's not going to be an exact replica. He's going to make a sort of skeleton key that should open most doors, including this cabin door.

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **(BEN) You're asking because...?

**XAnimeXFreakX** to** Erika Granger: **I am a bit excited to see what is in BEN's home or what will happen. And a thought has a occured to me. I've been thinking, after you post these videos and what not, don't you think that's how the others are a step a head of you? Or something like that?

**Erika Granger** to** XAnimeXFreakX: **It would be a lie to say I didn't already figure that out, but I need to keep posting incase something happens or if I miss something but you see it. Besides, I doubt it would make any difference if I stopped posting or not.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: April 15, 2014_

Title_: Sleep Walk_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Sleep Walk

Video: *Footage cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: I woke up this morning and found the following footage on my camera.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika's bedroom at night. Erika is sleeping in her bed while the night vision is on. Nothing happens at first, until there is a brief tear in the footage. Erika then sits up in her bed and turns on her lamp and gets out of bed. She walks to the camera and picks it up, turning off the night vision.

*Erika then walks out of her room, turning on the hallway light before walking downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she turns on the downstairs light and turns right into the living room area but stops shortly before the downstairs bathroom door and turns right to look into a mirror. Erika has a blank look as she holds the camera, staring at the mirror without blinking. Lips parted to show her teeth. After blinking, she grins widely*

Erika: *Raspy voice* *Chanting* *Steadily gets louder* We're going to get you. We're going to get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep~. We're going to get you. We're going to get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep~. We're going to get you. We're going to get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep~.

Video: *Erika breaks into a loud cackling laugh before collapsing to the floor, the camera facing her as mouth begins to froth a little and her eyes dart randomly all over the place. Footage cuts to black before text appears on screen*

Text: The footage cut shortly after. The batteries of my camera were dead when I woke up. I also felt a bit of a strong headache around the area of my left eye. I think this may be involved with Dead Flesh somehow.

* * *

Twitter:** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I still have that headache. Tablets only work for a couple of hours. I'm thinking of going to a doctor.


	71. Ben's Home

Twitter:****** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger****: **So I went to a doctor, and he doesn't have a clue about the headache. Great. Just flipping great.

**Erika Granger: **I heard on the news that a man was found hung with candies stuffed down his throat. It was Ethan. The grandson of Alexei. The old Russian guy connected with Eyeless Jack.. Another one to add to my list of people dead because of me.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: April 20, 2014_

Title_: Ben's Home_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Ben's Home

Video: *Footage cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: I figured I might as well go to Ben's old house.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika walking along a dirt path, near some woods with some sparse houses. The weather is pretty gloomy, with grey skies*

Erika: *Off camera* Okay, I felt it would be best to leave the car further back. People or beings would probably recognise it so I might as well try to go as incognito as possible for me. I know it's me, but still. ... I kinda wish I had someone with me. But they usually end up dead or missing these days.

Video: *Footage time skips ahead to where Erika stops at a house with overgrown grass and weeds. The woods of the house looks rotten and the white paint nearly completely yellow. The smallest amount of grass covers what was possibly the pathway at one point. There is a for sale sign, though it just barely hangs onto the post with a single chain*

Erika: ... Isn't time such a wonderful house sitter. I mean, look at how well kept the garden is? With it's hideously, overgrown homes for insects and small animals! *Chuckles lightly* Hehe, don't you guys love my sense of humour? What would you consider it to be? Sarcastic or dry? I always considered myself a person who laughs at good jokes, but has some dry wit. Anyhow...

Video: *Erika begins to walk towards the house calmly. She stops at the front door, that has a glass pane*

Erika: Okay, it's for sale so it's abandoned. There's bound to be no electricity so this is going to be one of my easiest trespassings ever. Like St. Lucy's.

Video: *Erika bends down and picks up a rock before using it to smash the glass closet to the door knob. She smashes enough to let her hand ease through without cutting it. Erika drops the rock and puts her hand through the hole in the glass and fiddle with the doorknob from the inside*

Erika: Alrighty... Got. The. Lock.

Video: *A small click can be heard and Erika takes her hand out and opens the door, which gives a loud creek. Erika steps inside into somewhat large living room. Erika walks further in but stops as she spots something on the floor and walks towards it. There is dried blood on the floor. Blood from Ben's mother that never went away. Erika looks towards the cupboard under the stairs where Ben had said he hid. He would have been able to see through the vent his mother's murder.

*A child giggling can be heard and Erika turns around and looks around, trying to keep her cool. The giggling is heard again, but upstairs. Hesitant, Erika moves towards the stairs and walks up. Erika moves through the hall, as the giggling gets softer. It sounds male. There is only one closed door. Erika walks towards it and takes a hold of the door knob before quickly opening it. There is some furniture inside, with a mattered, worn looking duvet. There are some old, a few broken, toys on the floor. Clearly this was a boy's room at some point. Likely Ben's*

Erika: Uh, huh. Not sure what exactly is going to help me he- WOAH!

Video: *Erika turns around, to see fresh blood drawn on the wall in the shape of a heart, with 'E. L. G X B. J. W' in the middle of it. Scratchy red text appears on the screen briefly*

Text: Like it~?

Erika: *Gulps* I'll... I'll just leave this room then.

Video: *Erika quickly leaves the room and goes downstairs. She doesn't leave, but enters the kitchen. It looks like any other abandoned kitchen. Erika does however look through a few drawers and cupboards but finds nothing. There is another door in the kitchen however, and Erika moves towards it and opens it. It is just a utility room, with a damaged looking washer and drier. As Erika steps in she stops and looks down on the wooden floor, and taps it with her foot. It sounds hollow.

*Erika gets down on her knees and sets the camera down on the floor before she begins patting on the floor before stopping. She finds something and is able to lift on of the floorboards off, with some difficulty and sets it aside. She puts her hand in and picks out a small cardboard box with thick tape sealing it. Erika looks at it before holding it in front of the camera. It says, 'TO BE FORGOTTEN', on it in black marker.

*Erika grabs the camera and stands up. A clattering is then heard upstairs. Erika mutters something inaudible under her breath and quickly moves out of the utility and kitchen and starts running towards the front door and a loud step can be heard on the stairs. Erika turns to look towards the stairs. Ben is just nearly finished descending them, his eyes bleeding as he gives a mixture of a smirk and grin. He holds up and Anemone flower that has some blood staining the tips of it*

Ben: Mine. Always mine~.

Video: *Erika quickly turns to run out of the house and down the dirt road. Before the video ends, scratchy red text can be seen*

Text: Like I said. Mine.

* * *

Twitter:** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Okay, well to say that was terrifying is putting it lightly. But I'm okay, and that's all that matters.

**Erika Granger: **There's a couple journals in that box I found. They belonged to Ben's mom. Hopefully they will be of use and have some info on Charles.


	72. Eye

Twitter:****** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**mewterra13** to** Erika Granger****: **hat I meant was weren't you worried she would have found something that- no what, nevermind, but those letters made me curious, no doubt it's a clue left by Ben, and I think it will have something to do with Charles or the monsters

**Erika Granger** to** mewterra13: **Er, actually I already know what they stand for. 'E. L. G' are my initials (Erika Lily Granger) and while I don't know Ben's middle name, according to his mom's journals his surname is Williams, so he's likely 'B. J. W'. I think the whole thing was just a demonstration of Ben's... obsessive 'affection'.

**TheWatcher'sEyes** to **Erika Granger: **0_o well then, * coughs * that's some umm interesting things going on here uh? And I think your humor is fine * says the person with grim humor * but still .U.

**Erika Granger** to **TheWatcher'sEyes: **Interesting is lightly put.

**Hopefullygoodgrammar** to **Erika Granger: **Am Alive, but barely, the Slender Man speared my arm with a claw, I didn't even know that he had claws.

**Erika Granger** to **Hopefullygoodgrammar: **Claws? That's... odd.

**Erika Granger: **My headache is getting worse. Gonna lay down for a while

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: April 22, 2014_

Title: _Eye_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Eye

Video: *Footage cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: About five hours ago.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika in her living room as the camera is resting on the coffee table. She is holding a game controller and looks focused on the game she's playing. The only sound is coming from her game until her phone starts to ring. Erika stops playing and looks to her phone resting on the couch next to her, and seems to consider answering it. Eventually though, she pauses her game and grabs the phone to answer it*

Erika: *Casually* Hello?

Video: *Erika furrows her eyebrows*

Erika: What? Hold on, I got to... I got to put you on loud speaker.

Video: *Erika puts her phone on loud speaker and the moment she does, Erika flinches from the heavy amount of static from the phone*

Erika: Erm... Hello? Who is-?

Voice: *Barely heard through the static* Erika!

Erika: *Slight jaw drop* L-Liu?!

Liu: Just got *Static* from Jeff! I don't know how much *Static* how much I got!

Erika: Liu, where are you?!

Liu: The Un- *Static* But that's not important! This is about *Static* with Zalgo!

Erika: Wait, you mean that deal we had? What about it?

Liu: *Yeah *Static* But there was something he *Static* It wasn't mentioned in the deal since *Static*

Erika: *Angry looking* What the hell are you talking about?! What about the deal?! What did that fucking bitch leave out?!

Liu: He gave a *Static* for Dead Flesh *Static* Over your body!

Erika: Speak up! There's static, what are you trying to say?!

Liu: *Static* Over. Your. Body!

Erika: *Unsure sounding* A-are you saying that he's given Dead Flesh a chance?!

Liu: Yeah I- *Static*

Video: There doesn't seem to be any sort of response for a minute or two and Erika begins to look worried*

Erika: L-Liu?

Video: *There is then a mixture of different laughters from the phone and Erika drops it out of shock. The laughter continues until Erika grabs her phone back up and turns it off. She is breathing uneasily and looks pretty unsure of everything*

Erika: ... *Rubs face* I need a nap.

Video: *Footage cuts to black before returning to see Erika sitting on her bed, with her hair brushed over the left side of her face*

Erika: Erm... What you saw happened not too long ago. I... I just wanted to rest so I went to have a nap. When I woke up... *Pauses and glances down before looking back up* I woke up with this.

Video: *Erika brushes her hair away revealing that instead of two blue eyes, her left eye is now a pale grey colour, with black eyeliner*

Erika: I... think this *Points to her eye* Might have something to do with Dead Flesh and Zalgo. But I'm going to have to look into it. Though it would kinda explain the headaches I've been having recently. If you guys have any ideas, let me know.

* * *

Okay, so summer is nearly here. I have exams starting next Wednesday, but I'll still try to write. But with summer here I'll definitely have time to write :) So I was thinking of writing some short stories of Erika having crossovers with other Slenderverse series. Maybe another BEN one shot, and maybe a Liu one too. What do you think?


	73. T1VSIERFQURMWSBXQUxUWiE

Twitter:****** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**mewterra13** to** Erika Granger****: **oh my lord, I'm sorry to say Erika but your kinda screwed, the only option I can see is take the monster within, like how you were in another world-I think- when you met zalgo, and face her, that's my only option on that and be careful because its gonna get worse, and god knows what ben would do if she took over while you were resting

**Erika Granger** to** mewterra13: **Well... she's in my head. My mind. Perhaps I can interact with her somehow. I know this hasn't been brought up in ages, but I'm still practicing lucid dreaming. I'm... sort of getting the hand of it now. I can at least make myself wake up when I see Ben, or Shadowlurker, or any of them really.

**twistedXenvy** to **Erika Granger: **Jesus Erika! It's almost like Dead Flesh is taking you over; my guess is these guys are hoping you'll become Dead Flesh by your own choice or she'll take over you.

**Erika Granger** to **twistedXenvy****: **Well, I ain't letting that happen.

**Hopefullygoodgrammar** to **Erika Granger: **FeeL... OdD, NEED to sleep for abit, I thInK THe ClAw Had SOMEthing In IT...

**Erika Granger** to **Hopefullygoodgrammar: **Oh God damn it! You bastards! Leave them out of this! This is between YOU, and ME!

**Zero-Enna-fics** to** Erika Granger: **You need to be strong Erika, hang in there. I'm sure you can win against Dead Flesh and all those other creepypaspinvsnvnbdsuñvoiublackrooktakeswhitepawna hindrancehasbeeneliminatedfromtheequation greetingserikamykeeperwantstogiveyouamessage youcantrunfromhimyoucanthidefromhimhealwayswatches you wearealwayswatchingyoualwaysyouwilljointheirranksy ouwillhaveyoursecondbirthdayevenifyouwantitornotwe haveseenitdeadfleshwillriseandyouwillfalljointhemj oinusinthemeantimeyoushouldknowthatitisyourfaultth atthiswhitepawnwastakenbytheonedividedbyzeroperhap syouwillhearfromhiminafewdaysorweeksiwillcontinuew ithmyobservations Y29tZXRvdXNkZWFkZmxlc2h3ZWFyZXdhaXRpbmdmb3J5b3U

**Erika Granger** to **Zero-Enna-fics: **My three possible responses to this: 1. You got the wrong house and state. Noah doesn't live here. 2. While I'll admit other deaths have been my fault in someway or another, even I can see this death is in no way my fault. 3. Fuck you all in general.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded_: April 24, 2014_

Title: T1VSIERFQURMWSBXQUxUWiE=

* * *

Description: _V0UnTEwgREFOQ0UgQUdBSU4gQ0hPVSBGTEVVUiEgVFJVU1QgTU Uh_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. It is the same cardboard stage seen from other videos not posted by Erika. The same, faded curtains are closed but open up shortly as the song, 'Headless Waltz' by Voltaire plays. The lights turn on and there is a long table with a white cloth in the center with it's side facing the audience. There are shadow cutout puppets dancing in a waltz.

*They part from the middle to reveal the cutout Erika sitting up, wearing a scarlet dress with gold trims and her hair in a loose bun. She stands up, looking confused. She looks left and right and just as the singing stars, Dead Flesh jumps from behind the table on to it, startling Erika. Her mouth moves along with the words. The shadows still dance*

_As above, so below, place your bets,_  
_Which way the head will roll,_  
_Made in your image we are at least,_  
_As twisted and mean as thee._

Video: *Erika turns around and tries to run right, but is grabbed by two of the shadows and is moved to the other side of the room where another pair of shadows is pulling over a gold chair with crimson cushion and is forced to sit into it. Dead Flesh jumps off the table and walks towards Erika*

_'Fore your eyes, what a curious site,_  
_Your children have turned on you,_  
_And you say, you don't sleep well at night,_  
_Well, we'll take care of that for you._

Video: *Dead Flesh pats the top of Erika's head, smiling and evil, innocent smile. From the other side of the stage, a limp cardboard cutout of Alice is brought in by two shadows. Dead Flesh walks over to her and grabs her and begins to waltz with her*

_Belle Marie Antoinette,_  
_'Love the pearls!',_  
_They'll make a great tourniquet._

Video: *Two shadows drag in a cut out of a guillotine*

_Never did as you should and you claim,_  
_It was all for our very own good._

Video: *Dead Flesh shoves her back towards the two shadows that brought in the guillotine and they push her into the guillotine, and lock her head in*

_'Twas a lie, a magnificent lie,_  
_Now, your subjects have turned on you,_  
_And you claim you had lots on your mind,_  
_Well, we'll take care of that for you._

Video: *The guillotine's blade falls down and cuts Alice's head off. From the stump of the neck, a realistic black, blood like substance comes out. Dead Flesh walks over to the head and picks it up as she continues to sing*

_Get that damn thing off her neck,_  
_I'm the head of the board now I'm bored of her head._

Video: *Dead Flesh kicks Alice's head off stage as the shadows drag her body out and bring out the body*

_Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting for?_  
_Here's where we all get ahead!_  
_Wipe that damn smile off your face._

Video: *A limp cutout of Daniel is brought in and he too is placed in the guillotine with his head cut off, and the black blood dripping onto the stage*

_Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine,_  
_Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting for?_  
_Here's where we all get ahead!_

Video: *As the singing takes a break as the music plays, cutouts of Dr. Maison, Alexei Rackov, Ethan, Holly and Kevin are brought out on stage and meet the same fate as the cutouts of Alice and Daniel. Some of the black blood is now at Erika's feet. She immediately gets out of her chair but Dead Flesh quickly grabs her and turns her around and cluthes Erika's face in her hands*

_All my troubles, all my pain,_  
_Stems from this thing that you call a 'brain'._

Video: *Dead Flesh quickly gets behind Erika, still holding her head*

_Be my guest, sever me from the source,_  
_Of all my agony._

Video: *Dead Flesh grabs the end of the bandage strip around her face and loosens it once around her head before putting it in Erika's hand and forcing Erika to have a tight grip on it. Dead Flesh then spins, moving left. The bandages falling from her face. Erika looks out of curiosity*

_What a shame, I've forgotten my name_  
_Without the use of my brain and_  
_'My, bet I'll sleep well tonight!'_

Video: *The bandages are fully off and Erika's mouth opens in a way that imply's a scream of shock and horror. Dead Flesh is missing her left eye with a greenish-yellow goo substance leaking out of it. Her skin is red with some face muscle showing, and on her right cheek the skin is burned through enough to see the white of the bone! Some skin has even melted down one side of her face and possibly shakes with Dead Flesh's movement*

_Without this head of mine_

Video: *Dead flesh points towards Erika, who looks very shaken*

_Get this damn thing off my neck,_  
_I'm the head of the board now I'm bored of my head._  
_Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting for?_  
_Here's where we all get ahead!_

Video: *Dead Flesh brings out her two knives*

_Wipe that damn smile off your face,_  
_Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine._  
_Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting for?_  
_Here's where we all get ahead!_  
_Bells are now tolling, soon heads will be rolling._

Video: *Dead Flesh grins and begins to chase after Erika around the stage, wildly swinging her knives around and even slicing a few shadows in the progress*.

_Please Sir, for me, Sir,_  
_Won't you see if you see, Sir?_  
_Oh dear, I dread,_  
_I seem to have lost my head._  
_I think I left it about,_  
_It fell to the ground._  
_And I kicked it around,_  
_Has anyone seen, no need to be mean,_  
_My bloody, fat, ugly head?_

Video: *Erika ducks as Dead Flesh attempts to stab her. She runs around the table but is tripped with her upper body landing on the table. Dead Flesh continues to move her mouth to the words of the song as she pulls a long sword from under the table and steps onto the table, moving towards Erika as a shadow holds her down*

_Please Miss, for me, Sis,_  
_Won't you see if you see, Sis._  
_It's got black hair,_  
_And it's kickin' about in the square._

Video: *Dead Flesh stops at Erika and slowly raises the sword high above Erika's neck*

_I'm really not totally sure but,_  
_I think that it might have rolled into the sewer._

Video: *Erika appears to be trying to say something. A subtitle plays at the bottom of the screen*

Text: Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

_Has anyone seen, no need to be mean,_  
_My bloody, fat, ugly head?_

Video: *Erika apparently screams the same phrase again as Dead Flesh swings the sword down*

Text: WAKE UP!

Video: *Erika vanishes in wisps of smoke just as the sword is barely an inch away from her neck. Dead Flesh looks shocked at first but she then drops the sword and gives a shrill screech in anger. She is still screeching as the lights shut off and the curtains close. A card held by rope drops in front of the curtains with text written on it*

Text: You got lucky.

* * *

Twitter:** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Okay, I just had this fucked up dream! I dreamed that Dead Flesh was trying to behead me and shit was just crazy!

**Erika Granger:** I know this is going to sound unbelievable, but that video that was just posted. THAT, was exactly my dream. Maybe not the singing and song, but the rest was.

* * *

Song used: Headless Waltz by Voltaire

Link: watch?v=2uYcP6YmDpc


	74. A Mother's Journal

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**mewterra13** to **Erika Granger:** ok, that's fucked up, BEN, are you the one making these videos?! And I don't see why you would go nuts over dead flesh,just thinking on what she looks like irl disgusts me and yet you want to date that instead of how erika is now? -_- obviously your seriously sick. Erika, that sucks you had the horrifying dream and i read that last comment, they won't get you. Not as long as you keep up your tactics and quick thinking. And good luck talking to DF in your head-if you can-

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13:** (BEN) No, that's Dead Flesh. In my defense, I didn't know Dead Flesh looked like the fucking love child of Quasimodo and the Phantom of the Opera under those bandages! I just thought there would be normal fire wounds! Hell, I'm actually kinda glad Erika didn't die on January 20th. As much as I love the idea of her being insane I don't want to kiss a nasty face like Dead Flesh's! And you're the sick one for thinking it!

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13:** Oh, but she does speak with me in my dreams. When she's not trying to kill me that is. Basically, if I die there she's gonna take my body.

**Flamechild** to **Erika Granger:** Wow... Holy shit this is Crazy shit, I'm glad you haven't bumped into one of the worst Creepy Pasta's I know of, Cordelia Cross-Kayne she is a Relatively new one but she apperently was Slenderman's Daughter Her story was her mother made a Deal to live but 9 Months later she had the kid then for 16 years she appeared human then she Mutated into some Fucked up Creature human looking but tenticals and Long Fingers I'm glad you haven't seen her, she might help you she Might not

**Erika Granger** to** Flamechild:** Funny how I've yet to find her online.

**Zero-Enna-fics** to **Erika Granger:** Iwastoldthatyouweresmartbutihavemydoubtsnoahisnott heonlycandidatemykeeperisfollowingyoushouldaskthew itchonceyouhavethechancesheislikeatrainedpetformyk eepersheevengavehimapresentintheformofoneofyourfri endsnamelyyourfriendJaneiwishyoucouldwatchherright nowitishilariousthewhitepawnwasjusttakenandnotkill edatleastfornowbutoncehereturnshewillwishthathewas deadormaybehewillbestrongenoughtotryandrunjustlike youlanguagemisserikainsultswillgetyounowhereenjoyt hetimeyouhaveleftdeadfleshisrisingandyouarefalling benwasrightyoulooksovulnerablewhenyousleepevenifyo uarehavingnightmaresbereadyyoursecondbirthdayiscom inge W91cnNlY29uZGJpcnRoZGF5aXNuZWFyd2VhcmV3YWl0aW5 nZm 9yeW91ZGVhZGZsZXNo

**Erika Granger** to **Zero-Enna-fics:** What's that? I can't hear you over the fact that I'm still here and alive.

**Erika Granger: **Well, at long last I've gone through the journals of Ben's mother.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 01, 2014_

Title: _A Mother's Journal_

* * *

Description: _At least I know where the cabin is._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: A Mother's Journal

Video: *Cuts to black before cutting to the beach seen in previous entries. Erika is sitting at a picnic bench, holding one of journals found at Ben's house, while the camera's resting on the table. It looks like a sunny day, and possibly warm since Erika wearing a light violet-blue open shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. She has some of her hair brushed over her left eye and there is an eyepatch resting on the table near her elbows*

Erika: I felt like I needed some fresh air so I decided to do this here today. I was wearing this on the way over. *Picks up eyepatch before putting it back down* Because, y'know my little eye problem. But there's no one here now. *Looks over camera* Well, a bunch of kids are. But there further down and I doubt they'll come up here.

Anyway, I've been looking over these journals, and I found some good stuff in here. *Opens journal and flips through pages* Uh, there's some mention of Charles's here. It's just a mention of him sending a birthday card so I'm guessing they were pretty good friends for a long time. It even mentions a present, though I can't read the writing well enough to tell what it was exactly.

Err... There were a few mentions of Ben. *Twitches a smile* He seemed like a pretty happy kid. Heh, you wouldn't even think of what he would end up becoming. Just an innocent kid.

Video: *Erika has a faraway look in her eyes, as if she is in her dreamland. But she then breaks away from it and continues*

Erika: *Cough* Ahem. Erm... There are a couple mentions of Ben's dad. Not much of it has anything to do with the Concentus except for one entry but it's mostly just something about him briefly mentioning it.

Video: *Footage becomes somewhat distorted and flickers to black for a moment before returning to the footage. The footage is still distorted and there is some static as in the distance behind Erika stands Slenderman. In front of him, also facing in the same direction, are Masky, Hoodie and Witch. Erika doesn't notice anything and just continues*

Erika: *Sounds as if she's echoing slightly* *Takes a folded letter from the journal* I did find this letter in different handwriting. Signed by Charles. It reads, 'Helen, it's been a while since we've last spoken. I've just returned from my trip from Egypt where I have made an interesting discovery. I would like to meet with you so I can show you. Do you remember that cabin I bought last year? I'll write the directions down just in case'.

Video: *Footage flickers to black again and then returns to normal, with no sign of Slenderman or his proxies*

Erika: The directions are on this letter so I'll be using it to find the cabin. It's somewhere here in New Hampshire. Close to Massachusetts and Vermont. I'll just have to wait for that key to get in and we'll just have to see what happens.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I've forgotten what a peaceful sleep feels like or even means.

**Erika Granger: **I really miss Jane and Liu. I regret what's happened to the others yeah, but those two were really there for me.


	75. Hot Vinegar

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **The key's gonna take longer then expected. With my luck, who would have figured?

**1lyndon** to**Erika Granger: **ben three things whats wrong with you? you are acting like an annoying stalker and why are you going after her why not someone else you know shes not going to give up shes still alive after all this time why her

**Erika Granger ****1lyndon:** (BEN) I'm technically dead for one. Murdered by my bastard dad and saw my mom murdered. And I want Erika because... I want her because... She's warm. Makes me feel alive. Like I never died at all. And when she joins us on her second birthday, we'll never be separated~**  
**

**Zero-Enna-fics ********Erika Granger: **hahahahayouarehilariousyoudidnotnoticedmykeeperand hisproxiesiwishihadthechancetokeepplayinggameswith youbutmykeepertoldmetogobacktolastyearandannoynoah againalsomykeeperisgoingtoreleasethewhitepawninafe whoursiwillbewatchingyouerika

**Erika Granger ****Zero-Enna-fics:** I take it you don't have a life nowadays then?**  
**

**lustforkreation7 ********Erika Granger:** I don't think Masky & Hoody are even proxies, though. In MarbleHornets, they seem to want to stop Slender Man.

**Erika Granger ****lustforkreation7:** But this isn't Marble Hornets, is it? This is real life, and in real life they are his proxies. At least with Marble Hornets we could always play the, 'they're gonna live' card. I have no such card. No matter how determined I am to survive, that card will never present itself to me.

**mewterra13 ********Erika Granger: **that is sad, but least you know liu is ok, i mean yeah he had to do a quick phone call before jeff got him again but even under his dark rage and urges to kill, he wouldn't to the only person he loves left. And jane is tricky, I bet she escaped and is laying low and keeping up with your entries. And ben, now that you finally realise your 'dream girl' is a nightmare, will you finally help Erika, now that you know you won't really gain anything if she becomes dead flesh? And crap, Erika, you have a better chance at surivial in a very crowded place than a park. O-o

**Erika Granger ****mewterra13****:** I needed fresh air, and it was daytime. As for Jane, I am hoping that but she would have contacted me by now.

**Erika Granger ****mewterra13****:** (BEN) BUT, Dead Flesh is now just a part of Erika's mind. A miniature personlity that will take over Erika. So I'll still have my, 'dream girl'.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 11, 2014_

Title: _Hot Vinegar__  
_

* * *

Description: _It was lucky the knife was so sharp._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Hot Vinegar

Video: *Cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: I was driving home from college when I noticed something.

Video: *Footage cuts to the camera resting on the dashboard facing out the screen window towards the road during the evening as Erika drives the car. There is a forest on the side of the road. It seems like a more or less peaceful drive until the car moves over something and Erika stops the car*

Erika: *Off camera* What the hell was that?

Video: *Erika pulls over by the side of the road and grabs the camera before she steps outside. She walks around the back of the car and looks towards the road and sees nothing. She then looks at the wheels of her car and gets down to look underneath. Still nothing*

Erika: *As she gets up* Weird.

Video: *Erika turns around but then spots something in the distance near the trees and walks forward. She walks over to a tree with a pink pillow case tied to it. Erika reads off the note taped to it*

Erika: 'Free for all'?

Video: *Erika takes a hold of the bag and tugs it down before she opens it up. Inside are a bunch of cupcakes. Erika takes on out*

Erika: Cupcakes? ... *Panics* Cupcakes!

Video: *Erika drops the cupcakes and turns around to run back to her car but someone causes Erika to fall to her side, dropping the camera. Footsteps move around her making it clear she was knocked out by someone.

*Footage cuts to black for a moment before cutting to Pinkie facing the camera with a big grin before stepping out of the camera shot. Tied to a table by her wrists and ankles is Erika, who is waking up groggily just as Pinkie is by her side. The room has dim light, and appears to be in a basement*

Pinkie: Wakey, wakey, Erika-lakey~

Erika: Wh-wha...? I don' wanna... *Notices Pinkie staring down at her with a huge grin, and is suddenly wide awake* Oh shit! *Attempts to move away but only realises then she's tied down*

Pinkie: *Pouts and waves finger in Erika's face* No. Now is not the time for rude words Erika. *Grins* But do you know what it IS time for~?

Erika: *Nervously* Erm... Against my better judgement... Cupcakes?

Pinkie: Yes! *Claps* Yep, indeed-dio! And I'm gonna let you help a little!

Erika: *Breathing in a panicked manner*

Pinkie: *Tilts head innocently* What's the matter? It's not like we're making a full batch.

Erika: F-full batch?

Pinkie: *Giggles* Silly Erika. If I made you into a full batch of cupcakes for everyone to munch on, you can't join us to be our friend. Can you?

Erika: *Appears to calm down a little* I... I guess... When you put it like that...

Pinkie: *Nods vigorously* I know, right? It's weird how with these sort of things there are technical loopholes like the body being completely eaten or unneeded decapitation, excetera-cetera, to avoid joining. *Smiles* I'm very happy you didn't take the chance to get out when you had it!

Erika: *Mutters* Funny. I'm kinda regretting it.

Pinkie: Hm?

Erika: Nothing! I-

Pinkie: *Slams hands over Erika's mouth* Shu-shu-shu-shush. You have a big hour or two ahead of you. I'm gonna have to take a kidney for cupcakes, and give some of it to Jack. And if you've an appendix I'll take that too. *Looks thoughtful* I've heard that it does have some sort of use, but it probably isn't that important so you can live without it. I should be able to peal off some skin from your arm carefully enough for it to heal back s'long as you don't squirm, but I can't guarantee it. But I don't think it would be that bad if you had skinless arms.

Erika: *Looks to her side in a panic and furrows her eyebrow as she notices the camera* Is that my camera?

Pinkie: I figured I'd leave it on since you have that weird filming fetish.

Erika: I don't have a-

Pinkie: Anyway I plan to put what I get in this bucket of vinegar. *Picks up bucket* I heat it up on this camping stove first. *Walks off camera* It'll give a nice, strong taste.

Erika: *Gulps and looks to be thinking something over*

Pinkie: *Still off camera* I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to get my knives~.

Video: *Pinkie can be heard going upstairs and shutting a door. Erika throws her head back*

Erika: Damn it all.

Video: *Footage cuts to black for a moment before returning to the basement. Erika is still tied to the table and looks calm. A door can be heard opening and is followed by footsteps down some stairs. Pinkie then walks into the camera shot next to the table holding a knife*

Pinkie: Okay I'm out of the stuff that keeps you awake as well as the stuff to make you numb. But I can't give you a stick to bite down on. Do you want some music? I can get music on to if it helps.

Erika: *Looks calm* ... Thanks.

Pinkie: *Looking surprised* Huh?

Erika: Well, I'm not gonna lie. You're a bit of a nutter to put it lightly. Especially considering what you did in 'Cupcakes'. But, this right here shows that you are not fully crazy. I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only one you've put music on for. Right?

Pinkie: *Thinks back* Actually, I did play this song called, 'Rainbow Factory' while I did the harvesting. I'm not sure if it had the right effect though. Dash only seemed more scared though.

Erika: It mustn't be easy though. To kill your friend for cupcakes. *Hiding a sneer in her voice*

Pinkie: *Sighs wistfully* All I ever wanted to be was a baker when I was little. I even had this toy oven and made little cakes for everyone. *Frowns a little* I used to have a puppy I named Gummy. *Smiles* He used to do all sorts of tricks. Roll around, play dead. He barked very cutely. *Frowns again and taps the knife on the table lightly* But, my mommy didn't like Gummy. I'm not sure she even loved daddy too much because they ended up fighting most of the time. I don't think Gummy's barking helped either. *Taps louder*

Then one night when daddy was out, mommy got really mad and grabbed Gummy and bashed his head against the fire mantel. *Taps louder as she grips the table edge with one hand* Then she made me sit in my chair and wait. Mommy came back smiling and holding a hot pie. She gave it to me and told me to eat it. She looked crazy, but the pie looked good. I was halfway done when daddy marched in from the kitchen, coming in from the back door and yelling to mommy, "what did you do to the dog?!"

Video: *There is silence for a moment as Pinkie looks lost in her memories, nearly growling a little but then stops completely and grins towards Erika*

Pinkie: But we don't have to worry, because I'm good!

Erika: *Swallows nervously* Right, uh... But can you do me a favour before you start?

Pinkie: What is it?

Erika: Could you let my left wrist go so I can look at my watch? It was a present from my mom for my seventeenth and it would mean a lot to look at it. For comfort.

Pinkie: Weeell... I guess that's innocent enough.

Video: *Pinkie puts her knife on the table and unties Erika's left wrist. Erika lifts her hand up and looks at her watch*

Erika: ... Thanks. Thanks, Pinkie.

Pinkie: Don't worry about it because-

Video: *As Pinkie talks, Erika grabs the knife with her left hand and gives Pinkie two quick stabs in her left shoulder before pushing her to the floor, all of which result in Pinkie crying out in shock.

Erika uses the knife to cut the ropes on her right wrist and her ankles and quickly gets off the table just as Pinkie stands up, scowling as she clutches her injured shoulder*

Pinkie: You... You mean... non-sweet, stupid... dummy... of a WHORE!

Video: *Pinkie moves swiftly around the table just as Erika backs off out of the camera shot, Pinkie screeching more surprising words that you wouldn't expect from her*

Erika: *Off camera* I think this has been on long enough!

Video: *A small splash sound can then be heard quickly followed by Pinkie's screeches of agony. Pinkie stumbles back, clutching her face before falling back. The camera is quickly grabbed by Erika who drops the bucket that had previously contained heated vinegar and runs up the stairs, and out of the door. Erika turns only to shut the door and jam the knife she had used in her daring escape before turning to run out of what is presumably an abandoned house. Text appears on screen*

Text: I managed to get out of the woods and back to my car. I stayed the rest of the night in a motel.

* * *

Song mentioned: 'Rainbow Factory' by WoodenToaster and story by Glaze


	76. JL

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**TheWatcher'sEye** to **Erika Granger:** I would have done to the dumb thing and continued to stab her -_- Unlike you I'm not that strong mentally so if probably snap and go freaking crazy

**Maore **to** Erika Granger: **Wow, talk about a close call. I find it quite interesting that there are "technical loopholes", as Pinkie put it. I kinda doubt there would be anything of use though with the way she described some of it. Hrm.

**1lyndon** to**Erika Granger: **Ben I diden't mean why you are going after her I ment why all of the creepypastas are after her is it dumb luck or something else?

**Erika Granger **to ******1lyndon:** (BEN) She was SUPPOSE to join. It was in the fucking script! And now, well... Do you really think that we're just going to let her go after nearly a year and a half? Oh no. We're not taking that bullshit. We're not letting our time having been wasted. Hehe, besides. It will be like a punishment for her. For having the dumbest luck in the entire fucking world.**********  
**

**Zero-Enna-fics **to **********Erika Granger: **hahahahayouarehilariousyoudidnotnoticedmykeeperand hisproxiesiwishihadthechancetokeepplayinggameswith youbutmykeepertoldmetogobacktolastyearandannoynoah againalsomykeeperisgoingtoreleasethewhitepawninafe whoursiwillbewatchingyouerika

**Erika Granger** to**Zero-Enna-fics:** I take it if you're the Observer you don't have a life nowadays then?**********  
**

**lustforkreation7 **to **********Erika Granger:** Pinkie surely seemed to be acting differently that how she acted in "Cupcakes" & during your previous encounter with her. I wonder if the Dash she was talking about was another human.

**Erika Granger** to**lustforkreation7:** Not surprising considering she was planning on removing some of my organs and we weren't in public. As for Dash, she was probably someone like Rainbow Dash from the original pasta.

**mewterra13** to******Erika Granger: **that was crazy! I actualy feel really bad for her and gummy, I would've been on the dad's side and I would have the mother locked away for a good long time. And ben, if DF did take over, she might do a 'lil makeover', and I bet it wil NOT be pretty, and you didn't answer my question about the puppets. Erika, that one message that was sent, do you think it might be another proxy because of this part: you did not noticed my keeper and his proxies. Toby is kinda annoying and childish, think it might be him?

**Erika Granger** to**mewterra13****:** To be honest, I think it was more of a troll. That's what I want to believe.

**Erika Granger** to**mewterra13****:** (BEN) That's a risk I'm willing to take. As for the puppet theater, it's all Dead Flesh's doing. Don't bother asking how, it would take too long to explain. The only difference from now and before is that from her last video on, it's all in Erika's sleep!

**XAnimeXFreakX** to** Erika Granger: **Holy crap! That was really close. Really, really close. I don't think there is more for me to say but just be cautious. Everything has been said over and over again. To be careful, this and that. All you have to do now.. Is wait really and see what comes at you. I don't think there is a better opinion... Is there?

**Erika Granger **to **XAnimeXFreakX:** Of course not. Then it wouldn't be me.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 20, 2014_

Title: _J/L__  
_

* * *

Description: _Remember the warehouse Erika?_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before light turns on and the song 'Bound and Gagged' by Creature Feature plays. There are two people sitting perfectly still in chairs with their arms tied behind their backs, while they have sacks over their heads. Judging by the black hair sticking out from under one sack, it is possibly Liu and Jane. They appears to be in some sort of warehouse.

*Hoodie, Masky and Witch then step into the shot. Masky and Witch step on either side of Liu and Jane, standing stiffly while Hoodie steps into the center and waves a finger as if scolding a child, just as Witch pulls a knife out from her sleeve and lightly taps the chair Liu is tied to, as Liu's legs seem to flinch. Footage slowly fades to black*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger********:** Okay from the looks of the latest video, I may have a chance to save Jane and Liu. It's a long shot I know, and likely a trap but I can't let this opportunity slip by.

**Erika Granger: **Wish me luck. I'm going now.

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter, but I'm almost finished my exams so that's something.

Song used: Bound and Gagged by Creature Feature

Link: watch?v=vgzyTkQBf24


	77. The Warehouse

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**1lyndon** to**Erika Granger: **so ben its just dumb luck that all of the creepy pastas decided to go after her in the first place

**Erika Granger **to ******1lyndon:** (BEN) Let's just say yes and leave it at that.**********  
**

**mewterra13** to******Erika Granger: **Do you even know where they're at? And before you go, take a hand gun, your against 2 people who tackles and strangles and a homocide killer, gun beats both. I would say don't do anything stupid, but stupid might just save the 3 of you

**Erika Granger** to**mewterra13****:** Only have a knife but if all goes well it'll be three against three. Though preferably we'd be able to run away.

**Erika Granger: **Just back. Things didn't go too well.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 21, 2014_

Title: _The Warehouse__  
_

* * *

Description: _Warehouses are now on my list of places I hate._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: The Warehouse

Video: *Cuts to black before more text appears*

Text: The warehouse I believed Liu and Jane to be in was the same one I first met Jane in. So I went there.

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika walking through the warehouse hesitantly. Every now and then Erika turns around in a circle in the same spot to look around the area before she continues on. A one point, Erika stops. It's hard to hear, but there is possibly a echo of footsteps heard. Erika turns around and looks either way between the shelves but once she is convinced she is safe she continues on.

*Footage cuts to black before returning to Erika turning around a corner. Up ahead are Jane and Liu tied to their chairs with the sacks over their heads still. Erika quickly runs over to them and stops only when she is in front of them and pulls the sack off of Jane's head first. However, it ends up being a mannequin with a black wig on that begins to slip off once Erika pulls the sack off it's head*

Erika: The... The fuck?

Video: *Erika pulls the sack off of the other which is also a mannequin*

Erika: Ohh... God, damn i-

Video: *Erika drops to the ground just as a small banging sound can be heard. Footage cuts to black for a moment before it returns. It seems to be a short time later. The camera is facing an open door with Eyeless Jack standing in it, with some colour distortion around him. Erika can be heard groaning*

Erika: Ah, my freakin'... Where the hell did this straight jacket come from?!

Video: *Footage becomes shaky as Erika can be heard struggling in her straight jacket since the camera is on it's strap*

Erika: Damn it all! ... *Apparently only notices Jack now* Oh, it's you. What do you plan now, huh? Gonna take a kidney for supper before doing whatever to me?!

Eyeless Jack: ...

Video: *Eyeless Jack holds up a finger as if to say, 'one minute'. Then, music can be heard echoing from somewhere in the warehouse. It sounds like, 'Stuck in the Middle With You' by Stealers Wheel. Jack holds his hands up in a sort of waltzing position as he does a little dance to the tune, and moves away from the door outside the room*

Eyeless Jack: *Mumbles* *Thick Russian accent* Four minutes.

Video: *Jack's footsteps can be heard slowly echoing away as he leaves, leaving Erika to struggle with her jacket*

Erika: C'mon, c'mon!

Video: *Erika stands up and walks around the room which appears as some sort of staff room. Walking by a mirror briefly it is seen that Erika is wearing a straight jacket. Erika walks around and only stops when she makes it to a row of coat hooks*

Erika: ... Not a knife, but it may be a good way to improvise.

Video: *Erika walks up to the coat hooks and appears to be trying to hook some fabric of the straight jacket to tear it. She appears to have difficulty at first but eventually a tearing can be heard*

Erika: *Mumbles* Small, but it can be bigger.

Video: *Erika continues what she is doing, more tearing being heard meanwhile until her hand can be seen moving freely*

Erika: Alright! Just gotta, unlock that buckle and I'll free my arm!

Video: *Erika can be heard mumbling as she tries to free her arm until her arm can be seen moving freely. Erika then takes the camera off from around her neck and puts it on an old, dusty desk and facing her. Erika be seen using her newly free arm and start freeing her other arm and once both arms are free to move she removes any other buckles and swiftly pulls the straight jacket off of her before grabbing the camera and putting it around her neck. Erika can be heard rummaging through her pocket and pulls out her pocket knife and flicks out the blade before she runs out of the room.

*Footage cuts to black briefly and cuts back to the footage to see Erika running through the shelves as she tries to get out. The music that had been playing is long since ended. She turns around one corner only for footsteps to be heard somewhere behind her. Erika doesn't stops to looks and runs quietly as she possibly can without being spotted.

*As Erika runs, footsteps can be heard following her until they stop. Erika doesn't and keeps going. Then suddenly, Eyeless Jack jumps out from behind a corner close by to Erika. The distortion around his is bad and the camera shakes as some sort of struggle can be heard until a male yell can be heard and Jack steps back, clutching a now bleeding shoulder before Erika runs around him.

*Footage cuts to Erika running outside towards her car. Once there, she gets inside and immediately starts the car before footage cuts to black*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger********:** In hindsight, I really should have known it was a trap. It was kinda obvious in a way.

**Erika Granger: **Then again in that video they uploaded, Liu's legs seem to flinch so it probably really was them in that video. They just quickly returned them to wherever they're being held and puts those mannequins in place. As for why the three proxies weren't there, I'm not sure. I guess maybe they were only in the video to make the danger seem lesser then it actually would be?

* * *

Song used: 'Stuck in the Middle With You' by Stealers Wheel

Link: watch?v=S0JV2ccpaH4


	78. RE9VQkxFLCBET1VCTEUuIFRPSUwgQU 5EIFRST1V...

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**mewterra13** to **Erika Granger: **well, least you know they are alive and maybe the reason the proxies weren't there is because they are guarding the 2. And yeah, we ALL should have seen that coming and warned you. But now what? The only option I see is trying to get answers out of one of them and the only ways are willingly or force. :( But it's a suggestion, but even I doubt it can work. Glad you escaped (again) and wish you luck.

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **What can I say? I'm just lucky. As for the proxies, it'd be about 50/50. I might consider trying to get answers from them. But right now I'm just waiting for the key to be finished. Hopefully this week.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _May 26, 2014_

Title: _RE9VQkxFLCBET1VCTEUuIFRPSUwgQU5EIFRST1VCTEUu__  
_

* * *

Description: _WU9VIFdPTidUIEFMV0FZUyBIQVZFIEEgREVGRU5TRSE=_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. once again, we return to the cardboard theater. The curtains open up, with a Erika cutout lying on the ground. The background looks like the Great Hall of Hogwarts from Harry Potter, and cutout cardboard columns pop up on either side as Erika wakes and stands up and looks on either side. She is wearing the Hogwarts girls uniform, with yellow lining and crest on the left side, signifying Hufflepuff.

*Giggling is then heard and Erika turns around and looks up. Hovering in on a broom from the left of the stage is Dead Flesh cutout (with the bandages covering her face thankfully) on a broom stick, wearing a similar uniform to Erika except her colour is green, signifying Slytherin. She grins down at Erika. They speaks but they can't be heard, though subtitle text plays underneath*

Erika (text): Slytherin? You really gonna be that house?

Dead Flesh (text): Why not? It's the house of evil after all.

Erika (text): Hmp. Who are you to say that? It only produced more dark wizards like Voldemort. Gryffindor had Peter Pettigrew, so to assume a the characteristics of a place your from is who you are, is just completely stupid.

Dead Flesh (text): Aww, that really hurts my heart.

Erika (text): What heart? And why exactly are we here?

Dead Flesh (text): Why not? This seemed like the perfect place to get rid of you and take my body.

Erika (text): Funny. It seems pretentious to me.

Dead Flesh (text): No. You just have no sense of style.

Erika (text): No sense of style? You belong in a burn ward.

Dead Flesh (text): Hmp.

Erika (text): And let me guess. You think Hufflepuff is the weakest house so you put their colours on me? Funny, seeing as how Tonks was one and she's one of the coolest characters in the series. Then of course in the end of the series, a lot of Gryfindor (maybe all) stay to fight because a lot of them are showy and foolhardy. But most of the Hufflepuffs stay, and not to show off but to fight because they are loyal. If anything, dressing me in yellow is rather flattering in my opinion.

Video: *The Erika cutout smirks as Dead Flesh scowl. Music can then be heard playing. 'The Dementors Converge' from Prisoner of Azkaban*

Dead Flesh (text): It doesn't matter. Because now, you shall perish in fear!

Video: *Cardboard cutouts of Dementors appear from both sides of the stage and appear to edge closer to Erika who looks terrified. One swoops down and passes Erika, making her double over and looks slightly ill. Two more swoop down and Erika looks iller. She then shakily searches her pockets until she pulls out a wand. She puts on a determined face and forces herself to stand up straight and looks at Dead Flesh before pointing the wand towards Dead Flesh*

Erika (text): R-Reducto!

Video: *A small red light shoots from Erika's wand and Dead Flesh looks scared and turns on her broom to leave only for the spell to hit the broom, reducing it to ash and causing Dead Flesh to fall from the height. Before she can hit the ground though, she vanishes in wisps of smoke. Leaving Erika with the Dementors just as one swoops by Erika, making her double over again but immediately forces herself to stand straight and hold her wand up*

Erika (text): Expecto Patronum...

Video: *A little weak light manages to come out and wards away the Dementors briefly*

Erika (text): Expecto Patronum.

Video: *The light looks a little stronger and wards the Dementors away longer. Erika puts on a more determined face*

Erika (text): Expecto. Patronum.

Video: *A stronger light comes and wards away more Dementors. Erika bares her teeth and closes her eyes tightly before she appears to be yelling the spell this time*

Erika (text): EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Video: *This time, the light takes a corporal form of a fox, that runs around in the air and forces the Dementors away off stage. Erika lowers her wand arm and appears to give a small sigh of relief and even smiles a little. Dead Flesh however appears again in wisps of smoke, glaring towards Erika*

Dead Flesh (text): You just won't die, will you?

Erika (text): Why would I?

Video: *Dead Flesh calmly takes out a pair of knives*

Dead Flesh (text): My patience isn't gonna last forever.

Erika (text): You have patience?

Dead Flesh (text): SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH AND DIE!

Video: *The fox patronus casted by Erika appears by her side and appears to be trying to tell her to follow him. As the theme, 'Buckbeak's Flight' begins, Erika gives simple nod and runs after it, followed by Dead Flesh. They run in the same spot as the background rolls right and columns flip down. From the left and sky rolls in. A cutout of a cliff flips up and Erika follows the fox patronus up the cliff just as the patronus vanishes over the ledge. Erika looks behind to see Dead Flesh and looks over the cliff edge before jumping off, with Dead Flesh looking over the edge.

*Before Erika hits the ground, a hippogriff flies in and catches Erika on it's back. Erika looks stunned and Dead Flesh shocked but Erika recovers first and appears to be laughing in joy as she flies around above the stage, even doing a loop-de-loop before they both vanish in wisps of smoke as they leave stage right.

*Dead Flesh drops one knife, but slowly scowls as she begins to get over her shock*

Dead Flesh (text): I hate you so much.

Video: *The curtains then close as Dead Flesh glares towards the audience*

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger********:** Hehe. If you've seen my latest encounter with Dead Flesh, I think you have to admit it was kinda awesome.

* * *

Songs used: 1. 'The Dementors Converge' by John Williams (H.P: Prisoner of Azkaban) 'Buckbeak's Flight' by John Williams (H.P: Prisoner of Azkaban)

Links: 1. watch?v=W1NCjXbLCsM 2. watch?v=RR9kT8PL6ZA


	79. My Cabin

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**mewterra13** to **Erika Granger: **that had to be the best show they had made, and it was HP theme :D, ok, let's say you do the questioning who and how?

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **True, but lets remember that Dead Flesh WAS trying to kill me in that dream. Even if it was pretty cool. As for questioning, I'm not sure. Witch is the only one of the proxies that has ever talked to me, so she would be one choice. But with the other too I'm not too sure. I'm not sure how exactly I would do the questioning. Maybe just tie 'em to a chair, get something to hit them with and see what happens?

**XAnimeXFreakX **to **Erika Granger: **I really HATE Harry Potter. . But I guess people have their opinions, eh?

**Erika Granger** to **XAnimeXFreakX: **True, and in all fairness it was Dead Flesh who set the dream there.

**Erika Granger: **I FINALLY have the key to the cabin. And with the directions to the cabin from Ben's mom's journal, everything will be fine. I'll be going in a week or two.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _June 14, 2014_

Title: _My Cabin__  
_

* * *

Description: _This wasn't expected. Was it?_

* * *

Video: *Video starts with the camera resting on Erika's dashboard as she drives down a road during the daylight hours A song can be heard playing. 'The Rake's Song', by the Decemberists. On the word 'rake', the footage freezes as the word repeats a few times until the footage cuts to black and cuts to Erika driving through some woods*

Erika: *Off camera* Alright, so I'm gonna have to stop somewhere up here and then walk a short distance to the cabin. If I'm correct, Charles shouldn't be there but if his car is I'm gonna assume he is as well and just leave. No point waiting for him to leave when he could spot my car.

Video: *Footage cuts to black and returns to Erika walking through the woods towards a two story cabin in a clearing*

Erika: Alright, this looks like the place. And I don't see a car so I don't think anyone is here. But I'm going to circle around just in case.

Video: *Once Erika is just outside the clearing, she begins to walk clockwise around the cabin. There isn't much to note except the clothes line and the stone chimney. Seeing no sign of there being anyone, Erika slowly walks towards the front door of the cabin. Shuffling can be heard and Erika pulls out the skeleton key she had made*

Erika: Here goes nothing.

Video: *Erika puts the key into the keyhole and turns it. A click is heard and Erika tenses before she slowly opens the door and steps inside. Inside the room the is a stone fireplace, some wooden furniture and a kitchen area in one corner of the room, with a door close to it. Erika walks over to a desk and bookcase, filled with books on mythology, Egyptology and archaeology. There are also some darker looking books shown when Erika pulls one out and opens onto a page with a drawing of two demonic hands opening up the earth to reveal organs and blood inside it.

*After putting it back, Erika walks over to the door near the kitchen area and opens it up, revealing steps leading down to a basement*

Erika: I'll come here last. Then I'll look through the names of the books so I can look them up myself.

Video: *Erika closes the door again and looks over the kitchen and finds nothing. She then walks towards the stairs and walks up them into a room with a very simple bedroom, and a open door leading into the bathroom. Erika walks over to one bedside locker and looks through and finds nothing, and the same with the other except for a box of tissues.

*Erika moves to walk to the bathroom and when inside looks in the medicine cabinet above the toilet and looks through some bottles. Faint footsteps can be heard, and Erika turns around to see Charles standing in the door just before he rushes at her and the footage cuts to black*

* * *

Song used: 'The rake's Song', by the Decemberists

Link: watch?v=htSKgxy6woE


	80. Irony

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I'm back. Sorry for scaring all of you. I'll upload shortly.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _June 19, 2014_

Title: _Irony__  
_

* * *

Description: _The ass had it coming._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Irony

Video: *Cuts to black before cutting to footage of Erika sitting in a corner, with the hood of her grey hoodie up. She is giving a blank stare to the person behind the camera*

Erika: No food? Shame. I was hoping for more of your atrocious pea soup.

Charles: *Off camera* That sarcasm truly breaks my heart Erika.

Video: *Scratching and growling noise is heard in the background*

Erika: Dare I ask what that sound is?

Charles: It took me a day or two, but I found the Rake and lured it into the wine cellar through the cellar door. It's through the door over there next to the washer.

Erika: And what, you plan to let it kill and possibly eat me?

Charles: Well, just enough so that you'll join them I'm assuming. Tell me, which part of this death are you looking foreword too?

Erika: *Glances to her right, where the door the Rake is behind likely is and looks back at Charles* ... the stomach.

Charles: The stomach?

Erika: I would have faced everything else by then.

Charles: And you're not scared? No tears? No begging?

Erika: I'm petrified. But you're a heartless bastard who wanted to end the world so there's no humanity to appeal to, and the Rake's too vicious for me to fight off. *Glances down briefly* Especially since you chained my ankle here. So I'm just gonna sit here and wait for death and hope it will be one that prevents me from having to become one of them.

Charles: So you've basically given up?

Erika: I'm assuming you've starved the Rake to make it attack me, so it'll likely eat me and kill me beyond all powers. So if I've a chance to escape, why not take it?

Charles: And yet...

Video: *Charles roughly grabs some hair in front of Erika's left eye and tugs it away revealing the pale grey one*

Charles: ... You had your chance but took Zalgo's offer. You make no sense.

Erika: *Shrugs* There's a difference between then and now. That deal was mainly to get rid of Dead Flesh from my head.

Charles: And so far you've only prevented her from taking over.

Erika: Better then nothing, right? Here, at least I don't die a stupid death. More dignified in a way.

Charles: You probably wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't interfered with my ritual.

Erika: Did you really think that he would have rewarded you? In case you already forgot, I met him personally and he's an ass. I doubt he would give you his shit even let alone salvation or whatever it is you were hoping for. It's religious people like you that put me off religion actually. You twist words and only look out for self-profit under some sort of guise.

Charles: You know nothing.

Erika: *Snorts* More then you I bet.

Charles: As much as I would love to stay and wait for the Rake to tear you to strips, I'll be upstairs reading and waiting for the sounds of death. I'll be sure to upload this for you tomorrow. Your little 'fans' must be desperate to know what happened after you broke in my cabin.

Video: *Charles turns around as Erika lowers her head, and walks up the stairs back into the first floor of the cabin and turns around to flick the basement light off, plunging it into darkness before he closes the door. Footage cuts to black before cutting to the camera resting on the desk facing the kitchen area as Charles's arms can be seen holding a book. It appears to be night time outside the windows. Faint growling can be heard from the basement.

*The basement door is then flung open, Erika rushing out only to stop to catch her breath. Judging from Charles's arm movements, he is shocked before he moves up and runs towards Erika and grabs her*

Charles: You little bitch! STAY THE HELL IN THERE! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET OUT?!

Video: *Erika grabs Charles's arms and there is a brief struggle between the pair. The growling from before can be heard but loud and Erika looks towards the door before she careful maneuvers the struggle in a way so that Charles's back is facing the door. Erika then uses all her might to shove Charles's through the door, resulting in him yelling as he falls down the stairs before Erika shuts the door and locks it. Charles can then be heard screaming in pain.

*Erika looks towards the desk and camera and moves towards to swiftly. She doesn't pick the camera up, but can be heard pulling books out from the bookcase before footage cuts to black. Text then appears*

Text: I picked the books I believed would be helpful and put them inside of a backpack I found under Charles's bed. I'm not sure how the chain around my ankle was unlocked through. I remember that I had fallen semi-asleep while waiting for the Rake, and that someone slapped my face and a click sound. Seeing the opportunity I ran upstairs and the rest is history.


	81. Dead Flesh

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**mewterra13** to **Erika Granger: **I have a feeling that who ever it was, might be a ghost who did it-hint hint- and now you have one less problem to face now that most likely that Charles is finally dead! Now all you need to check off is find liu and jane, get rid DF for good and stop the CP's from trying to kill you, hopefully after this you will write all your adventures down in a book and sell it and/or go to therapy

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **I have a plan in development.

**1lyndon** to **Erika Granger: **he might not be dead

**Erika Granger** to **1lyndon: **His screams of pain said otherwise to me.

**Erika Granger** to **1lyndon: **(BEN) He's dead. And your plan won't work.

**Erika Granger:** You have no idea what I'm doing.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _June 29, 2014_

Title: _Dead Flesh__  
_

* * *

Description: _I'll make you all regret fucking with me. You had your chance.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: Dead Flesh

Video: *Footage immediately cuts to the camera resting on the desk in Erika's study. Erika arms can be seen holding one of the books she stole from Charles's cabin. She is just calmly reading while in the background, 'I Can't Decide', can be heard playing. Erika then puts the book down to type something onto her computer before picking the book back up. Subtitle text plays underneath*

Text: I have a plan Dead Flesh. On my twenty-first, I demand you come fight me in my dreams.

Video: *Footage continues on as text goes away. Then, black text that looks like it was spilled or dribbled onto the footage appears for the last few seconds*

Text: You won't make it to your twenty-second!

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **I know what I'm doing.

**Erika Granger: **I've thought about Liu and Jane, and as much as I want to save them I realise that there's no chance I could rescue them without going to whatever dimension their in. In order for that to happen, I would have to have one of them let me in or become them. Seeing as how I'm not exactly friends with any of them bar Jane and Liu and how I don't plan to be like them, I'll just have to hope that after I take care of Dead Flesh that they'll be let go. I'm sorry you two.

**Erika Granger:** I know you might argue about me getting the proxies to help, they're more then likely too scared of their boss to just give me even a tiny clue. Unless of course they're ordered too. Maybe if I ever see the chance, I'll take it. But frankly, as cruel as this sounds, I'd rather just try to forget about all this once I take care of Dead Flesh.

* * *

Song used: 'I Can't Decide' by Scissor Sisters.

Link: watch?v=OFKUnfwBPTU


	82. SGFuZ2VkIE1hbiBhbmQgVG93ZXI

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

******twistedXenvy **to **Erika Granger: **I don't think this is a good idea but it looks like you've made up your mind. I really hope your plan works.

******Erika Granger **to **twistedXenvy:**So do I.

**mewterra13 **to **Erika Granger:** If you think that's for the best, then do it, and i kinda see hoe ur going with it, if u win their game, they wont have any use for them and would ket them go-jane is too tough to get killed and she can escape when she sees the chance and Jeff wouldn't dare let his bro killed- And what exactly is that book about?

**Erika Granger** to **mewterra13: **Exactly. As for the books I 'borrowed without asking', most of them were on Egyptian religions, archaeology, cult stuff etc. Most of them were actually kinda interesting.

**Erika Granger:** Happy birthday to me.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _July 08, 2014_

Title: _SGFuZ2VkIE1hbiBhbmQgVG93ZXI=  
_

* * *

Description: _QWNjZXB0YW5jZSBzaGFsbCBsZWFkIHRvIGNoYW9zLg==  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts and opens up to a tall, grey stoned tower with a grey tiled roof. The tower opens up to reveal the inside and the camera zooms slowly in to see the chibi Erika cutout standing up from the floor of the ground floor which has several books and pieces of junk lying around. Erika has a determined looking face as she looks from right to left. Subtitled text appears at the bottom and Erika looks to her right*

Dead Flesh (text): So here it is. The day we've all waited for.

Video: *The Dead Flesh chibi cutout walks in on stage from the right, holding her two knives before she continues to mouth out the words, the text telling the audience what she is saying*

Dead Flesh (text): Your birthday. My birthday. Our birthday. Our second birthday at last! *Holds a knife up towards Erika* Feeling lucky again? I think if anything, you're mad. Madder then me!

Erika (text): Funny. You seem calm now.

Dead Flesh (text): Madness isn't all going to a lunatic asylum, giggling constantly and seeing things that don't exist. But we've always been mad anyway.

Erika (text): I wouldn't say talking to myself is mad. I've done it since I was a kid.

Dead Flesh (text): HAHAHAHAHA! It's so fucking funny how calm and collected you're acting! Do you really think you stand a chance against me? I'm fucking you, you fucking idiot! I think like you and-

Erika (text): You think nothing like me! You only let your mind go down one track while I try to think out all possible outcomes! Maybe you are me. But you're a stupid version of me.

Dead Flesh (text): Stupid? That's rich, coming from you! You call me out here. With ideas that you're gonna win? Do you have any idea how over-confident you sound and look right now?

Erika (text): The only thing I hear right now is you saying some pretty pointless shit.

Dead Flesh (text): Shut up! I'm sick of this! I want to be real! I want to live! I want to kill and maim and fucking stab a bitch! Hahahaha! And-and wanna fuck their organs and make 'em watch! Maybe loose my virginity to them! NO! My knives! Maybe both! And Ben can join in too! Hahahaha!

Video: *As Dead Flesh cackles, Erika looks plainly disturbed*

Erika (text): ... Dude, what the fuck?

Dead Flesh (text): Ohh, yeah! That's what I'm gonna do when I get outta of nothingness and into your body! And-and I'm gonna fuck your organs! I'm gonna lick your heart while using a knife to fuck my pussy in this dream before I wake up!

Video: *Erika looks even more disturbed as she takes a few steps back, as Dead Flesh slowly walks towards her. Cackling still*

Dead Flesh (text): Hahahahaha! So happy birthday Erika! Any last words?

Erika (text): Knowing how truly messed up you are, I'm starting to second guess this idea.

Dead Flesh (text): TOO LATE BIOTCH!

Video: *Dead Flesh rushes towards Erika who begins to run around the room, dodging Dead Flesh's knives behind columns and moving out of the way to let Dead Flesh's knives stab or slash some of the objects. Erika ducks another knife swing before she runs up the stairs, followed by Dead Flesh as the camera moves up to the top of the tower.

*In the room, Erika seems to be searching for something while dodging Dead Flesh's attacks. Eventually, she grabs two ropes. One of which has a grappling hook. She leads Dead Flesh then towards the stairs and shoves her down them before running towards the window and pulling it open and uses the grappling hook to try and throw it on the roof. The hook clings on and Erika climbs onto the roof and uses the other rope to tie one end onto a weather vane. Dead Flesh meanwhile can be seen running back into the room and towards the window and jumps onto the rope and climbs up*

Dead Flesh (text): You're utterly screwed Erika! You're on nothing but a out of control merry-go-round and where you step off will lead to your death!

Video: *Dead Flesh gets on the roof as Erika is tying something into the other end of the rope*

Dead Flesh (text): So just sit back and let me see what the inside of your insides look like!

Video: *Dead Flesh runs at Erika just as she looks back and begins to choke her. Erika grips Dead Flesh's hands and then shoves her off before grabbing the rope which has a noose tied into it*

Erika (text): Sorry, but no.

Video: *Dead Flesh runs towards Erika with her knives out but Erika side steps her and throws the noose around Dead Flesh's neck before shoving her over the ledge, and a sickening crack is heard as Dead Flesh's neck breaks. Erika calmly stares down at Dead Flesh before turning around and walking towards the grappling hook, just as the curtains close and everything fades to black.

*Scratchy red text appears in the last few seconds*

Text: You disappoint us.


	83. QXNzaW1pbGF0aW9u

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Enlightened Tenshi to ****Erika Granger: **I would say congratulations, because that was kickass, but there's no way that they'd let you off that easily. Good job, but keep your eyes open.

******Erika Granger **to Enlightened Tenshi**: **I think I'm fine as far as I'm concerned.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _July 09, 2014_

Title: _QXNzaW1pbGF0aW9u  
_

* * *

Description: WW91IG5ldmVyLiBIYWQuIEEuIENob2ljZS4=_  
_

* * *

Video: *Video opens up to Erika sitting on her couch, smiling with some smugness*

Erika: Hello~ I'm sure you have guessed that I've had a pretty nice twenty-first birthday. I kicked Dead Flesh's ass and that deal I made with Zalgo means I'm free. And guess what~?

Video: *Erika pulls the hair away from her left eye, which is once again the same shade of blue as her right eye*

Erika: My eye is normal again thank God. *Chuckles* It's funny. I can't believe it's over. Finally. No more monsters, stalkers and deaths. I'm fucking free! *Chuckles a little louder* And I'm glad I'm not Dead Flesh. I don't want to loose my pretty looks. You all know I'm pretty. Prettier then Dead Flesh at least.

Well, there's nothing else to do now. Like it was discussed on Twitter, they're likely to just let Jane and Liu go so I don't have to worry about them. *Pauses briefly* ... I kinda hope I can stay friends with them though. They were great.

Video: *Erika frowns slightly, and looks thoughtful as she holds her hands together*

Erika: I... I'm not going to deny... I kinda wish I could have had some sort of revenge for everyone who's died. Daniel, Alice... Everyone really. *Swallows and shakes head* But I've just got to move on with my life and hope for the best. I might go to therapy. I'll have to make some stuff up though. No one would believe this shit. Well, except you guys. You guys are cool.

Well, this is it. I doubt anything else is going to come up so I guess this will be my last video. I want to say thanks for being there for me always.

Video: *Footage tears slightly and a blurred out shape can be seen behind the couch briefly before vanishing*

Erika: I probably wouldn't be this sane if it wasn't for you guys. So thanks again.

Video: *Erika sits still for a moment and glances at something on the camera*

Erika: Huh. Battery's nearly gone. Ah well. I'll just let it run till it goes out. Not like I'll have much of a use for it after this.

Video: *Erika leans over to grab the camera and stands up and walks to her kitchen area to the fridge and opens it up*

Erika: Hmm... What to drink... Ah, Pepsi. That's what I need.

Video: *Erika puts the camera down on the counter and can be heard taking out the bottle, opening it and taking a generous gulp from it. There is another footage tear before the phone rings*

Erika: Wonder who that is?

Video: *Erika shuts her fridge and puts the bottle down before grabbing her camera and walking to her house phone and answering it*

Erika: *Casually* Hello?

Voice: Erika! It's Jane!

Erika: Jane? They let you go already, huh?

Jane: Erika, you don't understand!

Erika: *Lightly coughs* What are you on about?

Jane: For God's sake Erika, did you really think Zalgo meant you would be let off the hook?!

Erika: *Alarmed* Wh-what are you talking about? *Coughs*

Jane: For fuck sake he just said you wouldn't be Dead Flesh! There's a difference between becoming one thing and joining!

Erika: B-b-but...

Jane: Well you've pissed them off! They're just gonna take you out. No dramatics. No pity. No chance of escape. I think you can escape from your attic though. Just don't eat or drink anything. I heard a rumor that someone was gonna poison your food and-

Video: *Dial tone is heard*

Erika: J-Jane? Jane?!

Video: *Erika can then be heard coughing loudly and steps back a bit, dropping the telephone receiver before looking to her right to see Slenderman outside her glass back doors. Red scratchy text appears on the footage*

Text: Did you really think you would escape? Have a happy ending?

Video: *Erika continues to cough heavily as she turns to her left, trying to ignore the faint sound of childish giggles*

Text: That, this was some sort of Hollywood movie with you as the good guy?

Video: *Erika moves to her front door and tries to pull on the handle, put her hand keeps slipping the handle*

Text: well here's some news, 'hero'. You've got no escape. No friends. No luck to help you now.

Video: *Erika turns and forces herself to go up the stairs*

Text: You're helpless.

Video: *Erika turns to go up the attic stairs, while at one door can be heard opening on the second floor*

Text: Just accept your fate. You've already pissed all of us off beyond belief.

Video: *Erika forces herself into her attic, and closes the door behind her and tries to unlock the window. But it's stuck. Erika can be heard groaning in frustration as she moves backwards into the attic*

Text: After all. There's no such thing as a happy ending. Not for us.

Video: *Erika falls backwards and continues to cough*

Text: Not for you.

Video: *Video footage goes grey scale as the attic door is opened and from behind it, a black-blurred person appears and moves towards Erika, as she tries to move away*

Erika: N-nuh. No. Stay away damn it!

Video: *As the figure is in front of Erika, the camera shuts off from lack of battery*


	84. RmFyZXdlbGw

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _July 31, 2014_

Title: RmFyZXdlbGw=_  
_

* * *

Description: _Tm8gdmljdG9yeS4=  
_

* * *

Video: *Video opens up to the camera resting on a dusty wooden floor, underneath a bed. It is silent for a moment before coughing can be heard. It gets harder and a person falls out of the bed, coughing harder before they turn the head to face the camera, revealing it to be Erika who look paler and has shadows under her eyes. Spotting the camera she grabs it and pulls it out before shakily standing up*

Erika: What the fucks going on? *Coughs* Where the hell am I?

Video: *A door is heard opening and Erika turns to face the person but the footage cuts to black before we see who it is. Footage then returns to the camera being held by someone else, facing Erika who looks pretty solemn*

Erika: Well... It looks like I failed. They won. *Sneers* I can't really remember what happened the rest of that night. But, I have some scars on me. Look.

Video: *Erika pulls up the grey hoodie she is wearing to revealing red scars around her stomach before pulling it back down*

Erika: As you can guess, I REALLY enjoyed my time here so far. But then again seeing what I was dealing with for nearly two years, this seemed inevitable.

Video: *Erika rubs her face and leaves one hand on it before laughing*

Erika: How stupid was I to think they would actually leave me alone? I should have made sure that fucking deal was more specific. Hehehe. But nope! I was a freakin' idiot. A big. Freakin'. Idiot.

Video: *Erika takes her hand away and looks at the camera*

Erika: I'm here now. In the Underrealm as it's so called. *Glances to her right* Not sure how to describe this place really. It's... there are woods outside my window. And when I was out of this room briefly I looked outside and saw some buildings that look like something from the Underworld in Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. Maybe this whole dimension even would be like, something he would create, if he was on some sort of drug. *Chuckles*

I'm practically dead now. And what a way to die, huh? Kinda wish I could remember who stabbed me though. But I guess it wouldn't be surprising if it turned out Jeff the Killer did it. It looks like something he would do.

I wish I won, but I guess I didn't wish hard enough.

Video: *Erika glances behind camera*

Erika: I'm told I have to finish up so I guess... I guess this it it. Thanks for trying to be there for me. Even though I failed.

Goodbye.

Video: *Erika gives a tiny smile but then frowns and just as the video is about to end she mouths out a phrase*

Erika: This is not over.

* * *

**Don't worry everyone. This is NOT the finale. There is more to come so don't worry :)**


	85. My Submission

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Mgkeys **to **Erika Granger: **So BEN, did Dead Flesh come back & rape Erika's organs.

******mewterra13 **to **Erika Granger: **DF is saying in a battle between the 2 Erika wins

**********mewterra13 **to **Erika Granger:** Erika...NO! This isn't over, if we could we would banned together get you out of there, they can go fuck themselves and each other, especially Zalgo! Ben, you there? What happened to Erika?

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _January 01, 2015_

Title: _My Submission  
_

* * *

Description: _I don't know how the beginning got there. Honestly. I'm sorry I can't remove it.  
_

* * *

Video: *Video with a white screen. The tune 'Welcome to the Forest' by Vocaloid user Mothy plays, beginning with a happy tone that sounds slightly adventurous. A pocket watch then swings gently back and forth. The black and white colour and style seems similar to that of the Observer's videos in TribeTwelve but everything is white with black outlines. Black segoe script font appears as the swinging pocket watch swings to one side*

Text: Welcome, to the play.

Video: *The watch swings by again, and the text vanishing as it does. After two more swings, more text appears*

Text: The play that we all call life.

Video: *The watch swings by again and the text vanishes. After a few swings, the watch swings by a final time to show a person in a hoodie with their hood up waltzing around. They appears mostly in black in the footage though the light makes some white appear on them. One could assume even when the face isn't visible, this person is Erika since the person appears female. Text appears above the persons head*

Text: A play with little joys.

Video: *Text disappears as black beings raise from Erika's shadow and mimic her, doing their own solo waltzes. Text appears above them*

Text: A play with moments that make your heart pound in pain.

Video: *As the text disappears, the camera zooms around the people as they continue to waltz. More text appears*

Text: A place where you don't know the future.

Video: *The camera rises above the people waltzing and slowly turns in a circle as more text appears, this time as if around a circle as the camera turns*

Text: So many things to plot, and think.

Video: *The text disappears as the camera slowly moves down and more text appears*

Text: This thing called life.

Video: *The text disappears as the camera is at ground level again and weaves in and out of the dancers*

Text: So much to hate.

Video: *As the text disappears and the camera gets out of the dance, it turns around as text appears*

Text: So much to love.

Video: *Erika appears, waltzing in the center as the text disappears and more does*

Text: It sounds fascinating, doesn't it?

Video: *An image appears briefly of a calender marked July 31st, 2014*

Text: It must be for you. Someone new to this.

Video: *Another image appears briefly of a calender, this time marked December 31st, 2014*

Text: But this isn't any other welcome.

Video: *A brief image of a bloody knife and a small bag of what appears to be salt comes up*

Text: After all. This is life.

Video: *A image of three candles appears briefly. After that, a image of a moving carousel appears above the dancers and slowly turns. Then as the music becomes darker, everything stops moving and they are blown away as dust.

*Then, someone rises up so their facing the screen. They appear to be wearing some sort of veil covering their nose up, but is longer at the back. They tilt their head to the side and smile, showing their teeth. They move their hand and move their fingers in a wave motion as if to say hello as text appears to the side of them*

Text: A play to be more precise. And you're in it now.

Video: *Footage cuts to the person sitting in a office chair with one leg over the other and holding their arms out in a greeting of sorts. The person appears female*

Text: So get ready because this is a new year, with a goal. Not that you have a choice.

Video: *Footage cuts to a image of what looks like salt being poured out of a bag*

Text: So don't expect special treatment.

Video: *Footage shows what looks like Erika grasping at her throat*

Text: We can't have spoilers, can we?

Video: *Footage cuts back to the strange being standing in full view with her arms raised towards the screen. Her jacket seems a little kimono-like and she can be seen wearing pants underneath it*

Text: They'll just ruin everything. The deaths. The sacrifice.

Video: *Footage fades to black and fades into the person walking towards the camera with their arms folded behind their back*

Text: This empty setting is my domain. And so it shall be.

Video: *The person stops and looks at the camera even though her eyes can't be seen from behind the veil*

Text: But this isn't about me. How about you? Won't you wake up and begin this? Wake up. Wake up.

Video: *The person suddenly grabs either side of the camera and pulls herself towards it as a loud shrieking sound can be heard just as the music ends*

Text: WAKE UP!

Video: *Footage (now in normal style) cuts to the camera resting on the ground, facing the back of a girl. She can be heard coughing and sits up*

Girl: Wh- *Cough* Where am I?

Video: *The girl turns and seems to spot the camera and grabs it and stands up, looking in it's lens. She looks surprisingly similar to Erika, but with very dark brown hair in a side ponytail*

Girl: *Confused* Camera?

Video: *Footage cuts to the girl sitting in front of the camera, behind her appears to be the inside of a empty warehouse*

Girl: Um... Hey. I'm... Actually, I don't know my name. I just... woke up here really. I did find, this camera. *Gestures to the camera in front of her* And this bag with a laptop, some cash, other small things and this paper *Holds up a piece of paper* It just says, 'wait for instructions'. I don't know what the 'wait for instructions' thing means. I also found some cards in the bag, with the name 'Erika Granger' on them, but I don't know why.

Video: *The girls looks around, as if trying to figure something out*

Girl: ... I don't know my name, but I've used the laptop to find out where I am. I'm in New Hampshire, America. I'd give the exact location but this laptop has a sort of sticky note program in it and it said not to do that. There was another one that gave the address, channel and password for this site and channel. I don't know why but I'm guessing I'm meant to upload this judging from the other videos here. I don't know why Erika's things are with me, but they are.

Video: *Girl coughs a little before clearing her throat*

Girl: Um... I guess I have to wait for instructions so I have to wait here for now I guess. ... But, before I end this, could you do me a favour. I know you don't know me. Hell, I don't know me. But could you maybe, give me a idea what to call myself? I don't think I can call myself Erika, and I don't know if just calling myself something like my gender would be good. I'm just asking, so feel free to say no. I just want to keep options on what to call myself open.

Also, I don't have access to the Twitter account. I don't know why, so I'm sorry if I can't answer questions. Well, unless you leave them in the comments to this video.

So, um... Bye?

Video: *Girl moves to turn the camera off*

* * *

Song used: 'Welcome to the Forest' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=s0QGxeEoRlk


	86. My Response

Channel: _SoullessCarousel _

Uploaded: _January 01, 2015_

Title: _My Response  
_

* * *

Description: - ... . .-. . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ..-. .-. . . -.. - -_  
_

* * *

Video: *Video with a white screen, and the tune 'Prophet Merry-Go-Round' begins to play, the camera turns to look down at the black-outlined veiled woman seen in the beginning of the previous video. She gives a toothy smile as she opens her arms out as the same segoe script font text appears*

Text: Hello, my followers. Isn't it pleasant to meet a new character?

Video: *The woman tilts her head to the side and puts her hands to her cheeks in mocking shocked look*

Text: Oh, but where's her name? Everything needs a name and word.

Video: *The woman folds one arm and rests her other elbow on it, moving a half closed hand near her mouth in thought*

Text: She needs one, doesn't she? Don't you?

Video: *The woman then waves a finger*

Text: How about Catriona? Yes, Catriona shall be your name. It is your name. Don't fight it.

Video: *The woman then appears to be laughing a little*

Text: After all. You don't feel like Erika, do you? I know you shouldn't.

Video: *The woman stops laughing as she looks straight at the camera, but she is still smiling*

Text: I should however give my name.

Video: *She gives a small bow of her head and shoulders*

Text: I, am Madam Merry-Go-Round.

Video: *Woman looks back up*

Text: Just follow and do as I say, and this can have a happy ending~

Video: *Fades to black and fades to white to face a table with some sort of box on it. Madam Merry-Go-Round's hand picks the box up to hold it up. The nails appear to be painted black*

Text: You, Catriona, shall go on a little treasure hunt. The goal is to find me.

Video: *She drops the box lightly on the table*

Text: Each box will have a clue to the next.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round gestures to herself*

Text: The final box will lead you to me and we will give this play a happy conclusion.

Video: *Footage cuts to a sideway view of Madam Merry-Go-Round walking on a line with her arms out for balance*

Text: I on the other hand, shall prevent the immortality of some.

Video: *As she is halfway across, the footage is turned so she appears to be walking upside down*

Text: It will not cease existence, but will prevent immunity in your world.

Video: *Footage cuts to Madam Merry-Go-Round sitting in the same office chair from the previous entry, drumming her fingers on the arm rests*

Text: Allow me to tell you where the first box is located.

Video: *She points with one finger above her head*

Text: None rise from the ashes in these parts of the woods.

Video: *As the text dissolves, Madam Merry-Go-Round lowers her hand*

Text: That is your only clue. Use it well. Take your time. But...

Video: *Footage has cracks appearing on it like breaking glass as Madam Merry-Go-Round shakes her head*

Text: Don't take long enough for them to catch you. You are Erika in their eyes. But like we both agree, you are not.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round vanishes is wisps of smoke before appearing directly in front of the camera*

Text: Followers, feel free to assist Catriona if you like. But don't go directly to her. We are all poison.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round laughs again as the footage fades to black*

* * *

Song used: 'Prophet Merry-Go-Round' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=Hl4rVrrcjsw


	87. A Riddle's Answer

**mewterra13:** Hello Catriona, nice to meet you. Have you heard of Internet meme's creepypasta? If you haven't, best to look up what exactly it is and here is what pretty much happened with Erika, the creepypasta monsters are real and were after her to join and to end the world. She saved the world but try continued after her.(it's been about 2 years) She recorded these videos of her actions of what she does so people will what she did and if anyone could help, give advice etc etc. They caught her and brought her to their world. We have no clue what happened to get after that, it's up to you to figure out the clues and if you can, save Erika, we'll have your back if you need us.

**Challenged Chronicles:**Thank you.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _January 09, 2015_

Title: _A Riddle's Answer  
_

* * *

Description: I can only hope this is what Madam Merry-Go-Round wants._  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up to the girl (or Catriona as Madam Merry-Go-Round calls her) inside the same warehouse as before. She adjusts the camera a bit before she gives a small nod and sits back*

Catriona: *Mumbles* Okay, that should do it. Okay. *Clears throat* So, I don't know if you've noticed but a channel called, 'SoullessCarousel' left a video in response to the video I posted. The person who owns it calls themself, 'Madam Merry-Go-Round' and she apparently knows me since she says my name is Catriona. I don't know why she gave me that name but I'll take it just so I have something to call myself.

She also has this sort of hunt for me to do for... some reason. Apparently for boxes, and the last one will lead to her. We're suppose to make a 'happy ending'. I think it might have to do with this Erika person who had this channel before me. The only clue she gave me to the first box was, "none rise from the ashes in these parts of the woods".

I've thought about it long and hard and I've also looked over Erika's previous videos twice. I think I know where to look.

I think it might be that forest that the Concentus cult lived in, because Erika caused a fire there and her friend Alice died after being shot and falling into that bonfire. It's a bit of a stretch but it's the best I can think of. 'Sides, it can't hurt to investigate there anyway.

I've looked online. As far as it looks there should be no one there now since the police took the cult in, and I found the forest in Vermont. I think it will be worth going up there. I've the money to get a bus or some sort of public transport. Hopefully I won't be wrong.

I'll update once I've finished looking in the woods. Until then, bye for now.


	88. The Cult Forest

**XAnimeXFreakX: **Erika, can't be dead... What happen to her? Please don't be dead. Hope you are okay... :(

**mewterra13:** Smart place to start and giving a quick advice, bring a weapon for protection, Erika usually brings a knife, I suggest if you can, get a gun.-nothing says protection like a gun-Also, have you looked up the CP's?

**Challenged Chronicles: **Yeah, I looked them up.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _January 17, 2015_

Title: _The Cult Forest  
_

* * *

Description: _I'm alive, and that's something.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up to the woods Erika walked through on January 20th. The weather is dry though the clouds are grey and Catriona can be heard crushing leaves as she walks*

Catriona: *Off camera* These are the woods. I'm pretty sure this is the route Erika took. I didn't see anyone around, and to be honest I was kinda expecting some sort of law enforcement to be here so this is kinda surprising. Not gonna complain though.

Video: *Catriona keeps walking until she nears a clearing, and stops on the edge of it. There is a dark circle around the center of the clearing*

Catriona: *Points to the circle* Okay, unless I'm wrong this oughta be were the ritual was gonna take place. *Begins walking foreward* Now the riddle said "none rise from the ashes", so since Alice should have died around here, I think my best is to look around the circle. There's still some ash here too.

Video: *Catriona steps in the dirty circle and shifts some dirt away with her feet before leaning down. Footage skips ahead some time to Catriona having the camera on the ground while she digs up some earth with her bare hands*

Catriona: *Grumbles* Still haven't found anything. Couldn't she have just left the box here in plain sight for me or something? Oh, oh!

Video: *Catriona starts clawing more dirt off quickly before taking out a small box*

Catriona: This must be it. *Examines box* Don't think it's been opened. *Takes backpack off back and stuffs the box inside* I'll look at it once I'm out of this place.

Video: *Catriona stands up and grabs the camera and turns around. The footage flickers a greyscale texture a few times as a growling sound can be heard*

Catriona: *Looks around frantically* What was that?! *Panicking* What the hell was that?!

Video: *Catriona continues to look around frantically, having panicked breaths as every now and then the footage flickers to greyscale*

Catriona: I gotta- I gotta get out of here, now, now, now!

Video: *Catriona turns to the way she came and begins to run. Footage cuts to black for a moment before cutting to Catriona running through the woods only to stop as the footage flickers to greyscale a few times*

Catriona: Oh no. Oh no.

Video: *Catriona hides behind a tree trunk as faint growling can be heard briefly. It's quiet for a moment and Catriona's breathing seems to calm down. But then a large sound like something hitting against the tree is heard. Footage goes greyscale for a few minutes as Catriona cries out in a panic before she begins running again. Running can be heard behind Catriona.

*Footage cuts to black briefly before returning to Catriona running out of the woods before again cutting to black. It returns to Catriona holding the box in one hand as she sits on a bench in a park. She is quiet as she looks over the box before turning the box over to find 'Drop on the lock until I open' scratched on the bottom of it*


	89. Good Work

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _January 24, 2015_

Title: _Good Work  
_

* * *

Description: _I got the box open after dropping it on the lock of it a couple times and found a flash drive with this footage on it. 'Good Work' was written on tape on it so I figured I'd make it the title here. Any ideas on the new riddle?__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white, showing the usual filming style of Madam Merry-Go-Round. The tune, 'Golden Sneer' from the anime 'Umineko no Naku Koro ni' plays. In the middle of the screen, the image of Madam Merry-Go-Round sitting at a table with a table cloth and porcelain tea set slowly fades in as the camera slowly comes nears her. Once the camera is facing her side, Madam Merry-Go-Round turns her head to look at the camera with a smile as her usual font text appears*

Text: Ah, it took you long enough. Assuming you're late.

Video: *She lifts a teacuo with her right hand as she gestures to the camera with her other*

Text:But it's you so I think it's correct to guess that.

Video: *The camera slowly moves so it's facing Madam Merry-Go-Round from across the table. While this happens, Madam Merry-Go-Round keeps her face towards the camera and moves her arms as the camera does*

Text: I almost want to offer you tea for accomplishing this first, tiny task of mine.

Video: *She puts the teacup down and adds some milk*

Text: But frankly, the fact you are getting this message is a just reward*

Video: *She adds three spoons of sugar before stirring*

Text: That is why you went for the box in the first place.

Video: *She looks back up at the camera*

Text: Now since you figured out the last riddle, you should figure this out.

Video: *She tilts her head to the side*

Text: Blood has shed here, but reunions can be met. While madness can never truly split people apart, it can put them on edges.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round begins to sip on her tea*

Text: Isn't insanity a curious thing? But what truly makes us mad?

Video: *Image appears briefly of a camera facing the back of someone wearing a hoodie with bandages around their head and twirling a knife in their hand before returning to Madam Merry-Go-Round*

Text: But it doesn't exactly matter, does it. Madness and insanity never go away. Never die.

Video: *Another image appears briefly of the hanged body of Dead Flesh*

Text: I could be mad because I enjoy talking to myself. And to you. I am above you after all.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round looks above her head, ignoring the camera*

Text: Just remember though. Don't die. Not until the end at least.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round looks down and begins to sip on her tea*

Text: It would be a waste of my time and Erika's.

Video: *Footage fades to black*

* * *

Song used: 'Golden Sneer' from Umineko no Naku Koro ni'

Link: watch?v=XbWiXBiEwWg


	90. Two Killers

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: February _18, 2015_

Title: _Two Killers  
_

* * *

Description: _I managed to get out thanks to luck.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up with Catriona holding the camera towards Jeff's childhood home as seen in 'The Childhood Home', at night time*

Catriona: *Off camera* Alright, so it took me a bit of time to figure out the riddle I got from the box, and longer to find this place. But I'm pretty sure that the next box is in this house somewhere. I'm gonna assume it's still unlocked from when Erika came here. *Walks towards house* I'm not sure if coming here is a good idea, but I don't think anytime would be safe to be here so what difference would this make?

Video: *Catriona takes a hold of the door handle and turns it, opening the door with a creak. She enters and turns on her flashlight*

Catriona: *Quietly* Okay, so I'll look around quickly as possibly. Find the box and get the hell out of here.

Video: *Catriona begins the same route Erika began two years ago. She enters the living room through the arch and turns in a circle to look around the room, shining her flashlight around before going to the fire place and looking inside it, even up the chimney. Finding nothing, Catriona moves on into what was the dining room before moving on into the kitchen and looks through all of the cupboards, presses and the fridge and oven. But there is still nothing*

Catriona: Okay, not in here anywhere. *Shines light around* Hmm... I don't think Erika ever looked in the garage. It can't hurt.

Video: *Catriona walks to the door leading to the garage, opens it and steps inside. There isn't much inside except for a few dark stains on the ground and a few dusty shelves. Catriona looks around the room but there is nothing of use to her in here*

Catriona: Okay so this was pointless. Maybe... Wait. 'Blood has shed here'. Does that mean one of the bedrooms? Maybe the master bedroom!

Video: *Catriona turns to leave the kitchen and returns to the main hall to quickly move upstairs. She is on the second floor when she hears groaning and freezes. She turns to her right and looks into the last door in the hall and inside sleeping and snoring on his side with his hood up is Jeff the Killer, lying on top of some of his old drawings*

Catriona: *Quietly* Oh man, oh man. Gotta be quiet!

Video: *Catriona turns around and moves towards the other end of the hall where the master bedroom is. Stepping inside, Catriona closes the door behind her and walks further into the room and shines the light around on the floor*

Catriona: It's gotta be here. It's just got to be. I'm possibly risking my life for this.

Video: *As Catriona walks around the room, she continues to shine the light around until one of her steps on the wooden floor sounds different*

Catriona: Huh?

Video: *Catriona looks down at the floor and shines the light down on her foot. She then taps around the floor near where her foot was. The first few taps sound normal but once they are where her foot just was they sound different. She gets down and puts the camera on the floor and starts feeling the floorboards. She eventually takes one out and puts it to the side along with two more. She then takes out a box and looks it over, and checks the underside of it*

Catriona: It says, 'glad to see you have some intelligence'. Oh, very clever Merry-Go-

Video: *A foot stomping loudly downstairs can then be heard, startling Catriona*

Voice: Hey, Jeffrey! You up? I know your here, the front door was open.

Catriona: Uh oh.

Video: *Catriona stands on her knees, forgetting about the floorboards and listens as footsteps are heard going up the stairs. A second set of footsteps on this floor is heard, clearly from Jeff*

Jeff: *Giggles* Well if it isn't my rabbit fetished bastard friend! What are you doin' here?

Voice: I was bored and I'm not in a killin' mood just right now so I was just gonna get to a bar. Maybe get some drinks, find a floozy to fool around with before gutting her. Or maybe just gut and eat. Been a while since I ate human roast. It'll probably be that. You want in?

Jeff: Not really a humanitarian, *Giggles* but I'll come for the booze! You better pay though 'cause the last place I was at didn't have much cash laying about.

Voice: Don't play that bullshit on me, I know you have cash so you better pay for yourself.

Jeff: Aw, c'mon Habit. Be cool.

Habit: Cool? Hehe, bitch please. I'm cooler then you'll ever be. *Chuckles* So why'd ya leave the front door open?

Jeff: ... What?

Habit: Ah, I'm guessing someone broke in again then, eh?

Video: *Catriona snaps out and shakily tries to put the floorboards back in place quickly and quietly and grabs the camera as she stands up*

Habit: Think it was that bitch Erika? *Chuckles* You know, I only talked to her once but I always kinda figured she was up to something-

Jeff: *Cackles* WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH?! *Cackles*

Habit: It's yelling out like that why I'm the superior murderer, you mutated panda.

Video: *Catriona looks around and spots a walk in closet and steps inside, closing the door as muffles are heard outside. The bedroom door can then be heard opening and their voices are clearer again as they step inside*

Habit: *Low whistle* Well, there's a hole in the floor so I'm guessing that there is a terribly redecorator here, or you were secretly hiding drugs there. If that's the case, if it's good I want some.

Video: *Jeff can be heard whistling some tune as he walks around while Habit can be heard walking towards area of floor Catriona was at not long ago*

Habit: Hm, well it's pretty obvious you're too stupid to attention to your own house because if there was something here it's gone now.

Video: *It's quiet for a few minutes and their footsteps are heard leaving the room. Catriona is breathing shakily. It is still quiet. The closet door is then swung open, with Jeff outside holding his knife*

Jeff: *Laughs* GO TO SLEEP!

Video: *Jeff moves to jump on Catriona but she kicks him in the stomach making him stumble away. Catriona then gives a second kick in his shin and shoves into him, knocking him to the ground. Footsteps are heard rushing towards the room, and the camera then points towards the door where Habit is standing. Looking like Evan from Everymanhybrid. He simply grins and tugs on the hat on his head a little*

Habit: Well if it isn't a little rabbit. Too bad I didn't bring my skinning knife. *Takes out a knife from his back pocket* But I still have a knife that's good for stabbing and slashing!

Video: *Habit rushes towards Catriona but she quickly moves to the side and runs out to the hall and runs down the stairs as but men can be heard after her, one of them jumping over the railing. Closer to the floor, Catriona jumps from the last few steps and runs towards the door just before being tackled to the floor, the camera facing Catriona being held down by Habit as Jeff stands by*

Habit: Thought you could get away, didn't ya girlie? Ohh, no that ain't happening! Now what's in that box you got? If you spill it now I might consider leaving you your eyes.

Video: *Catriona struggles to try and get up as Jeff can be heard chuckling darkly. But then a glass bottle is thrown from off camera at Habit's head, stunning him long enough for Catriona to back away and grab the camera. She points it in the direction the bottle came from in the living room and there is distortion as it points to the figure of Madam Merry-Go-Round, who's kimono-like coat is a sort of navy blue colour and her ceil is grey. She is just standing there calmly*

Habit: *Off camera* Oh, you are so dead whore!

Video: *Catriona quickly gets up and runs out of the house, Habit and Jeff yelling after her. Footage cuts to black before returning to the camera facing a window of a mildly busy street during daytime*

Catriona: *Off camera* I'm alive. I'll look at the box soon. Um, thanks. Madam Merry-Go-Round.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **This is Madam Merry-Go-Round. I have decided to take control of this account for myself since I never gave the password to Catriona. Not that she would need it. Speaking of which, what did I tell you Catriona. Don't let yourself die. But you're welcome.


	91. An Achievement

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**mewterra13 **to **Erika Granger: **Madam merry, I don't know if your cool or not but currently you are.

**Erika Granger **to **mewterra13: **I'll take it all as a compliment then.

* * *

**mewterra13: **Oh wow! I thought you would get a lucky break in the beginning to get in and get out, but you still got out unscarred.

**Challenged Chronicles:** I know. I consider myself really lucky.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: February _20, 2015_

Title: _An Achievement  
_

* * *

Description: _Again, the title of this was on the flash drive I found in the box. I'm not sure if Madam Merry-Go-Round actually knew what was going to happen at the house.__  
_

* * *

Video: *The footage opens up on a white screen, obviously in Madam Merry-Go-Round's style. The tune of 'Spool of Thread Puppet Show' from the game 'The Witch's House' can be heard playing. The camera moves up to show her with her arms folded and her head tilting to the side. Looking curious before laughing as text appears*

Text: Did you enjoy getting this box? What a better place to look then under the nose of one of them?

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round appears to calm down and wipe away a fake tear*

Text: If you're upset, think of it like this.

Video: *She holds her hands up*

Text: Sacrifices are made, and this is one of yours.

Video: *She turns her back to the camera and walks ahead*

Text: Sacrifice. That's one of the things that can make a hero, isn't it?

Video: *She folds her arms behind her back*

Text: Then the sacrifices you will suffer will make you a hero. The sacrifices of my humanity make me a hero.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round stops walking*

Text: The sacrifice she made makes her a hero.

Video: *An image appears briefly of a hooded person, likely Erika, appears briefly with her back to the camera. Madam Merry-Go-Round turns around to face the camera again*

Text: Here's a riddle. Where do the dead speak their last words, and where can they be seen?

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round looks down to the side*

Text: What happens if we die?

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round looks back up wit a wide, sickly sweet smile*

Text: I'll tell you what. You'll have to live with the fact that Erika is doomed because you were selfish enough to die!

Video: *She begins to laugh*

Text: Yes, all your fault. All your fault, Catriona. All. Your. Fault!

Video: *The footage fades to black except for the text which fades to white before the video ends*

* * *

Tune used: 'Spool of Thread Puppet Show', from the Witch's House

Link: watch?v=DulH3PFd28w


	92. Two Friends

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**mewterra13 **to **Erika Granger: **Ok madam, so i was deciding if you were like BEN or Jane to Erika with Catriona and you just prove your like BEN,which isn't good and I bet Erika is still alive! Catriona, don't listen to her, I bet she is trying to fuck with your head...also I notice all the other supporters haven't spoke up, guys/girls, she is gonna need just as much support and help as Erika.

**Erika Granger **to **mewterra13: **You could not imagine how hard I'm laughing just reading your petty words and insults! If I could die I would! Compare me to that worthless, pitiful specter that only haunts a game that has an annoying crush on Erika? I am far more intelligent then he could EVER hope to be. A tirade of his negative aspects would actually force my brain-cells to commit suicide, first suffocating their children, shooting their wives and then hanging themselves! The only selfish desire I have is to give Erika a happy ending to this miserable play. It isn't my fault if Catriona was stupid enough to not think more logically about the poem and close that damn front door behind her.

And you know what else? Erika is good as dead! D-E-A-D! Here I am trying to fix it, and Catriona's stupidity nearly made Erika's sacrifice in vain! So it should really be Catriona you berate, you ignorant dullard.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _March 14, 2015_

Title: _Two Friends  
_

* * *

Description: _I'm glad they showed up. I don't think I could have figured out where to go without them. I'll be going to the location soon.__  
_

* * *

Video: *The footage opens to Catriona sleeping in a sleeping bag in an abandoned building. It appears to be daytime since there is light coming in from a window. It is silent as Catriona stirs and wakes up, sitting up and getting out of the sleeping bag. Everything is quiet until footsteps are heard and Catriona freezes. Catriona grabs the camera and walks over to an archway. The house she is staying in looks old and there are several cracks in the brownish paint on the wall. The woods also looks close to rotting.

*Catriona stands near the archway as faint voices can be heard in some sort of conversation, but it can't be heard. As footsteps can be heard coming closer, Catriona takes a deep breath and then rushes around to tackle the people. However one of them grabs her and keeps Catriona from tackling and then pushes her away, revealing the people to be Jane and Liu. Liu holds his hands up defensively*

Liu: Calm down, we're not gonna hurt you.

Jane: Yeah, so calm the hell down.

Catriona: ... You're, you're Liu and Jane. Erika's friends right?

Jane: *Shrugs* Guess you could say that.

Liu: Pretty much.

Catriona: ... Do you, know who...

Jane: Yeah, we saw the channel.

Liu: *A little sheepishly* Sorry about Jeff.

Catriona: Er, no problem? But if you don't mind me askin', why are you here?

Jane: Well, we got this note a day or two ago.

Video: *Jane takes a note from her pocket and hands it to Catriona, who takes it and opens it up to look it over*

Jane: Judging by the font, I think it might be the Madam.

Catriona: ... So basically she told you where I was staying? Did she say why? It isn't written here.

Liu: I only found it in the room of this hotel we were staying in. We've been trying to figure out what's happened to Erika, but it's like she's just vanished from existence.

Catriona: I see. Do you think that may have something to do with why those... those guys are suddenly interested in me?

Video: *Jane and Liu look to each other*

Jane: Well, you... sort of look a bit like her. I mean, you don't but...

Catriona: So what, I'm caught in a misunderstanding?

Liu: I think it's more then just that. I'm not sure how, but if Madam Merry needs you to go on this treasure hunt to buy her some time or whatever, then maybe it's for the best. I don't know what exactly she gains from anything, but if she wants to help Erika then we're just going to assume that she would at the very least lean more towards our side.

Jane: Liu's right. I mean, she did seem to save you from Habit. Not like we have much to loose anyway.

Catriona: ... I guess so. I mean, I don't remember anything up to waking up in that warehouse so I doubt I'd be missing anything. *Clears throat* So er... While you guys are here, could you help me with that last riddle I got? I'm guessing it's at a graveyard but I don't know which one.

Liu: I think I might know the one, and assuming it's on one the gravestone.

Catriona: Th-th-that's perfect! Brilliant! Where?

Liu: We're going to have to go back to New Hampshire, but I think it'll be worth the trip.

Jane: We get going then. We should be there by tomorrow if we start moving now.

Catriona: Sure. Sure.

Video: *Catriona lowers the camera so it's pointing towards her feet*

Catriona: I just want to post this on Youtube before we g-


	93. My successful Beginnings

Channel: ___SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded: _March 14, 2015_

Title: _My successful Beginnings  
_

* * *

Description: _All shall be well.__  
_

* * *

Video: *The footage opens with white as Madam Merry-Go-Round fades in while sitting in an office chair with one leg over the other as the tune, 'Beelzenia's Repulsive Eater Girl' plays. She has a smug smile as she holds a gun in her hand and holds it up. She pulls the trigger but nothing happens. Text appears though*

Text: How stupid is humanity to leave guns around for kids?

Video: *She begins to throw it up in the air and catching it carelessly*

Text: They may as well be sold in stores for all. Oh wait, that's right. You do.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round starts to shake her head*

Text: And you question why there are shootings? Stupidity much?

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round throws the gun off camera and then takes out a light and wags a finger out at the camera, as if scolding a child*

Text: Children shouldn't play with fire. Especially if chemicals like bleach are involved.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round flicks the lighter on and then off before throwing it behind her*

Text: Because of my selfish desire for a happy ending, I've already stolen immortality of a maniac*

Video: *She begins to laugh*

Text: Don't be fooled though. He is like them immortal, but isn't impervious to life-threatening injuries now in the overrealm. Just like a normal person. This also means that while he exists as one of them, there is another of him. But living a normal life.

Video: *She pauses as if thinking something over before appearing to laugh even harder*

Text: Normal as one can when they now have to go to doctors because of a deadly feeling! It's funny though how timelines work. Even when the event is prevented, the result will live on. Just not as powerful. Not that I don't like it. I love it, greatly!

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round finally composes herself as she clasps her hands together*

Text: But one leverage is not enough. We need more! I feel like sharing some of my conquests on occasion. It'll be amusing to see your reactions, followers.

Video: *She moves so that her legs and back are resting on the arms of the chair*

Text: I prefer not to get messy, unless I feel it is absolutely necessary on my part.

Video: *She laughs again*

Text: I prefer to enter their dreams. Dreams are my domain. To twist into inhumane tortures! To make it so that they never wake up, and their tiny hearts give in! Just like with Randy and those bullies~.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round just smiles as the video ends, laughing all the way*

* * *

Tune used: 'Beelzenia's Repulsive Eater Girl' by Mothy.

Link: watch?v=nuKsxpnKjmA


	94. The Graveyard

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _March 17, 2015_

Title: _The Graveyard  
_

* * *

Description: _This has got to be the most successful trip I've had in the last three months.__  
_

* * *

Video: *The footage opens with Catriona getting out of the backseat of a car while Liu and Jane getting out from the front row. They are in a car park of the cemetery Erika went too in 'Remembrance'. They walk through the open gates and make their way through the graveyard*

Catriona: So, you sure that this is the right place?

Liu: Positive. This is the only graveyard in this town so it's the only place it could be. Besides, Erika came here to visit Daniel's grave. If anything, it's likely to be here because Erika was here.

Catriona: So I'm guessing that at this stage all the boxes are gonna be where Erika was? If that's it, couldn't we just maybe look at all of the places, and if we can get the box get it. One of them is bound to lead to Madam Merry. That's what she said.

Jane: That would be reckless. We don't know what she's capable of and if we cheat we might just make her do something we'll all regret.

Liu: Besides, we don't know how she'll want us to stay with you. She might have only led us to you to help with this one only.

Catriona: *Abruptly stops walking* That's it? I need help, you both show up only to go awol again? What good are you if you're just going to leave me again?

Jane: Look *turns to face Catriona*, right now the both of us are trying to figure out where Erika went because she's been missing for months from the underrealm and if Madam Merry is right, she's dead. But there's no body. No, fucking body. I have my personal issue of finding Jeff and trying to kill the son of a bitch while also trying to survive myself, not to mention that Liu here does have a life outside the supernatural. Or did you forget and think all of this was about you alone now?

Catriona: Well you were held for ages weren't you?

Liu: They let us go once they got Erika. They figured it was all over then.

Catriona: ... Was she doing anything in particular up to her vanishing?

Liu: Uh, not that I know of. Although, when I heard about the punishment she was serving, y'know for delaying her assimilation, I thought it was pretty weird. They had her sorting books. But I can't help but feel that somehow she made it that way.

Jane: Wouldn't surprise me.

Catriona: Sort books?

Jane: In this big library Zalgo has. I guess it would be boring. Although, I did hear a rumor that she convinced someone to make it happen. I would think Ben at first, but I think it was likely to be Habit since he has more influence.

Catriona: Why, why would she do that?

Jane: I don't know. Erika must have been planning something. I just don't know what.

Liu: Yeah. Erm, not trying to sound rude or anything girls, but we do have to find Daniel's grave.

Catriona: Right. Sorry.

Video: *Footage cuts to Catriona walking past some gravestones*

Liu: *Off camera* Hey, I found it!

Video: *Catriona holds the camera up to face Liu who is several rows down and waving his arm. Catriona moves through the graves towards Liu, while Jane makes her way towards him from the right. They meet up at Daniel's grave and step behind it to find a small mound of dirt behind his gravestone*

Catriona: She buried it behind his grave?

Jane: Makes sense. Keep it hidden, and not actually touch his grave.

Catriona: Let's just get it.

Video: *Footage cuts to Liu holding the camera as Jane and Catriona kneel by a newly digged hole done by their bare hands. Catriona takes a box out of the hole and wipes dome dirt off of it before turning it over*

Catriona: Huh. Doesn't have a message this time.

Jane: Doesn't matter though. Does it? *Stands up* We should get moving. Just in case someone shows up.

Catriona: *Stands up* Right, right. I'll take the camera back Liu.

Liu: Sure.

Video: *Liu hands the camera back to Catriona before he shifts some of the dirt back into the hole before they begin to walk away*

Jane: Look, I'm gonna give you are numbers so you can call us if you need some help. I can't guarantee we'll be able to come directly to you but it's better then nothing.

Catriona: I guess.

Liu: Let's just get back to the car, drive somewhere else and see what we get. Probably another flash drive. Is your laptop's battery full up?

Catriona: I think so. It might be half.

Jane: Good enough, let's just go.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Hello followers, once again it is Madam Merry-Go-Round. I'm sad that no one wants to talk to me, or ask me a question. It truly breaks my heart. Come now, don't be shy. I could use something to amuse myself while I am doing my own mission. I would have thought someone would be curious to ask something at least. But there is only silence from you. Don't you care about Erika or Catriona?


	95. Fairly Well

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _March 18, 2015_

Title: _Fairly Well  
_

* * *

Description: _I'm not gonna lie, this kinda confuses me a bit. Jane and Liu gave me an idea of where to look. Liu's might be able to come with me in a week or two but Jane can't.__  
_

* * *

Video: *As usual of Madam Merry-Go-Round's filming style, the footage opens up on white, while the tune 'Black Lilliana' from Umineko plays. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears sitting in a chair, reading a book before looking up*

Text: My, my you found this then? Maybe there is hope for your intelligence if you're alive at this stage.

Video: *She snaps the book shut*

Text: Timelines are complicated. There are somethings that exist, no matter if their second birthday is prevented. They exist because a timeline still exists. But, I am creating a new timeline as we speak.

Video: *She appears to giggle a little*

Text: A brand new home for Erika. All of this will be nothing more but a horrid dream for her. You just have to live until the end. Trust me. I'd give my reasons but it is not time. It will only spoil. Now, the riddle.

Video: *She put her book down and holds her hand in a prayer*

Text: I pray for my health.

Video: *She then begins to laugh*

Text: Prayer is the most useless thing you can do now Catriona. Where was God for Erika, Ben, Sally? Anyone? No where. I am no just God, or any kind of one. But I have the best interest in mind.

* * *

Tune used: 'Black Lilliana' from the anime Umineko no Naku Koro ni

Link: watch?v=LsGr8V1Q_1U


	96. Night-Night Uncle Johnny

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**twistedXenvy** to** Erika Granger: **Ok Madam here's a question for you: what's the point of having Catriona find all these boxes just to find you? Why not lead her straight to you instead of sending her to places Erika's been?

**Erika Granger **to **twistedXenvy: **I need a distraction from myself and my deeds. Not to mention that I need to keep her busy while I'm changing timelines and connecting them in a way so that if they ever try to come for Erika again, most of them actually have a chance of dying and staying dead. I'd keep her with me but I'd prefer to keep alone for now. As long as everything goes to the basic schedule I calculated, everything should be ready by the time she finds the last box.

* * *

**mewterra13:** Sorry i haven't really answer the last few videos, I actually have been wondering, what do you remember before this all happened?

**Challenged Chronicles: **To be honest and blunt, nothing. Just woke up in that warehouse and that was that.

* * *

Channel: ___SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded: _March 24, 2015_

Title: _Night-Night Uncle Johnny  
_

* * *

Description: _She was happy to come out and play.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white. Strangely unlike most times, there is no tune or song playing at the moment. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears with a sickly sweet smile, and tilts her head to the side*

Text: What is your view on justice? From a human perspective, I think some are redeemable. However...

Video: *She leans her head to the other side, grinning as she holds a knife between her index fingers, with the fingers and the tip of the blade and bottom of the handle. The song, 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire begins to play*

Text: Rapists. Pedophiles. Those who murder without justification. All of those 'humans' lost the right to call themselves that the moment they did the deed.

Video: *She begins to hold the knife in one hand*

Text: You may question why I care, since I am technically among those that do kill, and maybe rape occasionally. To put it simply, I don't really care anymore about humanity. I only did when I was human. At least a little. But now, I see all humanity as a wave of vile flies.

Video: *She appears to begin laughing*

Text: But like I said, I am changing timelines. And one of them involves little Sally. Remember her dear uncle? Well, I've a special guest with me in my realm~

Video: *She gestures towards the camera which turns around to face a man in his fourties to early fifties. He is tied to a chair and has a gag in his mouth. The black outlines mark out his five o'clock shadow of a beard. Madam Merry-Go-Round steps next to him and holds the knife up to his throat*

Text: I think it's time to give example of what justice should be. You already have sweatshops with children. Why not a brutal death penalty for these slugs?

Video: *She grins as Johnny struggles, clearly frightened. She holds the knife away*

Text: Of course, I despise getting dirty. Especially because of the likes of this kind of man. Oh, but I've a surprise. Remember when I said that insanity never goes away? That included Dead Flesh~ Sadly, she cannot posses just anyone.

Video: *She then smiles as she tilts her head to the side*

Text: That doesn't mean however that I can't give her a temporary body. As long as I allow it, of course. In this case...

Video: *She gestures to the ground where the camera points down to see a dead body of a young man*

Text: It will only last an hour, but it will be more then enough~

Video: *The body begins to twitch and slowly stand up. They look a little dazed at first before giving a wicked grin and looks to be cackling*

Text: Dead Flesh looks happy~ Want to try play with him~?

Video: *Dead Flesh looks behind and gives a simple smile before holding up a knife*

Text: Go crazy.

Video: *Camera zooms out a little as Madam Merry-Go-Round steps away from Johnny. Dead Flesh turns her back to the camera, facing Johnny before she raises the knife and slices it downwards. She then pulls her knife out and steps to the side, to show Johnny kicking his legs in pain as a black substance meant to be his blood drips onto the floor. Dead Flesh then throws her head back and laughs before swinging one leg up to kick his face, forcing him to fall backwards in the chair to the ground.

*Dead Flesh then stands over him, and sits down before raising the knife with both hands and bringing it down repeatedly. For each stab, a black splatter appears on the screen. This keeps going until the entire screen is black. The black then dribbles downwards to show Dead Flesh still possessing the body. She is sitting cross legged near Johnny. A pool of black can be seen around him, but the chair he is tied to prevents the viewers from seeing the total damage other then his legs.

*Around Dead Flesh are a few organs and large intestines. There are small intestines around her neck like a boa scarf. She grabs one organ and licks it slowly before rubbing it against her neck*

Text: Someone went overboard~ But you've served your purpose.

Video: *The body's eyes snap open and collapse backwards. Dead Flesh no longer possessing the dead man's body. Madam Merry-Go-Round's feet then appear and nudge the man's face with one*

Text: Tut. Tut. Such a mess she made. But it wasn't in vain at least.

Video: *Camera moves up to face Madam Merry-Go-Round who seems to only look interested judging by the shape of her lips. Footage fades to black as text appears in white*

Text: Oh look. She removed his skull~

Video: *Image flashes briefly of Madam Merry-Go-Round holding the skull. The difference between this image and Madam Merry-Go-Round's usual style is that there is some colour here, except the background is black and it's too dark to make out her face properly which is a shame because she doesn't have her veil on this time. The iris of her eyes is white and appears to glow in the dark, making her pupils stand out. Footage goes black as more white text appears*

Text: Isn't it fascinating?

* * *

I've done a picture of that image of Madam Merry-Go-Round on my Deviantart account. Just look there for 'She removed his skull~ Isn't it fascinating?'

Song used: 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire

Link: watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA


	97. The Hospital

**Zero-Enna-fics:** It's been almost a year since I was able to look into the Challenged Chronicles channel and what do I find? Erika is gone and there is a Girl who looks somewhat like her. Sorry Catriona, it's just that I've been through a lot, trying to run from the tall, faceless Jerk and his proxies is not easy, not when you are being time warped most of the time. I did managed to hide for some time and I wanted to see if Erika was doing fine but now you are the one trying to win against these idiots. I want to wish you good luck and you must never lose your faith, I'm sure you can do it, just...be careful with Madam Merry-Go-Round...something about her strikes me as odd. Anyway, I have to go, those idiots must be close and I need to escape. I will try to see how you're doing from time to time.

**Challenged Chronicles: **Thanks. I'm not sure about Madam Merry-Go-Round either, but I've got nothing else to do, and she did save me from that Habit guy and Jeff the killer. What have I to loose by going along with her for now?

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _April 02, 2015_

Title: _The Hospital  
_

* * *

Description: _It was a close one. Liu and I are both fine thank goodness.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up to Catriona and Liu walking up towards St. Lucy's hospital. It seems to be in more or less similar condition to when Erika was here two years previous but the statue of the woman in the middle of the fountain is missing one of it's hands and part of the face it was covering. The bottom of it appears to have some damage as well*

Catriona: *Off camera* Do you know what happened to that statue?

Liu: Vandals probably. Don't know who or what else it could be.

Video: *Camera scans the abandoned hospital*

Catriona: I guess. And what makes you so sure this is the exact place Madam Merry wanted us to look?

Liu: This was a hospital for one. Health. As for the prayer, some people liked to think the statue was in a praying pose. Why, you don't believe me?

Catriona: No, it's just that we did drive from Illinois to New Hampshire and now back to Illinois. It doesn't hurt to be sure, right?

Liu: *Mumbles* I guess. So, shall we go in?

Catriona: You go first. I remember reading that in some cultures men go first in case there's danger on the other side.

Liu: Really? Where?

Catriona: Can't remember.

Liu: *Gives questioning look* You sure you aren't making that up?

Catriona: N-no!

Liu: *Holds hands up* Don't get defensive, I was just joking.

Catriona: I wasn't being defensive! I just don't know what could happen here so I'm just... er...

Liu: Look at it like this. Erika came here on her own and things got messed up for her. There's two of us however so logically, we can handle it better then her.

Catriona: *Sounding unsure* I-I guess when you put it like that...

Liu: C'mon, we're not gonna get anything done out here.

Video: *Liu begins to walk to the doorless entrance, which now has some ivy starting to grow around the frame. Catriona begins walking after him*

Catriona: R-right. Sorry.

Liu: Don't worry about it.

Video: *Footage cuts to Catriona and Liu walking down a grey hall with some rubble on the ground*

Catriona: So, you came here after the incident with your brother. Right?

Liu: *Peers into a room* Yeah. *Begins walking again* This place wasn't exactly the closest. I was actually brought to another hospital before here just to make sure I wasn't going to die. They brought me here because there was better treatment for kids my age in this hospital at the time.

Catriona: And your eye? What exactly happened to it after the incident? If you don't mind me asking.

Video: *Catriona peers into a room which only has a rusted bed frame and burnt remains of what was a mattress before walking on*

Liu: It was surgically removed. I think it was worth it though. To be rid of the pain I had.

Catriona: Would it be insulting how to you dealt with it afterwards?

Liu: It was difficult, but I had one eye at least so that was something. I count myself lucky I'm able to study medicine to be honest.

Video: *Liu stops walking and gives Catriona a small smile*

Liu: Not gonna lie. Girls kinda dig the eyepatch, and it's gotten me some dates.

Video: *They both chuckle before they begin walking again*

Catriona: The one and only good thing about it.

Liu: Sums it up more or less.

Video: *Footage cuts to a door with a frosted glass square frame with the words, 'Chief of Medicine' printed on it*

Catriona: This would have been Dr. Maison's office then?

Liu: Yeah. It's probably unlocked.

Video: *Liu opens the door and walks inside to see more rubble inside. The window is all bare of glass except from a few shattered remains and there is some ivy sneaking into the room*

Liu: *Gives a low whistle* ... The box might be under the rubble in this room.

Catriona: What about the other rooms?

Liu: No, Madam Merry would put it in a room with significance to the actual building.

Catriona: What about the ward you were in? Couldn't that count? And what if that's what she wants us to think. You know, just in case someone else came here.

Liu: If so we may have already passed the box and not known it. Either way, we may as well look through this room and see what it has to offer us.

Catriona: *Walks to rubble pile* I guess.

Video: *They begin shifting through the rubble of rock and some rotting wood*

Catriona: There's been something I've been wondering.

Liu: What's that?

Catriona: What happens if there's a final showdown between Jane and Jeff? And I mean, one that is the ACTUAL finale.

Liu: ... What do you mean?

Catriona: It's just been on my mind, y'know? You and Jane are both on my side. Or Erika's at least. She would be against Jeff and so would I, I guess. Where does that lead you?

Liu: ... Weather's been pretty decent. *Dusts hands off on pants before looking through another pile* Good thing too. Don't think this would have been a good place to go to if it was raining.

Catriona: Wh-? Liu?

Liu: The rain would have cleared some stuff away though.

Catriona: Liu? I'm sorry I asked I-

Liu: *Snaps* Do you want me to help you live or not?! *Calms down* Sorry, I... *Looks away* Forget about it. Let's just look.

Catriona: ... *Quietly* Sorry. *Looks through another pile*

Video: *Footage cuts to Catriona sitting on the floor, pointing the camera towards Liu who is looking out through a broken window of a different room as the sky appears to be turning a slight peach colour*

Liu: I don't get it. We've looked nearly everywhere. Where the hell would the box be?

Catriona: Somewhere we aren't thinking of I guess. What was the riddle again? Something about praying for health?

Video: *There is a brief tear in the footage*

Liu: Pray for health. ... Pray... That's it!

Catriona: *Standing up* Wha-what is it?

Liu: The statue, the bottom of it was damaged, but I think the back of it was damaged as well! And the hands. One of them was missing but that might have actually been a clue!

Catriona: Well let's get back down then!

Video: *They turn to go out their nearest door but as the footage gets heavy static and tearing, Slenderman slowly moves in from behind the corner. It's hard to hear over the static, but Catriona and Liu yell and run out of the room through a different door. The footage (now normal) cuts to Catriona and Liu just running out through the entrance and towards the fountain.

*They step into the water and towards the statue. The back of it has some damage, and it appears that someone purposely made a crack at the bottom of the base, big enough to fit a grey sack. Liu grabs it and gets it out after one or two tugs. He opens it up and pulls out a box*

Catriona: *Chuckles a bit* We got it!

Liu: Yeah. Now lets go, lets go!

Video: *The two then begin to run to the car as the footage slowly begins to tear again. They make it to the car and get inside. Liu works on starting the car just as Catriona points the camera towards the hospital. The footage freezes briefly and when it unfreezes Slenderman appears out of nowhere with flailing tentacle like appendages*

Catriona: Drive! Drive! Drive!

Liu: And I'm not trying to?!

Video: *Liu finally starts the car and starts driving backwards away from Slenderman, who just stands there. He does nothing but retract his appendages and tilt his head to the side*


	98. Still More to Go

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft **to **Erika Granger: **Hi there! I'm kinda new to this whole review thing, but I'm behind you Catriona! Madam Merry, you're kinda strange. I hope you will find all the boxes Catriona.

**Erika Granger **to **Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft****: **Aw, thank you. I'm assuming that's meant to be your version of a compliment.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _April 02, 2015_

Title: _Still More to Go  
_

* * *

Description: _Her last words unnerve me. __  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white as an off vocal version of 'Moonlit Bear' by Mothy plays. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears sitting at a table. Rolling her head from left to right*

Text: I'm going to assume you didn't get the hint about the statue right away. If you did however, well done.

Video: *She slaps her hands slowly and half heartedly*

Text: You want the riddle then? I suppose you did deserve it.

Video: *She yawns*

Text: Here the waters do not give life, like they do for the land.

Video: *She looks to her side*

Text: You, I just realised something. When this is over, you won't feel pains of loneliness. I'll be stuck with those murderous scumbags, making me good as alone.

Video: *She looks down briefly*

Text: It doesn't matter though. I'm still smarter then you. I'm a genius compared to you.

Video: *She then begins to giggle and move on to a laugh. It goes on for a minute or two before more text appears*

Text: I don't need companionship. I was born alone and if I do meet an end it will be alone! Unlike you. I promise that if you do meet an end, you will not be alone. At least one person will be there. Whether or not they'll comfort you I can't say.

* * *

Tune used: Off vocal version 'Moonlit Bear' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=GluWEryASlM


	99. My First Confession

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft****: **That's a tough riddle. But if anyone can figure it out, it's you Catriona.

**Challenged Chronicles: **Er, thanks? Honestly though I'm not too sure about it either. I do have a small idea, but I'd have to ask Liu or Jane about it. More likely Liu since I actually have his number.

* * *

Channel: ___SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded: _April 10, 2015_

Title: _My First Confession  
_

* * *

Description: _If it could not happen, it wouldn't but it must.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white. A music box version of 'Daughter of Evil' by Mothy plays as a calendar marked on April 2015 appears. Pages are torn off by an invisible force, going backwards in dates. It finally stops on October, 2012. The 3rd is marked with a circle around it*

Text: I didn't want to do it, but Erika had to leave the house.

Video: *Footage cuts to Madam Merry-Go-Round standing on one side of a thick line. She steps through the line and one the other side she looks and dressed exactly like Erika*

Text: If he lived, he could have changed something between 2012 and 2014. It could not happen. So he could not live.

Video: *She then appears, still appearing as Erika outside the student house Erika had lived in with Daniel and Alice. She has her arms folded and appears to be looking for someone. She then appears to see someone and picks up a rock and throws it at someone off camera. She then turns and runs around the house, going through the gate into the back garden.

*At the sliding glass doors, she then takes out some sort of key, similar to the one Erika used to get into Charles's cabin. She uses it and gets inside of the kitchen and rushes to one of the drawers and takes out a knife and quickly uses it on her arm to give a cut. Some drops of blood fall on the floor, exactly where Erika found them on the night Daniel was killed.

*She looks to the sliding doors where Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack are just stepping in and rushes through the hall. She runs to the stairs where some more of her blood drops on the carpet covered stairs, again exactly where they were that night. She goes into the bedroom that Daniel slept in and after closing it after her she looks at the bed.

*Lying on the bed, with a book in hand is a startled Daniel. He puts the book on the nightstand and stands up. He appears to be asking what the problem is and then makes and sudden movement as he looks at the door, hearing something at it. Madam Merry-Go-Round points to the door and Daniel nods, and holds his hand out for the knife Madam Merry-Go-Round has. Instead, she shoves him in front of the door and moves to the window.

*Everything goes black and silent. A door creaking open is heard*

Text: I'm sorry. I can not apologise anymore then that.

Video: *The music that was playing then resumes. Daniel is seen pushed onto the bed as Jack raises his scalpul before it fades to black. Images of Daniel in pain fade in and out before fading to white.

*Madam Merry-Go-Round appears in her usual attire of kimono-like jacket and veil. She has her hands to her face like she is weeping*

Text: This may be the only thing I'll ever regret. But I did this for Erika. She would understand. Trust me. But, why does it still hurt?

* * *

Tune used: A music box version of 'Daughter of Evil' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=Y6zBqv0w6h4


	100. Another Escape

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft****:** O.O I have no clue what to say about that. Still I believe you can do it Catriona. They can't win. Go for it!

******FaolinHayashi**: Catriona... Beware of your own mind, it will betray you eventually, you'll hear things when you're not supposed to, and not see things when you have to... I implore that you keep a level head the best you can... Look for signs, you may find some help in the woods, yet you may find death there... after all, A syn is never forgotten...

**Challenged Chronicles: **I feel that's gonna come up to bite me somehow.

* * *

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**FaolinHayashi** to** Erika Granger: **Dear Madam Merry-Go-Round; I am torn between wondering if you were helping Erika on that night... or leading Daniel to his death. I go for the former of those two options... Mm, despite all of this, i do wish Ben was back... he was entertaining enough, to say the least...

**Erika Granger **to **FaolinHayashi****: **Do I not entertain you?! Hehe, it doesn't matter. This isn't entertainment after all. It's survival. As for Ben, do you really expect me to just let him back on to this Twitter account? He's tried but like it's been stated many times, I'm smarter then him.

* * *

Channel: ___Challenged Chronicels_

Uploaded: _April 21, 2015_

Title: _Another Escape  
_

* * *

Description: _Whatever kind of luck Erika had, I guessing it's passed on to me. I'm happy I got out though, and got something warm to eat and drink once I left the area.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up with Catriona walking up to Ben's childhood home. The house seems in more or less similar condition to when Erika came here, though the grass and weeds seem to have grown*

Catriona: *Off camera* Okay, so I'm here at Ben's house. I wasn't so sure about it but Liu said that this was the only place Erika went to where someone had drowned. In this case Ben. Now he said that the box might actual be near the lake Ben drowned in since the riddle specifically mentioned waters, but I wanna make sure it's not here just in case. So here goes nothin'.

Video: *Catriona opens the front door up and enters inside. The living room looks almost exactly as it did when Erika was here. Catriona begins to look around*

Catriona: Now, where to look first?

Video: *Footage cuts to black before cutting back to Catriona, some time later with Catriona in the kitchen*

Catriona: Alright, I looked around the house and there's no box here. So I'm gonna go look for that lake. It should be somewhere in the woods behind this house so-

Video: *Tapping sound is heard, along with some dripping*

Catriona: Uh, I should probably go. Like now.

Video: *Catriona moves through the kitchen to the living room and to the front door. But just as she get's there, Ben steps out, blocking the way. He looks wet and is glaring. His eyes red*

Ben: Where. Is. My. Erika?!

Catriona: Oh boy!

Video: *Catriona takes steps back as Ben steps towards her*

Ben: I know you know where she~ So you better tell me or I'll give you a first class example as to what my death was like!

Video: *Catriona turns around and begins to run to the kitchen, closing and locking the door behind her before she goes to a window, unlocks it and opens it up*

Ben: Do you really think locking me out will do anything~?

Video: *Catriona turns around and sees Ben is in the kitchen. Yelping, Catriona gets out of the window and runs through the woods. Footage cuts to Catriona running towards a small lake*

Catriona: Where is it? Where is it?

Video: *Catriona looks towards a wooden pier with some moss on it, and runs towards it*

Catriona: Pier! Gotta be there! Gotta be there!

Video: *Catriona runs onto the pier and looks over the wooden stilts of the pier. At the end of the pier, Catriona looks over the stilts and on one there is a sack tied to it. Catriona puts the camera on the pier and leans down to untie the sack from the stilt and feels it*

Catriona: I got it! Yes, I-

Video: *Ben steps behind Catriona and grabs her her and shoves her head under the water*

Ben: Tell me where the hell Erika is, damn it! *Pulls Catriona's head up*

Catriona: *Gasps for air* I don't know, I don't know I-

Video: *Ben shoves her head under the water again. This goes on for a few minutes until a small bit of static is heard in the footage. The legs of Madam Merry-Go-Round steps into the camera shot and puts one foot on Ben's back while he has Catriona's head on the world before she pushes them both into the water. She then simply walks away.

*One of Catriona's hands grab onto the edge of the pier. She uses the other to bring the sack onto the pier and then pulls herself up, gasping for breath. She takes the camera and stands and appears to be ready to make a run for it until she notices the sound of splashing and looks back into the water to see Ben, struggling to swim in the water*

Catriona: ...

Video: *Catriona puts the camera an sack back down and grabs Ben's hand and pulls him towards the pier until he grabs onto it. After that, Catriona grabs the camera and sack and runs back towards the woods she came from.

*As the footage turns to black, scratchy red text appears*

Text: You're Dead Madam Merry-Go-Fuck

Video: *The segoe script text of Madam Merry-Go-Round appears in reply*

Text: Like you?


	101. Your New Riddle

Channel: ___Challenged Chronicels_

Uploaded: _April 23, 2015_

Title: _Your New Riddle  
_

* * *

Description: _I hope whatever is at the end of all this is worth it.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white as Madam Merry-Go-Round appears, yawning as the tune of 'The Tailor of Enbizaka' plays*

Text: Good to see you're capable of making it this far in this play. Do you like it?

Video: *She giggles as she walks to the side, the camera following*

Text: Not that it matters. After all, I am your superior.

Video: *Still walking, Madam Merry-Go round looks to the camera*

Text: That doesn't mean I don't have... Some, concern for you. Some.

Video: *She stops walking*

Text: I'll give you your riddle. You DO deserve it after all. Here it is.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round sways in time to the music as the riddle is given*

Text: Two enemies met here, but only one lived. There was a third being. He was well fed.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round begins to waltz on her own*

Text: You should figure it out, no problem. Do you like the music? I do. It's better then most crap humans think is music these days. If you're not careful, you'll end up like the family the tailor murdered in the song~

* * *

Song used: Off vocal version of 'The Tailor of Enbizaka' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=l0kAZxoyR1I


	102. Out of Action

**twistedXenvy:** Catriona, why did you save Ben? He tried to kill you yet you saved him.

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft:** Hmmmmmm... I don't get it. Then again, I have never been good with riddles. Oh, by the way, what you did was nice Catriona. If I was you, I would have done the same thing. I'm actually glad BEN didn't drown again,suprisingly. I'm sure he probably appreciates it... I hope.

**Challenged Chronicles:** Well, I know he's already dead technically. Not like he can die again. But It didn't feel right to just leave him there.

* * *

Channel: ___Challenged Chronicels_

Uploaded: _May 01, 2015_

Title: _Out of Action  
_

* * *

Description: _I can't say when she'll be okay, but she'll live at least.- Liu__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up with Liu facing the camera, sitting on a couch in what is presumed to be his home. He looks a bit unsure but speaks regardless*

Liu: Uh, hey there. I uh, know I've never really talked with you guys but stuff kinda went down a couple days ago. Catriona called me and asked if the last riddle from Madam Merry-Go-Round might have been referring to the cabin Charles's had lived in since he and Erika were sort of enemies, and he more then likely ended up being eaten by the rake or was just... brutally slaughtered.

So I said yeah, that was likely it. I wasn't sure how she would find the cabin, but Jane was able to get her directions. She had some free time so she was able to go with Catriona. But, uh...

Video: *Liu rubs his face before continuing*

Liu: Jus-just watch. I'll explain after the footage.

Video: *Footage cuts to Catriona walking through the woods with Janeslightly ahead*

Catriona: *Off camera* So how much further is this place?

Jane: Not too far. Another couple minutes. Tops.

Catriona: Right... So uh... If you don't mind me asking, do you always wear that mask?

Jane: If you really need to know, I take it off when I need to. Currently, I don't need to.

Catriona: *Sheepishly* R-right. Sorry.

Video: *Footage cuts ahead in time to Catriona and Jane outside the cabin*

Jane: It's probably still unlocked. *Looks to Catriona* So how'd you wanna do this?

Catriona: Um... How about you look around, then go into the wine cellar and basement, while I check out the rest of the house?

Jane: *Shrugs* Meh, sure.

Video: *Jane walks around the corner of the cabin as Catriona opens the front door and steps inside. It's clear by the dust and cobwebs that no one has lived here since Charles died. Catriona walks to the bookcase and desk and looks at the spaces void of books that Erika stole*

Catriona: What did you find in those books Erika?

Video: *The segoe script font text of Madam Merry-Go-Round appears briefly*

Text: An idea.

Video: *Catriona looks around the room and looks at the basement door*

Catriona: ... Wouldn't be too surprised if there was a lot of blood in there.

Video: *Catriona looks through the kitchen area, and after finding nothing heads towards the stairs and goes upstairs. The bed sheets look messy, as if someone had slept in it*

Catriona: Okay, well... Someone would have heard us if anyone was here. And they probably wouldn't have left the door unlocked. *Chuckles weakly* You'd have to be an idiot to do that.

Video: *Catriona looks around the room and then holds the the camera towards her face, as if examining it*

Catriona: Huh. Battery's dying. I kinda hope we find the box before it gives out*.

Video: *Catriona faces the camera away from her and towards the bathroom as she walks towards it. Suddenly, Habit steps out from the side of the door with a knife. The footage then cuts back to Liu sitting on his couch*

Liu: So, you're probably wondering what happened? Well, I wasn't sure if it would get taken down from YouTube or not, but I don't think Erika ever showed someone actually being murdered. Daniel might be an exception but I think he was already dead. But I digress.

From what I could gather from Catriona when she calmed down a bit, Habit kinda roughed her up a bit and demanded to know where Erika is hiding. He also... Slashed at her left eye. It was a pretty deep one, and she is definitely not going to be using it anytime soon. Uh, Jane heard the commotion and managed to get Habit off Catriona. But even she isn't strong enough to fight him.

Luckily enough though, Madam Merry-Go-Round decided to play guardian angel and tackled him to the ground. I don't think she could keep him down long, but Jane was able to get Catriona out of there, and luckily she found the next box.

Jane and I talked over what to do and decided that taking Catriona to the hospital was a bad idea since she doesn't have health insurance and no form of identification, which would just lead to problems and complications. But I was able to get some supplies to help and bandage her up a bit.

I have the box with the flash drive still in it and I'm gonna hold onto it until Catriona is fit to continue with this again. Jane and I agreed that since this box is meant for Catriona to view and post, and not us. Catriona will live so don't worry too much about her. We're keeping her safe but we won't say where exactly just in case.

Oh, and Madam Merry-Go-Round.

Video: *Liu looks like he's not sure of his words before he speaks*

Liu: Um, thanks.


	103. My Sympathies

Channel: ___SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded: _May 01, 2015_

Title: _My Sympathies  
_

* * *

Description: _If I could, all problems would be long deceased.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white, with black outlines of trees and grass. The off vocal version of 'Five the Pierrot' by Mothy plays. The camera slowly turns around until it faces the outlines of Madam Merry-Go-round who has her arms folded and is drumming the fingers of one hand on the other arm. Her lips are scowling*

Text: How can you be so careless?! Are you even more idiotic then I expected?!

Video: *She brings one hand to her face*

Text: But still, despite your reckless short sightedness, you do deserve time to recover. It'll just give me more time anyway.

Video: *She removes her hand as she begins to smile*

Text: Because, I can be a good being. I've saved lives~

Video: *The footage changes to the outlines of Charles's bedroom. The camera moves towards the bed where a jacket is lying on it and a hand begins to rummage through the pockets until she pulls out the master key Erika had and that Madam Merry-Go-Round used when she was at Daniel's house*

Video: *The outlines then change into the basement, with Erika who appears to be sleeping sitting in a corner with a chain around her ankle. The camera looks to a door in the basement*

Text: The one in the wine cellar was hungry for blood.

Video: *Camera moves towards Erika and the same hand uses the same key to unlock the chain. The same hand then lightly slaps Erika's face who slowly wakes up. She doesn't see the person in front of her and looks confused but once she notices her chain is unlocked she quickly runs upstairs. The camera then moves towards the cellar door and the same hand grips the door handle before looking back towards the stairs in time to see Charles's landing on the floor*

Text: Hello and goodbye Charles~

Video: *Camera moves back to the door and the door is opened before everything fades to white. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears with a smug smirk*

Text: Yes, you may thank me for saving your savior.

Video: *Black cracks then appear on the footage, and Madam Merry-Go-Round looks shocked. Red scratchy text appears*

Text (Ben): Can we have a word~?

Video: *Scowling, Madam Merry-Go-Round slams her hand on the camera and the cracks vanish*

Text (M.M.G.R): Another time maybe. Not now.

* * *

Tune used: 'Five the Pierrot off vocal version (also known as 'The End of Hansel') by Mothy

Link: watch?v=4c2AhDsVOCo


	104. Dreamland

Twitter:** Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Zero-Enna-fics **to** Erika Granger****: **Madam Merry I want to say thanks for allowing Catriona to rest, at least for a little while. Also I want to thank you for saving Erika from the Feral Other that day. Still, for some reason there is still something about you that makes me feel nervous and yet...I have the feeling that you really want to help Catriona AND Erika. Either way, once I have the time to check again I hope Catriona can be a step closer to find you. The Administrator and his proxies are near and I need to run or else I will be time warped again, see you soon. P.S. : Don't be so hard on Catriona, she is trying her best to reach you.

**Erika Granger **to **Zero-Enna-fics: **She's still not doing enough. I don't want her dead now! But I'm flattered that I can instill at least some nervousness into humans. And Catriona better get well enough to continue on. As much as I like the idea of a little extra time, I don't need excess time.

**mewterra13** to **Erika Granger: **ok, it's official, you are way cooler than BEN-sorry BEN, but she beats you-AND YOU SAVED ERIKA BACK THEN?!also, everyone is asking the same question we all are, but do you know where Erika is?-you don't have to say where-and if you know, is she safe or not? -still doubting she's dead-

**Erika Granger **to ******mewterra13: **Well isn't that sweet~ As for Erika, the plays will be over eventually so why spoil it?

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft:** I hope you feel better soon Catriona. I don't know who this Habit is, but he is lucky I am not a creepypasta on your side, or a creepypasta period. Because if I was, he would be soooooo dead right now.

**Challenged Chronicles: **Liu here. Erika said I could answer questions here for her. Habit is basically the epitome and personification of all of mankind's 'bad habits', as he would put it. From what I know, he is capable of possession and has been some of the worlds most infamous killers such as Jack the Ripper and Albert Fish. He's not someone you want to meet, and the fact that Catriona escaped him twice is a miracle, albeit Madam Merry-Go-Round did intervene.

* * *

Channel: ___SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded: _May 25, 2015_

Title: _Dreamland  
_

* * *

Description: _If you try to tell anyone on his side about this video, I will find you. And your dreams will not be a safe place for you~__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white, but unlike Madam Merry-Go-Round's usual style it is completely silent. The white has black cracks on it as if it is glass. A hand then shoots up followed by another, and Ben pulls himself upwards as his scratchy red text appears*

Text (Ben): Where are you~? And where's Erika?

Video: *He looks slowly from side to side until the segoe script text of Madam Merry-Go-Round appears*

Text (M.M.G.R): Shouldn't you be in bed little boy?

Text (Ben): You're not the first person to mock my height.

Text (M.M.G.R): Aw, and here I was thinking I was being original~.

Video: *Ben scowls and slams his palm on the screen*

Text (Ben): Damn it, just tell me where the fuck she is?!

Text (M.M.G.R): Very few people can use vulgarity and still be intelligent and mature. You are not one of them.

Text (Ben): Maybe you should stop acting like a stuck up bitch!

Text (M.M.G.R): I am above swearing. But you made a mistake coming here.

Video: *Ben laughs as he begins walking around the white zone, the camera following him*

Text (Ben): HAHAHA! What should I be scared of? Huh? From what I can tell, you get Dead Flesh to do your dirty work.

Text (M.M.G.R): To tangibly harm someone I have summoned her on occasion by letting her temporally possess dead bodies I would come across. But that doesn't mean I am powerless~.

Video: *Ben doesn't look too impressed*

Text (Ben): Yeah, whatever you say. Why don't you come out and show yourself coward!

Text (M.M.G.R): My power of time is limited. I can not go foreword by even a second with the exception of returning from the past though not any further then when I left. The path of the past however is unlimited to me. Then as people dream, I can enter them and shape the dream to whatever I please. However, I consider myself a master of nightmares as I can literally terrify people to death~

Video: *Ben raises a questioning eyebrow*

Text (Ben): Sure you can.

Text (M.M.G.R): Indeed I can. I remember Jeff's bully, Randy. I shaped his nightmare so that I was slowly tearing a line of skin from him from the top of his head to his tip-toes. The skin was just about as wide as a strand of hair. Same for his friends. Then there's Pinkie's mother. I had her nightmare changed to one where she was trapped in a deep pit, slowly filling with stock, oil and butter. A bit of chicken and vegetables. All foods were rotting and even had some fungus of course.

Video: *Ben actually looks surprised but then seems to be thinking something over*

Text (Ben): And you're telling me this because...?

Text (M.M.G.R): Because you won't know what my plan is until it's too late, and even then it will be I that reveals it.

Text (Ben): Just tell me where Erika is, so she can get punishment over with.

Text (M.M.G.R): Want to know how your father died?

Video: *Ben slows to a stop, frowning*

Text (Ben): ... I already know how. I killed him! I played with the fucker until he looked like he had rabies!

Text (M.M.G.R): And days before he murdered you and your mother, I made him dream of being under water and trying to reach for a ring buoy but being pulled back by fishing hooks. A lot of blood stained the water that night.

Video: *Ben clenches his fists and looks ready to murder someone. If there was any colour in the video, his eyes probably would have gone red by now*

Text (Ben): IF THAT'S TRUE WHY AM I STILL DEAD YOU BITCH!? WHY AM I STILL HERE?! WHY IS MY MOM DEAD STILL?!

Text (M.M.G.R): You are too tied in with this timeline to just simply go back to where you were.

Text (Ben): THEN WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT OF ALL THIS?! JUST GIVE CATRIONA UP SO WE CAN FIND ERIKA!

Text (M.M.G.R): You believe that because of her resemblance to Erika she will lead you to her?

Text (Ben): ... Only lead there is.

Video: *Ben then jumps a little and turns around, moving to the side to reveal Madam Merry-Go-Round several feet away who is lazily clapping her hands while smiling*

Text (M.M.G.R): This has been a fun conversation. But like I said, you made a mistake coming to my domain. This domain is just like a dream, that I control. The place where I am strongest. But because you were so rude to me, I won't let you leave until the end.

Video: *Ben scowls though he steps back*

Text (Ben): I'm not scared of you. The higher ups will just simply come here and-

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round laughs again*

Text (M.M.G.R): Oh no. Because you see, I know how you work. I bet you didn't tell anyone about this place. You just wanted to be selfish and get Erika. And here's the best part~

Video: *Still smiling, she leans down a bit*

Text (M.M.G.R): This will be seen by the followers of myself, Erika and Catriona, but our kind won't see it~ It's a reverse of what usually happens for some. You won't reveal my plans to no one.

Text (Ben): I call bull.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round appears to chuckle, titling her head back a bit and just as she does the background looks black as she and Ben turn back to colour and the white glow of Madam Merry-Go-Round's irises can be seen, though this only happens very briefly*

Text (M.M.G.R): Do you like music? I love music. Here's a tune I think you love.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round starts a slow pace towards Ben as an a capella version of the 'Lavender Town Theme' plays. It's uncertain if she is actually using her voice for the first time ever on footage, or if she is just mouthing out the words. But either way her mouth does shape out the 'la-la-la-la' in the beginning and then moves onto mouthing the lyrics*

_Sweetly, sweetly, fall asleep completely,_  
_Mourning, mourning, sleep until the mourning,_

_Not another day will pass without you,_  
_(Safe and sound you're safe and sound, under the ground, ah)_  
_Not another eulogy about you. _  
_Now...be gone_  
_close your eyelids..._

_Softly, softly, rest your weary body_  
_Silent, silent, desolate and quiet_

_Now your troubles melt away beside you_  
_(Please just save me, someone save me, please I'm begging...)_  
_Now your feelings rot away inside you_  
_Free your soul...give up fighting._

Video: *During the singing, Ben clutches his head and appears to be suffering from some sort of headache before falling to his knees. The black substance for blood leaks from his eyes until he starts to cough it up.

*Once Madam Merry-Go-Round is standing in front of Ben, she simply tilts her head to the side as she finishes the song. She puts her hands on her hips for a moment and then presses a foot lightly against Ben's head before roughly pushes him to the ground. She then smiles to the camera*

Text (M.M.G.R): He's just sleeping. He'll be fine after the end.

* * *

Song used: A capella version of the 'Lavender Town Theme' with the lyrics by SuriOokami on YouTube.

Link: watch?v=fDNMrco6je8


	105. Three Little Proxies

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**FaolinHayashi **to** Erika Granger****: **Madam, you will face grave consequences for doing that to Ben... You are not invincible, they will find him, save him. You can't stop them; even with your power.

**Erika Granger **to **FaolinHayashi****: **I'm Madam Merry-Go-Round. They won't know he's here because they won't be able to see the video. I might let them though when it's too late for them to do anything about my plans. And it's not as if Ben can die again, and I can't die at all so they have nothing over me. I'm not invincible. I'm untouchable. Literally when I'm intangible.

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft:** You know, I actually have no clue what to say about you Madam Merry. I mean, sure, BEN was kinda rude, but that didn't mean you had to use the Lavender Town Theme on him. I find that just down right mean. And Catriona, I hope you feel better soon.

**SoullessCarousel: ** Mean? Seriously? I just used a song on Ben that would normally not have an effect on Creepypasta, with the exception of me using it in dreams, the song in question which has been known to actually kill people, and you just say I'm mean? I wonder what you think of the fact I technically murdered the thirteen year old bully of a younger Jeff the Killer.

* * *

Channel: ___SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded: _June 15, 2015_

Title: _Three Little Proxies  
_

* * *

Description: _At least you know how to control your anger Jane~ Hehehe.  
_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: August 25th, 2014

Video: *Footage opens up on the three proxies Masky, Hoodie and Witch sitting at a table the same living room seen in the video 'Jane', playing cards. Non of them appear to notice the camera in the room. None of them have their masks or bandanas on showing their real faces. It appears to be night time*

Witch: Alright, well... I gotta flush *Puts cards down* Please say that I won this time?

Masky: *Chuckles* No. *Puts cards down* Full house so I say that-

Hoodie: *Puts cards down* Straight flush.

Witch: What?!

Masky: Oh, come on! How do you keep winning?

Hoodie: I'm lucky. *Chuckles* What can I say? You know I've always been good at this.

Witch: *Grumbles* You're practically the God of poker games or something.

Hoodie: You're just jealous.

Masky: Fuck you man.

Witch: Well I'm kinda sick of losing, and I plan to put on some music so you wanna dance with me Masky?

Masky: Fine, but only because you asked nicely.

Video: *The both of them stand up from their chairs*

Hoodie: Hey, don't I get a dance?

Witch: You can dance with Masky after me.

Hoodie: You know what I mean.

Witch: Yeah, but why not tease?

Voice: *Mocking* Why not indeed.

Video: *The three look towards an archway and the camera follows to see Jane standing there. If she didn't have her mask on, people would likely see her scowling and glaring*

Witch: J-Jane, er...

Jane: What? *Walks towards the proxies* Got nothing to say, 'buddy'?

Witch: Look, Jane I-

Video: *Jane swiftly runs towards Witch, shoving Masky out of the way just as Hoodie stands up, and tackles Witch to the ground with her hands wrapped around her throat*

Hoodie: Hey, stop-!

Jane: Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now, huh? Giving me a fucking reason! Did you really think I would just forget what you did to me? Letting your boss take me and-

Witch: Jane, for Christs's sake listen! It's not my fault!

Jane: That-

Video: *Masky kicks Jane off of Witch and pulls her up as Jane gets back on her feet*

Witch: Jane, look. I'm sorry about what happened and-

Jane: Sorry? You're sorry? I could have fucking helped Erika if you hadn't went along with your damn boss! She could still be here if you-

Witch: You don't know that! Even if I didn't, someone probably would have taken you anyway, and Erika would still be on her own.

Video: *Witch walks up to Jane and shoves her back*

Witch: And in case you've forgotten Jane, we unlike you, don't have free will like you! We're no better then Erika. So maybe you can stop and think about that for a second?

Video: *Jane turns her head down briefly*

Jane: ... Sorry, I... I guess I just let my emotions get the better of me. ... I'm still pissed about what you did.

Hoodie: Look, deep down we all knew that what happened was gonna happen no matter what. Let's just try to chill and enjoy the rest of the night.

Jane: ... Fine. Sure. *Folds arms* Got any booze?

Masky: Some beer in the fridge. Help yourself.

Hoodie: But not too much.

Video: *Footage cuts to black before returning to see all four sitting around the table with a bottle of beer each* The song, 'Cheek to Cheek' by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald can be heard playing in the background*

Masky: So how's Erika doing in the Underrealm?

Jane: Quiet. Avoids everyone as much as possible. Though she's being made to sort out Zalgo's library as punishment for, 'delaying the inevitable'.

Hoodie: Really?

Jane: Yeah. I think it was... Habit who suggested it. Not sure why.

Witch: Isn't he normally a psychopath?

Jane: Yeah, but you know how he is. You can never fully understand the guy or what he wants or plans.

Masky: Probably why he's 'good' at what he does.

Jane: Hmm...

Witch: Well, it doesn't matter now. Does it? We were doomed to this before we were even born. We may as well keep marching on until death finally hugs us.

Masky: ... When did you become so morbid? *Chuckles*

Witch: *Playfully pushes Masky* Shut it. I ain't morbid, I'm sexy.

Hoodie: *Laughs* No denying that.

* * *

Song used: 'Cheek to Cheek' by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald

Link: watch?v=GeisCvjwBMo


	106. Happy Birthday, To Our Erika

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft:** That was... interesting, to say the least. Catriona, I hope you're feeling well. And Madam Merry, I really do NOT have anything to say to you right now.

**Challenged Chronicles: **Jane here. Catriona's doing fine. She might be able to go back into action next month. It's been a bit difficult since we couldn't take her to a fully qualified doctor, but Liu did a pretty decent job considering the limitations. I have no idea how that footage Madam Merry-Go-Round just posted was even recorded. I don't have a photographic memory, but I'm pretty sure it was just me, Witch, Masky and Hoodie that night. There wasn't even a camera.

**mewterra13: **hey catriona, I have a theory on why you may be 'targeted' and why they compare your looks to Erika's, maybe you two are siblings and they think the best lead to finding her would be family? Any thoughts catriona and MMGR?

**Challenged Chronicles: **Catriona said she isn't too sure but would have considered it since she does have some resemblance. I however no because Erika was an only child, and as far as I know so were her parents except for an aunt on her mother's side, and I don't think she has kids since Erika never mentioned having cousins.

**SoullessCarousel: **She would have mentioned having a sister or brother in the two years she had been on. But I'll confirm anyway and say she has no family except for an aunt. If she did then your theory would have some merit, but it would be in vain since they wouldn't get Erika herself.

* * *

Channel: ___SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded: _July 08, 2015_

Title: _Happy Birthday, To Our Erika  
_

* * *

Description: _Even in self-destruction, you will always be with us~  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears sitting at a table with a cake with candles all around the edges, and a number twenty two candle in the center of it. She is just lighting the last few candles as Marilyn Monroe's 'Happy Birthday Mr. President' begins to play, with Madam Merry-Go-Round appearing to be singing along silently to herself, with her text appearing alongside*

_Happy birthday to you._

___Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday Mr. President._

___Happy birthday to you._

Video: *As the applause on the soundtrack plays, an outlined image of Erika kneeling in front of a circle outline of some sort of salt with candles all around it. The is a heart in the circle that looks like it has already been stabbed multiple times with blood pooling around it. Erika raises a knife towards her stomach is seen a be ready to plunge it in before it returns to Madam Merry-Go-Round*

_Thanks, Mr. President,_

_For all the things you've done._

_The battles that you've won._

Video: *She finishes lighting the candles*

_The way you deal with U.S steel,_

_And our problems by the ton._

_We thank you so much_

_Everybody, happy birthday._

Video: *She blows out the candles and smiles towards the camera once they have all gone out. The orchestra coming to a close as the video fades to black*

* * *

Song used: 'Happy Birthday Mr. President' by Marilyn Monroe.

Link: watch?v=PdERTPo3_UY


	107. Back Again (Penultimate)

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft:** Ummmm, ooookay... anyways, I think it would be wise to play a bit safer from now on. I'm glad you're feeling better Catriona.

* * *

Channel: ___Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _July 27, 2015_

Title: _Back Again (Penultimate)  
_

* * *

Description: _I've talked the riddle over with Jane and Liu, and we have a pretty good idea where to go next.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up with Catriona sitting on a against a wall with faded peach coloured paint. She has an eye pad over her left eye with bandages around it going under her hair which is now in a ponytail*

Catriona: Hi guys, it's me. Catriona. I'm feeling... Alright. My eye doesn't hurt as much anymore which is good. I think I'm ready to get back out there. I opened the box and looked inside, and the Flashdrive had the word 'penultimate' on it, which means that the next riddle I find should be the last. Whether it will be the one to lead me to Madam Merry-Go-Round is uncertain, but I'm hoping it will be.

So uh, here's the riddle.

Video: *Footage cuts to white as the song 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen plays. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears sitting in an office chair with her back to the camera until she spins around to face it*

Text: Is your heart racing? Your blood pumping? It should be.

Video: *She begins to clap her hands*

Text: We're nearly at the end of this miserable play. After three years almost. Feel pride for your role in this.

Video: *Footage then cuts to a swinging pendulum. Text reappearing and disappearing with each swing*

Text: Everything will be fine. Trust me. All I want is to help Erika, and prevent her misfortune. I swear. The madness will end, and Erika will have a leverage to keep herself safe from most of them. As for the riddle. 'Boxes, Boxes. So many boxes. So many to collect. I'll leave them here, in this safe place. Until their owner calls for them'.

Video: *Footage fades to black*

* * *

Song used: 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen

Link: watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ


	108. The Last Box

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**Weatherphobia324 **to** Erika Granger: **Alright, you wanna help Erika. But I wanna hear it from her,please. Remember Ryukaki, BEN? #/watch?vfI0gVyYTOS0&featurewatch_response&desktop _uri%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfI0gVyYTOS0%26feature%3Dwatch_r esponse LET ERIKA SPEAK.

**Erika Granger** to **Weatherphobia324: **Have the clues I've been giving not enough for you to figure out? Erika. Is. Good. As. Dead. I'm not a necromancer. And Ben isn't going to be using this account unless I die. And seeing as how I'm nothing but a personification that can make itself in/tangible at will, that will never happen. Especially since, you know, I'm technically one of them. Oh, and your link isn't working. I tried it on YouTube.

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft:** I'm glad you're okay Catriona. As for the riddle... I have no clue what it's talking about. Anyways, take my advice from last time and be more careful please.

* * *

Channel: ___Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _August 04, 2015_

Title: _The Last Box  
_

* * *

Description: _I'll be posting the riddle soon since there was a note in the box instructing for it to be immediately posted and followed.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on Catriona walking towards the warehouse that Erika went to twice. It is evening time and the sound of another pair of steps suggests that someone else is with her*

Catriona: *Off camera* So where do you think the box is exactly?

Jane: *Off camera* Well, probably not among the boxes inside. But there's a sort of backroom so it might be in there.

Catriona: Right. Hopefully that is the case. Don't know how much of this I can take. If this wasn't the end I'd say that all of this was gonna kill me when it was.

Jane: Just keep in mind. One more box and we'll find Madam Merry-Go-Round and see what her 'master plan' is.

Video: *Footage skips ahead to Catriona and Jane walking through the shelves of boxes. Jane is now walking ahead of Catriona*

Catriona: So uh, if you happen to know... What sort of warehouse was this place?

Jane: I think it was owned by some guy who had a shipping company. Went out of business though. Obviously. Not sure how.

Catriona: And these boxes?

Jane: I dunno. Maybe some clients canceled and he wasn't able to get rid of them so left them here?

Catriona: Ever find any treasures here?

Jane: Found some old vases a couple weeks ago. Needed the money and I wasn't in the mood to make men happy so I sold them.

Catriona: *Confused and naive about Jane's phrase* ... Make men happy?

Jane: ... You know. Prostitution.

Catriona: Oh right. Sorry.

Jane: Whatever. Lets just go.

Video: *Footage cuts to Jane kicking a door open and stepping inside before Catriona. The inside of the room has a couple boxes and broken furniture*

Jane: Lets get looking.

Video: *Jane walks over to one of the boxes. Catriona walks to one and puts the camera on top of it, facing Jane before going to assist Jane. Footage cuts to sometime later with the two still looking through the boxes until Jane pulls out the box they've been looking for*

Catriona: We have it. We finally freaking have it! *Chuckles*

Jane: Hehe. Yeah. ... But it seems a bit too easy right now. We should move. Now.

Catriona: Gotcha!

Video: *Catriona moves to the camera swiftly and grabs it before she takes the box from Jane and moves out of the room. Footage cuts ahead to the duo walking through the shelves*

Catriona: So what do you think Madam Merry-Go-Rounds plan is exactly?

Jane: I have no idea. But I think the first thing I'm gonna do is rip that fucking veil off her head.

Catriona: Why?

Jane: It might piss her off.

Catriona: I don't think that's a good idea. We... Well, Liu and I at least saw what she did to Ben when he was in her realm. And apparently she can mess anyone's dream up. I say don't do it.

Jane: I'm not promising anything.

Video: *Scuttling is heard and both girls stop*

Catriona: *Quietly* What was-

Jane: Shh!

Video: *Catriona focuses the camera on Jane as she looks through the shelves. She seems to be focusing on something before she mutters something under her breath*

Jane: Son of a bitch clown.

Catriona: Jeff?

Jane: Nope.

Catriona: Laughing Jack?

Jane: Bubby.

Catriona: Bubby? What sort of name is bubby?

Jane: Clown name.

Catriona: I know but-

Jane: Just shut up so I can catch him off guard!

Video: *Catriona stays quiet as she lets Jane grab on to the shelf. Jane takes a deep breath and slowly pushes the shelf until it finally leans over and the force of gravity pull it down with a big crash over*

Catriona: Oh my God!

Video: *The shelf begins to be pushed up as growling is heard*

Bubby: What sort of animal do you want me to make with your intestines~?

Jane: Catriona, run. Run now!

Catriona: Why can't-

Jane: If you don't run you'll be in his stomach!

Video: *Although hesitant, Catriona turns to run out of the warehouse. Footage cuts to black briefly and cuts to Catriona running towards Liu's car. Liu is in the drivers seat and rolls the window down*

Liu: Where's Jane?

Catriona: *Gets into passenger seat* We gotta go now! Go now!

Video: *Liu starts the car up and begins to pull away*


	109. Your Last Riddle

Channel: ___Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _August 04, 2015_

Title: _Your Last Riddle  
_

* * *

Description: _I have to go right now to the place. Hopefully it'll be worthwhile.__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white as the off vocal version of Madam Merry-Go-Round by Mothy plays. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears with a smile and appears to sway to the music*

Text: I'm in a musical mood. Let's sing~

Video: *Text of Madam Merry-Go-Round's version of the song plays in time to the music as Madam Merry-Go-Round mouths along as if singing*

_After so long in this madness,_

_This crazy play will be coming to an end now._

_You should feel pride, for knowing that,_

_You have played a very instrumental part in all this._

_You will never have to fear, dying at the hands of them._

_You will be in peace._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_There is nothing to fear no._

___Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_Erika will be safe._

_Beyond this unsafe reality, I control dreams of all._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_I never have to fear at all._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_I am but a personification._

_After we do this one good deed, you and Erika shall be in peace._

_Walking along, the sunny beach._

_The waves move and forth, just like in time._

_There is peace, for us there._

_Assuming the weather is not wrathful._

_It is here we shall meet at last._

_Talk face to face in person and, finally see my face._

_They will never stop us no. It is too late for them._

_We are victorious._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_There is nothing to fear no._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_Erika will be safe._

_Beyond this unsafe reality, I control dreams of all._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_I never had to fear them._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_You have played your part so well._

_At this meeting there shall be a familiar face._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_There is nothing to fear no._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_Erika will be safe._

_Beyond this unsafe reality, I control dreams of all._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_I never have to fear at all._

_Madam Merry-Go-Round._

_I am but a personification._

_After we do this one good deed, you and Erika shall be in peace._

Video: *As the video ends, the footage gets shakey as the footage fades to black. Madam Merry-Go-Round still smiles*

* * *

Song used: Off vocal version of 'Madam Merry-Go-Round' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=56biEYmaecM


	110. Ritual

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft: **Ummmmm... what the heck is the riddle? I didn't catch it. Oh well. I hope you guys figure everything out soon.

* * *

Channel: _SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded: _August 04, 2015_

Title: _Ritual  
_

* * *

Description: "_It will be worth it".__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on black. Text appears*

Text: October 29th, 2014

Video: *Footage then cuts to a camera following Erika as she walks through shelves of books, holding a thick book under one arm. She stops at one shelf and takes a dark book out that is just as thick as the book she has. She sits on the ground and takes out a knife and begins to cut the covers off of both books and switches them with the other. It can be seen that the book Erika brought with her is a cook book. After switching the covers, she puts the dark book with the cooking pages on the shelf and takes the other one with her. Footage cuts to black as more text appears*

Text: November 18th, 2014

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika reading from the pages she stole at a desk. Looking completely focused. Cuts to black as more text appears*

Text: November 30th, 2014

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika sorting notes, her lap top, her camera and other things into a bag. Footage cuts to black as more text appears*

Text: December 29th, 2014

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika standing in front of a fireplace in an old house. Holding the book before throwing it in. She then simply stares at it as it burns. Footage cuts to black as more text appears*

Text: December 31st, 2014

Video: *Footage cuts to Erika making a big circle shape on a wooden floor with a salt-like substance, and then an intricate symbol in the middle of it. She then walks off camera shot briefly and returns with six red candles ,and puts them around the circle and lighting them. She walks off again and comes back and puts a silvery-grey veil in the circle, along with bandages and a lock of hair (presumably hers) into the circle.

*Walking off camera shot and returning for the last time, she brings a bloody human heart and puts it on top of the other thing. She then takes out a knife and repeatedly stabs it for a short time before holding the knife in both hands towards her stomach. She takes a few deep breaths before plunging it in. As she does, there is high amounts of tearing and static as well as a high pitched frequency. It returns to normal as Erika lays across the circle. He blood pooling pooling around*


	111. Mind

**Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles)**

* * *

**********Weatherphobia324** to **Erika Granger:** Don't get smart with me, missy merry-go-round. Here, post this into youtube: 4 My apology for the faulty link. Grr. So now I can't contact BEN? RATS.

**Erika Granger** to ******Weatherphobia324****: **Your apology is accepted. As for your Ben remark, I believe this would make me a troll. Yes?

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft: **What the Nether!? What was that all about!? ...on second thought, I don't want to know. I hope you can figure everything out soon, Catriona. Jane and Liu, be sure to keep her safe please.

**mewterra13: **Oh my god... What did Erika just perform?!

**SoullessCarousel:** A ritual. Like the title said.

**Zero-Enna-fics: **I knew there was something odd about Erika since the last time we managed to see her. I think Erika and Madam Merry have a deeper connection than I previously thought. Catriona you're almost at the end of all this, don't lose your hope. I wish you, Liu and Jane good luck and now I have to hide from The Administrator before it finds me.

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _August 04, 2015_

Title: _Mind  
_

* * *

Description: "_There is nothing to fear".__  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up with Catriona walking down a beach. The same one Erika had visited a number of times. Judging by the light it won't be long until the sun rises*

Catriona: *Off camera* Okay, so from the sounds of the video I'm suppose to meet Madam Merry-Go-Round here at this beach. So far there's no sign of her, and I am tired because I came here as soon as I uploaded her last riddle and figured out I'd to come here. Liu and Jane aren't here because she strictly requested this meeting to be between me and her only, and that she wouldn't show herself if there was anyone else here.

Video: *Footage cuts to Catriona nearing the pier. Madam Merry-Go-Round is standing at the end of it. Looking out to sea. Catriona walks faster until she is at the pier and walks towards Madam Merry-Go-Round*

Madam Merry: ... So you're finally here.

Catriona: Yeah.

Madam Merry: ... The sea's beautiful. If there were any deaths coming this would be something all should see beforehand.

Catriona: Yeah that's great. But what about Erika?

Madam Merry: Ah yes... *Turns around to face Catriona* She is the main protagonist of all this. It's unfitting for her to just have no happy ending. Or at least a bittersweet one.

Catriona: Alright. But what do you gain out of it?

Madam Merry: *Chuckles* She wins, I win.

Catriona: And how?

Madam Merry: ... There's a ritual Erika learned. It destroyed her soul so in this timeline she herself no longer exists. She destroyed the only copy of it beforehand and had learned it off by heart, so no one could stop her plans. That ritual led to a separation. Bandages for the plague of mandess Dead Flesh. *Gestures to Catriona* A lock of hair for the body.

Catriona: What...?

Madam Merry: And... *Grips her veil and begins to pull it down* A veil for the mind.

Video: *Silent greyscale footage of Erika smiling in 'RmFyZXdlbGw=' plays briefly before returning to the beach as Madam Merry-Go-Round removes her veil, revealing Erika. Or at least someone who looks exactly like her. Except for the glowing white eyes*

Catriona: *Steps back in shock* N-no. It... You... You were...

Madam Merry: I'm not Erika. *Puts her veil in her jacket pocket before brushing her sleeves off* I am but a personification of her mind. Her desires, her intellect. A being who can will herself to be tangible and intangible. While I am connected to her, I would like to think myself my own person.

Catriona: I don't understand. Why would Erika...

Madam Merry: Silence so I can explain. Now look. They want Dead Flesh, but Dead Flesh needs an actual body and the only body she can permanently is Erika. Otherwise it's only dead bodies and they only last so long before they rot. But, they are going to get her. Once we save Erika.

Catriona: But how-

Madam Merry: While you've been distracting those morons, I've created a completely new timeline for Erika. Unfortunately I can't prevent them coming to her up to July ninth, 2014. Only afterwards. While I have used my powers of traveling through the past and dreams to prevent to creation of some of our more human 'friends' and kept them human, their pasta versions can't simply go away since they are already tied into the web of time.

Catriona: Then what was the point of it all?!

Madam Merry: You're rude, do you know that? But leverage. While they can't go away, if they go into the new timeline after the date previously mentioned they will be mortal and capable of dying. The rest of them such as Slenderman or Zalgo will be too annoyed by this one mortal that they'll just be happy to get Dead Flesh. Since I'm technically one of them, it'll be a two for one deal.

Catriona: Where does that leave me? And how the hell did you create a timeline if-

Madam Merry: Now, now. Don't be selfish. As for the timeline, I had a little help from a certain firebrand ally of mine. But that doesn't matter right now. What's important is that you and I are going to change some history. Your help is vital.

Catriona: R-really?

Madam Merry: But of course! You wouldn't be here now if you weren't. I would have just left you to die ages ago.

Catriona: Er...

Madam Merry: Now any other questions?

Catriona: None that I can think of.

Madam Merry: Good. now lets get going.

Catriona: What, now?

Madam Merry: But of course. The sooner the end comes, the better.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round gives a knowing smile as she begins to walk past Catriona*


	112. Body

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _August 05, 2015_

Title: _Body  
_

* * *

Description: _"There is nothing for me to regret".  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up on white, in the video style of Madam Merry-Go-Round. She appears sitting in a chair with a cup of tea. She smiles directly towards the camera as her text appears over her head*

Text: I don't regret any of it~.

Video: *Footage fades to black as more text appears*

Text: Let's go back and recreate July 9th, 2014.

Video: *Footage opens up in the back garden of Erika's house at night time. Neither Catriona or Madam Merry are holding the camera. It is being held by someone neither of them are seeing... or at least acknowledging. Catriona looks nervous while Madam Merry looks completely calm*

Catriona: You're sure about this?

Madam Merry: Of course I am, stupid girl. I managed to reroute their entrance tonight to be about twenty minutes ahead. That will give us all the time we need.

Catriona: And... what exactly are we going to be doing?

Madam Merry: We're going to replicate what happened that night. Except instead of the poison they gave her, I'll be giving her a stronger one that should make her pass out as soon as she gets to the attic.

Catriona: Won't she go outside?

Madam Merry: No. When she first heard of the ritual from one of those books Charles's had, she was already planning all of this out.

Catriona: ... And what were the odds that the ritual would actually exist? And be in that library in the Underrealm? And that she would find it even?

Madam Merry: Shut up so we can work.

Video: *Madam Merry takes a bottle of Pepsi out of her coat and looks in through the back door before stepping inside quietly, followed by Catriona. Erika can be heard faintly talking to her viewers from her camera. Madam Merry-Go-Round turns to look at Catriona*

Madam Merry: Wait here. Don't make a sound. She won't hear me.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round walks off camera briefly while Catriona looks around, looking unsure. Soon, Madam Merry-Go-Round returns and leans close to the wall, urging Catriona to do the same. Erika can still be heard talking until she finally finishes up and can be heard standing up and walking towards the fridge. A couple minutes later, the phone can be heard ringing and Erika answers it. Exactly as it happened that night. Eventually Erika drops the phone and can be heard coughing loudly before running up her stairs*

Madam Merry: Okay, follow me.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round walks into the living room and towards the stairs, followed by Catriona. They make their way upstairs, up to the attic. In the back of the attic, Erika is already passed out. Madam Merry-Go-Round checks on her before nodding*

Madam Merry: She's out.

Catriona: Now what?

Madam Merry: Just move out of the way.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round picks Erika up from under the arms and drags her near the door of the attic, before walking up to Catriona*

Catriona: So are you gonna say what happens now? We knocked her out but how's that going to help us?

Madam Merry: *Chuckles* The plan is very simple really. As I said, Erika destroyed her soul to split apart her mind, body and insanity. Myself, you and Dead Flesh. I am able to give Dead Flesh the chance to possess. And now, we have a permanent body for her.

Catriona: But I thought you said that Dead Flesh could only temporally possess-

Madam Merry: I know what I said, but Erika is the only body that can be possessed permanently.

Catriona: Well I'm assuming we're not doing that.

Madam Merry: Of course. As I said, we have have a body.

Catriona: Where is it then?

Madam Merry: ... *Puts one hand in pocket*

Catriona: ... What? What's wrong?

Madam Merry: *Puts other hand on Catriona's shoulder* I only regret getting blood on myself.

Catriona: Wha-

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round pulls out a knife and pulls Catriona forward, the knife stabbing her in her stomach. Catriona makes a silent gasp of pain and looks completely shocked. Madam Merry looks totally calm though. She then pulls out the knife and stabs again around the same area two more times before stepping back and pushing Catriona to the floor, who is gasping in pain as blood starts to dribble down from her wounds*

Madam Merry: Did you really think you were going to live through this?

Catriona: *Rasping gasps*

Madam Merry: Did you think you had a purpose in life as great as mine? Oh no. You were nothing more then a potential vessel for Dead Flesh. Of course I needed time to set up this new timeline. Erika will be safe from here on now. With no suffering to fear. One could possibly question why you even had to have the little thought you had to begin with. Well, with thought your body is still breathing. Functioning. With you alive and going after boxes I wouldn't have to keep too much of an eye on you. But I must say, you are just terrible at staying out of trouble. The fact you lost an eye has really upset Dead Flesh. Not that I care really, but I'm the one who has to deal with her whining.

Video: *Catriona attempts to stand up but Madam Merry puts one foot on top of her head and shoves it down hard onto the wooden floor*

Madam Merry: Now, now. Struggling to live isn't going to do you any good. You're meant to die so that Erika can live. Consider it an honour.

Video: *Madam Merry stomps on one of Catriona's hands a couple of times as she laughs lightly*

Madam Merry: Don't worry sweetie. Once Dead Flesh takes over, you yourself will be gone. Like you never even existed. So there's no afterlife to fear or just being packed away in the back of that maddened plague's mind. You'll simply cease to exist. Nothing else.

You really should have seen this coming anyway. But you didn't. And do you know why? Because I am smarter then you. A genius compared to you. You. Are. Nothing. Compared to me.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round stabs the knife into the wall. Catriona is still giving dying gasps*

Madam Merry: I'll leave that there for Dead Flesh. You can stay here to die alone. You've served your purpose.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round turns and walks off camera. A door can be heard opening and closing as she leaves with Erika. Catriona slowly becomes silent. After a minute or two, coughing is heard and Catriona slowly pushes herself up. She looks dazed before noticing the knife on the wall and taking it. She then looks in the direction of the camera and gives an eerie grin*

Dead Flesh: Miss me fuckers?


	113. Finale (Edited)

**I decided to add more. I'm sorry if the original ending upset you, but frankly things come to an end, and I have other story ideas that aren't creepypasta. There's only so far you can go, and to go beyond would just make the story terrible.**

* * *

Channel: _Challenged Chronicles_

Uploaded: _August 06, 2015_

Title: _Finale  
_

* * *

Description: _Goodbye.  
_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens up with Erika sitting on her couch in her home, looking pretty happy and content with herself*

Erika: Hello everyone. I would have posted this sooner, but I wanted to wait until the last video was posted by Madam Merry-Go-Round to avoid confusion. I'm sure that the last several videos have been pretty exciting for you. I'm just glad to be free of all this however. I kinda wished Madam Merry-Go-Round wasn't so brutal in murdering Catriona, but what can you do?

Video: *Erika begins to frown a little*

Erika: They're still dead though. Daniel, Alice, Dr. Maison... Everyone who's died up to my last birthday is still dead and not coming back, and I still feel responsible for it all. But hey, I'm still alive and those monsters aren't going to bother me anymore. So it wasn't all in vain really. I'm alive and that's all I care about right now. Not too sure what I'll be doing now, but I know it won't involve me dying. I'll just continue on in college, write all of this into a story but change some parts make a profit. I think I deserve it after all I've been through. Maybe if there's a good enough director I'll let it be made into a movie.

Video: *Erika smiles*

Erika: I don't have much else to say, so I'll just be going now. Thank you for sticking around for these last couple years. Goodbye.

Video: *Erika turns off the camera. There is then static and the video opens up in greyscale with Erika sitting on her couch with the tv. She appears to be asleep. The footage cuts to black and returns with an upset looking Zalgo in his human form sitting next to Erika. Erika stirs and looks up. Startled, she moves away quickly*

Erika: *Hisses* What the fuck do you want?

Zalgo: You're too smart for you're own good.

Erika: I don't think there's anything to complain about. You got two creepypasta instead of one. One of them being Dead Flesh. And face it, Madam Merry-Go-Round is a good addition as well.

Zalgo: Well tell me this. *Casually removes a knife from his sleeve* What is there stopping myself or any of the... less human of our kind from killing you?

Erika: I'll just simply outsmart you again. Won't I? I've done it before, and it can be done again.

Zalgo: Hmp.

Erika: Besides, is it really worth going after me at this stage? Sure, demons like you could probably hurt me. But anyone like Jeff or Eyeless Jack will be mortal if they come into this timeline. And when they are, I'll kill them.

Zalgo: You wouldn't do that.

Erika: I have a feeling I did murder to keep on all your good sides when I was a pasta.

Zalgo: You don't remember that period of time?

Erika: Of course not. In this timeline that never happened. So I'll never know the horror of having to be in constant contact with all of you.

Zalgo: *Scowls*

Erika: So did I murder anyone?

Zalgo: ... *Smirks* Yes. Though you usually did it when they were asleep.

Erika: Good to I still had humanity then. At least more then the rest of you.

Zalgo: You're still a murderer.

Erika: No. The Erika you knew who did the ritual was a murderer. But she redeemed herself.

Zalgo: Maybe, but your creation of Madam Merry-Go-Round is the reason Daniel is dead.

Erika: ... If she felt it was a necessity, then it was.

Zalgo: No remorse? You really are heartless.

Erika: I've cried my tears over my dead friends and acquaintances between my last birthday and now. There's hardly anything left to cry out.

Zalgo: ... You're good at hiding it. *Stands up* But I can see easily enough that it all haunts your dreams. Mr. Welldone said so. If anything, the mental punishment is worser then anything else I could do. Like you said, you would figure some way out. Or commit suicide.

Erika: I wouldn't do that.

Zalgo: Really? Slenderman's proxies swore they found pills hidden all around your house.

Erika: ... *Scowls*

Zalgo: *Chuckles* Yes, seeing you mentally tormented on the inside and waiting to see how long it takes for you to kill yourself is truly more enjoyable.

Erika: ... Get out. Get out of my house and don't ever come back!

Zalgo: ... Very well then. But may your sleep never be peaceful.

Video: *Loud static is heard and briefly cuts to black before returning to Erika sitting on her couch with her hands together. Silently. She then lowers her heard and holds her hands to her face and begins to cry, as the reversed song of healing plays in the background*

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**And so we have the conclusion to Challenged Chronicles. I want to say thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed and read this story, and for favoriting and following it. I didn't think it would get this popular but I guess I was wrong there. I'm glad you have all enjoyed this story.**

**I'm considering doing a sort of 'Ask the Pasta' sort of story with Madam Merry-Go-Round, your favourite bitch, answering your questions with special appearances from Dead Flesh and the other pasta. Think of it as one of those 'ask _' type of things on tumblr, with a bit of a story then just answering questions. **

**Also, I've just started a sort of novelization of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time with a female character in place of Link on this account as well, and if anyone of you guys are interested it would mean a lot if you could share the same love for that story as you have for Challenged Chronicles. I know I'm probably being annoying in using this chapter as a chance to advertise a new story. But like I said, it would mean a lot if you could at least give it a try and if it's not too much trouble give a review. **

**Remember, a story is only as good if there are people to read and (hopefully) enjoy it.**

**Thank you for reading this.**


	114. Author's Commentary

Hey, vixin2 here. Creator and writer of the series Challenged Chronicles. But you already know that since my username is visible as the ground. Anyway, I decided to do a sort of director's commentary because, why the hell not? If a video format story can become so popular and gain over 19,000 views in eight months, then I could totally do a commentary for it. I was on a holiday with my mum for a week and this idea came to me so while healing from painful sunburn I was writing a rough draft of this out.

My main inspirations were Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve and EverymanHYBRID. I think the first ideas of a series like Challenged Chronicles was around September of 2012, when I was attending a wedding. The idea mainly focused on Slenderman though Jeff the Killer did wander in and out of the plot as the main antagonists with the protagonists being a group of friends. The story was to start off at a wedding after a friend of the group supposedly committed suicide after jumping through a window during the reception. I had actually nearly forgotten this plot idea until recently.

I had forgotten the idea for a bit as the months went on into winter. I had been reading creepypasta fanfics and found main ones that focused on portraying the pastas as something like the Adams Family. My mind, being a strange and confusing thing, started to morph the images of this happy portrayal and twisted it into the form of murderers and demons that they were. Their true horror self. I had originally imagined the main character to be similar in both appearance and personality as Claire Welmer. A character I created for my EverymanHYRBID story. She was to have found the box of games on her doorstep. This was scrapped and changed, but I decided to keep Claire on as her proxy persona Witch.

One of the original plot devices of Daniel and Alice was to be something along the lines of them and Erika having escaped the pasta in a different universe and erasing their memories of it to have normal lives, except for Alice who would have remembered but sell the others out. So in either plot device, I still would have built Alice up to be a bit of a bitch. With only a chance of redeeming herself in death.

The choice of music was usually carefully selected, depending on what was in the chapter. This included setting, character(s) or something else. In chapter 14, the song 'The Riddle' from 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' was used because the lyrics fitted in with the entire series. The words, '... And we slowly learn someone has to burn..." was meant to be a foreshadowing of Alice's fate. In chapter 33, the song 'Gruesome Food Eater Conchita' was reffering to Eyeless Jack in the chapter since the song starts off with a woman who wants to eat everything (and I mean everything, including poison and plates!) before eating her chef because he asked for a break, and then her twin servants before defying logic and eating herself entirely. Madam Merry-Go-Round's name comes from a song of the same name. The song is set in a twisted utopia which fits the twisted nature of Madam Merry.

The original ending was just going to be Erika having joined the creepypasta. This changed when I was asked about a sequel and the character of Madam Merry-Go-Round came to mind. I thought over whether to just continue on in the story as I neared what could have been the end or just create a sequel. But then the idea of Catriona came to mind so I decided to go wiith Challenged Chronicles.

The cult 'Concentus Mortem Stellata' was pretty much meant to be like many of these cults you hear about, and some sterotyping with the black clothes. Their name is meant to be Latin for 'Symphony of the Dead Star' roughly as a reference to the dead star Zalgo is supposed to be holding, and the song that is to play at the end of the world. I kind of wish there was a little more appearances by them in the story, but they were really just a plot device in relation to the script.

The insipiration for the script itself came from the Vocaloid song 'Crazy Night'. I believed it went nicely with the plot and that it gave some events excuses, such as Liu being taken for stealing it.

I'm not sure why exactly I chose New Hampshire as the setting. Living in Ireland, I don't really know much about America except what is in the news and what was on my Geography course (though it was only South-West America we covered). I suppose I liked the statename and doing my research saw it would be suitable for the beach scenes. I also liked the types of houses there were when I looked up New Hampshire.

I wrote the story in the style it was in because I wanted it to be how we the viewers would see it as we would watch on YouTube. If I could have, the series would have actually been filmed. But I lack many things. A camera, people willing to help (and that would have to be a lot considering the amount of characters, with exception being if a person wearing a mask could play another without a mask and put a different voice on), good tech skills. Also while it's one thing to have any place you want in a story, it's completely different when you live in a rural area with the nearest beach being a half an hour and fifteen minute drive away.

I had a few movie references. Ben coming out of Erika's computer was one from 'The Ring'. The bite mark Erika got from Smile Dog was a bit inspired from Nightmare on Elm Street, with the whole 'you get stabbed in a dream and you have it in real life' sort of thing. The cabin in the woods and the basement was inspired by the first two 'Evil Dead' movies, with Charles meeting his end being a little inspired by Jake's death in the second movie when he is pulled into the basement by Annie's demon possessed mother and eaten alive, Charles being eaten alive by the Rake. The differences between the two cabins is that Charles's was two story while the movie one was just one floor.

For the final chapter, I had first posted a chapter with Erika simply saying goodbye. No Zalgo. I posted it like that first as a sort of joke and planned to change it the next day. However seeing an (now removed) review that went a bit overboard in swears and complaints, I decided to post the real chapter a bit earlier.

I was never too sure whether Jeff the killer would be a good idea to add, since as Tim Sutton himself said (or at least I found the quote someone used on a Unfiction forum but will use anyway since it is more or less true), "no one over the age of 17 thinks Jeff the Killer is cool!" It is kinda true in my opinion. I mean, what is Jeff and his story, seriously? Were his parents seriously that stupid? Can American police seriously send a minor to juvie if there is not actual evidence he did it? Is there so little restraint on the selling of guns that even a bunch of fucking twelve year olds can get them? The only excuse that seemed believable that I could create for that was that one of the boys father was in a war and kept guns at home. Jeff was really only in the story, as an excuse to have Liu in the story, to act as a human contact for Erika that wasn't dead and untrustworthy, until he was kidnapped.

I'm not sure why I had Habit be somewhat friends with Jeff. Perhaps I felt Habit would mainly hang with Jeff for his own amusement. To see Jeff's sloppy murdering skills and basically laugh at him behind his back. That and to have some common ground to talk about while having some alcohol.

Dead Flesh is meant to be a necrophiliac murderer, with a love the idea of fornicating with her victims organs. She loves to get all bloody and messy, and actually gets turned on by it all. She would be a bit playful and act casual about her murders, even going as far as to try and have a chat with her victims before getting down to business. A lot of times playing music as she does so, and also keeps a scrapbook of her murders. She doesn't keep to any particular method when it comes to the actual killing. She usual imitates previous murderers of the past or from movies like Chainsaw Massacre or SAW.

She is contrasted by Madam Merry-Go-Round. The idea for her choice of clothes came from the character MA, from a Vocaloid song series called the 'Evillious Chronicles'. She would see herself far above all the pastas, including Dead Flesh for whom she has many insults ("Necrophiliac cyclops" "Fornicating whore") and believes herself to be superior above all because of her intelligence and powers of dreams. She has created her own realm that she calls Dreamland that she can change the shape or form of. Such as one day a mansion with a Chinese garden, and the next a house along a sunny beach. She doesn't usual murder after Challenged Chronicles, feeling it's beneath her. Though she does make exceptions when she feels particularly board. While she wouldn't see herself as a sadist, she doesn't mind bringing anyone around her down physically or emotionally.

That's about all I can think to say really. But I do have an announcement to make.

I plan to do a sequel to Challenged Chronicles.

It won't exactly be a sequel as such. Remember, because of the complicated timeline changing Madam Merry-Go-Round and Erika did, the more human creepypasta can't come into Erika's new timeline and just go in full charge since they could actually die in that timeline. With the exceptions being for poltergeists like Ben or demons like Slenderman.

But here's a list of stuff I can confirm.

-The name of the series is going to be 'Broken Window', unless I come up with something better.

-The series will be more like a Slendervlog, but there will be appearances from some creepypasta like Mr. Welldone and Sally.

-Madam Merry-Go-Round and Dead Flesh will be in the series.

-Erika will get a cameo at the very least. Maybe more though not confirmed.

-There are going to be a group of five friends as the protagonists.

-I plan for there will be music like there was in this series.

-There will be a Twitter system for the series like there was for this series.

-I plan to have some 'Lord of the Flies' references since I recently bought and read the book and loved it. Dead Flesh would probably like it too.

I can't guarantee that the series will be as good as Challenged Chronicles. In fact, I'm not going to be surprised if it isn't popular at all and in fact, despised greatly. But I can only do some more planning and hope for the best. I know a sequel isn't always as good as the first, but if it does turn out to be at least readable, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Seeing you review and love the series makes me very happy, and makes writing for you all very worthwhile.

Till then,

vixin2.


End file.
